Dreams of a Passionate Past
by Serena530
Summary: The girls have graduated from high school, Darien is doing his residency to become a doctor, and Serena has begun to remember the intimate part of her past and doesn't know why. Can Darien help and will it be enough?
1. New Enemy & Secret Identities Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or her characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

**Authors Note****: Just so you know…. All of their powers, transformation phrases, attacks, transformation pens, and scout suits are from the ****manga****. The actual transformations…what they look like when they transform….are from the ****anime****. The dreams will be italicized and the memories will be told from both Serenity and Endymion's point of view at the same time. Does that make sense? Well hopefully it will when you read through it. This story takes place almost 3 years after the battle with Galaxia, so Serena is 18 going on 19 as are most of the girls and Darien is 22 going on 23 (4 year difference). Darien doesn't just have his roses either. He has his golden crystal and knows how to use it. He also has his ability to heal, and uses his powers of earth. Basically he has all those cool powers from the manga that they decided to leave out of the anime. He and Serena also have that link that allows him to know when she transforms and needs him, only it's upgraded after all these years. They can sense much about each other even when they are not transformed.**

**Oh and ….. My inspiration for this story was from my love of the anime/manga, and also from the many stories that I have read on here and had the chance to enjoy. I admit that I was inspired greatly by stories written by ****Princess Destiny****, ****Goddess Usagi****, ****Soapy Harlequin****, and ****PrincessJade**** so I would like to give them a special thank you for creating such great works of art.**

_**Author's Note #2**__**: Edited: 1/3/10**_

* * *

**Dreams of a Passionate Past**

_Chapter One: A New Enemy and Secret Identities Revealed_

Serena sat on the couch in the family room after a long day of being lazy. That's right! Being Lazy. She was too tired from not sleeping the previous night. She had gone to her room on the pretense of going to sleep, but decided to stay awake instead because she dreaded the moment she drifted off to sleep. For in sleep she found herself in memories of her past. Not just her past, but that of Darien as well. These memories were not like any she had remembered before. In these memories she witnessed, in a most unusual way, her past self and Endymion in their most intimate moments, and wouldn't wake until Serenity was screaming Endymion's name in her pleasurable climax.

Serena didn't mind dreaming about their past memories; at least not at first. It had been a week since the dreams had started, and each time she would wake up feeling all the affects of what had just happened as well as feeling unsatisfied. She would be left feeling exhausted as if she had been the one making passionate love, but at the same time unsatisfied that it had not been her so she would feel aroused and be unable to relieve it.

So she sat in the family room with her father, mother, and brother watching TV trying to distract herself from wondering if Darien's naked body looked anything like Endymion's.

Just as she was about to give in to her racy thoughts she heard what sounded like an explosion come from outside. She was immediately alert and went to the window to try and see. _What could that be?_ She thought to herself. She couldn't see well so she went to the door where her father stood to get a better look.

What she saw made her gasp in shock. She saw what looked like a bear that was clothed and stood upright as a human does. _An enemy? We haven't seen an enemy since we defeated Galaxia!_ She thought franticly. She could now see the inner scouts fighting it. _Amy must have detected it on her Mercury computer before it attacked_. She thought to herself.

"Look the Sailor Scouts!" she heard Sammy say and then heard scuffles. "Sammy you stay right here! It is too dangerous outside." She heard her mother say sternly and Sammy grunted his displeasure loudly.

Serena blinked at her mother's words. _She's right. It is dangerous, and the girls need me! _She thought as she stepped away from her father and outside the doorway. She was about to run when she felt a hand grip her left arm. She looked back to see her father.

"Serena what in the world do you think you're doing?" her father asked loudly. "I have to help them dad. Let go!" she said as she struggled to get free. She could get free easily, but she would rather him let her go then risk hurting him. "What are you thinking?! They don't need you getting in their way Serena." He said as he held her struggling arms.

"You don't understand dad. I _have_ to get to them." She stressed as she continued her struggle. She then heard a scream and saw a figure in white and orange fall to the ground. "Venus!" she shouted in worry for her friend, and struggled a bit harder. "Serena it's too dangerous, and those girls can take care of themselves." He said in halting words as he tried to keep his grip on his daughter.

She suddenly stopped struggling and grabbed one of her father's wrists, and easily pulled his hand away from her arm. She then pulled her other arm free with little effort and stepped away from him as she turned to look at him with determination in her eyes.

"My scouts need me." She said in a calm commanding voice that had her father shocked. She then stretched her arms out in front of her and summoned her holy grail. She took a few more steps back so that her father wouldn't get caught up in the light and power of her transformation. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Makeup!" she shouted and was surrounded in a swirl of feathers and warm pink light.

When her transformation was done Eternal Sailor Moon stood strong and powerful where Serena had been standing. "Stay here." She said to her father softly but in a voice that demanded he obey. Kenji was in shock and all he could do was stare. Sailor Moon nodded her head, turned and ran off to help her fellow scouts.

She went straight to Sailor Venus who was struggling to get up. "Venus are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "I'm fine Sailor Moon, but the others aren't doing so good." Venus said as she stood. "Right. You get to the girls, and I'll distract that…that teddy bear thing." Sailor Moon said and they both burst into giggles at what she said then took off running in opposite directions.

As Sailor Moon ran she leaped onto the nearest wall fence to get a better view of what was happening as she ran toward the fight. She was glad that most of the houses in her neighborhood had wall fences instead of iron or wood fences or what she was doing would be very tricky.

Sailor Moon saw the teddy bear creature throwing energy balls at the scouts as she neared, and knew that she needed to distract it long enough for the girls to get a few blows in.

"Hey teddy bear freak! Don't you have something better to do than attack innocent people in their homes?" she shouted at the enemy bear effectively drawing its attention. It grinned at her as it got ready to throw an energy ball at her, but was hit by Sailor Mars' attack. It stumbled and fell to the ground.

As soon as that happened there was another loud blast that had come from the direction that she had come from earlier. "It's another one!" Sailor Mercury called out as she sent her attack at the bear.

Sailor Moon looked and saw that the outer scouts had arrived and were fighting with the new enemy who was dressed and moved like the bear only it was a rabbit. _What is this? We've got enemies that look like stuffed animals._ She thought as she summoned her Moon Scepter.

Sailor Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and Mars had combined their attacks and had weakened the teddy bear creature considerably, so Sailor Moon took the chance to finish it before it could recover. "Starlight Honey-Moon Therapy Kiss!!" she shouted as she pointed her scepter at the bear, and watched as it growled like a real bear, turned to dust and disappeared.

They then began to run toward the outer scouts to help. As they ran the rabbit creature looked at them, and aimed an energy ball at Sailor Moon since she was the most visible on top of the wall fence.

The scouts shouted warnings to her and she paused in her running as she prepared to jump out of the way, but immediately felt herself flying through the air in the arms of Tuxedo Mask.

"How do you do that, just appear out of nowhere?" she asked, trying to distract herself from the fact that one of his hands was gripping her bare thigh gently, and the other was grazing the side of her breast.

Tuxedo Mask smiled at her as he landed near the girls in front of her house. "It's a talent." He said as he stood her on her feet.

She looked toward the girls and saw them launching attack after attack, and dodging energy balls. She was trembling slightly from the remembrance of Tuxedo Masks hands on her. She mentally chastised herself for reacting that way as she gripped her scepter hard in an effort to control herself.

"Are you okay?" she heard Tuxedo Mask ask making her aware of the fact that he had noticed either her trembling or her grip on her scepter.

"I'm fine." She said then noticed an energy ball coming their way. "Look out!" she shouted as she pushed him out of the way then rolled out of the way herself. When she had come to a stop she raised her scepter, pointed it at the rabbit creature and shouted her attack at it.

They watched and listened as it screeched like a rabbit fighting for freedom then turned to dust and disappeared. They all came together after that and began to make sure everyone was okay. Then Sailor Moon glanced back to her house and saw her family watching them from the family room and sighed.

Tuxedo Mask grasped her hand after seeing what she was looking at. He could tell by the look on their faces that they knew that she was Sailor Moon, and would have wrapped his arms around her but didn't feel like tackling her wings.

He wasn't the only one who noticed. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto noticed as well. "They just found out tonight didn't they?" Sailor Uranus asked. "Yes. I didn't have a choice. My father wouldn't let me go, but that's okay. I think it's time they knew anyway." She said looking around at her scouts.

"We're here for you." Sailor Pluto said with a smile. "That's right kitten. You can count on us." Uranus said then looked to Neptune who was smiling. "Of course if you need us we'll be here." Sailor Mercury said. "Yeah. So how are you going to do it?" Venus asked her.

"Well I was thinking that I'd see how they're taking it, and then try to explain things to them. I have a feeling that it won't be so easy though." Sailor Moon said with a sigh as she squeezed Tuxedo Masks hand.

"Well we'll all stay close. We'll de-transform so that we won't be noticed, but all you have to do is call us on the communicator." Sailor Mars assured her and they all agreed.

"Thanks guys." She said to them then turned to Tuxedo Mask. "Do you think you could conveniently pay me a visit right now?" she asked him, nervous at the thought of going it alone. "Of course I can. I wouldn't let you face them alone." He said with a smile as he caressed her face with a gloved hand.

It took a great deal of will power for her to just close her eyes and sigh instead of pulling him close and kissing him senseless. _What are these memories doing to me?_ She thought as she thanked him and they all separated disappearing into the night.

She decided to sneak into her backyard, de-transform, and go into her house through the back door. She then made her way to the family room, and found her family glued to the window probably looking for some sign of her.

"I'm back." She said quietly and watched them jump in surprise and turn to her. Just as her mom was about to say something the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She said as she went to answer the door.

Serena opened the door and found Darien standing there in black jeans and a white long sleeve button up shirt with his jet black hair falling into his ocean blue eyes. _Had Darien always been this sexy?_ She thought to herself and blushed at the thought.

Darien lifted an eyebrow in question to her blush and she quickly looked away and stepped aside to let him in. "Everyone is still in the family room." She said as she closed the door behind him. He then took her hand in his own and they walked into the family room where her family waited.

"Please will you sit down?" she asked her family as she and Darien sat on one of the couches. They sat down slowly as they kept their eyes on Serena. She thought they looked as if they wanted to ask and say all kinds of things, but didn't because of Darien.

Sammy looked like he was going to burst. "It's okay. Darien knows." She said smiling at Sammy. "Oh my gosh! Have you really been Sailor Moon all this time? How long has he known? Has he always known? Were you scared during battles? Were you scared just now? How many Sailor Scouts are there? And that Tuxedo Mask guy! Has he always been fighting with you? Do you know who he really is?" he asked as he ran out of breath.

Serena looked at Darien and he smiled at her. "I can't believe this. You're Sailor Moon? You can't be Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is always in constant danger." Her dad said.

"I am not always in constant danger. In fact what you just saw was our first fight in almost three years." Serena said to her father then looked to Sammy. "As for your questions…well I really have been Sailor Moon all this time. Since I was 14, and he's know since…a few months after I first became Sailor Moon. I have been scared during battles but who wouldn't be, and I was not scared during this battle." She said then took a breath and continued.

"There are nine of us in total, and Tuxedo Mask has been fighting with us since I became Sailor Moon, and I do know who he really is." She finished as she leaned against Darien. She couldn't explain it; she just needed to be closer to him all of a sudden. _It's probably because of those memories._ She thought as she looked at her mother since she hadn't said anything yet.

"You really are Sailor Moon? Your father is the one who saw, and he could barely tell us that." Her mother said to her. "Yeah, yeah. I want to see you turn into Sailor Moon." Sammy said excited.

"We're going to tell them everything right?" Darien asked Serena and she nodded her head. "Then the girls should be here to help." He said to her.

"You're right." She said to as she gestured and her communicator fell out of nowhere into her hand. Her mother gasped and Sammy said, "Cool!" "Girls? We need you. Please come." She said into the communicator after pressing the button to call all the scouts.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Serena got up to answer it. A moment later all her friends stood or sat around the room as Serena closed the curtains to the window. "Turns out only my father saw me transform, and I want them to know everything so I thought we could start by properly introducing ourselves." She said to them all. "Okay well not _everything_." She amended after seeing the look on Trista's face. _Note to self. Don't mention anything important about the future._ She thought.

"Okay. So are we going one by one or all together?" Hotaru asked. "I think we should all go together that way it won't take as long." Serena said. "Okay." Hotaru and Mina said together and then laughed at saying the same thing at the same time. Serena summoned her holy grail and everyone gestured with their hand and their transformation pens fell into their hands, and a perfect red rose fell into Darien's hand.

Serena made her way back to Darien's side and the room was then filled with everyone's transformation phrases.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Makeup!" Serena shouted.

"Mercury Crystal Power Makeup!" Amy shouted.

"Mars Crystal Power Makeup!" Raye shouted.

"Jupiter Crystal Power Makeup!" Lita shouted.

"Venus Crystal Power Makeup!" Mina shouted.

"Uranus Crystal Power Makeup!" Amara shouted.

"Neptune Crystal Power Makeup!" Michelle shouted.

"Saturn Crystal Power Makeup!" Hotaru shouted.

"Pluto Crystal Power Makeup!" Trista shouted.

And Darien concentrated on his rose as the room was filled with a rainbow of colors. A few moments later Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts stood before Serena's surprised family. They looked around at each other for a moment wondering who would start when Pluto spoke up first.

"I am Sailor Pluto, scout of all space and time, Guardian of the Gates of Time, Princess of Pluto planet of time, and sworn protector of the Moon Princess, Sailor Moon, and future Neo Queen Serenity." Trista said in a firm voice that spoke of countless years.

"I am Sailor Saturn, scout of silence, death and rebirth, Princess of Saturn planet of destruction, and sworn protector of the Moon Princess, Sailor Moon, and future Neo Queen Serenity." Hotaru said in a soft quiet tone with just a hint of her destructive power ringing through.

"I am Sailor Neptune, scout of the depths, Princess of Neptune planet of the seas, and sworn protector of the Moon Princess, Sailor Moon, and future Neo Queen Serenity." Michelle said with a slight echo in her voice that mimicked ripples in water.

"I am Sailor Uranus, scout of the skies, Princess of Uranus planet of wind, and sworn protector of the Moon Princess, Sailor Moon, and future Neo Queen Serenity." Amara said, her tone taking on a swishing tone.

"I am Sailor Mercury, scout of water and intelligence, Princess of Mercury planet of ice, and sworn protector of the Moon Princess, Sailor Moon, and future Neo Queen Serenity." Amy said, her tone logical and chilly.

"I am Sailor Mars, scout of fire, Princess of Mars planet of war, and sworn protector of the Moon Princess, Sailor Moon, and future Neo Queen Serenity." Raye said in a superior tone that held the heat of her power.

"I am Sailor Jupiter, scout of storms and lightening, Princess of Jupiter planet of thunder, and sworn protector of the Moon Princess, Sailor Moon, and future Neo Queen Serenity." Lita said the sound of her voice reflecting the beginnings of a storm.

"I am Sailor Venus, scout of love and beauty, leader of the Sailor Scouts, Princess of Venus planet of love, and sworn protector of the Moon Princess, Sailor Moon, and future Neo Queen Serenity." Mina said, her voice full of love yet holding a strong tone of a leader.

Serena's family was surprised, shocked, and amazed all at once, and then turned their attention to the last two who had yet to speak.

"I am Tuxedo Mask, Prince Endymion of Earth planet of life, future King Endymion, and sworn protector of the Moon Princess, Sailor Moon, and future Neo Queen Serenity my true love and soul mate." Darien said proudly to Serena's family, his tone reflecting the Prince and future King within, then looked lovingly at her.

As Darien looked at her Serena's heart stuttered. She then blushed, smiled, and looked away quickly to her family. She took a deep breath before she spoke to try and calm herself.

"I am Eternal Sailor Moon, scout of sanctity and hope, Princess Serenity of the Moon planet of light, and future Neo Queen Serenity." Serena said proudly and gracefully, her tone light and welcoming.

It was completely quiet for a few minutes as Serena's family starred at them and let their words sink in. Then Sammy spoke up. "You're not really a princess are you Serena?" Sammy asked skeptically. He believed that she was Sailor Moon especially since she had just proven it, but a princess was harder to believe.

Serena smiled and closed her eyes as she was surrounded in a warm white light. When the light faded Princess Serenity stood before them in her white gown and crescent moon on her forehead. She then held out her hand to Darien, and he immediately changed from his tuxedo to his royal uniform and armor in a golden light becoming Prince Endymion in seconds.

He then took her hand in his and held it tightly but gently. All the scouts sank to one knee and bowed their heads as they murmured respectively as one. "Prince. Princess."

"Wow!" was all Sammy could say. Then after a moment he added. "I guess your not such a meatball head after all."

"Shut up." She said showing that she was indeed still Serena, and everyone laughed. "Okay!" she said addressing everyone. "As much as I love this dress, it is made out of the thinnest material I have ever felt in my life and I am freezing, so I am going to change back into my regular clothes." She announced then did exactly that and everyone followed suit.

"So mom, dad….any questions so far?" Serena asked them as she and Darien sat down and the rest of the girls either stood or sat on the floor or the ends of the couch.

"Yes. Umm…How is it that you all know that you're royalty?" her mom asked. "Well when I woke up…the princess part of me anyway, we all began to remember our past lives. We remembered who we were, but the memories are still coming back to us." Serena said and blushed at the thought of the memories that had been coming back to her this past week.

Her mother seemed lost in thought for a while then she got up and left the room. Serena got up too and followed her as her father asked. "How can you girls be Sailor Scouts? It's so dangerous. And look at you." He said gesturing toward Hotaru who was sitting on the floor next to Darien's leg. "You're so young." He said.

Serena was already out of the room, so she didn't hear the answer as she followed her mother to the kitchen. She found her standing with her back to the door. "Mom?" she said as she entered the room. "Are you okay?" she added.

Her mother didn't answer at first. She just stood there then she turned around with a sad look on her face. "Does this mean you're not really my daughter?" her mother asked her close to tears. "Oh mom." She said as she went to give her a hug. "Of course I'm your daughter. It's just a reincarnation thing. Only way more intense." She said with a small smile. "What do you mean 'way more intense'?" her mother asked.

"Well…have you ever heard of a Sailor Scout being in the hospital? It's because our chemical or genetic or whatever makeup is different then yours. It's how we are able to use our powers and heal so fast. Not to mention it explains how we are able to run extremely fast and jump great heights. I'm not sure when it became that way, but it did and we really didn't wish to be experimented on." Serena said wearily.

Her mother decided to ponder that piece of information at a later point. "I do have another question. Do you remember how you died since all of you are reincarnated?" she asked and Serena starred at her blankly for a moment as she remembered exactly how and why she died on the moon.

Every time Serena remembered her death a wave of pain and sorrow washed over her. She blinked as she looked at her mother and then sighed. "It is painful but I will tell you." She said as she turned slightly. "Darien?" she called quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

He was there in a matter of seconds with his arms wrapped around her. He had felt her pain moments before, and knew exactly what caused it because it was the same pain he felt when he thought about it. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her softly.

"Yes I'm sure." She said to him then addressed her mom. "I think that I'd rather show you then tell you. I might get halfway through and not be able to finish it." She said as she closed her eyes and held her hands out in front of her. Her silver crystal appeared between her hands, and at the same time she transformed into her princess form.

Darien still had his arms wrapped around her, so she knew that he had transformed into his prince form because she could feel his armor against her slightly bare back. Serena then opened her eyes and gave her mother a small smile. "Are you ready?" she asked in a soft but sad voice.

All her mother could do was nod her head as she saw the sadness on both their faces, and wasn't so sure she wanted to know anymore. Serena then concentrated on the sad memory of her death; allowing it to come to the front of her mind so that she could project it to her mother. She had never used the crystal in this way before, but she knew that she could do it.

A bright light enveloped the kitchen, and when it cleared Serena, her mother, and Darien found themselves standing on the moon in front of the ruins of the moon palace as Beryl, who was possessed by Metalia, approached Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion bent on destroying the people of the moon.

"We are not really here." Serena explained to her mother, who looked shocked at where she was and what she was seeing. "We're still standing in the kitchen; it's only my memory and the silver crystal working together to make it appear as if we are really standing here witnessing this to better show you what happened and why."

They then watched as a ray of dark energy shot from Metalia and headed straight for Princess Serenity. Serenity stood there frozen in fear as the blast got closer to her, but Endymion rushed in to protect her taking the blast in his back. Serenity screamed Endynion's name as he crumbled to the ground before her. She rushed to his side, her perfect white gown soaking in the blood from his wound as she kneeled next to him calling his name.

He didn't answer and she knew that he was dead. He always responded when she called him. As she sat there crying over her true love she saw his sword lying next to him and an idea came to her. Time seemed to stand still as she held his sword in her hands. She gazed at it lovingly for a moment then plunged it deep into her chest. She cried out in pain, but then a smile graced her face as she fell forward and came to rest on Endymion's chest.

"Because I could not, would not live without my love." Serena said with tears running down her face. Her mother had bother hands clasped over her mouth as she starred at the scene before her in horror. Then she looked at Serena with a sad expression as she heard her words. It was hard to watch, but she imagined it was harder for Serena and Darien to see again.

Both Serena and Darien had trouble watching each others death. Serena closed her eyes, unable to watch the blast hit him even though she knew the exact moment it happened due to the instinctive pain she felt and Serenity's scream. Darien watched as Serenity thrust his sword into her chest even though it was hard. His arms would tighten around Serena when he heard Serenity cry out in pain.

Serena let the scene around them fade until they were standing once again in the kitchen. The silver crystal disappeared from between Serena's hands, and she sighed as the gown she wore returned to her regular clothes. She then leaned back against Darien tired from lack of sleep and using the crystal.

"Are…are you okay?" her mother asked her. She had noticed the way Serena slumped against Darien. "I'm fine. Just tired." Serena said as she wiped the tears from her face.

Darien frowned slightly at what she said. He could tell that she hadn't used that much energy on the crystal, so he couldn't understand why she was so tired. "Are you _sure _you're okay?" he asked and knew that she understand what he really wanted to know because she stiffened slightly and tried to cover it by straightening in his arms.

"Yes I am." She said as she turned around in his arms and looked up into his eyes. "I just haven't been sleeping well." She finished. She wasn't lying; It was the truth…just not all of it.

"Maybe you should go to bed early tonight." He suggested and it took a great deal of will power for her to smile and say "Yeah I think I will." Instead of grimacing at the thought of going to her bed earlier then she absolutely had to.

After that the three of them made their way back to the family room and the others. Apparently Sammy and the girls talked a great deal, but her father didn't ask much since he was still in shock and processing what he had learned so far.

They talked a while about what being a sailor scout was like, and how they all met for the first time. After some time Darien noticed Serena's eye lids drooping and watched as she kept blinking and shaking her head to stay awake. He also realized that it was getting a little late, and he needed to be at the hospital early the next day.

"I have to get going, and you should get to bed." Serena heard Darien whisper in her ear. She trembled as his low husky voice rang through her ears, and blinked her eyes wide open at that feeling. She was dead tired but she didn't want to sleep. Of course that didn't mean that she had to let him know that. He would get a good night sleep and that's all that mattered.

"You're right." She said and they both stood up effectively stopping all conversation. "I'm really tired, and he needs to get to bed too." She said to everyone and they all began to stand up and say that it _was_ getting pretty late and they all still needed to get home.

All the girls and Darien said their goodbyes and goodnights to Serena's family then headed outside. Once outside they all stood on the sidewalk in front of her house, and began to tell her that she had their support.

"If you need us to help you explain more things to your parents we're here for you." Mina said with a smile and a wink, and everyone nodded their heads and smiled in agreement. Then they said goodbye and began to separate, leaving in groups depending on where they lived. The only person left to say goodbye to was Darien.

Serena turned to Darien with a tired but bright smile. "Thanks for being here. I couldn't have done it without you. Especially the part with my mom." She said as she gave him a hug.

"It was my pleasure; you know I wouldn't have been anywhere else." He said as he hugged her back. "I hope you get a lot of sleep tonight. I don't like to see you tired." He said, as he looked her in the eyes.

"I'll do my best." She said as she stood on her toes to kiss him goodnight. Darien smiled and lowered his head to meet her lips.

It was a soft loving kiss and he began to pull away but Serena wasn't having that. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply sliding her tongue past his shocked lips and running her fingers through his jet -black hair.

Darien automatically wrapped his arms around her even though he was shocked that Serena was kissing him that way. He didn't even know she knew how to kiss like that!

After almost a minute Serena pulled away slightly then let her tongue slide along his bottom lip before she let her hands slide down his chest, and then took a step back as his hands slid slowly away from her making her shiver.

Serena looked up into his shocked face with hooded eyes and smiled. She had wanted to do that ever since he had rescued her from that monster with his hands keeping a firm grip on her.

"Goodnight love. Call me when you get off work." She said and then jogged to her front door. Before she went in she saw that he was still standing there looking at her shocked. She smiled as she waved and closed the door.

Serena then said goodnight to her parents and Sammy after telling them that they could talk more the next day. Then went up to her room closed the door and leaned against it heavily with her eyes closed. _Whoa that was close. That kiss was great, but if I had stayed out there with him any longer I'm not sure what I would have done_. She thought with a sigh as she opened her eyes.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to her bed and she groaned in frustration. _I'm so tired. Maybe tonight will be different, and I won't dream of our memories. If I'm lucky I might not dream at all. _She thought as she stumbled to her bed tripping slightly on all the stuff she had on the floor. She didn't have to change her clothes since she was already in her pajamas from the night before, and she didn't feel like taking her hair down.

Serena then crawled under her covers, rested her head on her pillow, and closed her eyes. The softness of her pillow and bed was already relaxing her, and she was so tired that she drifted off to sleep easily.

* * *

_**Serena opened her eyes and found herself in the one place she did not want to be. She was standing in her old bedroom in the moon palace dressed in the white gown she always wore back then. She glanced around and saw her past self just walking into the room.**_

_**She was just about to breath a sigh of relief when she heard a low chuckle from the balcony, and was glad that she hadn't disappointed herself by breathing that sigh of relief. Even though it was a memory of her past she still felt like a peeping tom some of the time.**_

_**Serena sighed as she leaned resignedly against the wall in the far corner from the bed; an unwilling, unseen party to this intimate scene.**_

* * *

"_What is so funny?" Serenity asked Endymion with a smile on her face as she slowly approached him. "Oh nothing. Just a stupid joke Jadeite told me before I left." Endymion said as he stepped inside and closed the balcony doors behind him._

"_Well you know how I love to hear you laugh." She said still smiling. "So how long have you been here?" she asked him as he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. "A half an hour. I could not wait any longer. I missed you so much." He said as he played with strands of her hair._

_She couldn't explain it; It was as if her hair was a part of her body, and when he ran his fingers through it it was like his hand was caressing her body and it made her tremble in pleasure._

"_I missed you too. I hate sneaking around like this." She said as she slipped her arms around his back and slid her hands up to grip his shoulders. She had to do something to try and stop her body from trembling._

"_I know. I do too, but what choice do we have?" he said as his arms tightened around her. "Do not worry love. It will not be this way for long." He reassured her. "I hope not. All this sneaking around is frustrating. I want to see more of you!" she said in a sad but slightly desperate voice._

"_You can see all you want tonight." He said in a low husky voice to lighten the mood and change the subject. Serenity blushed at his meaning as he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to look into her blue eyes. "You are even more beautiful when you blush." He whispered right before he kissed her._

_The kiss was soft and romantic as his tongue slid along her bottom lip, but when she opened her mouth and his tongue dashed inside it turned seductive. As their tongues played a game of follow the leader Endymion untangled his fingers from her hair and pulled out the pins in her buns. He then broke the kiss and watched as Serenity shook her head allowing the buns in her hair to fall lose making her hair cascade down her back like a waterfall._

_Endymion ran his fingers through her hair as he looked lovingly into her eyes, and felt her wrap her hands around his neck. He had begun to message her scalp, and she closed her eyes and leaned her head back into his hands and moaned softly at the feeling. Serenity then felt Endymion lean in and kiss and suck on her neck sinuously as he continued to message her scalp. 'This feels so good.' She thought as she began to moan louder._

_She then felt his hands leave her head and slide down her back, and she let out a slow breath as she felt one of his hands slide up her side and brush against her breast. She then felt the same hand come up and cup her small but full breast through her gown, and she arched her back pushing her breast further into his hand. He then began to squeeze it gently and run his thumb back and forth over her nipple causing her to moan in pleasure. When he felt her nipple harden in arousal he moved his lips to cover hers as he kissed her passionately._

* * *

_**Serena had closed her eyes the moment Endymion kissed Serenity, but that didn't stop her from feeling everything that Serenity felt. She had gasped when she felt Endymion's hand brush up against Serenity's breast. As long as she had been experiencing these memories she should have been use to it, but it always surprised her to feel it herself. Especially when she remembered how rarely Darien had done it.**_

_**She sat there trying her best to tune out what she was feeling when she felt the sensation of being pulled away. She knew at that moment that she was about to be pulled into Serenity's body, and she did her best to struggle against it no matter how impossible it was.**_

_**Once inside her body Serena continued to struggle, but her struggles slowly stopped as she became aware of Endymion's tongue in Serenity's mouth and his hands gently messaging her heavy breasts.**_

* * *

_Serenity stood there kissing Endymion with her hands around his neck as he messaged her breasts. She needed to feel the warmth of his skin almost desperately as her body slowly became aroused, so she slid her hands to the front of his shirt and began to unbutton it. Once she was done she opened his shirt and ran her hands over his smooth muscular chest causing him to moan into her mouth._

_She wasn't satisfied; she wanted to feel more of his skin, so she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. His hands left her breasts as he shrugged out of his shirt, and his lips left hers only to move to her neck as his shirt fell to the floor._

_She felt his arms wrap around her back and his hands soon found the zipper to her gown. He unzipped her gown and took a few steps back and watched as it slid off the curves of her slender body and pooled on the floor._

_Serenity stood there in nothing but her underwear as she watched Endymion gaze at her. His ocean blue eyes seemed to darken the longer he looked at her and she blushed under his intense gaze and looked away. She then felt his hand lifting her face to look into his eyes._

"_Do not be self-conscious." He said. "But I can not help it when you look at me so intently." She said a little shyly. She was very aware that she was close to being naked as she stood before him. "Well you are so beautiful, and even more so when blush remember?" He said with a smile that made her knees weak._

_Endymion then stepped back and continued to gaze at her; his eyes traveling the length of her body. "Take them off!" He commanded in a husky voice referring to her panties. She didn't know why, but he liked to watch her remove her underwear, so she took a silent breath and slowly pulled them down her legs until they lay on the floor with her gown._

_Serenity stood there, as gracefully as she could while wearing nothing, with her head held high as Endymion continued to look her over. He starred at her for so long that she could no longer meet his eyes, so she looked at his chest as she wondered why he was taking so long. 'Why am I the only one naked? This isn't fair; he should at least be in his underwear.' She thought as her eyes drifted to his pants._

_She took a few steps forward and reached for his pants. When he didn't stop her she continued and began to unbutton and unzip them with shaking fingers. She then stepped closer to him and pushed his pants down to his ankles and watched as he stepped out of them, satisfied that he was in his underwear at least._

_She then gasped as he suddenly reached out and wrapped his arms around her; holding her close to him. "I love you so much." He whispered in her ear causing her to tremble slightly. "I love you beyond words." She whispered back to him, and gasped again as he lifted her bridal style and walked to her bed. He placed her in the center of the bed and began kissing her with heated passion as his hand explored her body._

_She trembled as his hand slowly slid up her thigh, over her hip, up her trembling stomach and cupped her breast. He gently squeezed her breast then pinched her nipple slightly but firmly causing her to arch into his hand. He then began kissing down her neck and chest until he reached her other breast and covered it with his mouth. Serenity moaned as his tongue swirled around the nipple of one breast and his hand squeezed and massaged the other._

_Endymion continued until she was squirming under his hand then he sat up slightly so that he could look at her face; she was hot and breathing heavily as he slid his hand down her stomach and continued further. She looked at him with nervous eyes and he felt her tense and press her legs together._

"_Relax." He said quietly before kissing her._

'_No matter how many times I do this to her she is always nervous.' He thought as he slid his fingers into the curls of her womanhood, and began to rub her as he continued to kiss her. He could tell she was relaxing as she opened her legs a little, and he wasted no time in sliding his hand over her womanhood and began to stroke her gently but firmly._

_He could feel her getting wet as he stroked her, and after a while she turned her head away unable to continue kissing him as the heat within her built. He watched her breathing heavily with her eyes closed as her hands grasped the sheets of her bed. He loved watching the effect he had on her even though it took determination and great deal of will power not to jump her as he listened to her moan._

_Endymion watched as her breathing speed up and felt her legs open wider to give him more access. His fingers were slick with her wetness as he stroked her, and he listened to her moan loudly as he slipped a finger inside her. He was so aroused that he felt like he was going to jump her if he didn't distract himself, so he kissed her as he pushed his finger in and pulled it out while rubbing it against the bud of nerves at her entrance._

_He watched as Serenity began to buck her hips in rhythm with his hand, and listened as her moans escalated into her screaming his name. He was determined to make her have more than one orgasm, and this was going to be her first of the night. He watched as she began to climax; her inner walls throbbed and contacted against his finger and she screamed his name._

* * *

_**As Endymion pushed his finger in Serenity and pulled it out Serena did exactly what Serenity did; she moaned. She felt the heat and pressure building and knew that Serenity was about have an orgasm. She was amazed that she could still think, and even more amazed that she could still tell herself apart from Serenity. She usually didn't realize that it wasn't her experiencing any of it until she woke up, which is what she was wondering at that moment.**_

'_**Why am I not awake yet? Serenity's had her orgasm and even screamed Endymion's name so loud that I wonder why no one came running.' She thought, and then she felt a heavy yet light weight on top of Serenity and knew what was about to happen. 'Oh I should have realized that by now!' she thought to herself. She couldn't believe that she hadn't picked up on it sooner. She never woke up until Serenity was screaming Endymion's name while he was on top of her. 'No wonder I can still think straight! I haven't felt…' her thought stopped as she felt what she was just thinking she hadn't felt yet.**_

_**Endymion had just entered Serenity's womanhood.**_

* * *

_Serenity tried to slow her breathing as she came down from her high. Endymion still had his finger in her, but he wasn't moving it. He was probably waiting for her to stop throbbing, and enjoying it while it lasted. 'Oh that was great!' she thought as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. He was already looking at her; his eyes so dark that they looked black, but she could still see the love in his eyes no matter the color._

"_Come to me." She said as she reached out to wrap her arm around his neck, and he descended on her quickly kissing her with a fierce passion that defied logic, arousing her again instantly. She ran her fingers through his hair and bent her leg and pressed it against him as she felt his weight on her._

_Serenity could feel his arousal against her womanhood, and was frustrated beyond words that he wasn't naked yet. She forced her fingers out of his hair and pushed against his chest, and he responded by rolling them till he was on his back without breaking the kiss._

_She then moved down his body, and pulled his underwear off as she went and tossed it on the floor. She looked at his erection as she moved back up his body and blushed madly. She looked up at his face and saw him smirking at her. "See anything you like?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, and she blushed even more and said "Maybe." In a shy voice._

_Endymion then pulled her to him and kissed her as he rolled on top of her. His hand slid to her thigh and gripped it as he began to rub his erection against her womanhood. He knew that she would become frustrated, but he loved teasing her since it aroused them both._

_Serenity broke away from the kiss breathing heavily. "Stop teasing me Endy." She breathed in frustration and she felt him stop as he reached for his erection and positioned himself at her entrance. She tensed as she felt him enter her slightly. "Relax." He whispered against her lips before kissing her._

_Once Endymion felt her relax he slowly entered her, and heard her whimper into his mouth in pleasure. He was determined to give her as much pleasure as possible, and wanted to make it last so he pumped her slowly as he massaged her breast._

_After a while Endymion felt Serenity shaking her head and he released her lips knowing that she couldn't concentrate on kissing him anymore, so he moved his face to her neck since he knew that his hot breath on her neck would have her more aroused then she already was._

_He then felt her wrap her long legs around him and dig her nails into his back, and he knew that she was almost there. He began to thrust into her harder and faster as her moans grew louder in his ear, and he felt her orgasm as she screamed his name louder then she had the first time._

_He continued to thrust into her as she rode out her orgasm panting and screaming his name, and he came soon after her shouting her name as loud as she was screaming his._

* * *

Serena bolted up out of her sleep gasping for air. She felt like she was hyperventilating, and probably was after what she had experienced. "Aw man!" she groaned out as she fell back on her bed exhausted. She had once again forgotten that it wasn't really her experiencing those passionate moments, but the one feeling the affects.

She lay there examining her condition as she tried to get air into her lungs, and stop her body from trembling. Her hair had come undone in her sleep, and her bangs were matted to her forehead with sweat. Her breasts felt heavy and her nipples were hard. She felt wetness between her thighs, and she was hot and aroused.

Serena sighed as she got to her feet shakily. She grabbed a clean pair of underwear and went to the bathroom to clean her-self up. When she came back to her room she wondered what she was going to do. She was beyond tired, but she was aroused and needed to do something to relieve it. _Ugh! What am I going to do? It's only 2 in the morning_. She thought as she paced her room while avoiding her vanity mirror. After the first two nights of dreaming about their memories she had stopped looking into mirrors. She didn't like that her eyes looked like she was a woman with experience. She was still a virgin for goodness sake.

_I need to do something to work off this…this excitement_. She thought and then stopped in her tracks. _I'll go for a run! The cool night air will keep me awake, and I'll be able to work off this excitement_. She thought as she headed to her closet.

She took out a matching pair of navy blue sweats and a pullover hooded sweater and put them on. She didn't feel like putting her hair back up, so she just brushed it and draped it around her neck.

Serena didn't feel like dealing with the lock on the front door, so she went to her window doors, opened them and stepped out onto her balcony. She always kept a pair of tennis shoes out there in case she had to sneak out to a battle in the middle of the night.

After Serena had put her tennis shoes on she looked around to make sure no one could see her then jumped off the railing into her front yard and began to run in the direction of the park.

Meanwhile….

Mina was in her room having difficulties. After coming home from Serena's house she told Luna and Artemis about the new enemy, and about how Serena's family had found out about her being Sailor Moon and decided to tell them everything.

Luna had been spending more time with Artemis and both Mina and Serena had encouraged her to spend the night with him. Although Luna and Mina didn't think it would last this long.

After that she was tired and wanted to sleep, but she couldn't get to sleep because of what she was feeling. She was getting intense feelings of love and passion, and knew that they were coming from her princess. She knew because her powers worked best with her, and it was the same kind of essence she felt when she picked up on Serena's love for everything around her.

These feelings, however, were the same she felt when she knew that Serena and Darien were together, only way more intense. Over the past week the feelings were such that she began to assume that Serena and Darien were being intimate with each other, but tonight she knew that Serena and Darien were not together and the feeling was just coming from Serena.

Mina kept this to herself. It wasn't her business or her right to tell the scouts about Serena and Darien, and even if it were she wouldn't have told them. Plus she wasn't really sure if they were really sleeping together, and she certainly couldn't rely on what she was feeling as proof. She needed to find out what was going on with her princess not only because she was worried about her, but because whatever was going on with Serena was affecting her too.

_It's just weird that this all started happening a week ago. The exact same time that Serena started acting weird_. She thought as she began to watch a late night movie on TV to help distract her from the arousal she was feeling. She hoped for once that the movie she was watching wasn't a romantic flick.

Her powers were always getting stronger, so she didn't know if she was suppose to experience this or not but she needed to find out before something weird happened.


	2. Avoiding the Past and the Present

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or her characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

_**Author's Note**__**: Edited: 1/4/10**_

* * *

**Dreams of a Passionate Past**

_Chapter Two: Avoiding the Past and the Present_

Serena ran halfway to the park then decided to jog the rest of the way in case someone saw her. She wasn't running at top speed, but it was still really fast for the average person.

When she reached the park she began to run again; quickly finding the main path that spiraled throughout the park. As she ran her hair fell away from around her neck, and she decided to take a break and fix it.

After that she began to run off the path and wandered until she found a very thick and tall tree that she was sure would hide her from the average person, jumped high into it and settled on a thick branch that let her see the moon.

As Serena sat there she gazed at the moon, completely forgetting her hair, and the dream she recently woke from came back to her in full force. She remembered the feel of Endymion's hand sliding up Serenity's thigh, the velvet of his tongue in her mouth, the heat of his breath on her skin….

_Ugh!_ She wailed in her mind as she caught herself getting worked up. _Why is this happening to me? Why am I remembering these memories? No. No scratch that; why am I remembering them the way I am? I didn't remember my other memories this way_. She thought in frustration. She didn't know what she would do if she remembered all of her past through Serenity, and in her sleep no less. She could just imagine the horror of experiencing her suicide as Serenity again.

Serena sighed mournfully as she leaned her head back against the tree. She couldn't figure out why she was even remembering them anyway. _What good are they going to do me? I don't need them to help me face an enemy, and I suppose they could be of help if Darien and I hadn't decided to wait until we were married_. She thought to herself then rolled her eyes. _Alight they would definitely help. I've noticed that I react the exact same way Serenity does, so maybe Darien would react the way Endymion does. That would be great to see_. She thought with a smile. Then her smiled faded.

_What are these memories doing to me?! I'm all smiling at what kind of reaction I can get out of Darien. That's not me! Or maybe it is; maybe it will be when Darien and I cross that particular line._ She thought a little curious then sighed. _But in the meantime I'm walking around tired and aroused, my thoughts are turning dirty, and I'm sure my actions would be just as dirty if I find myself alone with Darien_. She thought as she remembered the goodnight kiss she gave him and sighed longingly.

Just then her thoughts were interrupted by a low scream, and she went to investigate it. She jumped down to the ground and ran in the direction of the scream. She stopped at a distance and peered from behind a tree. She saw a young man in sweats and a t-shirt being attacked by a creature that looked like a lion.

_What is with this new enemy looking like animals? It's starting to creep me out_. She thought as she summoned her holy grail. _But it does look fierce. Maybe a fight is what I need to help get rid of this excitement since I worked myself back up thinking about that last memory. _She thought as she transformed quietly so as not to alert the enemy.

She then jogged quietly in a circle, so that she would be able to attack the monster from behind. She stepped carefully through the trees so she wouldn't snap a twig or get her wings caught in the greenery as she closed in on the monster.

By this time the man was lying on the ground looking up at the monster then his eyes shifted to her as she approached. Sailor Moon put a gloved finger to her lips as she made eye contact with the man to make sure he stayed quiet, and watched as he blinked and looked back to the monster.

Sailor Moon then turned her attention back to the monster as well. After looking at it for a long moment she charged it; ramming it into a tree and knocking it to the ground, stunned. She then went and knelt next to the man to check on him.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked as she glanced at the lion monster still stunned on the ground. "I'm okay. I'm not hurt, but I think you got here just in time or I would have been." the young man said then paused for a moment before adding "Are you okay? I don't mean any disrespect Sailor Moon, but you look kind of tired."

Sailor Moon looked at him and smiled tiredly. "Don't worry about it. You're not the first to ask. I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd get some exercise." She said as she noticed the lion monster getting to its feet. "Looks like you and I had the same idea. Now how about you go finish your run somewhere safer then here." She suggested firmly but softly as she got to her feet and faced the creature. The man quickly thanked her and ran off as fast as he could.

Sailor Moon quickly discovered that the creature was better at throwing energy balls then fighting, and after a few kicks to the stomach and the back the creature was down. So she finished it with her scepter before it could recover, and ran off in the direction of the tree she had been resting in after watching it turn to dust.

As she ran she de-transformed back into her regular clothes, and as she reached the tree she was resting in she stopped and pulled her hair back around her neck.

Serena was about to jump into the tree when a thought came to her. _I shouldn't stay here. The girls might come to investigate and find me here, and I really don't feel like talking to them. They might ask me how I got there before them without being contacted, and they also might notice how tired I look just like that man. _She thought as she began to run.

She didn't know where she was going as she ran through the city. All she knew was that she wasn't ready to go home, so she let her feet take her wherever they pleased.

She eventually found herself at the starlight tower, and stood there looking at it as memories of the not too distant past washed over her. She then walked around to the back where it over looked the ocean, sat down, and let herself get lost in thoughts as she sighed.

_Will these memories ever stop? It hasn't even been two weeks yet and I feel like everything about me is changing. I might be able to handle them if I was able to remember them like my other memories, but not the way I am now. This is just craziness! _She thought with a deep sigh as she leaned against the base of the tower. She let her mind drift aimlessly and was pleased that she hadn't thought of the last memory. That is until she started to remember the kiss she had given Darien earlier that night.

She remembered how she slipped her tongue past his shocked lips, and how his strong arms wrapped around her. Then she remembered how it felt when Endymion kissed Serenity during their intimate moments, and wondered if Darien kissed like that; a kiss that could arouse her in a second.

Serena remembered the heated kiss that Endymion had given Serenity after her first orgasm and she groaned. _This is madness! I'm sitting here getting myself even more aroused then I already am, because I can't keep my thoughts out of the gutter!_ She thought in frustration. _I don't think my thoughts are going to get any better and the memories don't seem to be stopping, so I should find some way to help relieve this arousal. _She thought as she gazed at the ripples in the water.

_I need to find something more strenuous then running to help, because it's definitely not enough. And I'll have to rule out fighting since I can't exactly rely on the enemy to attack, and I wouldn't want them to attack anyway_. She thought.

_Ugh! I wish I could just go to Darien and get the relief I need, but I know that I can't. And I really don't want to. Darien and I promised each other, and I don't intend to break it._ She thought as she remembered the promise.

Serena and Darien had had a long talk after the whole deal with Galaxia was over. They were getting older and knew that their relationship would start to change and become something more, so they promised each other that they would wait until they were married before they slept together. They didn't want Rini coming sooner then she was suppose to, so they decided to refrain from doing anything that would lead them in that direction.

Of course they could always use the many different types of protection there is, but they didn't want to. They wanted their first time together to be nothing but them; they didn't want to worry about condoms or birth control or anything else.

So that meant they weren't allowed to make out in bed, they had to be careful where they put their hands so as not to get one another aroused. It wasn't as hard as others might have thought it would be; Serena and Darien were both virgins and had never seen anyone of the opposite sex naked before, so they didn't have to worry too much.

That is until Serena started to remember their intimate past as Serenity and Endymion. These days she was having problems with that promise even though she was determined not to break it.

_I didn't think I would ever have to be frustrated or stressed because of our promise_. She thought to herself as she leaned forward, put her forehead on her knees, and wrapped her arms around her legs. She longed to wrap her arms around Darien and rest her head against his chest, and knew that she couldn't do it if she wanted to keep their promise.

But what Serena didn't know was that Darien was there and getting closer by the second.

* * *

Darien had woke up out of his sleep when he felt Serena transform, and called her on her cell a few minutes later but she didn't answer. He wanted to know if she was okay so he went to the park where he felt and sensed her presence, but the fight was already over and she was no where in site.

He sensed that she was tired along with some other slight emotions he couldn't discern, but had a strong feeling that she hadn't gone home so he used his power to find her. He knelt on the ground and placed his hand on the grass; then closed his eyes and concentrated on the earth. He narrowed his focus to the city and got flashes of the streets, buildings, and people until he came across the one person he wanted to see.

He saw Serena running toward the direction of the ocean, so he stood up and headed in that direction as well. As he ran he transformed into Tuxedo Mask so that he could run at top speed without drawing the wrong type of attention.

After a while Darien found himself at the starlight tower, and de-transformed as he walked to where his senses told him Serena would be. He found her sitting in the back behind the tower with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees.

He sat next to her and watched as she sat up and stretched her arms and legs out in front of her. "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

She knew that he already knew about the fight so she skipped that. "I was having trouble sleeping again and decided to go for a run hoping that it would help." She said hoping that he wouldn't question her on why she was having trouble.

Darien ran a hand through his hair as he wondered why she was having so much trouble sleeping. _I have a feeling that whatever is causing her restlessness is the reason she's been acting so different_. He thought as he remembered how her cheerful personality had turned sluggish. She didn't wear bright colors and didn't go out anymore.

He was already seeing less of her because of his residency, but recently she had almost stopped seeing him altogether. He also noticed that he talked to her less. He would call her and they would talk, but it would only last a few minutes when it used to last hours. That was when he called her; she didn't even call him anymore!

Darien knew that this all started a little over a week ago, and was starting to get worried. His princess was changing right before his eyes, and it was not for the better and he felt powerless to stop it. It didn't help that he was sensing weird feelings and emotions through their link. He couldn't figure out exactly what they were since she was blocking most of it, but he knew that it was all part of what was going on with her. As far as he could tell the girls had noticed, but they didn't know why so he knew that she was keeping it all to herself what ever it was.

He didn't want to force it from her, but he wished that she would tell him what was wrong. He didn't want her to go through it alone, but he would try and wait until she was ready to tell him. "Why are you having so much trouble?" he asked hoping that she would come out and tell him the real problem.

Serena stiffened; she had hoped he wouldn't ask, but he did and she needed to tell him something. She wouldn't tell him the major part, but something close enough.

"I fall asleep but I wake up only a few hours later, and I'm exhausted as if I hadn't slept at all. Then I can't go back to sleep, so here I am running around in the middle of the night." She said. She had told him the truth just not all of it. She did wake up exhausted, and she couldn't go back to sleep after those memories otherwise she'd be in an even worse state then she already was.

"But it's okay. I'm…I'm sure I'll figure something out to help me. As for you…" she said as she grabbed his hand and stood up. She immediately felt electric jolts bolt up her arm and felt like she was going to jump him, so she let his hand go after he stood up. "You need to get back to bed, so you're not late tomorrow." She said as she looked everywhere but at him.

She had noticed what he was wearing when he first arrived, and stretched her arms and legs in an attempt to hide her trembling limbs. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black button up long sleeve shirt, and he didn't have it buttoned all the way up and he looked so sexy. She just knew that he was going to notice her body trembling.

"You're right. I do need to get some sleep, but I'm going to get you home first." He said as they began to walk. He was in no way satisfied by her answer, and it definitely wasn't lost on him that she wouldn't hold his hand or look at him but he would talk with her more after he got off work. "I know very well that you can take care of yourself, but still….I wouldn't be able to rest easy if I didn't know you were safe at home. Plus I know you're tired, so you should try and get some more sleep or at least get some rest." He finished.

She knew that he was right but she couldn't do it. If she slept she would experience another memory, and if she just rested her eyes or something she would fall asleep from lack of activity and exhaustion. But he didn't need to know that.

"Yeah you're right. I'll do my best, and hopefully tomorrow I'll be somewhat better." She said while they walked.

They walked pretty fast, taking short cuts the whole way to her house. When they got there she wanted to hug and kiss him goodnight, but knew that would lead to things she didn't want him to know she was thinking about. So she said goodbye and goodnight, then ran into her front yard and headed to the spot under her window and jumped to her balcony.

Serena turned around and saw him watching her, so she smiled and waved. She watched as he slowly waved back and then started walking away. She then went into her room and closed her window doors after that and looked at the time. _3:30 am!!!_ She thought in shock. _I was only out for an hour and a half?! Ugh. What am I going to do for the rest of the night? There is __no__ way I am going back to sleep_. She thought as she leaned against the wall next to her window.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply hoping that a solution would come to her instead of racy thoughts. _I could take a bath. It would help pass the time, and I would be able to relax._ She thought as she opened her eyes and went to grab a change of underwear and a pair of dark blue jeans and a thick black turtleneck sweater.

After Serena got to the bathroom she filled the tub with water as hot as she could stand then put her hair up and slipped into her bath.

_Ah. This feels great. This is exactly what I needed; a nice hot relaxing bath to get rid of the tension and stress. _She thought as she leaned her head back against the wall and sat lower in the water while stretching her legs out.

_I wonder what Darien is doing right now. I know he's home by now, so maybe he's on his way to sleep_. She thought as she closed her eyes_. I wonder what it would be like to take a hot bath with Darien. I can just imagine it. Both of us sitting at opposite ends of the tub or better yet…I could sit with him. Leaning against his chest feeling his manhood against my back_. She thought as she ran her fingers through the water.

_His hands would roam my body while his lips worked on my neck, and I would sit there enjoying it all; completely at his mercy. Maybe I would let my hands …. _Her thoughts stopped as she realized what she was doing.

"Great! Now I'm fantasizing about Darien and myself in a tub. I'm getting worse. I never use to fantasize about Darien." She said to herself as she quickly finished her bath and got dressed. She wasn't going to stay in there any longer since it was relaxing her _way_ more than she wanted.

After that Serena decided to clean and organize her room. She didn't really want to, but if it kept her awake then she would do it.

Serena began by picking up her clothes from the floor and separated them into dirty and clean piles then put them away in their appropriate places. She then picked up books and papers that were lying around the room and put them away. The only thing left to do was make her bed.

She looked at her bed sitting there innocently, not knowing the pleasure and frustration she experienced while sleeping in it, and stepped over to it. She grabbed her pillow and put it on the floor then began to straighten the sheets. As she grasped the sheet flashes of the last memory she dreamed about came to her.

_She then gasped as he suddenly reached out and wrapped his arms around her; holding her close to him. "I love you so much." He whispered in her ear causing her to tremble slightly. "I love you beyond words." She whispered back to him, and gasped again as he lifted her bridal style and walked to her bed. He placed her in the center of the bed and began kissing her with heated passion as his hand explored her body._

Serena blinked and let out a slow breath as she pulled the sheet up to the head of her bed and began to tuck it in.

_She trembled as his hand slowly slid up her thigh, over her hip, up her trembling stomach and cupped her breast. He gently squeezed her breast then pinched her nipple slightly but firmly causing her to arch into his hand. He then began kissing down her neck and chest until he reached her other breast and covered it with his mouth_

Serena shook her head trying to clear the images as she continued to make her bed, but her breathing had turned heavy and her eyelids were low over her eyes.

"_Come to me." She said as she reached out to wrap her arm around his neck, and he descended on her quickly kissing her with a fierce passion that defied logic arousing her again instantly. She ran her fingers through his hair and bent her leg and pressed it against him as she felt his weight on her._

She placed her pillow at the head of her bed when she was done making it and smoothed out her comforter as she tried to ignore the trembling of her body.

_Endymion then pulled her to him and kissed her as he rolled on top of her. His hand slid to her thigh and gripped it as he began to rub his erection against her womanhood._

Serena made a sound between a moan and a groan as she remembered how Endymion had teased Serenity before they went at it.

_This is not good. Not good at all_. She thought as she turned off the light and left her room. Those flashes of her recent dream left her hot, aroused, and worse…wanting more.

Along with being aroused Serena was hungry. She couldn't remember the last time she ate since the memories were all she could think about lately, so she decided to spend the rest of the night eating and distracting herself with T.V.

The night passed quickly as she ate junk food and watched infomercials and late night movies. Serena was able to keep her mind from all thoughts of the memories and Darien, and was able to relax and let her arousal fade. She was glad for it because her family was starting to wake up.

Her mother was the first to come down, then her father, and her brother was last. They all asked her why she was up so early especially since it was only 7 am, and she was known for sleeping as late as she could.

"I couldn't sleep. I had a lot on my mind." She said to each of them when they asked. It was true; she did have a lot on her mind, and she really hoped that it would stay away for a while.

After that the morning went by reasonably well. Her brother left to go hang out with some friends, and told her the next time she saw him he would have a ton of questions for her. Her father was unusually quiet before he left, and she didn't have a good feeling about it. Her mother was her usual self, and after her father and brother left her mother started to clean the house.

As the day went by Serena continued to watch T.V., but everything she saw reminded her of the memories and she began to compare Darien with Endymion.

_I know they're the same person, but the things Endymion can do…..uh I mean did do are just…wow_. She thought as she flipped through the channels. _Darien has never acted like that because of our promise, but I still wonder if he can do those things_.

_She then felt his hands leave her head and slide down her back, and she let out a slow breath as she felt one of his hands slide up her side and brush against her breast. She then felt the same hand come up and cup her small but full breast through her gown, and she arched her back pushing her breast further into his hand. He then began to squeeze it gently and run his thumb back and forth over her nipple causing her to moan in pleasure_

Serena sighed at that remembrance. _Darien's only touched me like that once or twice, and that was before we made the promise. I wonder if I can get him to change the promise a little._ She thought as she continued to flip through the channels. _I just want to know if he's like his past self when it comes to that. I would love to see him do things his past self has done. I'd love to feel it even more. _She thought as she heard her cell phone ringing in her subspace pocket.

_I wonder who that is_. She thought as she got her phone out of her subspace pocket. _Mina_. "Hey there Venus. What's up?" she said after answering her phone. "Nothing. Just wanted to know if you were up for some shopping. I'm dragging Amy and Lita along too, so how about it?" Mina asked.

"Oh sorry Mina. I don't really feel like it. I'm just too tired and I have so much on my mind." Serena said and Mina sighed and was quiet for a long moment. "Well get some rest princess. I'll call back tomorrow, and you better be ready for me." Mina said with a laugh. "I'll do my best. Bye V." she said, not making any promises. "Bye." She heard Mina say and then she hung up.

_I can't imagine being around the girls right now. They would probably be able to tell what I'm going through; I'm sure it would be written all over my face._ She thought with a sigh as her phone rang again.

She looked and saw that it was Raye this time. "Hey what's up?" she said as she answered. "I've got a hot date tonight and I wanted to see if you and Darien wanted to double with me." Raye asked. Serena repeated what she had told Mina then added "Plus Darien might be too tired, and if it's really a hot date you wouldn't want to double with us. What if things start to get really good between the two of you? You wouldn't want me and Darien there now would you?" Serena asked playfully hoping to mask the bitterness in her voice. She would love for things to get _really good _between her and Darien.

"Yeah, you're right. Plus if things don't go so well I'm not sure I would want you two to see that either." Raye said with a laugh. "I guess that's true" Serena said. "Well get some sleep Serena okay? None of us like to see you walking around tired you know." Again she repeated what she told Mina and they said goodbye.

Serena's mind immediately flew back to what she was thinking about before she started getting all the phone calls. _Ummm…..Darien_. She thought with a sigh. _I wonder if Darien would like to see me take my panties off like Endymion does in the memories. I wonder if his hands move like they did in the past. I know that he likes to run his fingers through my hair like he did in the past, and that I react the same way I did in the past_. She thought as she starred blankly at the T.V.

_I would love to feel his hands in my hair. In fact I'd love to feel his hands all over me. Maybe I should go see him at the hospital; his break should be coming up…..Ugh! Stop. Stop. Stop. _She thought as she leaned forward, putting her head in her hands. She couldn't believe that she had just thought about going to Darien's work to see him; like she was going to get a quickie or something.

_I'm starting to lose it. I really need some sleep, but if I sleep I'll dream about our memories and I don't want to. I'm already having trouble with my thoughts because of the memories so far, and the more I remember the more I want to be with Darien. And I can't because of our promise. Ugh!!!!_ She thought in frustration just as her cell phone rang again.

Serena looked at her phone as she wondered who it was this time. _Darien_. She thought as the phone rang again. _I can't talk to him. Not with what I was just thinking; that's probably why he called. Who knows what I would say; not to mention how I might react to his voice. Just thinking about the sound of his voice has me tingling in pleasure_. She thought as the phone stopped ringing.

After the phone stopped ringing she looked at the T.V. and turned it off. It wasn't helping her anymore and she needed to distract herself, so she put her phone in her pocket and went in search of her mother.

She found her in the kitchen starting dinner. "Hey mom." She said as she sat at the table. "Hey yourself. Are you going out with your friends tonight or going to spend some time with Darien?" her mother asked and she blanched. It was like she couldn't escape him; even while talking to her mother. She had to change the subject and quick.

"No I hadn't planned on leaving the house. I'm just too tired. Plus I wanted to talk to you." She said as she watched her mom cut up potatoes. "You've had some time to think about what you've learned about me. What do you think so far?" she asked.

Her mother was silent for a few moments before she spoke. "At first all I could think about was how much danger you had been in all these years with what you do, and then I started to wonder how I had never noticed before. You looked just like Sailor Moon. Especially with that hairstyle of yours. I don't think anyone else has that style." Her mother said with a laugh.

"Then I started to wonder how you became Sailor Moon in the first place. How did you learn how to fight? How did you know what to do?" she asked and Serena laughed at her own scattered brain. How could she forget to explain how she became a scout?

"It all started with Luna." She began and watched in amusement as her mother stopped what she was doing and looked at her like she was crazy. "Luna? Your cat?" she asked. "Yes the very same. When I first saw Luna some little kids were harassing her and had put a band aid on her forehead." Serena said and began to explain how she helped Luna with the band aid, then how she had come to her in her room later that day and told her that she had been looking for her for a long time. Then she explained how Luna had given her the broach and told her what to say.

"I was so shocked and freaked that shouting 'Moon Prism Power Makeup!' had actually worked, and then I stood there in my room looking at what I was wearing. It was so weird." She said as she remembered her first scout suit. Then they heard the front door open, and moments later watched as her father walked into the kitchen.

"Hello sweet heart. How was work?" her mother asked him. "It was fine." He said distractedly as if his mind was elsewhere. The bad feeling she had had when he left came back in full force. "I was just telling mom how I became Sailor Moon; you know how it all started." She said to her father.

"I wanted to talk to you about that; you being Sailor Moon I mean." She heard him say as he began to walk around the room. "I've thought about everything we've learned all night and all day and I've come to the conclusion or a decision rather." Serena heard him say as she wondered what that decision was. "I've decided that it is just too dangerous for you to be Sailor Moon no matter how many people there are to protect you." He said in a firm confident voice.

Serena looked at him blankly; almost as if she hadn't heard him. "Excuse me? I'm not sure I heard you?" she said in a hesitant- shocked voice. "You heard me Serena. I've decided that you cannot be Sailor Moon. I won't allow it." He said in that same firm confident voice as if he expected no argument.

Many things were going through Serena's mind. Shock at what her father had said. Anger that he had even thought of such a thing, and expected her to go along with it. She was also curious at what he thought she was going to do.

Serena took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and slowly let it out. "Are you trying to tell me that I can not be what I am destined to be? That I must forgo my birthright?" she asked in a calm quiet voice; drawing on the princess within her that was fast becoming a queen.

"I wouldn't have put it that way, but yes that is exactly what I'm saying." Her father said. "I refuse to acknowledge such a demand!" she said as she opened her eyes to look at her father. "You may be my father, but you do _not_ have the right to tell me who I can and cannot be." She said in a calm but angry voice as she got to her feet.

"That's right; I am your father, and you will do as I say." He said in a firm fatherly voice. "I will not!" she shouted. She may be future queen, but she wasn't queen yet and she was going to show her anger. "Look. I understand that you're worried about me, but you clearly don't understand the magnitude of what you're demanding." She said angrily as she looked at her father with defiance in her eyes.

All her mother could do was stand there; looking back and forth between the two of them. She had never heard her daughter speak with such passion about anything, and the words that were coming out of her mouth and how she used them! She was beginning to understand why Serena was Sailor Moon and why the scouts respected her so much.

"You don't understand; you don't have all the information, so you..." she began but her father interrupted. "I don't need all the information to know that it's too dangerous. Always risking your life; I won't allow it!" he shouted.

"You don't have a choice!" she screamed. "I've risked my life for this planet many times, and will continue to do so as long as I have the power. It is my destiny, my choice to protect this planet along with my prince. We are the only ones capable whether you like it or not!" she shouted and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her.

They didn't notice that she said planet and not city.

She couldn't stay there. She was so angry and agitated that she could feel the warmth of her crescent moon coming through on her forehead, and knew that she had to leave and calm down before she lost control of her powers. It didn't help that she was tired, sexually frustrated, and slightly aroused from her thoughts about Darien earlier.

Serena roamed the city, taking in the sights and sounds to calm herself. As she walked her phone began to ring, and when she checked it she saw that it was Darien.

_Oh no. I can't talk to him. Not with how I'm feeling right now_. She thought and she put her phone back in her pocket and ignored the ringing. She knew that he could feel and sense the anger she was feeling, and she wanted to see him, talk to him and let him know what her father had said but she couldn't.

She couldn't be around him or talk to him with her hormones going wild, and she was starting to become nervous and afraid to see him because she didn't know how she would react to him.

As Serena roamed the city Darien kept calling, and she eventually turned her phone off. _If there's an attack the girls can use the communicator to contact me_. She thought and then sighed. _I know Darien is really concerned, but I just can't be around him right now. I've got to stay away from him_. She thought as she kept walking around. She knew that she would be harder to find if she kept on the move.

Serena eventually went home when she checked the time and saw that it was almost 11pm. She didn't want her parents to worry even though she was still upset with her father.

When she got home all the lights were off, so she headed up stairs to her room. She noticed that her parents bedroom door was open, so she looked in and waved at them to let them know that she was home then went to her room.

After she closed the door to her room she looked around taking in the clean floor and her comfy bed. She was so tired but she refused to get in her bed and go to sleep. She didn't want to experience another memory, and as long as she was avoiding Darien she would avoid Endymion as well.

_I'll sit on the floor. That should keep me awake_. She thought as she headed for her window doors. She sat down and leaned against the window hoping that the cold glass would help keep her awake.

Serena sat there leaning against the window as the moonlight bathed her. She sat there starring out the window with tired half closed eyes not realizing that the moonlight was relaxing her tired body into sleep until it was too late.

* * *

_**Serena opened her eyes and found her self standing in a large room that was only lit by moonlight coming in through the huge balcony windows, which told her that she was on earth and in Endymion's room. She looked around at the now familiar dark blue walls, and the king size four-poster bed with dark navy blue curtains attached. There were also comfortable looking armless chairs situated throughout the room, and vases of fresh red roses sitting on small round tables in each corner of the room.**_

_**She knew that it was useless to try and escape the memory. She couldn't open doors, and even if the door was open and she was able to leave she would find herself mysteriously back in the room as if she hadn't left. So she went to stand near the balcony window next to one of the vases of roses just as the door to the room opened.**_

* * *

_After Endymion opened the door Serenity walked into his bedroom lost in thought. She was on the earth to try and make peace between the people of the moon and earth, but of course they didn't know that she was going to spend the night in Endymion's bedroom. She had got to spend the entire day watching Endymion, and loved how he looked on the earth and the way he acted among his people._

'_He looked so in control, so in command, so handsome, so sexy!' she thought as she walked over to his bed and wrapped an arm around one of the posts and closed her eyes. She leaned against the post as she thought about how careful she had to be that day when she looked at Endymion._

_If she looked at him too long people would notice, if she didn't look at him enough people would notice, and if they saw the look in her eyes when she did look at him they would definitely know that something was going on. But now that they were alone she didn't have to restrain herself any more, and she couldn't believe how badly she wanted him._

"_You've been quiet all evening." She heard Endymion say, and could tell that he was standing in front of her. "Yes. I was concentrating." She said with her eyes still closed. "And are you still concentrating?" he asked and she could hear the underlying question in his voice._

"_No. I'm free now to do what I have wanted to do all day." She said as she slowly opened her eyes and looked him over from head to foot._

"_And what is that prey tell?" he asked and watched as she gripped the post, and took a step back as if she was trying to hold herself back. He then watched as she slowly walked to him and ran her fingers over his chest, and felt them travel up to the nape of his neck and begin to pull him down for a kiss._

* * *

_**Serena leaned against the wall smelling the roses as she felt the arousal Serenity was feeling for Endymion, and listened to their conversation.**_

'_**She looks so calm, but on the inside she's struggling for control. And I can't blame her, Endymion looks so hot.' She thought as she gazed at Endymion from behind. He was wearing black evening pants and a black dress shirt. She could tell that Serenity was, of course, wearing her white gown because she was wearing the same thing.**_

_**She then saw and felt Serenity kiss Endymion, and that was like a trigger for the pulling sensation she always felt before she was dragged into Serenity's body. Only this time she wasn't sure if she wanted to resist or not.**_

'_**Does it matter?' she thought as she was pulled into Serenity's body. Once inside she felt Serenity pressed against every inch of Endymion's perfect body, and did nothing to resist it as she felt Endymion's strong arms wrap around Serenity.**_

* * *

_As they kissed Endymion's hands traveled up and down the curves of her body then they stopped at her hips, and he pulled her pelvis even closer to his so that she could feel what she was doing to him. He then felt Serenity begin to push him back, and he went along with it. He knew the layout of his room and knew that she was headed for the nearest chair._

_Serenity pushed Endymion and he fell into the chair. She then hitched up her gown and straddled him, and blushed at what she was doing. 'I cannot believe I just did that. What is going on with me?' she thought as she looked into his shocked eyes._

'_I wonder what has got her so worked up. We have only come from dinner, and we have not done anything yet.' He thought in shock as he looked into her eyes, but he wasn't complaining since he was aroused by her behavior._

_Endymion kissed Serenity passionately as his hands slid along her back, and he felt her fingers running through his hair. He also noticed that she couldn't sit still, and kept fidgeting around on him, which aroused him even more._

_Serenity was so aroused that she couldn't stop moving, and when she felt him get hard it made her move even more until she could take it anymore. She broke the kiss and got off him to take her panties off._

_Endymion watched as flashes of her legs were revealed as she shifted her gown and took her sky blue panties off, then he stood and pulled down his pants and underwear and sat back down._

_Serenity then hitched up her gown again, and straddled him slowly since she was nervous. She had never taken the lead before._

"_Relax; go slowly." Endymion said quietly as he struggled to keep himself from grabbing her and pulling her down on him._

_Serenity lowered herself on him slowly, and let out a slow breath as she felt him inside her. Then she began to move on him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him._

_Endymion moved his hands to her waist and helped guide her as she moved. After a while he needed something else to do with his hands, so he pulled out the pins in her buns and took her hair down. As they kissed he ran his fingers through her hair and twirled it around his fingers. He felt her tremble at his action and he smiled, loving that he could do that to her._

_Serenity then broke the kiss, unable to continue as the heat built in her. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip hard as she moved, and felt Endymion's finger gently pull her lip free and run his thumb over it. She then placed her forehead against his as she started to breath and move faster on him._

_Endymion's breathing began to pick up also and he wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him. He then began to move in rhythm with her, unable to sit still as they got closer to their climax._

_He then felt Serenity hug him and listened as she moaned in his ear. Then he felt her lips pressed against his neck and heard her whimpering as she rode out her orgasm. He closed his eyes and moaned loudly as he felt his own orgasm come along._

* * *

_**Serena was shocked at what Serenity did, but she knew that if she was as aroused as Serenity was then she wouldn't care if it happened in a chair, the bed, or the floor. As long as it happened!**_

'_**As shocking as that was it felt really good.' She thought as she felt Serenity moving again. 'Is she really moving again? Once is never enough for this girl…him either actually.' She thought.**_

* * *

_They sat there for a while just holding each other as they caught their breath. Then Serenity pulled away slightly so she could look into Endymion's eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair. She then began to move very slowly as she gazed into his deep ocean blue eyes. 'I want more.' She whispered in her mind._

_As if in response to her unvoiced demand, Endymion slid his hands from around her to her waist, then worked them under her gown and rubbed up and down her thighs as she looked into her eyes. He felt her tremble but she didn't stop moving and neither did he._

_His hands then slid around her back and found the zipper to her gown. He unzipped it and watched as it drifted down as she moved, exposing her breasts. His hands then came up and covered them as his eyes moved back to hers. He squeezed and massaged them as he looked into her eyes wanting to see the effect he had on her._

_Serenity's eye lids lowered at the feeling, and she looked into his eyes for as long as she could then closed them and arched her back pushing her breasts further into his hands. She let her head fall back as she sped up a little, and let her hands slide from his hair to grip his shoulders as she began to moan softly._

"_Tell me what you were concentrating on today." Endymion said in a deep low voice as he continued to squeeze her breasts. "I…I thought you looked so in control, and……..and so in command, and so…so sexy." She breathed haltingly in a whisper. "I had to force….. myself to concentrate other wise I…..I would have spent the entire day starring at you and dreaming of this very moment." She finished in a strangled whisper as she moved on him._

_Endymion slid his hands from her breasts and pulled her head to his and began to kiss her. He had been thinking about her all day as well, and loved her all the more for how she kept control of herself. He felt her hands go back to his hair and grip him as if to hold him there as she shifted her hips._

_When he felt her shift her hips it was like something inside him snapped, and he couldn't take sitting there anymore. He gripped her waist with one hand and the back of one of her thighs with the other, and bolted out of the chair and leaned her against the nearest wall._

_Serenity quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and her long legs around his waist. She was careful about it since she still had her high heels on. 'Maybe I should take them off.' She thought, knowing somewhere in the back of her mind that it could hurt him._

"_Leave them on." Endymion said in a low husky voice as if he had read her mind, then began to kiss her rough and hard as he thrust into her. He thrust into hard causing her to slide up and down the wall with each thrust. _

'_I am being too rough. I know I am hurting her, but I cannot help it. I just have a feeling that she might like it, and I feel like I cannot get close enough.' He thought as he heard her whimper into his mouth in pain, but held onto him tighter._

'_Oh great Selene….what is this feeling? I have never felt this way before. As if my blood is on fire. Endymion has never responded this way; he has never been rough with me…..and I like it! I want him to go faster and harder.' Serenity thought as they continued to kiss roughly._

_It soon got to the point where she couldn't kiss him anymore, and he greedily moved his mouth to her neck and began to suck hard very hard as he felt the blood rushing through her veins. Serenity moaned at the feeling and clung to him as he thrust into her faster and harder._

_Serenity's moans soon turned to panting then to her rambling mindlessly as she began to climax. "Oh…I need…I need…I want….Oh….Oh…." she rambled and Endymion smiled against her neck. Pleased that he had gotten her to the point where she couldn't even form a coherent sentence._

_Her mindless rambles quickly turned to her screaming his name as he thrust into her hard. Even though she was in complete bliss during her orgasm she could feel when he came inside her and it caused her to half moan half scream at the feeling._

* * *

Serena's eyes shot open but she couldn't move because she was trembling so badly. She gasped in air as she felt her womanhood throbbing from the memory of Serenity's climax.

She then blinked rapidly as the memory replayed in her mind. _Oh my god! I can't believe that they did it in a chair and against a wall…with their clothes on! Well most of their clothes on._ She thought in shock. She was even more shocked that she liked it.

_I wonder if Darien would do that, but then I'd have to get him to change his mind about waiting until we're married._ She thought and was shocked at herself for thinking it, but she quickly pushed her shock away as she wondered how she could get him to change his mind.

_I could try and seduce him. Darien __is__ a man with needs. I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard._ She thought then shook her head to try and clear her mind when she realized what she was doing.

Serena then sat up and concentrated on her condition and surroundings. She saw that it was light outside and that she was still on the floor in front of her window doors. _That memory lasted longer then the others_. She thought as she got shakily to her feet. She was still trembling and her womanhood was still throbbing. She also noticed that her breasts were heavy, her nipples were hard, and her lips were more swollen then they usually were when she woke up from a memory.

_Ow! It hurts_. She thought as she began to walk slowly to her closet. She remembered very clearly Endymion being rough with Serenity, but she didn't think she would be sore when she woke up. _Just great! I'm sore, hot, exhausted, and horny_. She thought and then gasped.

_Where did that word come from? And how do I know what it means?_ She thought in bewilderment as she grabbed yet again another pair of clean underwear, a pair of black sweat pants and a pullover hoody.

She then went to the bathroom, pulled her hair up since she still didn't have the strength to wash it, and took a hot shower. She stayed in for a while letting the hot water sooth her body then she dried off and wrapped the towel around herself.

When she passed by the mirror to get her clothes she glanced at it, and saw something on her neck. She turned back to it sharply to look at her neck, and saw a purple round mark just below her left ear.

_Where did that come from? I haven't fallen or hurt myself, and I certainly haven't been near Darien so…_ her thought trailed off as she remembered what Endymion had done in the memory.

_It soon got to the point where she couldn't kiss him anymore, and he greedily moved his mouth to her neck and began to suck hard very hard as he felt the blood rushing through her veins._

_Oh no…..this can't be happening. This just can't be happening. Now I really have to stay away from Darien. How am I supposed to explain this to him? A hickey of all things!_ She thought in panic, as she got dressed.

This was the first time she came out of a memory with any marks on her, but then she had stopped looking into mirrors when she woke from them and she wasn't examining herself. She had been spending less time with the girls, and even lesser time with Darien so they wouldn't have noticed. Her family hadn't said anything, so she hoped that they hadn't noticed anything.

Serena then went to her room and brushed her hair, and was glad that when she pulled it around her neck it hid her hickey. After that she grabbed her phone, turned it on, and checked her messages.

_Darien, Mina, Mina, Raye, Darien, Mina again, Raye, and Raye_. She named them off as she listened to their messages. The fact that Mina and Raye had been the ones to leave so many messages told her that they had felt some strong vibes coming from her because of her argument with her father, and she knew that Darien was worried since she knew that he didn't like to leave messages.

She hated to put him through all of the worry, but she didn't know what else to do. She was so nervous and afraid of what would happen when she saw or talked to him with her hormones raging the way they were, and the new development with her waking up from the memories with marks that Endymion left on Serenity was just too much.

_Darien doesn't need to know about this. He's already going through a lot with his residency, and then this new enemy shows up. He doesn't need what's happening to me to add to his stress level_. She thought as she decided not to call him back. _Plus I'd probably try and seduce him over the phone, and that would not be good_. She thought as she called Raye back.

"Hey Raye. Just got your messages, so here I am calling you back." She said when Raye answered. "Hey are you okay? I got some serious vibes coming from you yesterday. I had even decided that if you didn't call me back before the morning was over then I was going to come over to your house." Raye said in a rush.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just had an argument with my father, and I was upset and didn't want to talk to anyone. I hope I didn't disrupt your hot date." She said. "Oh no no. I was distracted, but it went well. We're going out again tonight." Raye said happily.

"Wow this guy must really be great if he's living up to your standards and putting up with your temper." Serena said with a laugh. "Well he hasn't seen my temper yet, but he _is_ living up to my standards." She said with a small laugh.

"Raye? What about Chad? I thought you liked him." She said quietly as she sat on her bed. She quickly got up when she realized where she was sitting and went to sit outside on her balcony. "I do but it's just weird to try and talk to him in that way, and the fact that he lives here and I have to be even more careful with my secret doesn't help the situation." She said a little sadly. "I hadn't thought of it that way." Serena said as she thought about how Raye had to hide her other identity from Chad, her grandfather, and now this new guy of hers.

"I like this guy but I like Chad more. I just wish it wasn't so awkward between us. You know?" Raye said. "Don't worry Raye. I'm sure it will all work out soon." She assured her. "I hope so. Well I'm going to go. I still have to do my chores throughout the temple. Are you sure your okay?" she asked again.

"Yes I'm sure. Don't worry about me okay?" she said fondly. "You know I can't help it." She said with a smile in her voice. "Fine then. Oh….don't forget to let me know how your date goes." "Don't worry I won't. Talk to you later." Raye said. "Bye." She said and hung up. _One down one to go_. She thought as she called Mina.

"V babe. Just got your messages and wanted to let you know that I am doing fine." She said when Mina answered. "Are you sure? I felt a lot of…….umm…….passion coming from you yesterday…..and last night." Mina said in a hesitant somewhat embarrassed voice.

Serena stopped breathing and her eyes widened. _Did she say last night too? That means she felt my emotions from the memory._ She thought; shocked and panicked but recovered quickly. "Well I argued with my dad yesterday and I don't remember what I dreamed last night, but I'm sure that I'm okay." She said, hoping that Mina couldn't tell she was lying.

"Alright if you say so." She said quietly, not convinced. "So did you get enough rest? Wanna go out? We could catch a movie or something." She suggested, her voice becoming bubbly.

"No sorry. I'm going to try and see if I can talk some sense into my dad, and I also wanted to continue talking to my mom. I was explaining how I became Sailor Moon when my dad came home." Serena said. "Well that's always a good story. Don't forget to put as much detail in as possible." She said with a small laugh.

"Don't worry I won't. Talk to you later." Serena said. "You know it." Mina said then hung up. _That was close. Although I don't think she believed all of what I said_. She thought as she headed for the kitchen. She wasn't hungry, but she wanted to see if anything had changed with her dad.

Turns out her mother had talked some sense into her father, and her passionate words from the evening before had gotten to him.

"I still don't like it. It's just so dangerous." Her father said in a defeated voice. "I know it's dangerous dad, but like I said yesterday, you don't understand. You don't have all the information." She said as she sat down across from him at the table.

"My friends are here to protect me, and so is Darien. They have already died a number of times protecting me; have faith in them, and please, _please _don't forget that I am capable of protecting myself." She reminded him.

"Haven't you noticed over the years how Sailor Moon's outfit has changed? It's because I get stronger; my power increases. Like with my outfit as Eternal Sailor Moon. It will be my strongest as a sailor scout." She continued, reminding herself that in a few years she would no longer be a scout.

"You make it sound as if you won't…or Sailor Moon won't get stronger." Her father said in a hopeful voice. Thinking that she wouldn't be a sailor scout for long therefore, wouldn't be in danger.

"Well that's half right. Eternal Sailor Moon is my last form as a sailor scout." She said quietly. She was going to miss being Sailor Moon, but then an image of Darien's future self flashed through her mind looking powerful and sexy, and she had to close her eyes and compose herself. _I guess I have to avoid thoughts and images of Darien's future self as well. _She thought as her mother began to speak.

"So does that mean you'll just stop being a sailor scout or that you just won't get any stronger?" her mother asked. She wasn't relieved like her husband was; she knew that there was more to it.

"I'll get stronger; I just won't be a scout anymore." She said simply. She wanted them to come to the realization on their own. For them to realize the actual significance of how she had introduced herself the other night.

Her mother caught on first she could tell by the look on her face. Happiness, shock, astonishment. "So does that mean…..what you said the other night….how you fully introduced yourself to us…." She said haltingly and Serena smiled. "Oh….that's why they all addressed you and Darien like that….getting on their knees like that. I didn't realize; there was so much going on I thought it was just because of the past." Her mother said excitedly.

Her father sat there confused. His happiness and relief at her not being Sailor Moon for much longer faded. "I don't understand. What are you saying honey?" he asked his wife.

"Don't you see? Don't you remember how she presented herself that night? She won't be a scout anymore because she's going to be something much more." She said to him.

Serena could see that her father wasn't seeing it yet, so she decided to just tell him. "Dad Eternal Sailor Moon's power is second greatest to that of the queen. When the time comes my powers will increase, and I will become Neo Queen Serenity." Serena said with a smile. She had mixed feelings about her ascension; she was nervous and scared, but she was also excited.

"I don't know what to say. I ….I need to think about this." He said as he stood up. "I'll see you all after I get home." He said as he left for work. She knew that he had accepted who she was. _Not like he had a choice_. She thought. She wasn't going to stop being who she was because he thought it was too dangerous. She was well aware of the dangers, and had accepted them long ago.

She then looked back to her mom and saw her smiling. "I can't believe that you're going to be a queen. Do you know when it's going to happen or will you have to just wait until your powers increase?" she asked as she picked up her cup of coffee.

"Both actually." She said with a smile. She was happy that her mother was taking it so well, but she had to be careful what she said. Her mother didn't know _what_ she was going to be queen of. "Well? When does it happen?" her mother asked.

"Sorry mom. I can't tell you. We shouldn't even know, but there was no helping it." She said. "How did you find out?" her mom asked. "An enemy from the future came here a few years ago to destroy the city knowing that if he succeeded the future city would be destroyed also. We had to travel to the future to help with the situation, and that's how we found out." She finished.

"Wow. Did you get to talk to your future self?" Her mother asked. "No I didn't." she said not elaborating; she didn't want to reveal the condition her future self was in.

And so they spent the rest of the day talking. Serena finished her story about how she became Sailor Moon, and how Luna turned out to be her royal adviser on the moon. She then learned that Sammy had spent the night at a friends, and wouldn't be home until dinner. She managed to keep herself calm when her mother noticed how tired she looked. She told her that she had slept all night, but that she just didn't feel like she had gotten any rest.

_I'm glad that's all she noticed. If she saw the hickey on my neck she'd probably think I stormed out of here yesterday and went straight to Darien's for some 'comfort'. Not that I didn't want to._ She thought as her mother began to ask about Darien. _Noooooo!!!!!!!_ She thought frantically as images of the last memory began to creep into her mind.

_What if I say something dirty or let something from the memories slip?_ She thought in panic as her mother asked how she found out that he was Tuxedo Mask and how she found out that he was her prince.

Serena was able to answer her without embarrassing herself, but it was already too late. As soon as her mother said his name it was like a trigger that released all the thoughts and feelings she had successfully held back since after she had gotten out of the shower.

But even so, they continued to talk about him. Her mother had always liked Darien, but she seemed to like him even more with each piece of information that she learned. So Serena continued to answer her questions, although she was very careful with what she said.

After a while Serena looked at her watch and realized that Darien was about to leave the hospital. _6pm. I have to get out of here. He might come here to see me_. She thought as she stood up from where she was sitting on the couch. They had migrated throughout the house.

"Hey mom? I think I'm going to go for a walk and get some air." She said to her mom. "Okay. Just be back for dinner. You haven't eaten all day." Her mom said a little concerned. The last time she saw her eat was yesterday morning, and that was just a bunch of junk food.

"I know. I'll try to be back in time." She called as she closed the door behind her and headed for the downtown area. _Okay all I have to do is keep on the move until he's asleep. In his nice comfy bed. In his room that holds in all sounds. Hmmmm……no one would hear me if I was a little loud_. She thought as she walked then shook her head hard trying to get rid of that thought. _It doesn't matter; I don't have a reason to be loud in his bedroom_. She wailed in her head.

When Serena got to the downtown area she went straight to the mall hoping that it would keep her thoughts in check by window shopping.

She stayed in the mall until closing time even though it didn't stop her thoughts. Then she left and headed for the park. _I wonder if he's gone to bed yet. Maybe I could catch him before he goes to sleep. I do miss him_. She thought with a sigh. _I miss his hands on me, his arms wrapped around me, and I miss the feel of his lips._ She thought as she neared the park.

_Serenity's eye lids lowered at the feeling, and she looked into his eyes for as long as she could then closed them and arched her back pushing her breasts further into his hands. She let her head fall back as she sped up a little, and let her hands slide from his hair to grip his shoulders as she began to moan softly._

Serena groaned at the remembrance of that moment. It made her want to go see Darien badly. _I can't. I can't_. She chanted as she walked the park paths.

"_Leave them on." Endymion said in a low husky voice as if he had read her mind, then began to kiss her rough and hard as he thrust into her. He thrust into hard causing her to slide up and down the wall with each thrust._

She moaned as she stumbled to the nearest tree for support. She was glad that it was dark and no one was around. _I need to do something. Something other than rushing to Darien's place or going home and going to sleep_. She thought as she tried to control her breathing. _I'll run; there's just nothing else I can do_. She thought and immediately took off.

She ran at top speed but that wasn't enough to stop the memories from flashing through her mind, so she went off the path and ran through the trees hoping that the concentration she would need to dodge trees in the dark would keep her thoughts PG rated.

Serena began to remember the feel of Endymion's lips on Serenity's neck, the feel of his hand griping her thigh, the feeling of him inside her. _Ugh!!!!_ She thought in frustration and jumped high into a tree and began to jump from tree to tree. _This should be complicated enough to keep my thoughts from straying_. She thought as she felt her hair fall away from where it was draped around her neck.

After a while she stopped and sat down on a thick branch and leaned against the tree and looked down at her hair blowing in the breeze. "This is maddening!" she yelled into the night.

She was doing her best to avoid Darien and was doing a good job, but she wasn't sure how long she could avoid Endymion. She was beyond tired and sexually frustrated; running on sheer determination and will power. She was getting to the point where she was so exhausted and aroused by her own indecent thoughts that she wasn't so sure she wanted to avoid him anymore.

_Oh god. What am I going to do? Running isn't even helping anymore, and I can't go to Darien. I'd jump him the moment I saw him, although that is starting to sound like a good idea. No! No! I need to do something more active, more energetic_. She thought just as a scream echoed through the park.

Serena jumped down from the tree and ran until she found the source. It was a couple being attacked by a monster that looked like a tiger.

_Perfect!_ She thought as she summoned her holy grail. She transformed in a brief moment of pink light with a mere thought. There was no shouting her transformation phrase and no swirl of feathers since she planned on surprising the monster.

Sailor Moon jumped from tree to tree until she was right behind the frightened couple. She didn't care how powerful it was, she was going to take her frustration out on this monster like her life depended on it. Even though it was more like her health; she didn't know what happened to people who were constantly aroused and couldn't do anything about, but it couldn't be good.

She jumped out of the tree, landing gracefully on her feet as the couple turned in surprise. "Run for it!" she said to the couple then approached the monster. She could hear their hurried footsteps as the tiger monster growled in rage as his 'prey' got away.

"Hey are you going to attack or what? It's my fault they escaped, so what are you going to do about it?" She said tauntingly and it growled louder.

"I'm going to rip those wings off! I could use a bird for dinner." It grumbled loudly as an energy ball formed in its hand. "I'd like to see you try." She said in frustration. She was tired of this monster talking instead of fighting.

The tiger started throwing energy ball after energy ball at her, and she dodged them with a speed and agility that she had never shown before. She moved left and right and ducked until she was close to the monster, and then she punched it in its furry face with her right fist and again with her left.

Then she kicked it in its stomach while dodging an energy ball, then dropped to the ground and swung her leg at its legs knocking it off its it feet. She watched it hit the ground as she stood up. She then began to beat on it with an endless barrage of kicks and punches, after it stood up, until it fell to the ground again.

She picked it up by its feet with a frustrated yell, swung it around and threw it into a tree with a strength she didn't know she had. After that she realized that it couldn't stand anymore, so she summoned her scepter and dusted it.

_That felt so good, but it wasn't enough._ She thought with a sigh as she de-transformed. As she stood there she rolled her neck feeling the tension; she didn't even care that her hair was lying on the ground in the dirt.

"So I've finally caught up to you." She heard a husky voice say quietly. _Darien!_ She thought as her eyes widened in surprise and she quickly turned around and faced him. She looked into his deep ocean blue eyes and felt like she was being hypnotized as her breathing picked up.

Serena slowly started to back away, unable to look away from his eyes. She hadn't even looked at what he was wearing; his eyes and the sound of his voice were enough to have her heart racing and her breathing ragged. But she stopped when he spoke. "What was all that about, and why have you been avoiding me?" He asked in that same husky quiet voice as he looked into her eyes.


	3. Darien's Enlightenment

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Sailor Moon or her characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

**Author's Note****: This chapter is going to go back and forth between POV's, and if you get confused about when each point of view takes place then just send me a PM and I'll explain. If I get too many PM's about this then I'll change this author's note and explain it.**

_**Author's Note #2**__**: Edited: 1/4/10**_

* * *

**Dreams of a Passionate Past**

_Chapter Three: Darien's Enlightenment_

After slowly waving goodbye Darien began to walk home. He wondered why Serena had basically run away from him with a hurried goodbye and goodnight. _How come she didn't give me a hug and a kiss? She __always__ gives me a hug and a kiss, and I __know__ she wanted to._ He thought while he walked home.

As he walked he began to sense some weird feelings coming through their link. _Ugh! I can't make them out. Why is she blocking everything from me? What is it that she doesn't want me to sense…to know? _He thought in frustration.

He felt those weird sensations coming through their link all the way home and up until he fell asleep. The whole time he felt uncomfortable with what he was and wasn't sensing, and he wondered over and over again about what she didn't want him to sense.

Darien woke the next morning to the sound of his alarm going off as 7am rolled around. As he turned it off he felt a little emotion seeping through his link with Serena. _Longing_. He thought sleepily and blinked his eyes to help wake him self up. _Is she longing for me?_ He thought as he tried to feel it again, but he couldn't. The block was still up and nothing was coming through clearly.

He sighed as he got up and began to make his bed. Once he was done he grabbed a quick shower and left for the hospital.

After working the whole morning he was tired and hungry. _There's a sandwich in the cafeteria calling my name._ He thought as he made his way to the cafeteria. He then began to sense that Serena wanted to see him, so he bought himself a sandwich and a bottle of water and went outside to the front of the hospital, pulled out his cell and called her cell phone.

He let it ring until her message came on then he hung up. _She wants to see me, but won't answer my call. This isn't right_. He thought while he ate his sandwich. _What is going on with her? She's having trouble sleeping, she's seeing less and less of everyone except her family, and only because she lives with them, her personality is changing, and she's always tired._ He thought as he finished his sandwich.

Darien sighed in frustration then his phone rang. His mood lifted a little as he hoped that it was Serena, but it wasn't her. _Andrew_. He thought as is his mood dropped while looking at his phone. He didn't mind talking to Andrew, but he had really hoped that it was Serena.

"Hey Andrew." He said after answering. "Hey Darien. How's everything at the hospital?" Andrew said cheerfully. "Everything is fine. It's going great." He said with a smile. "Well I wanted to see if you and Serena wanted to go out to dinner with Rita and me tonight." Andrew asked.

Darien grimaced. He didn't want to say no, and he usually didn't have to, but what with Serena's changing personality he didn't think that it was a good idea.

"Sorry Drew. I don't think Serena's going to be up for it. She hasn't been sleeping well." He said. "Oh I hate when that happens. I hope she can work through it." Andrew said in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah me too. So how's Rita doing? It's been a while since I've seen her." He said. "Oh she's doing great. She really loves her new position at the museum." Andrew said proudly. "Well I should hope so. Being head of the archeological exhibits has got to be interesting." Darien said with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah she never stops talking about it. Everyday I learn something new." "That's always good." "Yeah. Well I hope Serena's able to get some sleep. I hope it's nothing serious that's preventing her from getting the rest she needs." Andrew said in concern. Serena was like a little sister to him.

"Me too, but I'm sure it isn't anything serious." Darien assured him. He just wished he could do the same for himself. "Yeah I hope not. Well I'm going to let you get back to your patients. I hope Rita and I see the two of you soon."

"We'll try to see you guys as soon as we can. It won't be that long of a wait. We miss you, you know." Darien said with feeling. They hadn't seen Andrew and Rita in weeks mostly because of their jobs, but they needed to make time for each other. Andrew was his best friend after all.

"We miss you guys too." Andrew said. "You better. Well I'm going to go." "Okay. Talk to you later. Bye." "Bye." Darien said and pressed the button on his phone to end the call.

The call from Andrew was enough to distract him from his thoughts about why Serena wouldn't answer his call, but he still worried about what was happening with her as he went back inside the hospital to continue his shift.

At 6pm Darien left the hospital after finishing up with his last patient and went home. He wanted to see Serena so he was going to change and go to her house. After he got to his building he greeted the security guard in the lobby and took the elevator to his floor.

Darien entered his apartment dropped his keys on the side table next to the door, slipped out of his shoes, and headed straight for his bedroom. As soon as he reached his room he grabbed a pair of khaki pants and a black t-shirt, but when he was about to change he felt intense anger and hurt coming through their link.

_Serena_. He thought as he pulled his phone from his pocket. As he pressed her number into his phone he felt wave after wave of hurt mixed with anger and wondered what happened to make her feel that way. The phone rang and rang but again she didn't answer.

_Why won't she answer? I know she wants to see me. I can feel it_. He thought in frustration as he changed quickly and called her again as he headed for his front door. He stepped into his shoes, grabbed his keys and left his apartment listening to the ringing on the other end of the line. "Answer." He shouted in frustration as he entered the elevator. She didn't and he sighed sadly.

Once Darien was out of his building he walked in the direction that he came from when he left work. He knew that Serena wouldn't stay home with the way she was feeling, but there were so many places she could be. _Come on Darien. Think. Where would she normally go if she felt this way?_ He thought as he dialed her cell again. _She'd come see __you__ idiot! But she won't even answer my calls, so I know she's not going to my place_. He thought as he listened to ring after ring hoping that she would answer. She didn't.

He spent hours after that last call looking for her. He had decided to just use his powers to find her, but after almost an hour he realized that she was moving around on purpose. He was frustrated; something that he was feeling a lot over the past two weeks.

Serena was keeping on the move, not answering his calls, and he didn't like it at all. _Why do I get the feeling it's just me. I bet she isn't doing this to the girls. I wonder if Luna knows what's going on with her._ He thought as he looked at the rising moon.

Darien continued to call her while he looked for her, and obviously noticed when she turned her phone off. His frustration turned to concern the later it got, and he began to leave her messages.

He stopped near the park and used his power to find her current location to see if he was close to her. _Hummm… she's in her neighborhood; she's going home, but it's still going to take me some time to get there_. He thought and he began to run to her house.

When he got there, there were no lights on, but he wanted to see her. He knew that she always left her curtains open when the moon was visible, so he hoped to see her in bed or maybe even awake. He wasn't feeling or sensing anything and he knew that she was blocking him again.

He walked to the spot under her window, looked around to make sure no one was looking, then jumped on to her balcony and there she was…asleep on the floor in front of the window with her hair lose around her. _Look at her. Always so beautiful even in her sleep_. He thought as he gazed at her, but then he sighed. _But even so…she looks so tired, and I know she didn't intend on going to sleep on the floor like that._ He thought as he took one final look at her, then looked around and jumped from her balcony.

As he walked home he wondered again about what could have made her feel so angry and hurt all at once. _Did something happen between her and her parents? Or maybe something between her and Sammy? I'm sure it's nothing to do with the girls, so what could it have been? Maybe she'll tell me tomorrow_. He thought with a sigh as he got closer and closer to his apartment building.

Darien reached his building and greeted the lobby security guard, and as soon as he stepped foot inside the elevator he began to get flashes of Serena's emotions. He sensed intense anxiety, longing, and passion in brief flashes. _Did she wake up? Did she leave? Why is she feeling these things?_ He thought as he stepped out of the elevator on his floor and hurried to his apartment.

Once inside he went out onto his living room balcony to get a better connection with the earth and used his power to see if she was still asleep or not. He knelt down, closed his eyes, placed his hands on the cold concrete floor, and focused on the earth. He narrowed his vision to the city and searched for her house. When he found it he saw that she was still lying on the floor in front of the window where he last saw her.

_This is weird. I never use to sense her emotions when she was asleep. She must be having one hell of a dream_. He thought as he turned his alarm on and got ready for bed. He was tired from his shift at the hospital, and running around the city looking for Serena. He climbed under his covers, rested his head on his pillow, and tried to get comfortable, but he was having a bit of trouble since he was getting flashes of Serena's emotions. He couldn't explain how it felt, but he knew that it wasn't comfortable.

Even so he eventually fell asleep, and woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm going off. After turning off his alarm he concentrated on their link, and found that she had the block up and absolutely nothing was coming through. _That's it! After I leave the hospital I'm going to talk to Serena. I don't care how hard she makes herself to find_. He thought determinedly as he got up and made his bed.

Darien dressed after his shower and drove to the hospital. After his shift he drove home to leave his car since he knew that it would be easier to get to her on foot. He parked his car in the underground parking to his building, and used his power to see where Serena was.

_Just like I suspected. She's on the move, and it looks like she's headed for the mall_. He thought with a sigh then began to head there himself. He walked around the mall for a while once he got there, but he was having no luck catching up to her. _I should have known I wouldn't be able to find her here. This place is just too big._ He thought with a sigh.

As hour after hour went by he searched for her without luck, but eventually traced her to the park. Just as he was about to begin to run around to look for her he heard a scream. _Someone's in trouble_. He thought as he ran toward the sound. _Serena will have heard that, so she'll head in that direction too._ He thought, and slowed to a stop when he saw flashes of people.

He saw a couple being stalked by a tiger monster, and when he was about to transform he felt Serena transform. A few seconds later he saw her jump from a tree and land behind the scared couple. _Look at her. She looks so tired and frustrated. I think I should watch and see what she does_. He thought as Sailor Moon spoke.

"Run for it!" He heard her say to the frightened couple then she began to speak to the monster. "Hey are you going to attack or what? It's my fault they escaped, so what are you going to do about it?"

Darien's mouth fell open in shock as he watched from the shadows of the trees around him. _She's taunting it. I can't believe she's taunting it. What is…_ His thought stopped short as he watched in even more shock as she dodged energy ball after energy ball. _She's so quick. I've never seen her move like this before_. He thought with his eyes glued on her form watching her every move. He was impressed.

He watched Sailor Moon kick and punch the tiger monster while dodging the many energy balls it aimed at her. _Wow! I've never seen her act like this before_. He thought as he felt his instinct to go and help her flare. He knew that she didn't need him right now; that there was a purpose behind her actions, so he ignored his instinct to help her for the first time.

As Darien watched Sailor Moon he thought about how she looked fighting with a single-minded determination to defeat the monster alone. His eyes roamed up her long legs to her ridiculously short skirts, up the tight body suit with the wings he loved so much, and up to her face with her blazing blue eyes, her crescent moon sitting proudly in the middle of her forehead, and finally to her light golden hair that went on forever. _God she's beautiful, and the way she's fighting right now is just so…so sexy._ He thought, never taking his eyes off her. Of course he would never tell her that, because of their promise. He had a feeling that the little things, like telling her how sexy she looked fighting like that, would easily lead them down that path.

_Time to get some answers_. He thought as he watched her dust the monster she had almost crippled. When she de-transformed he stepped out into the open and quietly approached her. _She looks stressed_. He thought in concern as he stopped a few feet from her and watched as she rolled her neck with her back to him.

"So I've finally caught up to you." He said and watched as she spun around quickly to face him. He loved how her hair swirled around her when she did that. _Stay focused. Get your answers. Find out what's going on with her._ He thought as they looked into each other's eyes.

They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, and then he saw her backing away from him and he spoke. "What was all that about, and why have you been avoiding me?" He asked as he continued to hold her gaze.

* * *

Serena opened her mouth but nothing came out, so she closed it and continued to back up with her eyes held captive by his. _Oh no! Those eyes. They're so gorgeous. No, no. Don't look, don't look._ She thought franticly and she forced her eyes closed and turned away from him, fearful that she might jump him.

"Look at me!" Darien said loudly, not in his regular voice, or his Tuxedo Mask voice, but in his Prince Endymion voice. _Why is she turning away from me? Why is she being like this?_ He thought in frustration as he looked at her.

She could feel her eyes roll into the back of her head, and she had to bite her lip to hold back the moan that threatened to escape her lips. _Oh not that voice! He sounds so sexy, just like in the memories_. She thought as she slowly, hesitantly turned to face him with her eyes closed. She then opened her eyes and looked at him; finally able to see past his face and see that he was wearing blue scrubs.

Darien began to walk toward her and she tensed. "Talk to me please." He pleaded and Serena backed up until she was pressed up against the tree she had just jumped from minutes earlier.

She opened her mouth, but again nothing came out. Then she heard her communicator in her subspace pocket. She gestured in front of her and her communicator fell into her hand with the symbol for Mercury flashing brightly. _Amy_. She thought and she remembered the fight. She had forgotten about it with Darien's appearance.

"Serena here." She said in a labored voice after pressing the button for Mercury. She had finally found her voice; although she didn't know how long it was going to last. "Are you okay? I got an alert on my computer that there was an attack, and that you were already there." Amy said in concern. "Yes I'm fine. I defeated it, but it was stronger then the others." She said.

"What kind of monster was it this time?" Amy asked. "It was a tiger." She said as she glanced at Darien who was already looking at her. She felt her heart stutter then start to beat faster and she looked away. "Are you _sure_ you're okay Serena?" Amy asked again. Serena closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she spoke. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure. Don't worry so much." She said as calmly as she could. "Okay. Amy out." And with that Serena sighed heavily and let her communicator slip from her fingers. It disappeared back into her subspace pocket before it could hit the ground.

"Serena you look so tense. What's wrong? You've been avoiding me, and you haven't been answering my calls. I can sense that you want to see me, but then you make yourself so hard to find. And lets not forget that you've been blocking our link, keeping your emotions and feelings from me, and what I _do _get I can't make out." He said a little sadly. It hurt to know that she was blocking her emotions from him, which meant that his emotions weren't getting to her.

Serena gripped the tree with her arms and hands and shook her head sadly. "I can't." She said. "Why not?" He asked with a slight frown. "The promise. I..I can't break the promise." She said barely above a whisper as she tried to mask her fear and frustration. "The promise? Our promise? What does that have to do with it?" Darien asked in confusion as he stepped closer to her.

She gripped the tree harder in reaction, and breathed deeply to try and keep control of herself. That's when she noticed his smell. _He smells like roses and, and just his essence as Darien. It's so intoxicating, so arousing._ She thought as her arms loosened their grip on the tree and slid to her sides. She then took a small step toward him as the look in her eyes slowly turned from fear and frustration to lust and desire.

"I'm sorry Darien. I've missed you. I've missed you so much." She said in an innocent low voice as she took another step toward him.

Darien took a step back at the change in her voice and the look in her eyes. He was still confused, but the sudden change in her eyes and voice had him a little uncertain but curious as well.

"I had to do it. I didn't have a choice. Won't you forgive me?" She said, her voice turning seductive as she stepped closer to him.

Darien gasped and was rooted to the spot at the last change in her voice. _I…I can't believe this! She's seducing me…and it's working!_ He thought in shock as he looked into her eyes, and watched as she got closer to him. Then before he could do anything Serena jumped into his arms, and kissed him while wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his soft jet black hair.

He was even more shocked by this move, but even so he did the only thing he could do. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her; he hadn't kissed her in days and he missed the feeling.

As Serena kissed him she pressed herself against him in a vain attempt to get closer. _Ummmm….so good_. She thought as she slid her left leg up the side of his leg, and let her tongue swirl around in his mouth. She was so into what she was doing and feeling that the block she had on their link slipped away.

Darien was enjoying the kiss but he could feel the difference in it. _This is how she kissed me that night she told her family about her secret identity, only way, way more intense_. He thought in half concern half curiosity. He didn't know, didn't understand why she was acting this way. _She's never done this before_. He thought.

Just then he was bombarded with all the emotions and feelings that she was feeling and he nearly collapsed under it all. _Oh my god! She…she's feelings so much. Excitement, pleasure, lust, arousal….arousal?! Serena's aroused?_ He thought in a pure shock that was so profound his brain shut down.

He wasn't thinking but it didn't matter. What he was feeling was so much that he couldn't help responding to it. He deepened the kiss even more, his tongue curling around hers seductively while one of his hands slid along her back, and the other traveled over her hip down the leg she had pressed against his.

Serena's legs almost turned to jelly when she felt Darien respond the way he did. Then she came back to her senses when she realized what she was doing and how it was affecting him. _Oh no. What am I doing? The block!_ She thought suddenly as she tried to put it back up. She broke the kiss abruptly, slipped out of his arms, and quickly backed up. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said in a nervous quick voice as she continued to back away from him. She was shocked. She couldn't believe that she had just jumped him; in the middle of a public park no less!

"It's okay. Don't be sorry." He said as he gasped in air and tried to regain the use of his brain. _Whoa. That was….that was….I don't know what that was, but I wanna know why she's feeling all that. Feeling aroused. God she was…is aroused. I've never felt that coming from her before, courtesy of our promise_. He thought that last part bitterly. It was just her feelings and his reaction to them talking. Right? "What was all that anyway?" He asked still trying to gather his breath.

Serena was literally breaking down at this point. She hadn't been sleeping properly or eating properly, and she was feeling too much; too tired, too aroused, too frustrated, too stressed, too tense, and too weak. "I'm sorry but I couldn't take it anymore. I'm just so tired. I can't handle it, but I can't break the promise. I don't know what to do. Nothing's working." She rambled as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Then she suddenly collapsed, but Darien was quick and caught her before she fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry. I just…I just want you so badly." She whispered and then she blacked out and drifted into another memory.

* * *

_**Serena opened her eyes and found herself lying in the grass outside on a nice bright day with the sun shinning on her. She stood up and looked around at her surroundings noticing that she was clearly on earth. She was wearing the familiar white gown she wore in her Princess form, and she saw that she was in a dead in section of a maze. It was short enough to see over, but tall enough not to see which way to go.**_

_**She then went and sat back down where she woke up. 'What happened? I don't remember falling asleep, so how am I here right now?' She thought as she heard laughter, and moments later watched as Serenity ran into the section with Endymion close by. She noticed that they both were barefoot**_.

* * *

_Endymion caught Serenity almost as soon as they entered the dead end section, and tickled her until she couldn't take it anymore and collapsed to the ground in a fit of giggles. After a while he stopped so she could breath and watched as she caught her breath. His eyes roamed up and down her body particularly taking interest in her heaving breasts._

_Serenity lay there with her eyes closed gasping in air as her laughter faded away. She could feel Endymion's eyes on her, so she opened her eyes slowly and found his eyes already trained on hers. 'What is that look in his eyes? I can't tell what it is. What is he thinking?' she thought curiously as she gazed into his eyes._

_Endymion fought back a smile as he leaned in and kissed her. He felt her slip an arm under his and around his back while the other wrapped around his neck. Her dress had settled at her knees when she was done kicking her legs in an attempt to relieve what her laughter could not, so he let his hand slide up her leg and her thigh until he reached her panties. He then wrapped his fingers around the thin material at her hip and tugged gently letting her know exactly what was on his mind._

_Serenity broke the kiss and looked at him in surprise. "You can not be serious. We are outside. What if someone comes upon us?" she asked. "This is my private garden. No one is allowed. Not my generals, not my parents, not even the gardeners." He said while kissing her neck._

"_You tend this garden yourself?" She asked with a light laugh. "That is right; so you see…we will not be interrupted." He said in a low voice as he continued to kiss her neck. "What if someone hears?" She asked in a nervous but excited voice. "I guess we will have to work on being quiet will we not?" He said as he looked into her eyes._

_She smiled and Endymion kissed her while he uncurled his fingers from around her panties, and slid his hand slowly up and down her thigh causing her to tremble, which caused her legs to part. He then moved his hand between her thighs and started to rub her womanhood through her panties. He could already feel her throbbing._

_After some time Serenity slid her hand away from his neck and down his arm until she reached his hand. Then she gripped his hand; effectively stopping his ministrations._

_Endymion pulled away from the kiss breathing heavily and looked at her. 'Why is she stopping me? She's never done that before.' He thought._

_Serenity opened her eyes slowly and looked into his as she moved his hand away from her womanhood, only to slide it under her panties to give him access to her womanhood, although limited._

_He was confused at first, but once he realized what she was doing his eyebrows rose slightly in surprise then he smiled, and went back to kissing her. 'She use to be nervous when I did that. Maybe it's just today.' He thought as he stroked her slowly yet firmly._

_After a while of him stroking her Serenity shook her head away from the kiss, and started to moan as quietly as she could while he moved to her neck._

"_You like when I do this to you don't you?" He said in a low whisper in her ear causing her to shiver, but she didn't answer. She just continued to moan. "Answer me!" He said huskily. "Yes." She whispered. "You are so wet. You want me don't you?" he said in that same low whisper. "Yes." She whispered between moans. "You want me to do this don't you?" He said and slipped a finger inside her. He could tell that she was about to moan loudly, so he quickly covered her mouth with his and swallowed her moans and gave back his own._

* * *

_**Serena struggled as she was pulled into Serenity's body when Endymion kissed her. She really didn't want to go through it again, but she struggled in vain and when she felt Endymion's hand on Serenity she didn't even think about struggling anymore.**_

_**She moaned with Serenity as Endymion stroked her, and was just as surprised as Endymion when Serenity put his hand in her underwear. She was also surprised when he started talking the way he was, but even more surprised that the combination of his words and voice were arousing her more then she already was.**_

_**After Endymion covered Serenity's mouth with his Serena felt a cool breeze on Serenity's hot skin, and noticed the scent of roses. 'Ummm….that smells so nice. I love it, but it makes me feel like I'm forgetting something.' She thought curiously but the feel of Endymion kissing Serenity and his finger moving within her sidetracked her thoughts.**_

'_**Umm….Endymion….roses….remember…oh.' She thought in a pleasurable daze. 'oh…Oh shit!….Darien!' she remembered suddenly. 'I've got to concentrate. I have to wake up.' She thought as she struggled to focus through the pleasure both she and Serenity were feeling. 'Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!' She screamed at herself.**_

* * *

After Serena blacked out Darien checked her pulse just to assure himself that she had indeed only blacked out. He then began to wonder about what she had just said. _Did she really just say that? _He thought in shock. He wasn't surprised because of what he felt from their link, but it was shocking to hear coming from her innocent mouth.

"Serena? What's going on with you?" He whispered as he stood up and made sure he had a firm grip on her. He needed to get her back to his place. He could take her home but they needed to talk; especially after what just happened, and it wasn't something her family needed to hear.

Darien carried her all the way back to his apartment building without coming across anyone. It was pretty late but he still walked fast, not wanting anyone to stop him so he could get her lying down. He also wanted to be quick about it because she was squirming in his arms.

Once he was inside his building he saw that the security guard had fallen asleep, and he breathed a huge sigh of relief. _That guy doesn't usually fall asleep, and I had no idea what I was going to tell him to explain why Serena is unconscious_. He thought as he entered the elevator, and made sure her hair was well out of the way of the door.

When the elevator stopped on his floor he hurried into his apartment, stepped out of his shoes, went straight to his room, and laid her on his bed. He then went to call her parents. Luckily her mother answered; even though her father knew his secret identity and how much Serena _really_ meant to him, he was still uncomfortable about her spending the night at his place. He told her that Serena had fallen asleep, and that she had looked so tired that he didn't want to wake her. Her mother believed it since she could see how tired Serena had been lately.

With her parents taken care of he went back into his bedroom, took her shoes off, and turned on one of the beside lamps to check on her. He felt her forehead and noticed that she was hot, so he felt the sides of her face and neck to be sure.

_Why is she so hot?_ He thought as he removed her sweater. He noticed that she was wearing a white tank top as he carefully pulled her hair out of the sweater.

That was when he saw the hickey on her neck. _Where did __that__ come from?_ He thought angrily as his eyes darkened menacingly and Serena's breathing changed. He would kill whoever did this to his girlfriend, his fiancée, his Princess, his Queen. Whoever marked her would wish they had never laid eyes on her. No one was allowed to leave marks on her except him.

Darien was forced out of his angry thoughts by the sound he heard coming from his Princess. He watched in stunned surprise as Serena began to moan quietly and press her legs together while squirming a little. _What is she dreaming about?!_ He thought as he watched her start to breath faster.

His eyes were drawn to her chest as her breasts moved up and down. _Oh my god! Her chest…her, her nipples are hard_. He thought in surprise as a crazy impulse to touch them came over him. _It is __not__ cold in here, so it must be whatever she's dreaming about_. He thought, shocked at what he was seeing and his own very strong temptation to touch her.

He then watched as she suddenly woke up gasping for air and looking a bit confused.

* * *

Serena bolted up out of her sleep gasping for air. She was a little disoriented as she blinked rapidly. "What….where…..where is my sweater?" She asked in agitation after looking around the room and then down at herself; noticing immediately that her nipples where showing through her bra and tank top. She quickly grabbed a pillow and hugged it to hide her chest as she blushed furiously and looked away from Darien in embarrassment.

Darien blushed and looked away as well. "I had to take it off. You were really hot, and you probably still are." He said, embarrassed at what he had seen or rather at getting caught seeing it.

_Of course I am_. She thought, still embarrassed as she mentally went over her condition. _Okay I'm obviously hot, most likely flushed, my breasts are heavy, my nipples are obviously hard, I'm trembling, and my lips are swollen_. She thought. The fact that her womanhood was throbbing was something she couldn't even voice to herself with Darien right there. She then put her face in the pillow, not only because she was still embarrassed, but also to hide her face hoping that he hadn't noticed her swollen lips yet.

Darien sighed as he forced his embarrassment away. He needed answers especially after what he had just saw. "Now will you tell me what's wrong please? Did your dream have anything to do with it?" He asked and watched as she nodded her head, but didn't say anything; she wouldn't even look at him.

He sighed again as he looked at her with her face pressed firmly into the pillow. "I've watched you slowly change over the past few weeks; I've watched you grow more and more tired each day, and I've noticed all that with the limited time I've seen you. The more time that's passed the less I see you, and then these past two days you've been avoiding me altogether." He said in exasperation.

"And what happened tonight? You practically attacked me, and then you collapsed and fainted. And where the _hell_ did you get that hickey?" He asked in frustration then sighed yet again. "Please tell me what's going on with you." He said.

Serena took a deep breath and lifted her head a little but stopped when Darien spoke. "And _don't _tell me you don't want to add any stress to my life, because that doesn't count. I won't let you walk around like this if there is anything I can do about it." She heard him say.

She brought her head up without looking at him, opened her mouth then closed it and put her chin on the pillow so he could see her face. "It is beyond embarrassing among other things." She said with a sigh.

"It may be embarrassing but I still want to hear it…I need to hear it." Darien said quietly.

Serena sighed and put her mouth into the pillow and mumbled an answer. "What?" He asked unable to understand her. She lifted her head and starred pointedly at the pillow and barely whispered it.

Darien frowned. "What?" He asked again. _Why doesn't she speak up?_ He thought as he looked at her.

Serena whined sadly. "I said I've been dreaming about our past selves having sex!" She said loudly and bluntly then blushed furiously and hid her face back in the pillow.

Darien gasped and blushed as his eyes widened in shock and surprise. He was completely speechless for almost a minute as his mind went blank. "What?!" He said in an 'are you serious?' kind of voice after he found his voice, and watched as she nodded without looking up.

After he got over his initial shock he tried to push back his own embarrassment enough to speak. "Well that was certainly embarrassing…but I still want to know. Tell me everything that's been happening and what you've been feeling these past two weeks, and please stop blocking everything. It's getting very uncomfortable." He said a little desperately.

He couldn't explain what it felt like when she blocked their link. It was an uncomfortable empty feeling, and getting flashes of her emotions only mad it worse. He then grabbed her hand and held it gently in his, and he could feel her stiffen at his touch. _What did we do in the past for her to react to me this way?_ He thought with a sad frown.

Serena was in torment! She was aroused to a dangerous degree, and Darien was in the room with her. The fact that they were sitting on the bed in his bedroom, where his scent was over powering her, was almost too much. His voice tantalized her, and his touch was her undoing. She didn't know if she was going to be able to speak while he was touching her and not jump him, so she decided to try and go slow.

She let him feel everything that she was feeling through their link, and then she slowly began to explain in a voice a little above a whisper. She wasn't looking at him because she knew that she would lose all coherent thoughts if she looked at him while trying to explain it.

She told him how it all started about two weeks ago; how she went to sleep one night, and instead of a regular dream she found herself in the past. She told him how she was completely aware that she was dreaming, and how she realized that it was a memory from the way they spoke and where they were.

"It wasn't like my other memories; I was the third person watching them, and feeling everything that Serenity felt. At a certain point I would get pulled into Serenity's body and became one with her. I could feel what she felt, know what she was thinking, see through her eyes, and move how she moved, but I was still aware of what was happening. Still able to think apart from Serenity….at least for a while." She said.

Darien listened with rapt attention, but he wondered what she meant by that last part. "What do you mean 'at least for a while'?" He asked curiously.

Serena blushed as she explained how she sometimes forgot that it wasn't her experiencing any of it when Serenity and Endymion were in the throes and nearing their finish with Serenity screaming Endymion's name. "That's when I wake up feeling all the effects of the memory. I'm always exhausted when I wake up as if I had been the one experiencing it."

"I've been fighting myself to stay awake, which is another reason why I've been so tired. I figured it didn't matter if I went to sleep or stayed awake, either way I'd be tired, but at least if I was awake I wouldn't have to deal with new memories." She said with a tired sigh. "It doesn't help that I'm becoming weak from not eating well." She finished.

Darien frowned at this. He didn't like when she wasn't eating right. He liked that his girl had a hearty appetite. "When was the last time you ate?" he asked.

Serena frowned in concentration as she tried to remember. "The last time I ate was the night before last, and that was only a bit of junk food. I just haven't been hungry." She said.

Darien made a face and sighed. "I've got to get some real food in you tonight." He looked at her for a moment then spoke again. "So why have you been avoiding me _exactly_?" He asked.

Serena sighed and made the mistake of looking at him as she was about to answer him. She instantly started to tremble; only slightly but enough so that he felt it through her hand. She looked into his eyes and saw sad concern showing through, and jet-black hair falling into them.

Then her eyes shifted down to his chest and she could only imagine what lay beneath his scrubs since they weren't designed to fit and show off the goodies beneath. Then she looked at his strong arms and his biceps peeking out from the short sleeves of his scrubs, and slowly slid the pillow away from her and began to move toward him.

She looked into his eyes with unmistakable lust and watched as his eyes widened, then she heard him gasp right before she kissed him. She knew that he could sense her arousal and lust through their link, and was pretty sure that he felt it too.

As they kissed Darien put one hand on her waist and the other on her neck. _I shouldn't have let her kiss me, but when I sensed her emotions I was a bit shocked and I just couldn't react. I wonder how strong her emotions are._ He thought as he allowed himself to feel them.

After that he just couldn't help himself anymore. He felt her hand on his chest, and he couldn't remember it feeling that good the last time she did it. Then he felt her hand sliding down his chest, and he couldn't hold back the groan that escaped his throat.

Darien was so engrossed in their kiss that when he felt her hand slip into his pants and rest on his manhood, he jumped so bad that he fell off the bed. He also noticed her jump back and nearly fall off the bed on the other side.

Serena grabbed the pillow she had been holding before, and slid to the corner at the head of the bed next to the nightstand and hugged the pillow as she tried to slow her ragged breathing.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." She said with an embarrassed sigh without looking at him. "I'm so sorry; _that_ is why I've been avoiding you. I just didn't know how I would react when I was around you anymore, and after I got this hickey, I really started avoiding you. I didn't know how to explain it without telling you about the memories." She said in a low voice.

"How _did _that happen anyway?" He said in a rough voice as he leaned against the bed and looked at her. He was still shocked at what she did, and he didn't want to get on the bed because he knew that his arousal was still visible and she _really_ didn't need to see it. Plus, he could tell that his getting on the bed would agitate her, and he really wanted to know how she got that mark on her neck.

"In the memory I had last night Endymion had sucked on Serenity's neck really hard. I didn't notice it until I got out of the shower. I was so shocked; it was the first time I woke up from a memory with any marks or pain." She finished and then she gasped. She had realized her slip too late, and could sense anger, pain, sadness, curiosity, and confusion coming from him.

There was silence for a long moment then Darien slowly moved to sit on the bed; all evidence of his arousal gone at the thought of her being in pain. "Pain?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Serena tightened her grip on the pillow in an effort to control herself so she wouldn't jump him again. Then she began to tell him what happened in the memory with a blush forming on her face that got deeper as she neared the end. She held back nothing as she told him how they had went at it fully clothed in a chair and then again up against a wall.

Darien blushed at the memory and was sure that it reached the roots of his hair. He had never pictured his past self doing something like that. He hadn't even pictured _himself_ doing that. _But then I wouldn't allow myself to picture it because of our promise. Now I can't help __but__ picture it, and now that I have, I know I'm capable of doing something like that. _He thought while he looked away from her even though she wasn't looking at him. _I guess it was essentially me who gave her the hickey_. He thought in slight amusement.

He then decided that they should take a break, him from the embarrassing information, and her from his questions. "I'm going to make you something to eat. It shouldn't take me long." He said as he stood up and headed for the door.

"I should call my parents." He heard her say. "Don't worry about it. I already called them, and they're okay with you spending the night….well your mother is, but I'm sure she's convinced your father." He said then left the room.

_I wonder what we're going to do about the sleeping arrangements tonight. How is it going to work?_ She thought. Ever since her second year of high school, which happened to be after the Galaxia ordeal, she had always slept in Darien's room when she spent the night. _I want to be near him, but I'm afraid of what I'll do if he's that close. Not to mention if I'm going to sleep he's going to hear and maybe even see how I react during the memory_. She thought nervously.

_Maybe he'll go to sleep before me. Maybe I won't go to sleep at all_. She thought warily, but then she had a feeling that whatever he was making her would fill her up and make her sleepy; and she would definitely fall asleep. _Maybe I wouldn't fall asleep if I wasn't lying down on the bed. Or anywhere for that matter. I could take a bath or a shower to help me stay awake. On second thought…I think it would be a shower_. She thought as she remembered the last bath she had taken and how that went.

_I could hangout on the balcony in the cold air for the rest of the night_. She thought as she watched Darien walk into the room carrying a tray of something that smelled really good. She could feel her stomach rumbling.

Darien could feel Serena's anxiety as he cooked, and as soon as he walked into the room it got stronger. _Oh man. What are we going to do about this?_ He thought as he watched her slowly inch away from the corner and move toward him. When she stopped he placed the tray in front of her. _I hope this food distracts her from what ever she was thinking about._

Serena smiled at the food as she focused on it, so her mind would stay away from Darien. She saw that he had made her thick cinnamon pancakes topped with white powder sugar, and a glass of orange juice. _Ummm….yummy. I love breakfast food_. She thought as she grabbed the syrup.

Just as she was about to pour it on her pancakes her eyes shifted to Darien, and she imagined him lying on the bed with his shirt off. Then she looked at the syrup and pictured herself straddling him and pouring the syrup all over his chest as his strong hands rested on her hips. She could see herself leaning in and licking it off his muscular chest.

Serena licked her lips as she looked back to Darien.

Darien could sense her lust coming through and stood up quickly. _What is she thinking about? _He thought while he watched the look in her eyes turn lustful. _I should go do something while she eats, so I'm not a distraction, which I clearly am at the moment_. "I'm going to take a shower." He said as he turned and walked to the bathroom.

"Can you do me favor?" Serena asked as she finally poured the syrup on her pancakes. She nearly cursed the fact that his bedroom had a bathroom attached to it. "Of course." She heard him reply. "Can you take your clothes and lock the door behind you?" She asked.

"Lock the door?" He repeated with raised eyebrows. _Would she really come in while I'm in the shower? What would she do?_

Serena starred at her food as she answered him. "I would come in, and being embarrassed about it wouldn't even cross my mind with how I'm feeling right now." She said in a low voice then started to eat.

"Okay." He said and he began to gather his underwear, a pair of sweats, and a t-shirt. When he was done he went into the bathroom and closed the door. _I never use to have to lock the door before._ He thought with a sigh as he turned on the hot water. _Would she really come in? Not that I would have a problem with it. I mean she would be the one seeing me naked, not the other way around. Although I might respond to whatever reaction she had._ He thought and then rolled his eyes. _Okay I would __definitely__ respond and that would be a promise breaker for sure. _He thought as he locked the door before stripping his clothes off.

Serena was able to finish eating quickly without thinking of what Darien looked like covered in syrup. She drank her orange juice and then went to wash her dishes. When she was back in the room she looked at the bed then at the bathroom door and sighed.

_I don't want to go to sleep. I know I would just lay there picturing what Darien looked like all naked and dripping wet before I woke up in anther memory_. She thought and decided to go out on the balcony and stand in the cold air.

As she gazed at the city she wondered again why she was remembering their intimate past. _Why? Why? How come Darien isn't remembering any of this? It's his past too_. She thought in tired frustration. _Maybe he's supposed to remember it through me or something._

She then felt the food start to take effect and she was getting sleepy, so she went back inside, closed the balcony door, and crawled onto the bed. She grabbed the pillow she had been hugging earlier and lay on the left side of the bed. Then drifted off to sleep hoping she wouldn't dream of another memory.

* * *

_**Serena came to and found herself being kissed. She thought that she had fainted or fallen asleep when Darien was kissing her, but then she felt a hand in her underwear and more importantly a finger inside her.**_

'_**It's the same memory! The exact moment when I forced myself to wake up. I can still smell the roses.' She thought but then her thoughts were swept aside when she felt Serenity's arousal.**_

* * *

_Serenity moaned into Endymion's mouth as she felt him pumping his finger in her. Then she felt him move his mouth to the right side of her neck and kiss right below her ear as he continued to pump her._

_Endymion pumped her slow at first then faster while he rubbed the bud of nerves at her entrance. "You're getting wetter. It feels good doesn't it?" He said in a low whisper. "Yes. Yes." She whispered, grasping at the grass with her right hand while her left hand tightened its grip on him._

"_You feel so good." He said in that low whisper as he felt how hot she was, and how her inner walls fit him like a glove. He couldn't wait to thrust his hard member into the hot wetness of her womanhood._

_By this point Serenity was breathing quickly, and as the heat within her built she began to moan louder. As she climaxed she had to bit down hard on her bottom lip to keep quiet. She bit down so hard that she began to bleed, but she didn't notice._

_Endymion was so turned on that he thought he was going to come right there with her throbbing and quivering around his finger, and listening to her stifled moans._

_After a few moments he pulled his hand from her panties while sliding his finger out of her causing her to gasp, and put his hand on the ground and pushed himself up to look at her. "You're bleeding." He said quietly then he leaned in and ran his tongue along her lip to clean the blood off, then kissed her softly and let his power from his golden crystal flow through and heal her._

_Serenity smiled at that. "So warm." She said as he pulled away. "Thank you."_

_He smiled right back. "Anytime." He said as he looked into her eyes. He soon felt her wrap an arm around his neck and pull him in for a kiss._

_As they kissed Serenity's arm slid from his neck and her hand slipped in between them and began to rub his hard manhood; as if he wasn't already aroused enough._

_Endymion moaned deeply at the feeling of her small hand on him, and then he broke the kiss, unable to continue with her stroking him. He put his face against her neck and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to keep himself from panting._

_When he couldn't take it anymore he sat up out of reach of her hand and began to slide her panties down her long legs, making sure to slide his hands along them while looking into her eyes, locking her in his gaze._

_As Serena lay there locked in his eyes she saw the hunger in them. 'I like to see that look in his eyes, but it makes me nervous, because I know what's coming next even if I do want it.' She thought._

_She then watched him unzip his pants and push them down with his underwear, and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she saw how hard and big he was. 'Did he get bigger since the last time I saw him?' She thought with a slight frown as she blatantly starred at his erection. Then she blushed as she realized what she was doing. "Sorry." She whispered as she looked away._

_Endymion didn't say anything. He wasn't embarrassed, and he was too aroused to care anyway. He leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth then began to rub his erection against her womanhood teasing her out of her embarrassment._

_Serenity's breathing quickened and her eyes shifted back to his as she felt him pull her arms up above her head, and hold them down with one hand without stopping his teasing. She then felt his other hand slide down her arm and rest on her right breast as he continued to look into her eyes._

_He squeezed it gently and ran his thumb across her nipple. She closed her eyes at the feeling and arched her back pushing her breast further into his hand. 'Oh I wish I didn't have this gown on.' She thought and let out a soft moan as he began to squeeze harder. "Please, please Endy." She whispered as she opened her eyes and looked into his. She couldn't take his teasing anymore._

_Endymion slid his hand from her breast down to her womanhood and stroked her before taking hold of his erection and positioning himself at her entrance. "Relax." He said when he felt her tense. 'She always does that, but I know she can't help it.'_

_He kissed her until he felt her relax then pulled away, so he could see the effect he had on her when he entered her. He listened as she gasped and moaned as he entered her slowly. Then he put his hand on her thigh and kissed her again as he thrust into her slow and steady._

_Serenity moaned into his mouth as she bent her legs, sliding her feet along the warm grass. Then she began to struggle against his hand to get her arms free as the need to touch him grew. When he released her arms she immediately wrapped them around his neck, and ran her fingers through his hair._

_The he began to thrust into her faster and as the heat inside her built. She shook her head to break the kiss, and wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him deeper inside her._

_Endymion moved his mouth to the right side of her neck; kissing and sucking as he listened to her moan and pant in his ear. He loved it when she wrapped her long legs round him._

_Her moans grew louder as she began to climax, and she had to bite her lip again to keep quiet but she knew that Endymion could hear the sounds coming from her_

_As he listened to her stifled moans he thrust into her harder and faster as he too began to climax, and to keep himself quiet he bit into her neck adding pressure as he rode out his climax._

* * *

As Darien showered he sensed how nervous and tired Serena was. _I wish I could do something to relieve her of this anxiety._ He thought. When he was done he dried off and got dressed, then gathered his scrubs and unlocked the door. When he opened the door he saw his Princess fast asleep with her hair falling off the side of the bed.

_Well she seems to be sleeping fine right now. Maybe she won't experience another memory tonight_. He thought as he put his scrubs in the closet. He then set his alarm, turned the light off and laid next to her. He looked at her profile, watching her sleep peacefully until he fell asleep.

Darien woke to the soft sounds of Serena moaning. He sat up sleepily and looked at her then the clock, and saw that he had only been asleep for thirty minutes. _1:35am_. He thought as he laid back down and looked back at her, and saw that she was breathing heavily and squirming slightly.

_I should wake her, but she needs to sleep_. He thought as he gazed at her. _I'm curious to see how she reacts during this memory. Especially now that I know what's going on_. He thought as he watched her breathing quicken.

His eyes were drawn to her chest and he saw that her nipples were hard. He blushed as he had the strongest urge to touch them and he had even reached out toward them, but he stopped and kept himself in check. He then watched as she bent her left leg and shook her head from side to side as her moans grew louder.

_What is she experiencing right now? What is she seeing?_ He thought and just then she suddenly woke up gasping in air as she sat up.

* * *

Serena bolted up as she woke up gasping in air. She was aware of pain on her lip and neck, and she covered the spot where Endymion had bit Serenity with her hand and proceeded to do what she always did after waking from a memory. She examined her condition.

Her breasts were heavy, her nipples were hard, she was sure that she was flushed, she was hot, her lips were swollen, her womanhood was throbbing, and she was extremely aroused. She squeezed her eyes shut, and added pressure on the bite mark with her hand as she tried to slow her breathing.

"I can't believe this." She said quietly as she realized that it wasn't really her that was experiencing all that pleasure, and also how she felt when Endymion talked dirty to Serenity.

"Are you okay?" Darien asked quietly. He could sense her arousal and pain. He had to be careful not to let himself feel it or they would have a problem keeping their hands off one another.

Serena jumped in surprise and looked at him. _I thought he was asleep!_ "How long have you been watching?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"Only a few minutes. I woke up when I heard you." He said.

She closed her eyes and groaned in embarrassment. _How much did he see? How much did he hear?_ She asked herself.

Darien sighed. He could sense her embarrassment and he wanted to comfort her, and let her know that she didn't need to be embarrassed, but he was afraid that she would shy away from him for fear of what she might do. He could also sense her pain and he wanted to know if it was the reason she was holding her neck. "Let me see." He said as he swept her hair away from her neck.

Serena shivered at the gesture, but slowly removed her hand so he could see. _What is he going to think?_ She thought.

Darien was surprised to see teeth marks on her neck, and ran a finger along them causing her to shiver and let out a slow breath. "He did this?" He asked and he watched as she nodded her head. He then placed his hand over the bite, and after a moment of thought placed his other hand on the hickey on the other side of her neck, and let his power flow through, healing the marks in a warm golden light.

"Thank you." She said softly and watched as he smiled. _That felt so good. I can't remember the last time he used his power to heal me. Of course this last memory doesn't count._ She thought as she looked at the clock and gasped. _Oh my god! It's so late_. She thought. She was worried that he wouldn't get enough sleep. "I'm so sorry." She said.

"Don't even worry about it." He said and he let his hands slide from her neck causing her to shiver. "But you need to sleep, and I don't want to wake you again." She said.

"You haven't even been asleep that long. You need sleep too you know." He said in a worried voice. "I'm not going back to sleep. I never go back to sleep after I wake up from those memories no matter how tired I am. I'm usually too….excited to sleep." She said with a blush.

Darien was very, very curious about the memory. He wanted to know what happened, but they needed to get some sleep. _She needs to sleep more than me actually_. He thought as he looked at her tired face. "Don't worry. I'll think of something." He assured her.


	4. Sailor Moon Gets Injured

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Sailor Moon or her characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

**Author's Note****: If anyone wants to see some pictures of the scouts the way I see them in their scout suits then check out my profile. I realize that everyone might not have the Manga, and I have really good pictures. There are three in total; two are the same picture put one is scanned from a card I have. It has sharper colors then the other. The other picture is also scanned from a card I have. It shows the complete look from top to bottom of two of the scouts. Even if you already know what they look like I suggest you take a look at the pictures just because its fun, and so you have the picture in your head when you read this chapter.**

_**Author's Note #2**__**: Edited: 1/5/10**_

* * *

**Dreams of a Passionate Past**

_Chapter Four: Sailor Moon Gets Injured_

Darien sat there with Serena in his dark bedroom, lit only by the moonlight coming in through the balcony window, doing his best to think up a solution for their current sleeping situation. _She needs to sleep. I can't stop the memories, but maybe I can shield her from them some how_. He thought as he watched her grip the bedspread.

Serena sat next to Darien feeling hot and aroused. _I need to do something_. She thought as she struggled with herself. She was debating over whether she should just give in and jump him or make a run for the door. She gripped the bedspread on both sides of her as her body began to make the decision for her.

Flashes of Endymion looking into Serenity's eyes played in her mind. She remembered the feel of his lips on her neck, the sound of his voice in her ear, the feel of his hands on her… _I gotta get out of here. I can't stay sitting next to him. I don't even think I can handle being in the same room as him_. She thought desperately as she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to focus on slowing her breathing.

_Serena_. Darien thought softly as he sensed what she was feeling. _Okay Darien. Think, think. I have to figure something out before she acts on what she's feeling_. He thought as he watched her breathing speed up.

After thinking for a few minutes he decided to use his golden crystal to try and help block the memory so she could get a good nights sleep_. I've never used my crystal this way, but it should work. I want it to work, so it will._ He thought with determination setting in quick. "I've found a way to help, but you're going to have to go back to sleep." He said.

Serena looked at Darien as if he had lost his mind. "What?! No. No. Why should I?" She asked desperately. She couldn't go back to sleep. It was too soon for another memory. "If you go back to sleep I can use my crystal to shield you from another memory." He said.

Serena closed her eyes as she thought about it. _I thought about doing that, but I was always too tired to use my crystal for that long. This will take a lot of energy from him_. She thought as she slowly shook her head.

Darien could sense that she was worried. _She's worried about me. I know it. She would be more panicked if she were thinking about herself_. He thought as he watched her shake her head confirming his thoughts. "Don't worry about it Serena. I know it's going to take some energy from me, but I can handle it. I'm not the one who's been losing energy for two weeks." He said.

Serena sighed tiredly. "Are you sure about this because I'm not?" She said as she opened her eyes and starred straight ahead. She didn't want to risk jumping him since she knew that all it would take was a look.

"Of course I am." He said as he lay back down. He thought about getting under the covers, but he didn't know how she would take that. "Now try and go to sleep." He added.

Serena shifted around a bit before she lay down. She was nervous at the thought of lying next to Darien. She was afraid she might roll over and have her wicked way with him. She was, of course, assuming he wouldn't stop her. So she lay there tensed up as she starred at the ceiling for a few minutes. Then she sighed as she began to turn on her side facing away from Darien.

Darien lay there unable to relax since he could feel Serena's tension. He looked at her and saw that she was nowhere near relaxed enough to fall asleep no matter how tired she was. He watched as she sighed and began to turn over. Before she finished the turn he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, so that her back was pressed against his chest.

Serena gasped as she felt Darien pull her close to him. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she stiffened, not knowing what to do at the sudden move. _I thought I would be the one making the sudden moves. _She thought. "Relax." She heard him breath in her ear. She let out a strangled breath at the word and the feel of his breath on her ear. She could hear and remember every time his past self had said that single word in all the memories she had experienced. "Darien." She whispered slowly. He had no idea what he had done by speaking that word the way he did.

"What is it?" He asked, placing his chin on her shoulder, and that movement gave her an idea. "You said that a lot in the past." She said. Of course she knew that it was under completely different circumstances, but he didn't. "Oh yeah." He said. "Yeah. There was only one way you could always get me to relax." She said and she waited for him to ask the question. "And what was that?" He asked.

Serena smiled as she turned her head until her lips met his. She kissed him softly, although she was dying to deepen it, and slid her hand around his neck and ran her fingers through his dark hair. Then after a few moments she felt him pull away. _Maybe I should have grabbed a fist full of his hair to make sure he didn't go anywhere_. She thought with a frown.

"I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work." He said. "At least not tonight anyway." He added. He would love to make out with her, but they needed to sleep and she wanted to do more then that. Plus he planned on holding her all night, and he didn't need her getting him aroused. It would be like adding fuel to her fire.

"Well it was worth a try." She said as she turned her head away and tried her very best to relax. "But that _is_ what you did. You would kiss me until I relaxed, but to be honest it was during a very, very different situation." She said with a blush.

"I have _so_ many questions." He said with a sigh. "But they'll have to wait until tomorrow." He said. "You're right. I'll do my best to try and relax. Goodnight love." She said quietly. "Goodnight Princess." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

Serena lay there trying her very best to relax, but the feel of Darien's body pressed against hers was almost maddening. She could just picture all the things they could be doing at that moment instead of falling asleep. _We could be kissing. His hands would travel all over my body, while I wrap my arms around his neck and slide my legs along his. Ummm….I can just imagine the weight of his strong body on top of mine, pressing intimately against me feeling the heat of my…_ She stopped her thought, realizing what she was doing.

She gave a mental shake of her head, and sighed quietly. _I need something…anything to take my mind off Darien_. She thought as she racked her brain. _Oh I know. I'll think about this new enemy of ours_. She thought, and she began to picture the enemy so far. _They may look like animals but they're not pretty_. She thought.

Those images were enough to distract her long enough to keep her mind clear of all thoughts of Darien, past and present. Within a few minutes she had fallen asleep.

As Darien lay there with his eyes closed, waiting for Serena to fall asleep, he felt her arousal rising and his eyes flew open. _Serena? What are you thinking?_ He thought as he struggled not to tighten his hold on her and pull her closer then she already was.

After a few minutes he felt her calm down and relax. He sensed nothing coming from her, felt her breathing deepen, and knew that she had finally fallen asleep. He then concentrated on his golden crystal, calling on its power as he focused on what he wanted to do, which was to shield her from another memory.

He used the same concept he did when healing; he let the power flow through him and into her through the contact of his arm around her waist. His power worked best through skin contact and he wanted to make sure this worked, so he worked his hand under her tank top and rested his hand on her stomach.

Darien stayed awake for twenty minutes to make sure it worked; to make sure she wasn't remembering anything. _She's still breathing deeply and evenly, and she's not moving around. I'm not sensing anything or feeling anything through our link, so it must be working._ He thought. With that thought he drifted off to sleep, but even in his sleep he made sure that the contact with her wasn't broken so she wouldn't suddenly slip into a memory.

* * *

The alarm went off as the clock switched from 6:59 to 7:00 am, and Darien's eyes shot open. He sat up on his elbow, removed his hand from Serena's stomach and leaned across her to turn the alarm off.

Serena's eyes opened slowly at the irritating sound, and she groaned sleepily as she felt the warmth of Darien's arm disappear from around her. But even so she smiled sleepily; thanks to her Prince she had gotten some real sleep. She was still tired because it was so early, but she was feeling much better. His closeness still affected her…still made her lustful, but she was strong enough…rested enough to control herself.

Darien pulled away from the alarm and looked at Serena. He smiled after seeing the smile on her face. "Good morning." He said softly as he lay back down next to her, and let his connection with his crystal fade. "Good morning." She said with a smile still on her face as she turned on her side, so that she was facing him.

"No new memory?" He asked. He knew that she hadn't had one, but he wanted to be sure. He needed to hear it from her. "No new memory. Just a blissful night of rest." She said softly. "I'm glad it worked." He said. "I am too. I'm still affected by you. Being this close to you, but because I've had some real sleep I'm able to resist, to keep control of myself." She said.

"So you could handle it if I did this." He said and he kissed her softly then turned them so that she was on her back and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her sensually as he played with her tongue for a few moments before he pulled away.

Serena lay there with her eyes closed for a moment feeling her heart pounding in her chest. _That was it, the kiss that could instantly arouse me_. She thought as she smiled and opened her eyes. "I can handle it. Although with _this_ particular kiss it was difficult." She said, looking away from him with a blush.

Darien could guess why. He had felt it when he deepened the kiss. She had been fine, and then all of a sudden she was aroused. "Yes, I could feel why that was." He said as he sat up, keeping his gaze on her.

"You did that in the past, and I had been wondering if you would ever kiss me like that now, in the present. A kiss that could instantly arouse me." She finished in a whisper. She had decided to tell him about the specific things he did in the past _after_ he had done them, so that she could tell that it was a natural reaction or instinct instead of him doing it because she said he had done it in the past.

"Well now you know." He whispered in her ear after he had leaned toward her. Then he kissed her cheek and got up off the bed.

Serena watched as Darien gathered his scrubs and underwear then went into the bathroom and closed the door. She lay there feeling comfortable and well rested, but aroused as she listened to Darien's movements and sensed his emotions.

Darien moved away from the door to turn on the water. He didn't lock the door since he knew that she wouldn't come in even though he had just got her aroused. That thought brought a smile to his face as he pulled his sweats and shirt off and got into the shower. He hadn't been trying to arouse her, only kiss her. He could just imagine the affect he would have on her if he were trying to arouse her. _Judging by her reaction to that kiss she wouldn't know what hit her. What she's feeling around me now would be nothing compared to what she could feel if I actually put effort into it_. He thought as he let the hot water wake him up completely.

_I'm glad she's feeling better though. Now I just have to find some way to keep her that way without breaking our promise. I need to know more. We're going to have to talk some more when I get off work. Plus I still want to know what made her so sad and angry the other day_. He thought as he continued his showering.

Serena lay there for a while listening to Darien's shower water and remembering the kiss he gave her. Then she got up and went to stand out on the balcony. _Look at the sky. It's so beautiful this morning. _She thought as she breathed in the morning air. The sky was a soft powder blue mixed with white, purple, and pink.

After Darien finished his shower he dried off, dressed in his scrubs, and came out of the bathroom. His eyes immediately searched out Serena, and he saw that she was standing out on the balcony_. Look at her; so beautiful standing there with her hair draped around her like a golden blanket_. He thought as he stood just outside the bathroom door gazing at her. He quickly put his things away and went to her.

Serena felt Darien come up behind her, and wrap his arms around her waist. She sighed and leaned back against him, breathing in his scent.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked. "I don't want anything. I'll eat when I get home." She said as she closed her eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yes. I just want to stay like this for a few more minutes." She said.

So they stood there for a few more minutes gazing at the sky and enjoying each other's company, then they went back inside. Serena grabbed her sweater and pulled it on as they headed to the front door. Once at the front door they slipped into their shoes and left.

Darien drove her home, and as he pulled to a stop in front of her house she told him that she would be at his place, waiting for when he got off work. Then she kissed him and got out of the car.

* * *

They waved to each other and Serena watched as Darien drove off. She then turned and walked past her wall gates and up to her front door. "I'm home." She called once she was inside, and her mother came out of the kitchen to greet her. "Hi honey. You're looking better. If sleeping at Darien's place was all it took for you to get better, I would have suggested it days ago." Her mother said with a laugh.

"Yeah. Darien's a miracle worker." She said, smiling brightly. "So have you eaten? Are you hungry?" Her mother asked. She was still happy at how much better Serena looked. _She doesn't look tired and stressed anymore_. She thought. "No I haven't eaten yet. I was waiting until I got here." She said. "Okay. I'll fix you something, and call you down when it's ready." Her mother said. "Thanks mom." She said happily. "You're welcome honey." Her mother said then disappeared into the kitchen.

Serena went up to her room, after taking her shoes off, and began to rummage through her closet, looking for something to wear. After a few minutes of debating over whether or not she would wear pants or a short casual dress, she decided on the pants. She had a feeling that if she wore a dress it would be a lot harder to keep control of her self. _My bare legs would be completely exposed to him, and I know how much he likes them. Not to mention if I wore a dress it would give him easier access to my underwear_. She thought and then she paused. _And __that__ is why I'm wearing pants. Not that he would take advantage of that opportunity if I __did__ wear a dress_. She thought as she pulled out a pair of light blue jeans that fit her nicely, a plain white short sleeve shirt, and a baby blue zip up sweater.

Once she was done with that she picked out a pair of white cotton panties and matching bra. Then she went to the bathroom to make sure she had enough shampoo to wash her hair. _Oh cool. Mom got me a brand new bottle_. She thought with a smile. "Serena. Your breakfast is ready." She heard her mother call and she left the bathroom, descended the stairs and headed for the kitchen. She saw that her mother had made her a large omelet with toast. "Yummy. Thanks mom." She said as she sat down at the table.

"So where's Sammy?" She asked as she began to eat. She knew that her father had already left for work, so she didn't bother asking about him. "He left early this morning. He said he was going to meet a friend, but when I asked which friend he wouldn't tell me." Her mom said. "That's because it was probably a girl." She said and then took another big bite from her omelet. "Oh. Maybe it's a girlfriend. Awww…little Sammy has a girlfriend. How cute." She said with a laugh.

Serena finished her breakfast while she and her mom talked about the possibility of Sammy having a girlfriend and what she looked like. When she finished eating she excused her self and went to her room, grabbed her underwear, and went to take her shower.

She finished cleaning herself quickly so that she could take her time washing her hair in the hot water. She washed it thoroughly and repeatedly since she finally had the energy. _Ugh! My hair is filthy, but what else can I expect from not washing it in days and letting it drag on the ground_. She thought as she paid particular attention to the ends.

Almost two hours later Serena grabbed a towel and dried her hair as much as she could, then dried herself off. She put her underwear on and wrapped a towel around herself then hurried to her room. Once she was inside her room she closed her door, grabbed her brush and hairdryer, and sat on her bed. She brushed it out and then began the long process of blow-drying it.

An hour later, when she was done drying her hair, she pulled the towel from around herself and began to get dressed. When she finished dressing she began to put her hair up in her buns. _I've still got hours before Darien gets off work. What am I going to do? Mom's busy with housework, and I don't want to bug her_. She thought with a sigh as she finished putting one bun up and brushed out the stream of hair that went down to her ankles then started on the next one.

_I would go hangout with one of the girls, but I don't think I'm ready for that. Yes I'm well rested but just because I had some real sleep last night doesn't mean that the problem is solved. I can just imagine being with the girls and my mind wandering to one of the memories, or I might start comparing Darien and Endymion again and get all aroused again. No. I won't take that chance. There is no way I want the girls to know about this._ She thought as she finished her other bun and brushed the stream of hair coming from it.

Serena then put her brush on her vanity table, put her hair dryer away, and walked out onto her balcony. She saw that the morning had turned into a bright warm day with a slightly cool breeze. _What to do, what to do_. She thought as she starred off into the distance. She was becoming worried that if she couldn't find something to do she would start to think about the memories and what happened with Darien the night before, and she was not at all ready for that. _Oh! I know. I'll call Raye. I still have to find out how her date went anyway._ She thought as she gestured in the air, and watched as her cell phone fell into her hand.

"Raye? Hi there." She said when Raye answered. "Hey Serena. How are you?" Raye asked. "I'm doing good, and you?" She asked. "I'm fine." Raye said, and Serena thought she heard sadness in her voice.

"Umm…well I was calling to ask how your date went, but I think we should talk about whatever it is that's bothering you." Serena said to Raye as she leaned against her balcony wall. "Well actually that's what's bothering me. After our date." Raye began, but Serena cut in. "Sorry to interrupt but what _is_ this guys name? You never told me." She said as she shook her head slightly. It was just weird that she only knew him as the 'hot date'.

"His name is Brett, but anyway…after our date he took me home. After we had got up the stairs and were at my house he looked like he was about to kiss me, but then Chad showed up." She said and Serena gasped softly. "He was coming back from running errands for grandpa, and he looked shocked and embarrassed at coming across us like that. He covered it up quick though, and greeted me like he always does and then went inside. That's when things got crazy." She said.

"Brett completely freaked. He was so angry and jealous, asking who Chad was, why he was greeting me like that, and if he lived here or not. Actually it was more like yelling then asking, and you know me." She said with a small laugh.

"Yes. That fire of yours came out didn't it?" Serena asked. "You know it. I like Brett but I wasn't about to stand there and take that." She said, her anger flaring at the remembrance. "So what did you do? What happened?" Serena asked, curious to know.

"I yelled back; I told him that it was none of his business who Chad was and why he was here. That we had only been on two dates so he didn't have the right to know, and that for all he knew Chad could have been my brother." She finished hotly, the nerve of that guy. "Whoa." Serena said slowly. "So he didn't see the shocked embarrassed look on Chad's face?" She asked.

"No and it's a good thing he didn't. I know he would have reacted worse then he did. Anyway…we stood there yelling at each other until I got sick of it and told him to go away. After I went inside I tried to go talk to Chad, but I couldn't find him. I tired again this morning, but he's been avoiding me." She said sadly.

"Maybe he's still embarrassed or…" Serena trailed off. "Or maybe he's just sad to see you with another guy, and doesn't want you to see him that way. You know…all embarrassed and sad about it." She finished. "I guess that could be why he's avoiding me." Raye said as she thought that over.

"You should keep trying. Give him some time and then go and see if you can talk to him. Maybe this is the chance you two needed. It may start off awkward, but just talk through it." She said. "But I don't know what to say." Raye said, a little frustrated. "It'll come to you. You always know what to say to me when I'm in trouble during a battle." She said.

"Yeah. You're right about that, and speaking of battles…I'm getting a bad feeling about this new enemy. I've been doing readings with the great fire, but I haven't been able to see much. I just have a feeling that we haven't seen their real power yet." Raye said with a sigh.

"That makes sense. I've just realized that they're getting more powerful every time we fight them. Maybe they're holding out, showing us their power little by little to give us a false sense of security." She said, a bit concerned. She had just thought of that possibility at that moment and she didn't like it at all. She would rather see their full power now then later, and have them not be prepared.

"Oh I hadn't thought of that. We're really going to have to be on our guard." Raye said seriously. "You're right. We should have a meeting tonight and let everybody know about this." She said just as seriously. The more she thought about them being put into a false sense of security the more concerned she became.

"Yes. We'll have it here, at the temple, as usual." Raye said. "Perfect. I'll contact Mina and let her know about the meeting and that it's important." She said. "You're not going to tell her about what we just talked about?" Raye asked.

"No. I want to tell everyone at the same time, so we can hear everyone's opinions and thoughts. And don't you think for one minute that just because we're having a meeting you won't have to talk to Chad. I don't know how much time you were going to give him, but you have to do it before the meeting and before everyone starts to show up." She said.

"Ugh! I'm running out of time already. When exactly is the meeting going to be?" Raye asked. "Well Darien gets off work at 6, so I'm thinking 7, 7:30." She said. "Okay I can do that. I can talk to Chad before then." Raye said. "Right. Don't forget to account for the time when early show ups will start to arrive." She reminded her.

"I won't." Raye said. "Okay. I'm gonna go contact Mina now, so I'll talk to you at the meeting. I can't wait to hear what happens with Chad." She said. "Okay. I'll be sure to have something to tell you." Raye said. "Okay. Talk to you later. Bye." She said.

"Bye." She heard Raye say and then hung up. She then went inside her room, closed her balcony doors, and gestured with her hand for her communicator. Once she had her communicator in her hand she pressed the symbol for Venus and waited for Mina to answer.

"Mina here." She heard Mina say. _That was quick…. as it should have been_. She thought. "Hey Mina I was just talking to Raye about the enemy, and I thought of something that I wanted everyone to know." She said. "Ahh…and you want a meeting." Mina said.

"Yes. Tonight around 7, 7:30 at Raye's temple." She said. "Okay. I'll let everyone know right now, and ummm….can we talk after the meeting?" Mina asked in a slow hesitant voice. "Sure we can. Is everything okay?" She asked, concerned after hearing the tone of the question.

"Yes and no. I'm fine so don't worry about that. I'm just really, really concerned about something." Mina said. "Okay. Well if you're that concerned we can talk now or I could meet you somewhere." She suggested. "No, no. It's okay. It can wait until later." Mina said. "I'm going to get into contact with everyone now, so I'll see you later." She added.

"Okay. See you then. Serena out." She said then put her communicator back in her subspace pocket. _Hummm…what's got Mina so concerned? It obviously doesn't have anything to do with the enemy or she would talk about it during the meeting_. She thought as she left her room and headed down stairs.

Serena continued to puzzle over what had Mina so concerned as she looked around to see what her mom was doing. She found her in the family room sewing and watching the news. _She looks a little busy. I don't want to disturb her. I guess I could go to Darien's apartment now. It is a nice day out after all. I can finally enjoy a walk instead of running around feeling all kinds of intense emotions_. She thought as she put her shoes on.

"Mom. I'm going to head over to Darien's place and wait for him to come home." She said to her mom from where she was standing in the hallway. "Okay honey. Will you be back for dinner?" Her mother asked. "No. We're having a meeting tonight, so I'll eat with Darien and the girls." She said.

"Okay. Tell Darien I said hi." Her mother said. "I will. Bye." She called just as she opened the door. "Bye." She heard her mother call just as she was closing the door. _I should let Darien know about the meeting now instead of waiting. I'm feeling fine now but who knows what I'll be feeling by the time he gets home. I might completely forget to tell him or even worse, I might forget about the meeting altogether. At least this way he'll know and be able to remind me if that happens_. She thought as she pulled her cell phone from her pants pocket and began to walk to his apartment building.

Serena thought about it for a moment and then decided to send him a text message since he wouldn't be able to use his phone inside the hospital.

**Hey love,  
****there's going to be a meeting  
****tonight around 7, 7:30 at  
****Raye's temple. Wanted to let  
****you know now in case I forgot  
****about it later.  
****Love you always,  
****Serena**

When Serena reached Darien's apartment building she went inside and greeted the security guard as warmly and politely as she always does then she got in the elevator. As the doors began to close she saw a young man, who looked to be around Darien's age, hurry toward her so she held the doors open for him.

"Thank you." He said, a little out of breath. "You're welcome." She said as she watched him press the button for the floor two stories above the one she was getting off on. She then listened as he made polite talk, asking her name and mentioning the weather. It was nice and polite of him to do so, but he was standing close to her and it was making her very uncomfortable.

She answered him well enough and inched away as she did, but she noticed that he would move toward her closing the space that she had made between them. When the elevator doors opened on Darien's floor Serena hurried off saying a quick goodbye to the man, and as she glanced back she saw the man looking at her heatedly as the doors closed.

Serena shuddered in revulsion. _At least I know for sure that even though the memories keep me aroused I'm only interested in Darien_. She thought as she entered his apartment and placed her keys on the side table. She then took her shoes off, and went into Darien's bedroom. She took her sweater off, hung it in the closet, and then went to go stand out on the living room balcony. She began to remember how they stood on the balcony in his room that morning, with his arms wrapped around her, and one of the memories with Endymion and Serenity began to flash through her mind.

_Endymion's breathing began to pick up also and he wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him. He then began to move in rhythm with her, unable to sit still as they got closer to their climax._

She smiled at that remembrance, but felt herself blushing as well.

_His hands then slid around her back and found the zipper to her gown. He unzipped it and watched as it drifted down as she moved exposing her breasts. His hands then came up and covered them as his eyes moved back to hers. He squeezed and massaged them as he looked into her eyes, wanting to see the effect he had on her_

Serena felt herself getting hot at that remembrance, and she wondered how much longer it would be before Darien got back. She was really starting to miss him with the memory playing in her mind. _I guess he use to do that a lot, wrapping his arms around me and looking into my eyes, especially during those moments_. She thought with a sigh as she went back inside, leaving the balcony door open.

_I remember the way he made me feel during those moments, and how I feel about them now even though they're only memories. I felt…I felt loved in every possible way_. She thought as she stretched out on the couch. She closed her eyes and began to wonder what it would be like if she and Darien were to break their promise. She knew what his past self was like in bed, and she wondered what he would be like now, if he would be the same.

As she lay there on the couch she could smell Darien's scent, roses mixed with his essence, all around and it was doing nothing to stop her heightening arousal. She imagined herself wearing that short dress that she had decided not to wear. A soft light blue spaghetti strap that came down just above her knees, with a small white shirt underneath that complimented it well.

Just then Darien came through the door and Serena got up from the couch and went to stand behind it as he walked over to her. "Hi. How was your day?" She asked as he reached her. She could feel a breeze on her legs and she glanced down_. The dress?! I thought I decided not to wear it._ She thought as she looked back to Darien. She got caught in his deep ocean blue eyes and didn't care why she was wearing a dress instead of the shirt and jeans she thought she was.

"It was fine." He said as he hugged her. "And it just got better now that I'm with you." He said with a smile, and Serena blushed and smiled right back. "So where's my kiss?" He asked looking into her eyes after looking her over for a long moment, and Serena stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

It started off soft and sweet, then she felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to allow him in. That's when the kiss turned seductive. His tongue explored her mouth and played with her tongue while his hands slid up and down her back and sides.

Darien's tongue seduction was working on Serena, and she was instantly aroused. She felt him pushing her back, and she stepped back until she hit the back of the couch. She felt him pressing against her and her heart started crashing in her chest.

Serena sat on the edge of the back of the couch bringing herself up to Darien's height, and wrapped her arms her around his neck, running her fingers through his soft hair. Within moments she felt him move between her legs, getting closer to her, and put a hand on her back, pulling her closer while the other slid up under her dress moving up and down her right thigh.

Serena pressed her legs against Darien's hips as he leaned into her, and she felt him getting hard. She realized that he wanted her to feel it as she sensed his arousal. She allowed her self to feel the arousal she was sensing from him and could tell that he was doing the same. At this point they were feeling the arousal of two and were really hot for each other, but Serena was aware enough to notice that if he leaned into her anymore they would fall back on the couch.

So she pushed against him until he backed up slightly then broke the kiss. "What about our promise?" She breathed, trying to catch her breath. "I was thinking, since our memories are coming back to you that, we could forget the promise." He said while kissing her neck. "I didn't think you would do it." She said breathlessly. "I didn't either, but when I saw you in this dress I couldn't help it anymore. I want you." He said looking into her eyes.

Serena was speechless. She had wanted to hear those words from him for so long, and now that he had said them and meant them, she was going to make sure she took advantage of them, so she slid to her feet, grabbed his hand and began to lead him to his bedroom.

When they got half way down the hallway she felt Darien stop and yank her back toward him. When she turned to look at him he pushed her against the wall, and kissed her with a hunger he had never shown before as he pressed his hot body against hers.

She felt his right hand slide up her left side until he reached her breast, and he slid his hand over it and squeezed, causing Serena to moan into his mouth. She had been wondering for days when he was going to do that. She then felt his left hand slide down her right side, over her hip, and down her thigh causing her to tremble.

Darien then slid his hand behind her thigh right above her knee, and pulled her leg up to rest against his waist. He tightened his grip on her leg and began to rock his hips against her womanhood.

Serena moaned at the feeling. The combination of him kissing her, massaging her breast, and continuously pressing his manhood against her womanhood had her extremely aroused, hot and trembling. She was sure that if he wasn't holding her leg and pressing her against the wall she would have slide to the floor long ago.

Darien broke the kiss after a while and stopped his rocking motion. He watched her as he began to move his hips in a circular motion, grinding his hips against hers without breaking contact.

Serena moaned again and again and began to breath faster as she felt Darien's mouth on her neck. Her head fell to the side after a while which gave him better access to her neck.

After a few minutes she felt him wrap his arms around her back and pick her up. She quickly wrapped her trembling legs around his waist as he walked to his room. As he walked she rested her head on his shoulder and listened to his heavy breathing.

Once in his room Darien crawled on his bed and laid them down gently in the center, letting his weight settle on her as he began to kiss her. He felt her legs slide from around his waist onto the bed, and he slid his hand up her left thigh and continued under her dress as they kissed.

Serena watched as Darien sat up and pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it on the floor. _Finally. I get to see that muscular chest I could only feel until now_. She thought as Darien leaned in and kissed her. She then pushed against him and turned them over as she straddled his waist, and let her hooded eyes and hands travel over the warm, hard but soft plains of his chest.

"My turn." She whispered and pulled her dress off, leaving her in her shirt and panties, as she tossed it to the floor. She began to pull her shirt over her head when she felt Darien stop her. He held her so that she was in the position of having her shirt over her eyes with her arms above her head, stuck in her shirt.

He let her go and she suddenly felt his hands sliding up her stomach and cup her breasts. She drew in a slow breath and let it out as he began to massage them. She moaned while she finished taking her shirt off, pulling her hair through and tossing it to the floor with her dress.

Darien's hands left her breasts and moved to her back, unclasping her bra and removing it himself, slowly sliding it down her arms. He tossed it to the floor, adding to their growing pile of clothes, as he gazed at her breasts seeing her nipples straining for attention. He covered them with his hands and began to massage them again, allowing his thumbs to run back and forth across her nipples.

Serena continued to moan, letting her head fall back at the feeling. Then she leaned forward and kissed him, feeling him lay back as he worked wonders on her breasts.

He then turned them so that Serena was on her back, and moved his mouth to her neck. He began to kiss down her neck and chest until he got to her breasts, and he looked up to see her eyes closed then covered her right nipple with his mouth. Darien swirled his tongue around her nipple, then sucked on it eliciting a pleasure fill moan from her. Then repeated the process with her left nipple.

Once Darien was satisfied with the reaction he got from the attention he was bestowing on her breasts he began to slowly kiss down her stomach until he reached her panties. He quickly glanced up to see first her perky breasts then her closed eyes, and he kissed her womanhood through her panties and heard her gasp. He looked back up to her face and saw that her eyes were still closed. _She's not protesting so…._ He thought as he brought his face back down to her womanhood. He could feel her heat through the damp cloth as he kissed her again. He then stuck his tongue out tentatively and licked her through her panties, feeling her throb as he listened to her moan softly.

Darien wasn't satisfied. He wanted to feel more of her and wanted to hear her moan louder, so he sat up and pulled her panties down her long legs letting his fingers slide along them, feeling her tremble. Once he had them off he tossed them to the floor and brought his face back to her womanhood. He hesitantly licked her; still unsure of how she would feel about the act, but very willing to find out.

Serena gasped as she felt the velvet of Darien's tongue against her womanhood. She had never felt anything like this before, and although she was nervous she wanted it to continue. As she moaned she could feel the heat traveling through her body along with a pleasure she couldn't describe as he continued to lave her with his tongue.

As time passed Darien became bold and confident with what he was doing. He gave quick short licks to the bud of nerves at her entrance, then gave it a full lick and repeated the process again and again, stimulating her pleasure points as he listened to her moan louder and louder. When he was sure that she couldn't take anymore and was close to reaching her orgasm, he stopped and got off the bed.

Serena squirmed around and took in quick short breaths as she waited for Darien to come back to her, feeling her nipples tighten even more then they already were, as they strained for attention in her aroused state. She then felt his weight on top of her and his lips on hers, and she realized that he had removed his pants and underwear. _We're both naked now. This is really gonna happen_. She thought, happy but nervous.

As they kissed she felt his erection against her womanhood. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, and spread her legs, wanting him, needing him badly. She was happy, nervous, and excited all at the same time. She had been wanting and waiting for this ever since the memories had started. She felt Darien position himself at her entrance and she automatically tensed, both from her own nervousness and a reflex reaction from the memories. She then felt him break the kiss and kiss her cheek until he got to her neck.

"Relax." Darien whispered in her ear, then he began to kiss and breath on her neck. It was enough to relax her and he entered her slowly as he watched her face wanting to see her reaction.

Serena gasped and whimpered at the pain, and she felt him stop.

Darien watched her take a few deep breaths then he continued to push into her slowly until he couldn't go any further while he listened to her whimpers. He then waited for her to give him some kind of signal for him to continue; until then he wouldn't move. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain then he had to, so he would wait until she was ready.

Serena lay there breathing deeply, getting use to the feel of him inside her. _It hurts. It never hurt in the memories._ She thought as she breathed through the pain and opened her eyes. She looked at him and nodded slightly for him to continue.

Darien eased back slowly and pushed in just as slow, watching her the whole time. He was going to go slowly for as long as he could. He trembled from the effort, but he would do it for her. She started to moan and he could tell that the pain was turning to pleasure, so he started going faster, aroused by the sounds of her moaning.

As Darien thrust into her, faster and faster, her moans began to become high pitched, and after a while her pleasure was so great that her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She couldn't even moan anymore. All she could do was make a sound between a whimper and a squeak as she neared her orgasm.

She held on tight to Darien as she listened to him moan. His moans turned to him saying her name over and over as he began to climax. "Serena….Serena…..Serena….." She heard him repeat. She loved hearing him say her name in his heightened state of arousal, and she hoped he wouldn't stop.

* * *

After Darien got to the hospital he began his shift feeling better then he had in two weeks. He could sense that Serena was calm and happy, and that knowledge kept him at peace. As the morning went by he quickly realized that it was going to be a slow day, at least by hospital standards, so he spent the time checking up on the patients he had been assigned to that week.

His first stop was a 28-year-old man who had broken his leg. No matter how many times he and other doctors asked he would never tell them how it happened. Next was a 25-year-old woman with a heart problem. She found his presence calming so he visited her as much as he could through the day. After her he checked on a 37-year-old woman with appendicitis. He was always wary about this woman, because she liked to pinch his butt when he wasn't paying attention. His last stop was a 17-year-old boy with a broken neck and a wired jaw. He learned that he had been a motorcycle accident.

At lunch he went to eat outside in the sun since it was such a nice day. As he ate he heard his phone alerting him that he had a text message. _Wonder who this is from_. He thought as he pulled his phone from his pocket. _Serena_. He thought with a smile as he selected the message.

**Hey love,  
****There's going to be a meeting  
t****onight around 7, 7:30 at  
****Raye's temple. Wanted to let  
y****ou know now in case I forgot  
a****bout it later.  
****Love you always,  
****Serena**

_Forget about it? Oh right the memories_. He thought after reading the message. _I guess with the way she's been feeling and acting she __**would **__forget about it, and she did say being close to me affected her._ He thought as he put his phone back in his pocket.

His mind went back to the night before, and how she had seduced him and jumped him in the park. Then he remembered how she had kissed him when he was talking to her after they got back to his apartment. _The way her hands felt on me was just…_ His thought trailed off as he remembered how the kiss had ended with her hand slipping into his pants. _I still can't believe she did that. I couldn't even imagine her being that forward. It's just crazy how much our memories are affecting her, so yeah. I can understand why she might forget._ He thought as he continued to eat his lunch.

After lunch he checked on his patients again then hung around the ER assisting with any emergencies that came in. At 3pm his superior came and told him that since it was a slow day he could go home early. "Not just because it's a little sluggish around, but because of how you spent your day. You tended your patients and helped out in the ER when others would have taken the inactivity as a break. You've done a good job today. You've earned it." He had told him.

Darien thanked him and left the hospital. As he drove home he started to sense Serena's calm turn to arousal. _I know she hasn't fallen asleep. She's been calm all day, and there have been no signs of lust or arousal. Maybe she's thinking about something_. He thought as he sensed her arousal increase.

Once he was at his building he parked and went directly to his apartment, and saw her shoes and keys. _She's here somewhere_. He thought as she closed the door and stepped out of his shoes as he put his keys on the side table next to hers. He walked into the living room and saw her lying on the couch. _I guess she didn't hear me come in._ He thought since she hadn't moved or said anything, so he went into his room, put his cell phone on the nightstand closest to the bathroom, and changed into black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt.

Then he went back into the living room, knelt in front of the couch, and gazed at his Princess. She looked relaxed as if she were asleep. _She's not asleep, so…_ His thought trailed off as he noticed her breathing and her nipples showing through her shirt. "Serena?" He called to her. She didn't answer. "Serena?" He called again and shook her shoulder. Still she didn't answer, but her breathing sped up. "Serena?" He called louder and watched as her eyes shot open.

* * *

Serena sat up quickly, gasping in air as she blinked rapidly. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing jeans and a shirt, and that her nipples were showing. She quickly crossed her arms over her chest to cover them. _That wasn't real?_ She thought sadly. She hadn't even realized she was fantasizing. Then she looked at Darien and saw curiosity, fascination, and concern all mixed together in the look he was giving her. Then she looked at the time. _That must have been him saying my name. I guess I added the pleasure sounds to it. How long has been here?_ She thought, hoping to god she hadn't been making and sounds or touching herself.

"Why are you here? It's only 3:30pm!" She said, not looking at him. "They let me go early since it was a slow day." He said as he sat down behind her on the couch.

Serena tensed when he sat behind her, and she turned so that her back was pressed against the back of the couch, with her legs bent under her toward her left side, and she slid a few inches away.

"So umm…I know that you weren't asleep, and whatever it was, was really intense." He said, still sensing her arousal. "So what was that?" He asked while looking at her.

Serena sighed heavily. "Apparently that was a very vivid fantasy." She said as she shook her head slowly while looking down at her lap. She was embarrassed that she had been fantasizing on Darien's couch and that he had found her doing it. "I didn't even know I was doing it." She said quietly, still not looking at him. _The things I imagined him doing. My god. The things he did with his tongue….I didn't….he never did that in the memories, so where did that come from? Was that really my imagination? Do I really want him to do that to me? It __did__ feel good_. She thought with a blush as she remembered the feeling.

Darien was very curious and wondered what she had been visualizing, but decided to ask her a few questions to try and distract her from her arousal. He knew that the first question would side track her arousal and embarrassment, but the rest might bring it back. "What happened the other day to make you so sad and angry?" He asked.

Serena sighed as she recalled the argument she had with her father. She explained to Darien that her father had basically come home from work and told her she couldn't be Sailor Moon anymore. "He said it didn't matter how many people were protecting me that it was still too dangerous." She said as she leaned her head on the back of the couch.

"And what did you do?" He asked. He could tell that it was working; that she was becoming distracted from her arousal and embarrassment.

"I snapped. I told him that I wasn't going to stop being a scout, that he didn't have a choice. That I had risked my life and would do it again, then I stormed out of there. I was so angry. I couldn't stay there. I was literally losing control. I could feel the warmth of my crescent moon coming through." She said as she remembered what that felt like.

"I can understand why you were so angry, but why was it so intense? Why were you losing control?" He asked. "It was the way he said it. As if he expected me to just go along with what he wanted with no argument." She said. "Plus you forget to factor in my condition. I wasn't just angry. I was aroused, frustrated in every possible way, and tired." She said.

Darien thought on that for a few moments then moved on to the next question. "Okay next question. Have you ever tried to wake yourself from the dreams?" He asked.

"Yes, and I never could. Except for last night; you know before the interrogation started. I forced myself to wake up because I had suddenly remembered that I was with you." She said. "But anyway… since I could never wake myself up before, I tried to leave the room before I was pulled into Serenity's body, but that didn't work either. I also tried going into other rooms like their closets and bathrooms. I even jumped off the balcony one time. It didn't matter what I did I always ended up back in the bedroom or where ever they happened to be at the time." She said.

"Where ever they happen to be at the time? If I remember correctly our planets weren't exactly friendly at the time, so how were we able to be all over the place without people knowing? I'm assuming no one knew what we were doing?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone knew what we were doing. From what I can tell from the memories so far is that we were sneaky about it. If we were in my room or yours then it would always be at night, and if we were in other places then we made sure that it was very private and that we were as quiet as we could be. The memory I had last night was in your private garden. It was in a dead end section of a maze in the middle of the day." She said with smile as she remembered that memory.

Darien's eyebrows rose at that. _Out in the garden in the middle of the day. No wonder she had bite barks on her neck. I…uh…he was trying to keep quiet_. He thought. "Are the memories in order? I mean are they starting from their first time and going in order from there?" He asked.

Serena made a groaning whimpering sound. _Why is he asking about the memories? Okay well I knew he would; he said he would, but can't he see how aroused I am or am I not showing it? Maybe I should. I would rather show him then explain_. She thought. "No they don't seem to be in order. They're just randomly coming to me." She said as she thought up a way to try and get Darien aroused.

"What are the memories like? What are we like? Were we much different then we are now?" He asked, and he could have hit himself for that. _I'm supposed to be distracting her, but then again I did know that these questions would bring up the memories and have an affect on her_. "I'm sorry. I just wish I could remember too, so that we could go through this together." He added with a sigh.

Serena's eyes widened and she looked away so he wouldn't see. He had given her the perfect opening for what she was thinking about doing. "I'm not sure how to explain what the memories are like, and it's a bit difficult to tell what we were like given what we're doing in the memories." She said then added. "How about I show you." She leaned over and kissed him softly. She knew that he could have stopped her in her spontaneous maneuver but he didn't and she was glad for it.

_She's showing me all right. I should have known she would do this. She __is__ aroused after all. I asked to know and what better way to find out then this. _He thought, deciding to deepen the kiss. He let his tongue slide along her lips and he didn't fail to notice how quickly she opened them. He let his tongue drift into her mouth, moving around her tongue and then rolling on top of it.

As they kissed Darien felt himself getting hot, but he knew that he would be able to stop them before they got too far, so he didn't mind what he was feeling. In fact, he was enjoying it and knew that she was as well.

As they continued to kiss Serena shifted so that she was on her knees. Then she put a leg over his lap and straddled him, sitting so close that her breasts were pressed against his chest.

Darien let his hands rest on her hips. He was officially aroused by her move, especially since she had never done it before, and found that he liked it a lot. _This feels familiar_. He thought as he moved his hands to her back and began to run them up and down.

They kissed continuously for a few minutes, barely breathing, and during that time Darien stopped thinking. He decided to just go with what he was feeling and react to it. He slid his hands to her waist and worked them under her shirt, savoring the feel of her soft hot skin. Then he slid them to her back and slowly moved them up and down, letting his fingers trail along her spine causing her to shiver.

He began to slide his hands up and down her sides grazing her breasts, eliciting a soft whimpering sound from her. Darien was surprised at how turned on he was by that sound and he wanted to hear more, so he moved his hands to her waist and slid his right hand up her stomach to her breast. But the promise suddenly entered his mind like a reflex and he hesitated right before he reached it.

Serena noticed and she broke the kiss but kept her face close to his. "Don't stop." She breathed, not trying to catch her breath. She could still feel him hesitating, so she pulled back slightly to look at his face. He looked torn, as if he were trying to make an important decision.

"Darien please." She whispered. "I ache. Look at me." She said softly, gesturing with her eyes down to her chest where her nipples were clearly showing. "Touch me please. I _need_ you to." She whispered. She wasn't embarrassed at all; she wanted him to touch her, _needed_ him to touch her and relieve the ache she was feeling.

Darien was pained to hear the pleading in her voice. He couldn't stand to have her beg him for anything, and especially not her body. Her breasts looked as if they were begging for attention. So it was settled! He was going to relieve her suffering and not think about the promise. They were going to have to refine or redefine it anyway.

Serena felt his hand moving again, this time with no hesitation, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the relief and bliss she was about to feel when she heard her communicator in her subspace pocket. She felt Darien's hand freeze right before he touched her breast, and she wanted to cry in frustration. "Just do it." She said as she gestured with her hand, and felt her communicator fall into her hand. "Come on. They can't see and I'll be able to keep my voice steady." She said as she pressed the flashing button on her communicator.

The look of doubt on Darien's face prevented her from seeing who exactly was contacting her and she had to admit that she doubted she could keep her voice steady. When she heard the voice she was a bit surprised at who it was. "Serena here." She said in a low voice as she looked into Darien's eyes, willing him into continuing what he was doing.

"There's an attack downtown a few blocks from the arcade." A small serious voice said quickly. The information didn't stop her from being aroused but she was instantly alert. "Hotaru?" She said in alarm, pulling her eyes away from Darien's to look a her communicator. Sure enough the symbol for Saturn was lit. "Are you alone?" She added.

"No I'm not. Pluto and Mercury are here. Mercury is contacting…wait…wait hold on." Hotaru said. "Mercury look out! Silence Wall!" They heard her shout as if from a slight distance. "Mercury is contacting Venus, Jupiter, and Mars. I still have to contact Uranus and Neptune. There are three of them attacking this time, so I have to hurry. Do you think you could get Darien down here?" Hotaru asked quickly.

"Yeah he's with me. We'll come together. You just be careful." Serena said. "Okay. I'll see you two when you get here. Saturn out." She said and Serena put her communicator away.

Serena knew they had to hurry, but she was so aroused and frustrated. Her breasts felt heavy and her nipples hurt and she just wanted to cry. _How am I going to concentrate on the fight?_ She thought as she looked down between them.

Darien could feel Serena's arousal and frustration as acutely as his own. He was starting to really understand what she had been feeling over the past two weeks. He had been aroused before, but not like this. And then to be interrupted…by the enemy no less was just too much. _Ugh! This is beyond irritating, and just when I had made up my mind too_. He thought as he looked at Serena.

He removed his hands from under her shirt, listening to her small sad whimpers. He put his right hand on her neck, and rubbed his thumb against her chin since she had her head down. "Look at me." He said quietly and watched as she lifted her head and looked at him sad wary eyes. "We'll continue this later." He said, holding her gaze so she knew that he meant it.

Serena blinked in response and then a soft smile formed on her face. _Yes!!!_ She thought, elated. "Okay." She said and she quickly got off his lap and they both stood up. "We'll go out through the balcony." He said and they went out onto the balcony in their socks, and began jumping from balcony to balcony until they reached the roof.

_Come to me Holy Grail_. She thought as she held her hands out in front of her. She watched as it appeared in her hands with a warm glow. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Makeup!!" She shouted and was surrounded in swirling white feathers and warm pink light.

When Serena finished transforming she turned to Darien and saw that he was already transformed. Then they began to run at top speed, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, toward the downtown area.

As they ran Serena wondered if her arousal would go away before they reached the fight. _Ugh!_ She thought in frustration_. This is worse then waking from the memories, being aroused and finally having something done about it, and then to be interrupted. Ugh! Those animals are gonna pay! _She thought as she jumped to the next roof. Then her thoughts turned to something more pleasing and interesting.

_I wonder if Darien and I would be able to have sex like this, him as Tuxedo Mask and me as Sailor Moon. His tuxedo comes apart, but my body suit doesn't. Humm…maybe he could rip it open. It's not like it wouldn't be as good as knew the next time I transformed. _She thought with a wicked smile and a blush. She had always thought Tuxedo Mask was hot, especially with that mask of his.

As she pictured Tuxedo Mask ripping her body suit in the heat of passion she was distracted from watching where she was going and tripped. She felt herself falling, then her face was suddenly pressed against Tuxedo Masks stomach near his groin and she was lying on the ground on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Tuxedo Mask asked her and watched as she nodded but didn't look up. "What were you thinking about?" He asked. He could still feel her arousal although it had decreased a little, and he sensed that she was amused about something. He was curious about that, but then her arousal rose suddenly and that's when he saw her trip. All he could do was fall to his knees in front of her so that she didn't go face first onto the roof floor.

Sailor Moon blushed at his question. She did **not **want to tell him what she had been thinking. He didn't need to know about her dirty thoughts. "I wasn't thinking about anything." She said as she quickly got to her feet, realizing where her face was. "I just klutzed out."

Tuxedo Mask rolled his eyes as he stood up. "You haven't had a klutz attack in years. Come on, spill. Tell me what you were thinking about that distracted you so much that you weren't paying attention to where you were going." He said. She always paid close attention to where she was going when she was running on rooftops. If she fell she had her wings to stop her, and even if she didn't she would land okay but no one wants to fall from a roof.

Sailor Moon sighed as she turned away from him. "Come on. We have to get to the girls." She said and ran off without answering him. _We do need to get to the girls quick, and hopefully he'll drop it._ She thought as she continued to run. Then she felt a hand on her arm and she realized that he wasn't going to drop it, so she slowed to a stop and felt him turn her around to face him, but she kept her head down.

"Look at me." He said quietly, commanding in his Prince Endymion voice, and her legs nearly gave out.

_Doesn't he know what that voice does to me?_ She thought as she looked at him, her arousal flaring. "Stop _doing_ that. Do you know what that voice does to me?" she said.

"_Yes, _I can feel it." He said, giving her a heated look.

She glared at him, letting him know that, that wasn't helping. _God its like he's gotten sexier and bolder with his transformation._ She thought as she did her best to keep the glare in her eyes. Now she really wondered what it would be like for them to go at it in their super hero outfits.

"Now tell me what you were thinking about." He said, still in his Prince Endymion voice.

Sailor Moon sighed again as her glare dropped. "Fine, but lets run. We're almost there." She said, and they began to run again, keeping pace with each other.

"So?" He prompted. "I was thinking about what it would be like for us to have sex like this, but I thought it would be difficult since I'm wearing a body suit." She said with a blush as they reached the fight. She was glad she didn't have to look at him while saying that.

They looked down on the scene and saw that Sailor Uranus, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Neptune had arrived and were helping Sailor Pluto, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Saturn fight.

"I thought you might be strong enough to rip it though." She finished as she continued to survey the fight, trying to determine which group needed her most.

"I am." He whispered in her ear, still in his Prince Endymion voice, and watched as she turned sharply to look at him. He gave her a deep searing kiss then ran over a couple of roofs, and jumped down to help in the fight.

Sailor Moon stood there in a daze for a few moments, her breathing ragged, as she watched him with hooded eyes. Then she shook her head, snapping herself out of it, and knelt down to analyze what was going on. She saw that Sailor Pluto and Sailor Jupiter were fighting a monster that looked like a gorilla, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were fighting one that looked like a cheetah, and Sailor Saturn and Sailor Mercury were fighting one that looked like a goat.

_Well, Pluto and Jupiter are the furthest away and it looks like Tuxedo is going to help them out, and Uranus and Neptune don't look like they need any help, so that leaves Saturn and Mercury_. She thought and she stood up and jumped down from the six-story building, letting her wings slow her fall a little so that she wouldn't hit the ground so hard.

After she landed she looked around at her scouts, then just as she was about to run over to Saturn and Mercury she heard someone calling her. She paused and looked around, thinking it was one of the scouts. Then she heard it again and realized it was coming from behind her.

Sailor Moon turned her head and looked around, searching for the voice. _Maybe someone's injured._ She thought and then she saw someone wave at her slightly from the doorway of a damaged store. _Sammy?!_ She thought in shock and surprise as she looked at him. She went to him quickly, making sure the enemy didn't notice.

"Wow! I didn't know you could jump down from buildings like that. Look how high that building is." She heard him say as soon as she stopped in front of him.

Sailor Moon looked at him in disbelief. "_What_ are you _doing_ here? It's way too dangerous." She said quietly but urgently as she looked around, making sure the enemy hadn't noticed them.

"I was on my way home when those…animal things started attacking. I tried to leave but those things were blasting everything, and I was afraid I'd get hit so I hid in here." He said honestly.

"Alright lets go. I'll get you to safety. Keep up." She said as she grabbed his hand and began to power walk down the block, away from the fighting.

They walked quickly stepping around and over debris from the sidewalk and damaged buildings and stores. Once they reached the end of the sidewalk Sailor Moon pushed Sammy around the corner, out of the view of the enemy. "I want you to go straight home. No hanging around watching okay." She said and then she ran back toward the fighting.

As she ran she saw that the goat monster Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn were fighting was headed toward Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. She looked back and saw Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn helping each other off the ground.

Sailor Moon ran faster toward Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. The goat had stopped and was forming an energy ball in its hoof like hand. _Oh no. Uranus!_ She thought as she ran. Sailor Uranus had her back to the monster since she was keeping an eye on the cheetah she was fighting. Sailor Moon could tell that she was focused on backing up Sailor Neptune as she fired off her water attack.

The monster had its energy ball ready and was throwing it at Uranus' back. _No, no!_ She thought as she neared Uranus with the energy ball close by. "Uranus look out!" She screamed and watched as Uranus turned to look at her, but it was too late.

Uranus couldn't see the energy ball coming and wouldn't have time to react anyway, so Sailor Moon pushed her out of the way using the momentum she gained from running. The only problem was she didn't have time to get herself out of the way.

As soon as Sailor Uranus hit the ground Sailor Moon was hit hard in her chest below her breasts but just above her stomach. The blow was powerful and painful, sending her flying back with a yell. Then she hit the ground and rolled a few feet from the force, coming to rest on her back. She lay there for a few moments feeling the pain and hearing everyone call her name as she tried to gather the air that had been knocked out of her. She could sense Tuxedo Masks worry and concern, so she rolled over onto her knees so he could see that she was okay and to get off her wings since they were hurting from when she hit the ground.

Sailor Moon wrapped an arm around herself and held herself up with her other hand. She looked over at the goat monster with its horns sticking out of its head, and saw that it was grinning in triumph and looked like it was about to attack again. _This thing hurt my friends, it hurt me, and it's preventing me from getting some serious lovin from my Prince!_ She shouted in her head, seeing red as she got to her feet.

She suddenly charged it, forgetting her pain in her anger and frustration, and rammed it to the ground before it could blast her again. She straddled it, sitting on its stomach, and began punching it again and again in its ugly face with both fists as she yelled at it. "You ugly goat! If it weren't for you and your ugly friends I would be at home right now doing something much more pleasurable then this!" She screamed as her sexual frustration over powered her anger.

She saw it lift its left arm and its hand began to glow, but she wasn't having that. She grabbed its arm by the wrist, held it up straight, and punched the elbow as hard as she could effectively breaking the arm in half, rendering it useless. Then she continued her assault on it until it was bloody and unconscious. She then summoned her scepter and dusted it, then looked around breathing quickly. She noticed that Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars had shown up sometime during the beating she was giving the monster.

"Sailor Moon." She heard Sailor Neptune call and she looked in her direction and saw that another monster was ready to be dusted, so she lifted her scepter and pointed it at the cheetah monster from where she sat on the ground. "Silver Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!" She said loudly and watched as it roared and turned to dust. She then got to her feet and looked to the last monster left. Sailor Pluto, Jupiter, Mars, and Tuxedo Mask were still fighting the gorilla monster, and it didn't seem to want to go as easily as its comrades; not that they went easily.

_This stops now. I'm going to have to use more power then I normally would, but I'm hurting and I want to go home with Darien_. She thought as she walked toward them. "Stop!" She commanded in a loud yet soft voice as she stopped at a slight distance, and Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Mars froze. She noticed Tuxedo Mask was the first to move. He relaxed and spun around to walk toward her. "That's enough." She finished and she raised her scepter and pointed it at the monster.

She watched as the scouts quickly parted so they wouldn't be in her line of fire. This time she didn't speak the words out loud. She just concentrated on the power flowing through her, making sure it was enough, as it erupted form her scepter. When the gorilla monster was dusted she let her scepter disappear back into her subspace pocket then turned to Tuxedo Mask who was standing next to her.

"Don't tell me you're fine because I know you're in pain." He said quietly before she could even get the words out.

Sailor Moon smiled at him. She knew that he was going to ask her how she was, and she was going to tell him exactly what he didn't want her to say. "Okay I won't tell you that." She said as the scouts gathered around. "How are you all? Is everyone okay?" She asked as she looked around to each of them.

Everyone began to say that they were okay as they looked around at each other to make sure. "And you?" Sailor Uranus asked, her voice thick with concern.

"I'm…" She hesitated and looked at Tuxedo Mask, who looked right back as her, daring her to say she was fine. "okay." She finished and, and he rolled his eyes. She looked to Uranus and saw her frowning. "Really I am. I won't lie. It hurts a lot, but I'm okay." She said honestly. It did hurt a lot, and the pain from her wings did nothing to help, but she really did believe that she was okay.

"Okay then; if you're sure." Sailor Uranus said. "We're still having the meeting right?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"Yes we are." Sailor Moon said then she looked at Sailor Venus as she remembered their short chat earlier. "We're still going to talk right?" She asked.

"Yes. After the meeting." Venus confirmed and Sailor Moon nodded then turned to Sailor Mars. "Us too right? Before the meeting?" She asked then quickly added "And don't think this fight is going to get you off the hook. Your time's running out as we speak." She said and watched as Sailor Mars grimaced.

"I'm gonna do it." Sailor Mars said with a sigh. "Okay then." Sailor Moon said and they began to hear people coming back to the area.

"We better go." Tuxedo Mask advised and they nodded. "See you all at the meeting." Sailor Moon said and they all separated.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask jumped back up to the roof they had arrived on and began to run back to his place. As they ran the pain in her chest increased and she began to slow. _It hurts so much. It hurts to breath_. She thought as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Darien." She said softly as she slowed to a stop.

Even though he was ahead of her, and she had spoken softly, he had heard her. He stopped quickly and looked back to her, and saw that she had stopped. _Something must be wrong for her to use my name out here._ He thought as he hurried back to her. _Maybe the pain is too much, and it's starting to get to her. Or maybe…_ he let the thought trail off, not wanting to let his mind go there. He hoped that she was just in too much pain and nothing more. He didn't want her to be in pain at all, but he also didn't want anything worse to be wrong with her.

"I think I'm more hurt then I thought." Sailor Moon said as he got closer to her. She took in a deep breath, intending to say more, and immediately started coughing. She covered her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut at the pain. When she stopped coughing and was able to breath again she opened her eyes and pulled her hands away. She gasped and heard Tuxedo Mask gasp too as she saw blood on her gloves. She had blood on the back of her gloved hands from the enemy, but the front of the gloves were covered with her blood. She could even feel it running down the sides of her mouth.

_Oh my god. This is not good_. She thought in worry as she wondered how badly hurt she really was. Then she felt her legs buckle, but Tuxedo Mask quickly took her in his arms and picked her up. "We gotta get you home quick. You need to lay down." He said as he tightened his grip on her and began to run.

_Ummm….he smells so good, and he's so warm. And those hands! To think I could have had those hands moving all over me if the enemy hadn't attacked_. She thought and then rolled her eyes and laughed lightly even though it hurt. "I'm just laughing at the fact that I'm seriously hurt, and I _still_ can't take my mind off you." She said when she sensed Tuxedo Masks curiosity.

Tuxedo Masks eyebrows rose at that information_. Those memories of ours must really be intense. Or maybe it's the way she's remembering them_. He thought as he jumped to another roof. They were almost at his building. _I have to hurry. All this jostling isn't good for her_. He thought.

As Sailor Moon lay in Tuxedo Masks arms her transformation faded away. She couldn't hold it anymore because the pain was so intense. She closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing through the pain. The pain in her chest was horrible and now that she wasn't in her Sailor Moon form the pain from her wings had moved to her back.

Tuxedo Mask looked down as Serena's transformation faded in a soft light. _Oh no! I really have to hurry._ He thought as he picked up speed.

"It's getting harder to breath." She said softly, trying to preserve what air she was getting. "We're almost there." He said to her, and after jumping a few more roofs he reached his building. He carefully jumped a few balconies until he reached his.

As he stepped in he let his transformation fade and walked straight to his bedroom and laid her on the bed. He then sat on the edge next to her and took a deep breath. He had to see how bad her injuries were, but he wasn't looking forward to it.

"This is going to hurt." He warned her as he gently wiped the blood from the sides of her mouth, and Serena opened her eyes and looked at him. "Go for it." She said in a 'do what you have to do' kind of voice. "Right." He said and he began to pull her shirt up to her breasts, and he sucked in a sharp breath as he saw her skin. It looked inflamed in its bright red coloring. "That bad." She said as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to see that worried look in his face.

Darien laid his hand on her stomach and he saw her wince. _It's so hot_. He thought as he felt the heat from the inflamed area on her lower chest. He then began to press down to see what he could feel as his hands moved across her injury. Serena started to whimper and he looked to her face and saw that her eyes were squeezed shut. "Sorry." He said, feeling horrible that he was causing her more pain. _This isn't good_. He thought grimly as he continued to press down to see if he had missed anything. When he was done he stopped and pulled her shirt back down.

_Oh god. It hurts. It hurts so much_. She thought as she tried to keep herself from crying out. She knew that doing that would cause her more pain. "So how bad am I doctor?" She asked as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Darien sighed heavily and looked back down to where her shirt covered her injury.

"I can take it." She said and winced. _Ugh! Everything hurts. Talking hurts, moving hurts, breathing hurts. Just lying here hurts!_ She thought as she looked at Darien.

"You've got some bruised ribs, and at least one or two are broken. And I'm positive you've got some internal bleeding. I think the reason why it's getting harder for you to breath is because one of your broken ribs has punctured your left lung and it's filling up with fluid. But I can't be sure." He said, his voice thick with concern.

"Broken bones. No wonder it hurts so much." She said and she noticed that Darien seemed lost in thought as if he were making a decision. That's when it hit her. She knew what he was going to say and what he was going to try and do. "No. I know what you're thinking." She said and watched as he looked at her.

"I have to. You're in pain, and you can't do it." He stressed. "I can do it." She said, struggling to speak through the pain. "You _know_ how much energy it's going to take to completely heal me."

"Yes I do, and that's exactly why I want to do it. Look how much energy you've lost with the fight and with this injury, not to mention the fact that you've been losing energy over the past two weeks with your erratic sleeping." He said. "Hey! I got a good rest last night thanks to you, and I'm not the one who works at a hospital. You have patients Darien who need you, and I know you still have things to learn. If you heal me you'll be asleep for days regaining the energy you used." She said and paused for a moment, struggling through the pain and lack of air.

"You'll miss out on a lot. Now me…you know I don't have anything better to do. It would take us both the same amount of energy to do it, but I can stretch the process out. That way you won't have to worry as much as you are, and I won't get any weaker." She finished.

Darien ran a hand over his eyes and through his hair. He knew she was right, but that still didn't change how he felt. He was still worried. "You're _sure_ you won't get any weaker?" He asked. "Yes." She said. "Okay." He said with a sigh. "We should get the girls here, and your parents." He said as she stood up.

Serena gestured with her hand for her communicator and held it out to him. "Here. It'll be quicker then using a phone." She said.

Darien took her communicator with a nod, and then pressed the button to call all the scouts as he walked out of his room and went into the living room. "Girls I need you to come to my place right now. Turns out Serena's injuries were worse then she thought." He said tiredly.

"Is it serious?" He recognized Amara's voice. "Very." He said seriously. "I knew it." He heard her say. "Yeah. Well I still have to call her parents, so just get here quick. Darien out." He said and then he picked up the phone and dialed Serena's home number and waited for someone to answer while listening to the ringing.

Serena's mother answered and he informed her of what had happened, but didn't tell her exactly what was wrong with Serena. Still, she was understandably worried and afraid. She told him she would call her husband and they would come right over.

He then hung up with her and went back into his bedroom, and saw Serena struggling to breath. _She's probably trying not to cause herself any more pain, and that's making it even harder for her to breath_. He thought as he walked to her, and got on his knees at the side of the bed. "Here you go." He said, handing her, her communicator when she opened her eyes.

"Keep it. You'll need it while I'm healing, so the girls can reach you." She said quietly and she closed her eyes and went back to concentrating on her breathing. "Okay." He said and put the communicator in his subspace pocket. "Since you won't let me heal you I'm going to ease your pain as much as I can until everyone arrives." He said and he watched as she gave a small smile and said "Okay."

Darien then pulled her shirt up and placed his hands on her injury, knowing that his power worked better with skin-to-skin contact, and called on the power of his golden crystal.

They sat in silence as he eased her pain for about fifteen minutes and then they heard the doorbell ring.

* * *

**Mina's POV**

Mina was tired, frustrated, and concerned. It had been almost four days since she decided to find out what was going on with her Princess, and she had failed each day. It wasn't because she wasn't trying; it was because every time she worked up the nerve to try and ask Serena about it, she could never get her to go out with her. Even though she had finally worked up the nerve she never knew what to say anyway. She didn't know how to bring it up.

_Why is it so hard for me to just go see her and ask her about it? I mean no one said we had to go out and talk. But I wouldn't want her family to hear, and I certainly wouldn't mention it in front of Darien. I mean I'm even walking on eggshells around Artemis and Luna. I can't let them find out, although they're starting to wonder what's wrong with me._ She thought as she went to stand out on her bedroom balcony.

She was doing her best to hide the effects that Serena's passionate feelings and emotions were having on her, but she couldn't hide everything. She was having trouble sleeping, she was tired, easily irritated, and she was always lost in thought or daydreaming.

Mina had never had a problem with her powers before, and she didn't have one now; she loved them, but recently they were getting on her last nerve. Unlike the other scouts, with the exception of Trista and Raye, she didn't have the luxury of turning her powers off. That's what happened when you were the scout of love. Always being able to feel and sense love, ardor, passion, and lust.

These days she found herself wishing she could turn her powers off, or at least block what she was sensing from Serena. She loved her Princess but it was irritating to have to walk around in a constant state of arousal, and not be able to do anything about it.

_The one time I actually need a boyfriend instead of wanting one, and I don't __have__ one. God this is frustrating. I need to get laid! I don't know how Serena is walking around dealing with this_. She thought as she watched the occasional person walk by her house. _Well she was able to deal with it last night. I swear last night was the best night of sleep I've had in ages. I don't know what she did, but whatever it was it's still working_. She thought as she forced her mind not to say 'what she _**did **_was Darien!'

She had woke up expecting the feelings to be back but they hadn't been and she had breathed a sigh of relief. She was happy but she knew it wouldn't last, that the feelings would be back. _It has to be today, today when I'm not sensing what she's feeling. She doesn't seem to be feeling anything…at least not in my area of expertise, so this will definitely work. It won't be as hard or as embarrassing as it would if I was sensing it. The problem will come when she starts feeling it again_. She thought as she heard her communicator in her subspace pocket.

Mina went back into her room as she gestured with her hand and watched as her communicator fell into her hand with the Moon symbol flashing brightly. "Mina here." She said.

"Hey Mina I was just talking to Raye about the enemy, and I thought of something that I wanted everyone to know." Serena said. "Ahh…and you want a meeting." She said in understanding.

"Yes. Tonight around 7, 7:30 at Raye's temple." She heard Serena say. "Okay. I'll let everyone know right now, and ummm….can we talk after the meeting?" Mina asked hesitantly. _I did just say it had to be today_. She thought as she waited for Serena to answer.

"Sure we can. Is everything okay?" She heard Serena ask, and she could hear the concern in her voice. "Yes and no. I'm fine so don't worry about that. I'm just really, really concerned about something." Mina said. "Okay. Well if you're that concerned we can talk now or I could meet you somewhere." She heard her suggest. "No, no. It's okay. It can wait until later." She said quickly. She was _not _ready to talk to her about it; she still didn't know what to say. "I'm going to get into contact with everyone now, so I'll see you later." She added.

"Okay. See you then. Serena out." She heard her say and she put her communicator away and grabbed her cell phone from her desk and began to call everyone one by one, with the exception of Raye and Darien, starting with Lita. _Serena will tell Darien I'm sure_. She thought as she finished up with the last call, which was Trista. Just then Luna and Artemis entered her room through the balcony.

"Hey Luna, Artemis." Mina said. "Hello Mina. Have you spoken to Serena today?" Luna asked and Mina watched as she and Artemis made themselves comfortable on her bed. "Yes I just spoke to her a few minutes ago. She's called a meeting tonight." She said as she sat on her bed.

"You know how worried I am. I haven't seen her in weeks. It's like she's avoiding me, hiding something from me. I don't understand why she won't let me sleep at home anymore. She keeps making excuses for why I shouldn't come back yet, and every time I sneak over there at night she's always up doing something trivial or not there at all." Luna said in concern and confusion.

"I'm sure Serena has her reasons, and whatever they are it's not affecting her abilities as a scout. She probably just needs some alone time to deal with something." She said softly as she forced her mind not to think about why Serena would leave her house at night. _They're worried about her. The girls were a little worried too, but they saw that she was fine during battles and decided to leave her alone. We all know that if Serena wants help with something she'll ask for it and make it known. We could all tell that she was acting differently and not spending much time with us, but even so we decided to leave her be_. She thought.

_Besides. She has Darien and he's had time to see the difference in her, so he's probably trying to find out what's going on and help her with it_. She thought as she lay back on her bed. She looked at Luna and Artemis and saw how much it bothered them, how concerned they were. Then Artemis suddenly looked at her giving her an 'I can tell _you're_ hiding something' kind of look and she quickly looked away. It was getting harder and harder for her to hide the affects from him. It was easier with Luna because Luna didn't know her behavior and habits, but he did and she knew that he was going to corner her sooner or later and demand to know what was up.

_I have to think of something to tell him quick before he catches me off guard_. She thought as she searched for something to tell him that wasn't a lie. She wanted to be honest with him, but with some other information that wasn't what she was hiding from him. She remembered how she had been thinking about how Serena told her family that she was Sailor Moon, and that maybe it was time she told her parents that she was Sailor Venus_. It is getting harder to hide from them, and…I don't know. I just want to tell them._ She thought with a quiet sigh.

Mina thought about how that would be a good way to start a conversation with Serena_. I could ask Serena to help me do it. I really don't think I could do it on my own, and they probably wouldn't believe me anyway. But anyway...after that I could some how bring up what I've been sensing. Cool. So this helps me with both Serena and Artemis, but I still need to think of what to say to…_ her thought trailed off as she began to sense slight longing and arousal from Serena.

_Oh no! Why did I think I had more time before those emotions started to come back?_ She thought as she draped an arm over her face to hide whatever reaction she might have from the two cat guardians in her presence_. It's pretty early in the day for these feelings. Not like it's stopped her from having them before_. She thought with a sigh. _Anyway. Darien is still at the hospital so she's all alone with what she's feeling. I don't get it! What's triggering them? I guess that's one of the questions I'll have to ask._ She thought as she sensed Serena's arousal intensify_. I really need a boyfriend_. She thought as she sensed wave after wave of Serena's arousal.

After that thought Mina tried to ignore what she was sensing like she did in the beginning when she first started sensing what Serena was feeling, but again it didn't work so she tried to zone out and escape it that way. In the middle of that process she heard her communicator for the second time that day.

She sat up and gestured with her hand and watched as it fell into her hand with the symbol for Mercury flashing. "Mina here." She said after pressing the button. "Mina there's an attack downtown a few blocks from the arcade. We need you down here quick. Right now only Saturn and Pluto are here, but there are…wait." She heard Mercury say and Artemis and Luna moved closer to hear better. "Mercury look out! Silence Wall!" They heard Saturn shout in the background. "Oh my god that was close. Anyway…there are three monsters here. Saturn is contacting Serena, Amara and Michelle, and I still have to contact Lita and Raye." Mercury finished in a rush.

"Okay you do that. I'm on my way. Mina out." She said as she got to her feet. She put her communicator away and headed toward her door. "This is not good." She said to herself. "I'll see you guys when I get back." She called to Luna and Artemis. Her parents were at work so she didn't have to worry about them hearing. "Be careful." She heard Artemis call.

Once outside her house Mina ran at top speed through her neighborhood and then into the downtown area. Before she got to the busy streets she turned down an ally and stopped in the middle. She looked back the way she came and then in front of her to make sure no one was watching then gestured for her transformation pen and watched as it fell into her hand. "Venus Crystal Power Makeup!" She shouted and was surrounded in a warm orange light with small golden stars and dark orange hearts.

When her transformation was complete she jumped to the roof of one of the buildings and headed toward the area where the fight was. When she arrived she looked down at the scene and the first thing she saw was Sailor Moon picking herself up off the ground and then running at a monster that looked like a goat. She jumped to the ground and saw Sailor Mars do the same from the corner of her eye, and then she watched along with Tuxedo Mask and the rest of the scouts in shock and surprise at what Sailor Moon was doing.

For a moment no one moved as they watched Sailor Moon beat on the monster. Then when she started yelling at it, it seemed to snap everyone out of the spell they were in and they went back to fighting. She saw Sailor Mars go help Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Pluto, and Tuxedo Mask, and that Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune didn't need her, so she continued to watch Sailor Moon with Sailor Saturn and Sailor Mercury.

"You ugly goat! If it weren't for you and your ugly friends I would be at home right now doing something much more pleasurable then this!" Venus was shocked at what Sailor Moon had just screamed. She blushed and had to force eyes to stay on Sailor Moon and not shift to Tuxedo Mask as she remembered the intense arousal she was sensing from Serena earlier and wondered if Darien had been with her then. _But he was at the hospital. Wasn't he? _She thought as she watched Sailor Moon beat the monster unconscious and then dust it.

Sailor Venus pulled her still shocked eyes and red face from Sailor Moon and looked around finally seeing that the two other monsters were a cheetah and a gorilla. She saw that the gorilla monster still seemed to be going strong but that the cheetah was not. She then listened as Sailor Neptune called Sailor Moon's attention to the cheetah and watched as she dusted it and got to her feet.

They all looked over to Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter with the gorilla monster. Venus watched and listened as Sailor Moon walked toward them and commanded them all, including the monster, to stop. It was such that she felt the need to stop even though she wasn't doing anything. She watched along with everyone else as Sailor Moon dusted the monster then she began to walk toward her.

When Sailor Moon asked if everyone was okay Venus had no problem giving her assurance since she didn't have a chance to fight. However, she was a bit confused and concerned when Uranus asked Sailor Moon if she was okay. _It's not good when Uranus sounds concerned. I wonder what happened. Was Sailor Moon hurt? Did she get injured in someway? She __was__ getting off the ground when I first got here_. She thought and she listened as Sailor Moon assured them that she was okay.

Sailor Saturn asked if they were still having the meeting and Venus breathed a sigh of relief when Sailor Moon confirmed that they were. She was counting on the time she had before she had to talk to Serena. Then Sailor Moon turned to her and asked if they were still going to talk, and Venus said that they were. _Oh my god. I think I almost had a heart attack when she mentioned it. I really need to pull myself together, and I __still__ need to figure out exactly what I'm going to say._ She thought as Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars had a quick exchange.

She wondered what Sailor Moon meant by telling Mars her time was running out. _I'll ask Mars when we leave_. She thought just as she and the rest of them heard sounds of people coming. Tuxedo Mask suggested they go and so they did. They separated in four groups. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask in one, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Saturn in another, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune in another, and she with Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter.

"Jupiter what happened to Sailor Moon? When I got there she was getting off the ground, and Uranus sounded very concerned back there which has me concerned." She said and Mars agreed with her. As Jupiter explained how Sailor Moon had took a hit that was meant for Sailor Uranus both she and Mars looked at each other nervously, understanding why Uranus had been so concerned.

Now that she knew what happened she was more than concerned, she was worried. _Was Sailor Moon really okay like she said she was?_ Just as she was considering that thought she sensed a slight wave of arousal coming from Sailor Moon and her eyes widened in surprise. _You have __got__ to be kidding me! It's only been a few minutes since we all split up._ She thought, but then she remembered what Sailor Moon had screamed at the monster and decided that it wasn't really that unexpected.

After a few more minutes had passed of them running they all split up, Jupiter had to get back home since she had been in the middle of making snacks for the meeting, Mars said she had something important to do before her time ran out, and she needed to get back home and tell Luna and Artemis that everyone was okay. _Oh! I forgot to ask Raye about that whole running out of time thing. Ah…it wasn't really the right time for that anyway. Not after hearing about what happened to Sailor Moon. _She thought as she ducked into an ally near her neighborhood and de-transformed.

Mina jogged the rest of the way home, not really in a hurry, but wanting to get back and assure Luna and Artemis that everyone was alright as soon as possible. When she got home she went straight to her room where she found them sitting on her bed. Just as she opened her mouth to tell them that all was well she heard her communicator beeping.

She gestured for it as she sat on her bed and saw the Moon symbol flashing for a moment then she heard Darien's voice, and knew that all the scouts could hear it as well. "Girls I need you to come to my place right now. Turns out Serena's injuries were worse then she thought." Mina looked at Artemis and Luna and saw that they looked as worried as she felt. "Is it serious?" She heard Amara ask. "Very." Was all Darien said. "I knew it." She heard Amara say in a pained voice.

"Yeah. Well I still have to call her parents, so just get here quick. Darien out." She heard him say and she put her communicator back in her subspace pocket. "Alright you two." She said as she got up and grabbed a medium sized duffle bag from her closet. "In you go. You heard the man. We have to get there quick." She said after placing it on her bed and unzipping it.

Once the two cats were inside and somewhat comfortable she zipped up the bag, placed the strap over her head so that it hung across her chest leaving the bag hanging at her side, and quickly left her house and headed for Darien's apartment building.

* * *

**AN #3****: I hope the fantasy made up for the lack of memory this time around. At least you got to see Serena and Darien finally go at it even though it wasn't real. I thought her imagination along with what she wanted from Darien, and her remembrance of Endymion from the memories was a pretty hot scene. **

**Pay attention to the creepy guy in the elevator; you'll see him again. There will be more of Mina's POV in later chapters, and I didn't forget about Luna and Artemis. They'll make their appearances when it's crucial.**


	5. Inside Memories

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Sailor Moon or her characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

_**Author's Note**__**: Edited: 8/12/10**_

* * *

**Dreams of a Passionate Past**

_Chapter Five: Inside Memories_

Darien looked toward his bedroom door after hearing the doorbell sound through the apartment. He didn't want to get up and answer it because he knew he would have to stop what he was doing, but he knew he would have to because the girls needed to be there.

"I'll be right back. This will only take a few seconds." He said to Serena.

Serena opened her eyes and smiled weakly. She would have said something to acknowledge what he said, but she was going to need to brace herself when he stopped touching her and his healing power went away.

Darien moved his hands from her injury and got up and left his room, hurrying to the door. He opened it and saw Amy, Hotaru, and Trista standing there. "Come in." He said as he stepped to the side and allowed them to walk in. He then closed the door and began to walk to his room, knowing they would follow.

He walked into his room and immediately saw Serena struggling to breath through her pain. He got back on his knees at the side of the bed and put his hands back on the inflamed area of her chest. He then closed his eyes and concentrated on easing her pain.

Serena winced when she felt Darien's hands on her injury, but immediately felt relief and sighed. She sensed the girl's presence when they first entered the room and heard their shocked gasps. She then felt someone take hold of her right hand and she squeezed it gently before opening her eyes, and saw that it was Hotaru leaning over to hold her hand. She was on the left side of the bed so she knew that Hotaru didn't have a choice but to lean over toward her.

"Sit down. You don't have to lean over like that." She said quietly with a smile and watched as she did so slowly after glancing at Darien. Serena then looked at the other girls and saw that it was Amy and Trista, and she smiled a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?" Amy asked, stepping forward to the end of the bed. "Terrible." She breathed out just as the doorbell rang again, and she closed her eyes trying not to imagine the looks the girls would have when they saw her.

"I'll get it." Trista said softly, and a few moments later she came back with Amara and Michelle.

Serena opened her eyes and looked at their worried expressions. "Hey don't look like that." She said with a small smile. "We can't help it. We're worried." Michelle said.

"Are you healing her?" Hotaru asked Darien, and he shook his head slowly.

"He's easing my pain since I won't let him heal me." She said then she quickly explained why she wouldn't let him.

"So if you're going to do it yourself what are you waiting for?" Amara asked.

"My parents; not to mention all of you." She said. "Could you imagine what my parents would think if they were to see me like this? If they were to see me asleep, looking dead without an explanation? No scratch that. Imagine what my _father_ would think." She finished and Darien sucked in a sharp breath at that image. "Exactly." She said. "My father is already having a hard time with me being a scout, and this is just going to make it worse." She said with a sigh.

Serena reached over with her left hand and ran her fingers through Darien's hair and caressed his face just because she wanted to, but also because she could sense his sadness.

Darien leaned into her hand, savoring her touch since he knew that he wouldn't feel it for a few days. Then they heard the doorbell ring once again.

"I'll get it." Amara said, and moments later she returned with Lita, Mina, and Raye.

"Don't be sad. I'm going to be just fine." She said to them and looked back to Darien as she rubbed her thumb back and forth across the top of his cheek. She closed her eyes, letting the action relax her and help her to forget her pain. But the action relaxed her too much and she began to remember the way Darien's hands felt rubbing up and down her sides and moving along her back earlier before they got the call about the attack.

Darien could sense Serena starting to become aroused at the same time he felt her heart start to beat faster. "Stop it." He said without opening his eyes. "What are you thinking about?" He added.

"It's not what I'm thinking about, it's what I'm doing." She said with her eyes still closed. She knew that all the girls were listening to them and were probably confused, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that they didn't know what they were talking about.

"Then maybe you should stop _that_." He said. "But it's relaxing me." She said. "It's relaxing you too much." He said as he opened his eyes to look at her.

Serena's eyes shot open and she gasped then winced slightly at the pain. She thought that she was showing signs of her arousal, and she would have gone beyond embarrassed and been horrified.

"Not _that_ much." He said, guessing what she was thinking. He moved one of his hands to cup her face and looked into her eyes. "Relax." He said and Serena gave him and exasperated look and he grimaced. "Sorry. I forgot." He said. He had completely forgotten the effect that word had on her. _At least I wasn't using my prince voice_. He thought.

"What's going on with you two?" They heard Luna ask and watched as she jumped on the bed next to Hotaru and watched Artemis appear next to her.

Serena blushed. "Luna. Artemis. It's nothing." She said, closing her eyes and concentrating on getting rid of her arousal before her parents arrived, but she left her hand on Darien's face only now she wasn't moving her thumb.

Darien put his hand back on her injury, closed his eyes, and continued to focus on easing her pain. He concentrated so much that his whole body began to glow a soft golden color. He was relieved that Luna didn't ask anything else. He didn't know if he could lie to her with a straight face.

After that all the girls except Hotaru and Trista left the room and went into the living room, because they were finding it hard to see Serena the way she was.

A few minutes later they heard the doorbell ring, but neither Serena nor Darien moved an inch as if they hadn't heard it. Within moments though Darien moved Serena's shirt down over her injury so her parents wouldn't see. He wasn't expecting anyone so it had to be her parents. They were the only ones they were waiting for since all the girls were already there.

"I'll get it." Amara called as she walked over to the door and opened it. Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino and Sammy stood there with anxious and worried expressions on their faces. "Please come in." She said as she stepped to the side. Once they were in she closed the door and moved to give them room to remove their shoes. "Follow me." She said after their shoes were off.

"Darien allows you to answer his door?" Mr. Tsukino asked, wondering why he would let someone who doesn't live there answer his door.

"Yes when he can't himself. He's busy at the moment." She said. _He clearly doesn't understand the relationship between all of us_. She thought as she led her Princess' family to her Prince's bedroom.

"Busy? He shouldn't be busy at all. My daughter is hurt and…" He trailed off as they entered Darien's bedroom and saw him kneeling next to the bed, his body surrounded by a soft golden light with his hands on Serena.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Tsukino said in shock as she walked over to the side of the bed where Hotaru sat.

Luna and Artemis moved to the end of the bed so they wouldn't be in the way of Serena's parents, and Hotaru squeezed Serena's hand gently then let go, stood, and moved out of the way so Mrs. Tsukino could be next to her daughter.

Mrs. Tsukino sat down and held her daughter's hand. "Is…is she asleep?" She asked the room in general as her husband came to stand next to her.

"No I am not." Serena said quietly as she opened her eyes and looked at her parents. "Hey mom, dad." She said with a smile.

"Oh Serena. How are you feeling? How badly hurt are you?" Her mother asked.

Serena looked at Darien and noticed that all the girls had made their way back into the room and were standing around. "You didn't tell her?" Serena asked him as she started to rub her thumb across his cheek again.

"You remember what happened the last time you did that." He said quietly without opening his eyes. Serena blushed and stopped what she was doing. "And no I didn't." He added and she knew why he didn't, so she explained what happened to her parents and told them and the girls that didn't know the exact extent of her injuries.

"What? Shouldn't you be in a hospital?" Her father asked in angry concern. _She's bleeding internally with broken bones and they're all just standing around doing nothing!_ He thought angrily.

"Mom? You didn't tell him what I said about going to hospitals?" She asked warily, and listened to her mom summarize what she had told her about the scouts not wanting to be experimented on.

As Mrs. Tsukino finished explaining Darien opened his eyes and looked at Serena. "It's time. You can't wait anymore." He said and watched as she nodded. He then looked around and noticed that Sammy wasn't in the room. He knew that he had come because he heard the girls greeting him. "I'll be right back. Are you ready?" He asked before he removed his hands. She nodded and he let his connection with his crystal fade as he removed his hands. He then got up and quickly left the room.

Serena squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered as the pain came back in full force. _Oh! I have to hurry. This pain is horrendice and getting worse._ She thought as she focused on breathing. She didn't want to start coughing up blood in front of everyone. She opened her eyes when she heard Darien come back into the room, and saw that he had Sammy in tow. "Why do you look so sad?" She asked Sammy. _He looks almost guilty too, but I don't want to mention that in front of everyone._

"It's my fault this happened." He said. "I saw how you got hurt. I stayed and watched even though you said not to. If you hadn't had to get me out of there in the first place that goat monster wouldn't have had a chance to attack like that." He finished sadly as he stood next to the bed where Darien had been kneeling.

"You shouldn't have stayed, but that doesn't make it your fault. You were right to hide in that building otherwise you might have been hurt." She said soothingly, trying to get that guilty look off his face.

_So that's what I felt. I knew she had been shocked and surprised about something, but I didn't think that it would have been because of Sammy's presence_. Darien thought as he watched Serena struggle with her breathing as she made Sammy promise not to blame himself, especially since she was going to be fine. He leaned against the wall between his bathroom and his closet feeling anxious, wishing that she would hurry and begin her healing process.

After getting Sammy to promise not to blame himself Serena began to sense Darien's anxiety and looked over to him. It was written all over his face. At least to her it was. She knew that he would look perfectly calm to everyone else. "Go stand with mom and dad." She said to Sammy as she squeezed her mom's hand and let go.

She closed her eyes and brought her hands up above her chest and summoned her silver crystal with her mind. She felt its warmth in her hands and spread through her body, and knew that it had appeared between her hands. In case she didn't know she heard gasps from Sammy and her father to let her know. She then felt the warmth around her increase as she switched from her regular clothes to her princess gown with her crescent moon bright on her forehead.

Everyone watched as a warm white light surrounded Serena's body. There was an audible sigh from all the girls as they felt the warmth of her power.

Serena opened her eyes and looked at Amara. "No guilt trips. Promise me." She said to her and Amara promised. She then looked to Raye. "Do not let this stop you." She said, looking into her violet eyes. "Do not even wait until tomorrow okay?" She finished. "I promise I'll do it today, and I'll tell you all about it when you wake up." Raye said.

She then looked to Mina. "I am sorry we did not get to talk." She said sadly. She remembered how concerned Mina had sounded earlier in the day. "It's okay. It can wait. Don't even waste your energy worrying about it." Mina said, trying to sooth her princess. "Okay but as soon as I am better we will talk. If you are still concerned." She said.

Mina nodded her head knowing that she would definitely still be concerned. _It should stop while she's healing, but I still want to know what's going on._ She thought.

"Try not to worry too much okay?" Serena said to her parents after a moment of breathing through the pain. She then turned her head and looked to Darien and stretched out her left arm, holding her hand out to him.

Darien pushed away from the wall emitting a warm golden light as he switched to his prince form with the familiar uniform, armor, and sword. As his transformation finished he stretched out his right arm and linked their fingers together as he sat on the bed next to her, careful to move his sword so she didn't feel it on her leg.

Serena saw the anxiety on his face change to sadness as he looked at her. "What is wrong?" She asked quietly, squeezing his hand gently.

Darien looked into Serena's eyes as he tried to find the words to explain what was bothering him. "When you start to heal…you are going to look a lot like you did in the future." He said just as quietly, remembering how she looked, when they had gone to the future to help Rini, surrounded in crystal looking as if she were dead. The vision of her like that was forever burned into his memory.

Serena sighed. "That is true but I will not be surrounded in crystal this time, and it is not even going to take a fraction of that time for me to heal." She said softly, remembering how her future self had spent months healing during the Black Moon invasion.

"It is still going to be hard seeing you like that." He said quietly.

"I know. Try not to let it get to you though. You will have me back in a few short days." She said, her voice a seal of promise. "You all be careful." She said, raising her voice to include the girls. Then she paused, struggling with her breathing then added. "I do not want any of you ending up like me, and do not forget to have the meeting. It is important that you do. Raye knows what I wanted to say."

"Don't worry. We will have the meeting, and we will all be very careful. You just concentrate on healing." He said as he let her hand go so she could use both hands to help focus the power of her crystal.

Serena went back to holding her crystal between her hands. She gazed at it as she tapped into its power. _Silver crystal; please lend me your power_. She began in her mind as she closed her eyes. Then Darien's face- no his past self- flashed in her mind with hooded eyes and a sexy smile, and her eyes shot open with an audible gasp. She had forgotten about the memories, too distracted by her injury. She looked at Darien nervously with slight fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked after watching her sudden reaction.

Serena looked away from his worried face to the girls, her family, and the two cat advisors. There was no way she could say it out loud and risk them hearing and finding out about her dreams.

Darien could tell that she was reluctant to say it by the anxiety and fear he could sense coursing through her, so he leaned in, putting his face close to hers so she could speak in his ear.

"My dreams. Our memories." She whispered in his ear, her agitation clear in her voice. She knew the moment she was unconscious she would find herself in another memory, only this time there would be no waking when it was over. She wasn't sure exactly how it was going to work, but she had a very strong feeling that when the memory ended she would continue into another.

Darien sat up slightly and looked at her. He had forgotten about the dreams too, too worried about her health to consider anything else. "I will do what I did last time." He reassured her.

"But you can not do it the whole time. You have to work." She said and then her eyes widened as she remembered what she looked like and felt when she woke from the memories. She knew that everyone in the room would be there visiting her, and they would definitely know something was up.

Darien had the same thought at the same time she did. He remembered what she looked like when she was experiencing the memories. The many effects they had on her body; the soft sounds she made. There was no way he would let anyone in the room see her like that. That was for his eyes alone.

"I will take care of it. I will make sure nothing is seen." He said after taking her face in his hands and looking deep into her eyes so she knew that he was answering her thought. "As for working, well…it will only be for a few hours. You can handle it for that time." He finished with confidence. He then found himself absurdly wondering how long their _activities_ lasted in the memories. Hours, minutes, seconds. His male ego took a stab at that last one.

"Okay." She said, hoping that she would be able to handle the time when he was at work and out fighting with the girls. _Not that I'll be able to tell the difference_.

Darien suppressed a sigh as he slid his hands from Serena's face and sat up, unconsciously resting his left hand on the hilt of his sword.

Serena returned her gaze to her crystal and focused on calling its power. _Silver crystal; please lend me your power. I ask you to help me restore the damage that has been done to my body._ She said in her mind.

The crystal glowed then began to pulse in a steady rhythm. After a few moments the crystal moved from between her hands and began to lower itself until it disappeared inches from her chest.

Serena's eyes closed and her hands fell to her stomach as she slipped into unconsciousness and her body began to heal.

* * *

_**Serena opened her eyes and found herself lying on the floor in Serenity's room between the bed and a lounge. She got to her feet and looked around, but she didn't see Serenity anywhere.**_

'_**Where is Serenity?' She thought as she looked at the balcony doors. They were open slightly so she began to step in that direction, but stopped when she heard the door behind her open. She turned and watched as Serenity stepped out of her bathroom wearing a loose soft white spaghetti strap nightgown with her hair flowing around her loose from its normal style.**_

'_**She must have just finished her bath.' She thought as she felt the muggy air brush against her skin. 'Wait a minute. If she's wearing that then I must…' her thought trailed off as she looked down at herself and confirmed that she was wearing exactly what Serenity was.**_

_**Serena blushed. She wasn't use to wearing this type of sleeping attire. She was use to t-shirts and sweats, two piece cotton pajama sets, not some silky strip of fabric that looked like it came straight from Victoria's Secret. She felt completely naked.**_

_**She sighed and sat down on the lounge and watched as Serenity pulled her gown up slightly and put her right knee on the bed to crawl on it. There was a slight breeze that passed through the room, and they both looked at the balcony doors.**_

* * *

_Serenity sighed as she walked to the balcony doors. 'I guess he is not coming.' She thought as she neared the doors. She had taken a bath to pass the time, hoping that Endymion would be there when she got out._

_As she stepped up to the doors and reached out for the handles Endymion stepped in front of the doors suddenly, startling her._

"_I apologize. It was not my intention to frighten you." He said quietly._

"_It is okay." She said with a smile as she stepped back a few paces so that he could come in. "I am glad you came. I despaired that you would come."_

"_I apologize again." He said as he pushed the doors closed and looked at her. "I had trouble getting away from my parents, and when I finally got away from them I ran into my generals." He said as he continued to look at her. 'She looks so beautiful. I have never seen her with her hair down before. I want to touch it.' He thought as he walked over to her. "But you must know that nothing can keep me away from you." He finished as he stopped in front of her._

"_Really? Nothing?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head._

"_Nothing and no one." He promised as he lifted his right hand up to her hair and ran his fingers through it._

_Serenity shivered and gasped at that action. She wasn't sure how to explain the feeling that coursed through her body. It felt as if he had ran his hands down her naked body. She couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her body again. 'That has never happened before, but then he has never done that before.' She thought as she looked into his eyes._

_Endymion smiled at her. She looked shocked at what had happened to her, but he liked how she looked when she reacted that way. 'I wonder if it will happen again.' He thought curiously and ran his fingers through her hair again. He watched as she closed her eyes. Clearly this had never happened to her before, and he loved that he was the one that made it happen and could do it anytime he wanted._

"_I…I am glad. It is getting harder to sleep without seeing you." Serenity said, trying to recover her composure and ignore what had just happened._

"_I know how you feel." He said with a sigh as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I wish we could do something about it, but until our people learn how to settle their differences we will have to settle with what we have been doing." He finished._

_Serenity knew he was right. They would just have to be happy with what they were doing, and what time they could spend together although the sneaking around was making her paranoid. She was always afraid one of her scouts would come into her room and find them together. She knew she shouldn't fear that happening. It would have to be an emergency of the highest kind for her scouts not to knock and announce themselves and wait for her to respond._

"_You are right. At least we have times like these." She said, looking up at him with a smile._

"_True. I do not think I could live without them." He agreed right before kissing her._

* * *

_**Serena laid back on the lounge watching Serenity and Endymion and listening to their conversation, waiting for the inevitable. She wondered why Serenity had reacted the way she did when Endymion ran his fingers through her hair. She was use to Darien doing that, but the intense feelings coming from Serenity was overwhelming her. Serenity's reaction only served to confuse her more.**_

'_**Why is she ignoring what happened? I'm use to it, but I always acknowledge how it makes me feel when Darien does it.' She thought as she continued to watch them.**_

_**She listened to them talk and the moment Endymion's lips touched Serenity's she felt a sharp tug run through her whole body.**_

"_**No use fighting it is there?" She said as she was pulled into Serenity's body.**_

* * *

_The kiss was soft and gentle. Endymion couldn't help running his fingers through her hair, which caused her to gasp into his mouth as her body trembled against his._

_He took advantage of her parted lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth and dared to deepen the kiss. He knew that he shouldn't have done it, but for some reason he could not help himself. He didn't hear her protesting or struggling so he didn't feel too bad about it and didn't even think about stopping._

_Serenity's eyes snapped open in shock when she felt Endymion's tongue in her mouth. He had never done that before, but then they hardly had time these days for kissing. They usually spent what time they had together holding each other, talking, and just enjoying each other's company. Still, she found she liked the way it felt and the way it made her feel, so she let her eyes drift close. She wasn't sure what to do so she just decided to slide her tongue along his and see what happened._

_Endymion regretted deepening the kiss when he felt her tongue against his. He was getting hot and knew that his body wanted more, and if he was honest with himself he wanted to give in to his body's demand. He had wanted Serenity from the moment they met. She was more then beautiful and had a nice figure as well, but that was not why he wanted her. It was what he saw when they first made eye contact. Her eyes held him captive in a place where he didn't have to worry about duty, obligations, appearances, hard choices, studying, training and more. He saw happiness, acceptance, and peace, and he wanted to stay there forever._

'_So what to do? I shall try to take things slowly. I do not want to scare her or force her to do something she does not want to do.' He thought as they continued to kiss._

_Serenity felt Endymion slide his hands to her waist and she slid her arms around his neck and let her fingers plow through his soft jet-black hair. Soon she felt him pushing her back, guiding her toward something. She didn't care where, as long as he didn't stop kissing her._

_As they moved back she didn't worry about stepping on her hair. She had learned years ago how to move around so that she and others didn't step on it. Endymion pressed her against the wall across the room in front of her bed without breaking the kiss. They continued to kiss, barely breathing as they held each other._

_Serenity was enjoying the feel of Endymion's lips so much that she wasn't really paying attention to what his hands were doing. When she felt his hand slowly rest on her left breast, she broke the kiss with a gasp and felt his hand freeze._

'_Is he really touching me? That was not my imagination right?' she thought as she glanced down without moving her head, although she didn't need to. She could feel the weight of his hand every time she took a breath. 'Okay. This is not bad at all. I was only very surprised. It seems there are a lot of those tonight, but they are not unwelcome. I guess if I want him to continue I will have to make the next move.' She thought. Since she had her hands on his neck she could tell that not only was his hand frozen but his entire body was frozen as well. It was stiff as if he had realized that he shouldn't have put his hands on her and was waiting for her to give him a rebuke, but that was not what she had in mind._

_Endymion froze the moment he felt her break the kiss. He wanted to groan for being an idiot and letting his hormones get the better of him. 'I should not have done that. I do not know what I was thinking, but then I was not thinking was I? I was acting on what I was feeling.' He thought as he watched her glance down at his hand on her breast. He didn't dare move his hand. She hadn't moved an inch except to break the kiss, so he wasn't sure how she felt about it. 'If I move it might snap her out of what ever she is thinking and bring on her wrath, but she has not moved yet. Maybe I should just…' His thought trailed off as she looked up at him quickly then kissed him, continuing where they had left off._

_Serenity was enjoying the kiss as much as she had before- possibly more- and she still felt Endymion's hand on her breast, but he wasn't moving it, it was just sitting there soaking up heat. She wanted him to know that she didn't mind- that she wanted it- so she pushed her breast against his hand._

_Endymion hadn't moved his hand. He was trying to keep himself under control and it was hard enough with her breast pressing slightly against his hand with every breath she took. Then what little control he had was undone when he felt her push her breast into his hand, which clearly told him she wanted him to continue what he had started, so he slid his hand under her breast, cupping it- feeling its weight. Then he slowly wrapped his fingers around it and squeezed gently._

_She moaned softly into his mouth, so softly that he wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't right there for it. It was enough. That small sound, vibrating through his mouth, aroused him more than anything else about her that night, but the night was still young and he wanted to hear more._

_Serenity was shocked with herself. She had never made that sound a day in her life, and for some reason she couldn't seem to stop herself. 'It must be instinct like everything else I am feeling now.' She thought as she began to feel the need to be closer to him, to feel his skin._

_She slid her left hand from around his neck to caress his face. She tried to slide her left leg against his leg, but was frustrated that her gown prevented her. She then forgot her frustration for the moment when she felt Endymion slide his free hand to her right breast and began to squeeze that one too. She didn't know what to do with herself as he began to massage her breasts. Her hands slid away from his neck and her arms fell to her sides, useless as she broke the kiss, her breathing ragged. She let her head lean back against the wall with her eyes closed as her moans grew louder with her pleasure._

_Endymion watched Serenity with hooded eyes as she leaned her head back against the wall, and listened to the sound of her moaning. 'Ummm…..that is exactly what I wanted. It is so rousing, alluring. She is a temptress, and I want more!' He thought as he forced his eyes away from her face and to her chest where his hands were busy. 'I want to feel her skin, her warmth, and I want this fabric out of the way!' His thoughts had a husky frustrated note to them as he moved his eyes back to her face. He then moved his hands from her breasts to her shoulders and pushed the skinny, thin straps off and watched her nightgown drift down her body with no effort._

_Serenity's eyes flew open with a gasp as she felt her nightgown slip down her body. She looked down quickly, although she already knew that she was now wearing nothing except her white panties. She crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover herself but she felt she needed more, so she grabbed Endymion's shirt with both hands and pulled herself up against him as a better cover. 'I can not believe he did that!' She thought in shock and embarrassment. 'I can not…I do not…' She couldn't even think straight with what she was feeling._

"_I am sorry. I wanted to feel your skin, and your gown was frustrating me." He said quietly, not at all ashamed at what he had done but concerned that he was moving too fast with her._

"_I was a little frustrated with it too." She admitted just as quietly, her face pressed against his chest. She was still so embarrassed. 'I am standing here in almost nothing. No one is supposed to see me this way except the man I marry.' She thought, her face on fire with the intensity of her blush._

_Endymion's thoughts were running along the same line. 'She is so close. I can feel her warmth through my clothes. She is almost hot. I want to see her, but I should not look.' He thought, and then shook his head slightly. 'What am I doing? I want to see her…I want her, but I should not. It should not be like this. No one should see her, be with her unless they are her intended, and even then her intended should not be with her until they are united.' He thought as he felt her gradually relax. 'If it was not for the differences between our people I would have asked her long ago. I just did not think it would be allowed. It __still__ would not be allowed, but I do not care. I love her and I want her to know it. I want her to know that I intend to spend the rest of my life with her.'_

'_Well I had hoped that when things were resolved between our people he would ask me to marry him. I love my people and would do almost anything for them, but to marry any one other then Endymion would surely mean my death.' Serenity thought with a sigh as she relaxed against Endymion's soft but firm chest. 'I love him and if he wishes to feel my skin then so be it. I am sure I will enjoy the sensation as I did before he removed my gown.' She thought as she let go of his shirt and began to take a step back._

"_Wait!" Endymion said as he wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from moving and exposing herself to his eyes. "There is something I need to ask you."_

"_Now?" She asked in surprise. "Can it not wait?"_

"_It could but I think, depending on your answer of course, that it could make us both a lot happier." He said._

"_Okay." She said slowly, a little confused but wanting to know what he had to ask._

"_I have been meaning to ask you this for quite some time now. I wanted to wait until a time when it would be accepted by all without complaint, but I do not care anymore. I want you to know how much you mean to me. I love you. Would you do me the great honor of accepting my hand in marriage?" He asked, his voice full of the love that he felt for her._

_Serenity listened, her heart beating faster and faster the more she heard him say. 'Oh! Is this real? Is he really asking me this?' She thought as she looked up at his face. His face was soft and sincere, and his eyes held the same love that was clear in his voice. She smiled at him; giving him the happiest smile she had ever given him. "I accept with all my heart." She said softly._

_Endymion smiled back at her, elated that she had accepted him. He hugged her, happy that she was in his arms and always would be._

_Serenity smiled into Endymion's chest but then her nerves finally caught up to her and her smile faded. She knew what they were about to do. She may be naïve because of her sheltered upbringing as a princess, but she wasn't dense. She knew that she would experience it soon; she just thought that it wouldn't be until after she was married. 'Well I love him and he loves me, and we are engaged now so it is okay. I would still be nervous if it was my wedding night anyway.' She thought, trying to push her nervousness aside._

_Endymion could sense the change in Serenity's mood, and he knew what the cause was. "Are you nervous?" He asked, and he felt her nod her head. "Me too." He said then added. "We do not have to do this." 'I have no idea what will happen to me if we do not.' He thought. That was another reason why he asked her to marry him. He knew what his body wanted. Knew that he would make her feel things that would make her want what he wanted, and at least they would be engaged before it happened._

"_No we do not, but it is too late. You can not make me feel this way and then just leave me like this." She said softly as she looked up into his eyes. She then looked back to his chest, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and backed out of his arms. She could feel his eyes on her and she squeezed her eyes closed tighter as she felt a blush forming on her face._

_Endymion let her step out of his arms and stand there. He knew that she was giving him permission to look at her even though it embarrassed her and made her uncomfortable. He let his eyes shift from her face down to her chest. He gazed at her perky round breasts then let his eyes drift down her stomach to her underwear. Then down her long legs to her small delicate feet with her hair being a beautiful back drop for her figure. He then stepped closer to her and put his right hand on her check, but she didn't open her eyes._

_Serenity stood frozen as she felt his hand on her face. She couldn't open her eyes. She was afraid to see his reaction, not to mention she was completely embarrassed to be standing there almost naked. It was taking all her courage to stand there with her arms at her sides and her head held high._

"_Look at me." He commanded softly, and she could not refuse him so she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. His face was just as soft as it had been moments before. "You are perfect." He said._

_She blushed and tried to look away, but he wouldn't let her._

"_You do not have to be embarrassed with me." He said as he moved closer to her._

"_It can not be helped. I have no control over it." She whispered before his lips descended on hers._

* * *

_**Serena was shocked and confused at the emotions she was getting from Serenity. She seemed surprised when he deepened the kiss, and was even more surprised when he touched her breast.**_

'_**I don't get it. Why is she acting as if he's never done any of this before?' She thought in confusion. Her confusion quickly faded as she felt Endymion massaging Serenity's breasts while both their arousals rose. She realized something was up before Serenity did when she felt Endymion's hands stop and move away from her breasts, so she wasn't that surprised when Serenity's gown went sliding down her body.**_

_**Serenity's reaction only served to bring her confusion back and then some, but as she listened to Serenity's thoughts she began to understand.**_

'_**Oh! This is their first time together. I wish Darien could experience this with me. Maybe I can find a way for him to see this. I know I wouldn't be able to explain it right.' She thought as she listened to Serenity's thoughts and then the chat between the two lovers.**_

_**She listened to Endymion propose to Serenity and thought that it was like watching a romance movie, only she got to be inside the scene with the characters.**_

* * *

_As they kissed the need to touch his skin overwhelmed Serenity, and she put her hands on his waist and worked them under his shirt. Her hands were a little cold, but he didn't seem to mind. The only reaction he had was to put his hand on her hip. She then began to unbutton his shirt starting from the bottom and working her way up. She was very conscious of the fact that he was still completely clothed, and knew that it might be harder to get them off later._

_Once his shirt was open she ran her hands up his stomach and chest, feeling his muscles. Then she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. He helped by taking his hands away from her, but only until his shirt was off then his hands went straight to her waist and he began to push her back against the wall. All this she noticed had been done without breaking the kiss, and she thought he was very good at what he was doing. Soon after she was against the wall she wrapped her arms around his neck, an instinct telling her to get them out of the way._

_Endymion slid his right hand from her waist up her stomach to cup her breast as their kiss grew and intensified in their passion. He heard Serenity moan at the feeling and gently squeezed just to hear her moan again, and he wasn't disappointed. He kept up a rhythm to his squeezing as they kissed, which increased his arousal and he hoped did the same for her._

_Serenity's arousal grew with each gentle squeeze and she wrapped her right leg around his leg just because she couldn't stand still. She felt his hand leave her waist and grab her leg behind her knee and pulled it up to his waist. He leaned into her and she broke the kiss, gasping at the feel of his arousal against her womanhood with her eyes still closed._

_He gazed at her, taking in her reaction and letting it heighten his arousal, then he moved to her neck and began kissing her. He quickly learned that his breath on her neck aroused her. He felt her heartbeat pick up speed, her breathing quicken, and her body heat rise. Now that he knew it, he was going to use it all the time._

_Serenity had nothing else to do except moan and enjoy the feeling, but soon she couldn't take it anymore. Her body wanted more. "Endy." She moaned, her voice low and full of lust. It was a mixture of letting him know how much she enjoyed what he was doing, and begging him for something more._

_Endymion responded immediately and let her go only to pick her up and cradle her to his chest as he walked them over to her bed. 'I love the shortening of my name, although I have a feeling that I would only hear it in this type of situation but that is perfectly okay with me.' He thought as he laid Serenity down in the middle of the bed. He quickly removed the rest of his clothes and joined her._

_Serenity squirmed around, waiting for Endymion to join her. She felt cool fabric on her lower legs and realized that she unconsciously squirmed her way under the covers._

_Endymion smiled at the site of Serenity lying there half under the covers practically naked. 'She must have done if for modesty.' He thought as he got on the bed and pulled the covers back and slid his hand up her right thigh until he reached her panties. He slowly pulled them down and off her legs, thoroughly enjoying the site of her trembling under his hands. He then pulled the covers over them and began to kiss her._

_Serenity just couldn't seem to stop herself from trembling once Endymion joined her on the bed and touched her. It was a nervous-excited tremble that she wished she could stop. As they kissed she felt him get on top of her, and she noticed immediately that he was fully naked. Her heart crashed in her chest, but she distracted herself by trailing her hands across his back and shoulders, enjoying the feel of his smooth hot skin. And when he gently nudged her legs apart she didn't resist even though she was nervous and all of a sudden very scared._

_Endymion moved his mouth to her neck so that she was free to speak if she wanted to stop him. He then positioned himself at her entrance, and felt her stiffen. "Don't be afraid." He whispered in her ear and he felt her shiver. 'It doesn't matter how afraid she is, she can not help how she reacts to me.' He thought with a slight smile._

"_I can not help it." She whispered back but held on to him hoping that he would take that as a sign to continue._

_He began to push into her and he felt her tense and heard her gasp. "Relax." He said quietly._

_She tried to relax. She tried to slow her breathing and relax her tensed muscles, but she couldn't. "I can not." She said with a frustrated sigh._

"_Yes you can." He said softly then kissed her. The kiss was soft and gentle. They didn't have to gasp wildly for air. They just took regular breaths between the shifting of their mouths as their tongues swirled around each other. When he felt her relax into the kiss he pushed into her._

_Serenity broke the kiss with a cry of pain as she felt Endymion inside her. She whimpered as she felt him continue to push into her while tears slid from her eyes._

_Endymion felt Serenity's tears and felt horrible for causing her pain, and he stopped moving once he was all the way inside her. "I am sorry." He said as he kissed away the tears on the right side of her face._

_Serenity was unable to speak and wanted to focus on breathing through the pain, so she held on to him and rubbed his back. After a few moments he hadn't continued, so she slowly trailed one of her hands up his back and into his hair. "I am okay." She whispered._

"_Are you sure?" He asked quietly._

_She nodded and felt him start to move again._

_Endymion's arousal had lessened during those few moments, but once he started to thrust into her it all came back with a vengeance, helped along by the sound of her breathing in his ear. She took quick, halting breaths he assumed to keep from voicing her pain, but even so…the sound heightened his arousal, and he had to force himself to keep his pace slow and steady._

_In the end his patience was rewarded. He could tell the exact moment when her pain turned to pleasure, because a hard tremble went down her entire body and a soft moan escaped her mouth._

_Serenity was surprised at how quickly the pain turned into something that felt amazing and she quickly learned that she loved the feel of his weight on top of her, but what she loved even more was the feel of his hands on her. It felt different from when they were just kissing, and she thought maybe it was because she was so overwhelmed by the feel of him moving inside her as though it heightened everything else he did._

_She could feel his right hand sliding slowly up and down her left side while he kissed on the right side of her neck. Everything he did seemed to be in rhythm with his thrusting in her, and all she could do was moan at the feeling and let her hands move along his back and shoulders. She felt his mouth slide to her lips and as they kissed she was still aware of his right hand on her side, and instead of sliding back down her side he continued up until he reached her breast. She broke the kiss and arched into him, as he squeezed her breast with a deep moan that seemed to make him pick up his pace._

* * *

_**Serena was enjoying the feel of Endymion through Serenity very much, and her moan was just as deep as Serenity's when she felt Endymion's hands on Serenity's breast. She was having trouble thinking clearly and figured it was because of the combination of him thrusting in her and the feel of him squeezing her breast.**_

_**As the minutes passed she began to feel a pulling sensation somewhere inside herself, but she ignored it and focused on what Endymion was doing. The next thing she knew she was standing near the side of the bed in front of the lounge looking at Endymion and Serenity as their bodies moved together. She was confused and barely able to notice the fact that she had never seen them have sex from outside Serenity's body when she heard a voice behind her.**_

"_**Serena?"**_

* * *

Darien picked up Serena's hands gently, folded them together, and placed them on her stomach just below her breasts. He then got to his feet, left the room, and grabbed a thick navy blue comforter from the hall closet. Once back in his room he spread the comforter out over the bed and on top of Serena.

"I am doing this because I do not want to move her, and I do not wish for her to get cold." He said without looking up from his task.

Sammy and his parents looked at each other in confusion as they wondered why Darien was explaining himself and his actions. "But…no one asked." Sammy said as he watched Darien.

Darien looked up with a smile then back down to the comforter. "No they did not, but many if not all of the girls were wondering." He said as he adjusted the part of the comforter that was covering Serena. He then looked up and saw that Sammy looked surprised, and he could tell that he had another question. "I can not read their minds or anything of the like. I do not know how I knew, I simply did; it is something that happens sometimes." He said, answering the question before Sammy could ask it.

He then looked at Serena and ran his fingers through her bangs and caressed her left cheek then stood straight, and turned toward the door where most of the girls stood. As he turned his cape and armor vanished, leaving him in his uniform and sword.

"Let us start the meeting." He said to them.

The girls nodded and some tilted their heads to the side and raised eyebrows in question, but only one of them asked it.

"You're going to stay like that?" Raye asked quietly.

"I shall stay as Endymion for as long as she stays as Serenity." He said with a soft smile in his prince voice.

Moments later Darien and the girls were in the living room. They took seats on the couch, the side chairs and on the floor while others stood. Darien sat on the arm of the chair that Hotaru sat in, which happened to be the chair closest to the hall leading to his bedroom.

"Okay so earlier Serena and I were talking and we got on the subject of the enemy." Raye began from her seat on the couch sandwiched between Lita and Michelle. "I was telling her that I had a bad feeling about the enemy. I've been meditating and doing readings with the great fire, but I haven't been able to see much. I just get the feeling that we haven't seen their real power yet." She continued as she looked around at everyone.

"In response to that Serena said that she realized that every time we fight them they seem more powerful then the last time, and after what happened today I have to completely agree with her. She was afraid that they could possibly be holding back. Showing us their power little by little in order to give us a false sense of security." She finished.

It was quiet for a while as everyone let what Raye said sink in. Everyone was concerned – worried and rightly so after what happened to Serena. The enemy was indeed more powerful then the last time they had encountered them, and now they knew that the next time they attacked they would be even more powerful. It certainly didn't help that they were attacking in twos and threes, and they could only hope that they didn't start spreading throughout the city and attacking separately.

"This is troublesome indeed." Amy said from her seat on the floor in front of Hotaru.

"Yes. We are going to have to start training more frequently and push ourselves harder." Mina said with a frown of concentration. _I'm going to have to come up with training tactics and time schedules for this._ She thought as she leaned forward and flipped her falling hair back over her shoulder.

"Yes. I agree." Darien said as the girls nodded their assent. He had never trained with the girls. In fact he had never trained at all. His skills were instinct alone and they served him well, but he thought now was the time to add to that_. I would only be able to train during my days off and my off hours. I guess if I can't make the regular training sessions that the girls will have I can train by myself or get Serena to train with me if she's not too tired from training with the girls. I know she would do it, and we could make it fun and interesting. She would like that; we wouldn't have to hold back since it would most likely happen during night hours away from watchful…_ His thought stopped short as he began to sense Serena's arousal.

Darien gasped softly and looked down the hall toward his bedroom. _She's already that far into the memory! I thought it would take longer. Well…what do I know? It could have started the moment she fell unconscious._ He thought as he focused on sensing and not feeling her arousal.

Mina's thoughts about training tactics and scenarios were thrown off course the same time Darien's thoughts stopped. She looked up in time to see Darien look toward his room and she blinked with a silent gasp. _Does he sense it too? He must sense it! With that link of theirs, there's no way he could not sense it. That means he might know what is going on with Serena. What __is__ going on with her? I thought it might have been because she was getting busy with Darien, but he is obviously right here. When I knew they weren't together I figured I was wrong and they were sneaking around, but now…I don't know. Ugh! That means the entire time she's healing I'm going to be feeling and sensing things from her._ She thought as she blinked and looked away from Darien. That's when she noticed that Raye and Trista were looking at Darien with questions in their eyes.

She thought now would be a good time to get his attention. The other girls would look at him when she started to call his name but it was better then drawing attention to what he was so focused on that had nothing to do with the meeting. "Darien?" She called softly. He didn't even blink. "Darien?" She called louder and he blinked but didn't seem to notice that she was calling him. By this time all the girls were starring at him, wondering what was up with him. "Endymion!" She shouted and his head whipped back to look at the group of girls starring at him.

"I am sorry. I kind of zoned out for a minute there." He said blinking rapidly as he tried to keep the blush off his face. The blush would have been too intense for it to simply be embarrassment at not paying attention, and there was no way he could explain it.

"Is everything okay? Is something wrong with Serena?" Mina asked knowing that the girls were wondering why he had been looking toward his room. She was also curious as to what excuse he would give.

"No everything is fine. Serena is fine. I just…I'm not use to sensing her emotions when she's asleep and it distracted me." He said, hoping that would be enough for them. And it was, but he had to force himself to concentrate on the meeting since he was sensing so much from Serena.

"Anyway so I'll get to work on coming up with tactics, scenarios, and drills for our training, but feel free to do some training on your own. We can't take chances with this new enemy." Mina said and everyone nodded. "Are you going to be training with us Darien?" She asked. She wanted to know because she already had some good drills floating in her head where he would fit perfectly, and she wanted to know if he would be there before she put more thought into them.

"Yes. I was just thinking about that. I'll train with you all when I can, but you know how my hours are. I figure I could train by myself after work to make up for when I'm not able to train with the rest of you." He said.

"Okay. I'll let you know the schedule as soon as I figure it out as best I can." Mina said and Darien nodded.

"You guys…are we going to be able to defeat the enemy without Serena?" Amy asked with a worried frown. "It already takes a lot to weaken them, and now that we know that every time they show up they're going to be even more powerful, it's going to take a tremendous amount of energy just to do that." She finished.

"We don't have a choice." Darien said quietly. "We must defeat them without her, and that is a good thing. The only good thing to come from what happened to her."

"What do you mean by that?" Hotaru asked as she looked up at him.

"With Serena being unable to fight we are forced to have to defeat the enemy on our own. That's a good thing because sooner or later this enemy will realize that they can cause more damage when they attack separately. That means we'll be forced to split into small groups to deal with them, and, in the near future, depending on the situation at least two of the groups will be without Serena and would have to handle it without her. There's no guarantee that she would be able to get to each group in time. Point being, we would have to do it without her eventually, and unlike with our previous enemies we are able to foresee that eventuality and prepare for it." He said then sighed. "For now we are just going to have to hope that they remain together when they attack, and combine our powers to defeat them."

The girls nodded and thought about what Darien had said with different expressions on their faces. Some had worried looks, one had a frustrated look, and another had a grim look, while others had concerned looks. They agreed that their training needed to start soon, and that they needed to be very careful from now on.

They then went into Darien's room to say goodbye to Serena and her family. They also said their goodbyes to Luna and Artemis when the cat advisors informed them that they would like to stay the night.

"If I'm not home then Serena's mom will be here to let you in when you come to visit her or you could just let yourselves in." Darien said as he walked the girls to the front door.

Everyone had so much to do and think about. Mina had to try and block out what she was sensing and feeling from Serena, so that she could focus on her task with the training schedule and the training itself. Raye had to go talk to Chad and try and fix things with him, and then meditate and do some fire reading to see what she could find out about the enemy. Amy had to do some serious thinking about the training she was going to do on her own. She was considering having Lita or Amara help her because she wanted to be able to do more since she knew her attacks weren't as powerful as the others. She also planned on working on discovering more about the enemy with her Mercury computer. Trista had to get back to the time gate and make sure nothing was amiss, and that time was still flowing properly as well. She also had to do some thinking about this new enemy of theirs. They needed to find out what the enemy was after and what their propose was.

Amara and Michelle had to take Hotaru home and they all needed to think over what had been said at the meeting, as well as come up with their own training plans since they too would do some training on their own. Lita was already thinking about her own training plan as the things said at the meeting repeated in her head. Darien had to worry about work, when he was going to make time for his own separate training, the training he was going to do with the girls, helping to shield Serena from their memories, and wondering how he was going to help her deal with her arousal without doing anything that would lead to Rini's early arrival.

After Darien said goodbye to the girls he walked back into his room and stood against the wall between his bathroom and closet. He then took the time to really focus on Serena since he had been reluctant to do it while the girls were saying goodbye, because he didn't want to draw attention to her and have them notice her 'condition'. As he gazed at her he noticed that she was pink bordering on red, and knew that she must be hot. He noticed that her breathing was a little faster, although he figured that her family wouldn't notice. He wasn't so sure about Luna and Artemis.

He couldn't tell anything else because of the comforter he had covering her, and was glad because that meant that her parents couldn't either. But just because he couldn't see didn't mean he didn't know what was happening to her body. He could already sense how aroused she was, so he wasn't going to imagine what she looked like under the comforter and he certainly wasn't going to allow himself to feel her arousal. Her parents were in the room and he didn't need to be aroused with them there. Not to mention in front of Luna, Artemis, and Sammy.

_Why can I sense all this so clearly? I usually can't sense her feelings and emotions while she's asleep, although recently that has changed. Maybe it's because when she's experiencing the memories everything is so strong. I don't know. Hmmm, but then I didn't feel or sense anything when she was blocking me all that time. How did she do that in her sleep? You'd think she would be too preoccupied with worrying about what I could sense, but then she really didn't want me to know and was very worried about it. I guess you can do a lot of things when you're really concerned about it_. He thought with a sigh.

As he pondered this he felt someone watching him and he shifted his eyes from Serena to find whom it was, and saw that it was Sammy. He smiled and watched as Sammy looked him over. It didn't make him uncomfortable to be looked at so intently; only curious to know what Sammy wanted to know. He watched as Sammy got up and walked over to him and stood next to him in front of the closet.

"When you're like this…" Sammy began, gesturing at Darien. "do you have a different personality?"

"Yes and no." He said after considering the question for a few moments. "This, being a prince, is who I am. It is who I have always been. I suppose I can be considered to have two personalities. I do behave and speak differently when I am in this form, but I have acted like this sometimes…I mean before I remembered that I was a prince that is. Now that I look back on it I think that a part of me was trying to make itself known but I was not seeing it." He said, and then paused for a moment. "Anyway…maybe it's a mix. I'm still just Darien you know." He finished with a smile.

"Is it the same for Serena?" Sammy asked as he looked at her sleeping, peaceful face.

"Again yes and no. Did she behave anything like a princess before she was fourteen?" He asked, and watched as Sammy shook his head. He had thought as much from what he remembered about their first meeting. "That is what I thought. She is the same as me only she had not shown signs of being a princess before she regained her memories because it was dangerous. The enemy was searching for her crystal, and if they would have found her before she remembered…it would have been very bad." He finished carefully, not wanting to frighten Sammy.

"Her crystal? The one she just used?" Sammy asked. "The very same." He said, imagining Serena surrounded in the warm light of her crystal. The image brought a smile to his face. "Do you all have crystals?" Sammy asked. "Yes, but not like hers. I am the only other." He said. "Can I …can I see it?" Sammy asked hesitantly.

Darien smiled. _Why not? He's seen Serena's crystal_. He thought as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, and raised his right hand in front of him with his palm up. He closed his eyes, aware that Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino and Luna and Artemis had heard the entire conversation and were now watching. He concentrated on his crystal as he summoned it. _Come to my hand_. He whispered in his mind.

Moments later he felt the warmth in his hand and heard the gasps from Sammy and his parents. He opened his eyes and sought out Luna and Artemis on an instinct somewhere deep inside himself. They both looked as if they were smiling. "Prince." They said in unison as they inclined their heads. He smiled at them as he tamed the golden light coming from his crystal so that Sammy could actually look at it and see it. After a few moments he let his crystal disappear, to return back to his body, with a sigh.

"Wow." Was all Sammy could say.

After that Sammy and his parents prepared to leave for the night. "I'll be leaving for the hospital at eight." He said to Mrs. Tsukino as he opened the door for them. "I'll make sure to be here before you leave." She said.

They said goodbye and he was left alone with Serena, Luna, and Artemis.

**.:xXxXx:.**

Darien turned off the living room light and went into his room. He walked over to the right side of his bed, and gazed at Serena. He wanted to pull back the comforter and see exactly what the memory was doing to her body, but he couldn't very well do that with Luna and Artemis in the room let alone _on _the bed. So he began to relate to Artemis and Luna what was said at the meeting to get his mind off of what he had just wanted to do. As he talked he prepared for bed removing his sword and uniform top, leaving him wearing nothing but his pants and bare skin.

He sat down on the bed on the right side and leaned back against the headboard as he gazed at Serena. Then the dreaded questioning began.

"Darien why is Serena acting so different lately, and why won't she let Luna go home?" Artemis asked from the end of the bed. "Yeah. I've been trying to go home for weeks, but she keeps stopping me and when I sneak back at night she's not in the house." Luna said, glaring at Darien as if it was his fault.

Darien stifled a groan and wished he could skip this question and answer session. He shifted his eyes from Serena to Luna and quickly looked back to Serena. He had a feeling, by looking at the glare on Luna's face, that she thought that Serena was spending her nights with him, and he blushed for no reason at all. He stifled another groan as he realized that when he quickly looked away and blushed that those actions made him look guilty. _Look at me. Prince of the Earth –Future King and afraid to look a cat in the eye_. He thought with a sigh as he ran his fingers through Serena's bangs.

"Well?" He heard Luna say.

_Ugh! What am I going to say? It's not like Serena _has_ been spending her nights here. And if she were nothing would happen. But they don't know that_. He thought as he savored the feel of Serena's golden hair. They hadn't told anyone about their promise, about their decision to wait until they were married, so he guessed it would be natural for them to assume that he and Serena were sleeping together, especially when she spent the night with him. The most that would happen between them though were a few make out sessions between watching a movie and eating before they fell asleep.

"I don't know why Serena's acting differently. I know that she's been having trouble sleeping but that's all." He said as he continued to look down at Serena's face. He was afraid that they would be able to tell he was lying if they looked in his eyes. "A few nights ago I found her at the starlight tower. She said that she couldn't sleep so she went running. Maybe that's why she hasn't been at home when you go at night." He said, as he remembered that night he realized that her behavior made perfect sense now that he knew what was going on with her.

"But you must have some idea why she's acting so differently what with your link and all." Artemis said.

Darien sighed as he shook his head. He couldn't tell them the truth and even if he could he wouldn't, because it was way too personal and private. "There's nothing different coming through our link. I tried to ask her about it today but we were interrupted by the attack." He said, never taking his eyes off Serena. It was kind of true. They _were_ interrupted by the call about the attack.

He then moved to get under the comforter and turned the light off. He laid his hand on top of Serena's as he settled under the cover. "I know you're both just as worried and stressed as the rest of us, but I want you both to try and relax and get some sleep." He said quietly. He felt them move and settle between his and Serena's legs. He then began to concentrate on focusing the power of his crystal and shielding Serena from the memory she was experiencing. Soon after he drifted off to sleep not realizing that the arousal he was sensing was not stopping.

* * *

_**Darien opened his eyes and found himself standing in a large room next to a large balcony. He looked down and saw that the floors were a silver gray marble, and that he was dressed in his prince uniform, armor and all. He then looked out the window doors of the balcony and saw the Earth clearly and knew immediately that he was on the Moon.**_

'_**Is this a dream? I haven't had a dream anywhere close to this in years.' He thought as he turned and began to look around the room. He saw a lounge in front of him and a door next to it. A large bed next to that, and another door on the other side of the bed, and a door near the far corner away from the bed.**_

'_**You know…I remember going to sleep. I usually don't remember going to sleep when I'm dreaming, and…and I can still sense Serena's arousal. This can't be a dream. This has to be something else.' He thought as he walked toward the lounge, but then he suddenly stopped. He froze mid step before he got to the lounge when his ears picked up the sound of heavy breathing and moans. His eyes widened as he looked at the bed, which was now closer then before, and saw himself and Serena in the throws.**_

'_**No…not us. Our past selves. This…this is Endymion and Serenity.' He thought with a light blush forming on his face from the fact that he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from the lovers. He watched as his past self put his hand on Serenity's breast and he heard her moan deeply. He felt and sensed Serena's arousal intensify, and next thing he knew he saw her standing near the bed a little in front of him. He looked at her and then at Serenity on the bed and then back at her, and finally saw that she was wearing a loose white spaghetti strap gown that looked very nice on her.**_

"_**Serena?" He called in a quiet voice, but loud enough for her to hear. He felt like if he spoke louder he would disturb the lovers in the bed even though he knew that was impossible.**_

_**Serena turned toward the sound of her name being called. Her breathing was heavy; her eyelids low over her eyes, and her legs barely holding her up. She saw Endymion standing there, then looked back at the bed and saw Endymion right there where he was supposed to be, and then she looked back to the one standing behind her. 'No. Not Endymion. He called me Serena.' She thought as she blinked her eyes rapidly. "Darien?" She said in a low quiet voice and watched as he nodded and took a step toward her.**_

_**Before she could say anything else she felt Endymion shift in his movements. The movement sent a sensation through Serenity that made her tremble, and her knees buckled, sending her to the floor. Before she hit she felt strong arms catch and hold her up, but she couldn't concentrate on them because of what she felt coming from Serenity.**_

_**Darien held Serena tight, keeping her from collapsing to the floor as he sensed and felt her arousal. He listened as both she and Serenity moaned in unison in the same voice, the same tone, and the same pitch. He looked back and forth between them as he listened to the two women moan, wondering what was happening. Serena had explained as much as she could about what happened when she experienced the memories, but this seemed different to him. 'Maybe I didn't understand her well enough or maybe I can't unless I actually experience it.' He thought as he looked at Serena. "Serena what is happening to you?" He asked as he tried not to focus on the soft moaning sounds she and Serenity were making.**_

_**What Serena was feeling was so intense she could barely concentrate on what she heard Darien say. She could feel Endymion thrusting into Serenity, feel his hands squeezing her breasts, feel the muscles in his back under her fingers, and feel the warmth of his breath on her neck. "I…I told you already. I feel…everything she feels, think what she…thinks, say what she says." She said haltingly between breaths. "In these memories…I am her." She finished, leaning her head back and feeling his cool armor through her nightgown against her heated skin.**_

_**Darien thought about that as he listened to the sounds coming from the lovers as well as Serena. He began to understand why he was sensing Serena's arousal so intensely. She was feeling her own plus that of her past self. Her explanation also explained why she reacted the same as her past self.**_

_**Serena thought she was going to go mad with what she was feeling. What Endymion was doing was driving both her and Serenity wild. He would go fast and then slow then fast and slow again. All while massaging her breast and breathing and kissing on her neck. She could feel it all and it was driving her wild, especially since she wasn't getting relief. Yes she could feel it, but it wasn't being done to her and that made all the difference in the world.**_

"_**Darien please. Touch me." She breathed as she snaked her left hand up and around his neck.**_

_**Darien blinked as he watched their past selves moving against each other. He wasn't sure what to do. Yes he wanted to touch her. The silky gown she wore felt good under his hands, and the warmth coming through it felt even better. Still he hesitated and he wasn't sure why, so he spoke instead. "I thought you could feel what she felt. Can't you feel what he's doing?" He asked.**_

"_**Yes I can, and that's the problem. I can feel it all but it's not giving me any relief. It wouldn't be bad at all if I was still inside Serenity, but I'm not and I can't take it." She said in frustration. She knew that it wouldn't be bad because she would have forgotten that it wasn't really happening to her.**_

_**Darien sighed quietly as he remembered what he was going to do before they got the call about the attack, and realized that they were in the same situation only more intense. He nodded his head slightly to himself having made his decision. He was after all aroused by the situation he found himself in. He decided he would touch the same breast that his past self was, knowing that Serena would like that, so he began to move his left hand up her stomach toward his destination but then stopped. 'What if what we do together here shows in the waking world? We're sleeping side by side right now, and if I suddenly start feeling her up what the hell are Luna and Artemis going to think?' He thought in alarm.**_

_**Serena lowered her arm and turned in Darien's arms until she was facing him. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "Better yet, why don't we just do what our past selves are doing? It's not like we'd be doing it for real. This is, after all, only a dream." She said seductively and pulled his head down for a kiss.**_

_**Darien didn't even have time to react to what Serena said. He was still alarmed by his thoughts, but he was also aroused by the sounds coming from the lovers and also by the feel of Serena in his arms and using such a voice on him, which sounded all the better since she was a little out of breath. So he responded immediately by kissing her back. He deepened the kiss, too aroused not to, and pressed her closer to him wishing he wasn't wearing armor. Then he eased his hold on her right after that, so as not to hurt her. He remembered clearly how she said she felt pain when waking from the memories, and he had seen the marks to prove it.**_

_**Serena was enjoying herself. She could feel Endymion kissing Serenity while she and Darien kissed and it was an amazing feeling. It was amazing but weird to feel two people kissing you at once, and to know that they're the same person. She had always wanted to know if Darien kissed the same as Endymion when he was aroused, and now she knew that he did.**_

_**Darien was enjoying the kiss. There was no way he could not enjoy the kiss with him being as aroused as he was while sensing and feeling all the arousal Serena was feeling. He let his hands travel up the back of her soft nightgown to the thin straps that were holding it on her. He wanted so badly to slip them right off her smooth shoulders, and watch it fall to the floor. That thought was enough to snap him out of his foggy state of mind and made him remember why he had been so uneasy.**_

_**There was still no way of knowing if what they did would show in the waking world. He remembered very clearly the exact position of both Luna and Artemis when he fell asleep, and he didn't want to risk them seeing something they shouldn't. He broke the kiss and tried to tune out all the background moaning as he tried to explain to Serena why they could not do what their past selves were doing.**_

_**Serena clung to Darien as he explained why they couldn't do what she felt their past selves doing, and she squeezed her eyes shut in frustration. Her frustration intensified when she felt Endymion slide his hand to Serenity's thigh. She felt him grip the back of her thigh and pull her leg up so that it was slightly bent. She didn't know why but that action made both her and Serenity more aroused and they again moaned in unison.**_

_**Serenity arched into Endymion and Serena lost her grip on Darien and would have fallen to the floor if he hadn't been holding her up. She gave a long, husky, frustrated sigh after that and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I'm willing to risk it! Anything for relief." She said with tears in her eyes.**_

_**Darien closed his eyes at the sight of Serena in tears from her intense arousal. He was causing her pain. Not giving her what she wanted, what she **__**needed**__**, and that sent a wave of guilty pain through him. 'Ugh! Screw the risk!' He thought. It was too much for him. His arousal, her arousal, the whole situation! 'I'd rather have them see me feeling on her then something more intense.' With that thought he turned her in his arms, bringing her arms to her sides as he held her with her back against his chest, giving him easy access to her.**_

_**He then gave himself over to their link so he was completely immersed in what she was feeling, so that he knew the perfect way to please her and give her relief. He had his hands on her waist, holding her to him, so he moved his left hand up her stomach to her left breast knowing that his past self still held fast to that one. When his hand covered her breast he heard her gasp, and when he squeezed he felt her head fall back against him. Of course his whole thought process was fried after that. He was nothing but hormones, feelings, and emotions as this point.**_

_**He held her tight, his right arm wrapped around her waist while his left hand caressed, massaged, and squeezed her breast in rhythm with his past self. Her breathy moans made him want to do more to her, feel more of her, so he leaned his head down to the right side of her neck and began to kiss and suck on her. He smirked as her moans grew louder. He knew from their link, that it was because of what he was doing and not his past self.**_

_**Serena was in heaven. She had thought that Darien had been refusing her when he turned her around, so when she felt his hand on her breast she gasped in surprise and when he squeezed she felt that her head weighed a ton and she let it fall back. She moaned at the feeling of his strong fingers around her, and they became louder when she felt his lips on her neck. She whispered his name and next thing she knew they were both on their knees and he hadn't stopped what he was doing the whole time. She wanted him to kiss her and he suddenly pulled away from her neck. She turned her face up to his, knowing that he must have sensed what she had wanted, and felt his lips cover hers.**_

_**She felt Endymion shift and start to thrust faster and harder. She could feel both Endymion and Serenity trembling from it, which caused her to tremble. Moments later she broke the kiss between herself and Darien, unable to hold the little concentration she had on it, as she and Serenity whimpered and moaned at what they were feeling. Then twin voices called out Endymion's name over and over as their passion rose- escalated into an intense storm.**_

_**Darien watched all this with hooded eyes, having moved his hand from her breast to her stomach, feeling her stomach contracting with her quick breaths. As his eyes darted between Serena and their past selves he began to understand what Serena meant when she said she wasn't getting any relief even though she could feel what was happening. He was feeling three sets of arousal and it was driving him completely mad with his inability to do anything to relieve it. Of course hearing the twin voices call out Endymion's name did nothing to help. It wasn't his current name, but it was still his name none-the-less and he loved hearing her say it. 'I wonder if she knows that I don't mind her calling me Endymion.' He thought briefly.**_

_**Darien was absorbed in his thoughts and Serena, and she was too lost in the passion she felt coming from all sides to notice the glow coming from the couple on the bed. Serenity's body was illuminated in a soft white while Endymion's was bathed in soft gold. The light surrounding their bodies pulsed and brightened as their arousal peaked until the room was bathed in a blinding light of flax.**_

_**He felt Serena shift and lurch forward as if she wanted to double over, but he continued to hold her to him, unwilling to let her go as the storm inside her continued. He listened as the twin moans and whispers of 'Endy' escalated into outright screaming, and he held her close as her body shuttered. Then it suddenly got quiet and everything went dark.**_

**.:XxXxX:.**

_**Serena came to with the feel of fingers lightly brushing her forehead and cheeks. She opened her eyes to find the sun shinning brightly and Darien looking at her with concern. She smiled as he helped her sit up.**_

"_**Are you okay?" Darien asked, his voice full of the concern that was in his eyes. "Yeah. Are you okay?" She asked as she scanned their surroundings. She could see the Earth Palace in the distance to her left. They seemed to be sitting at the top of a slight hill over looking a lake that reflected the blue sky. She also noticed that there were tall trees that extended over and down the hill and gave quite a bit of shade, but that they seemed to have missed when they landed in the memory.**_

"_**Yes I'm fine. I just got worried when I woke up and saw you lying here unconscious." He said then added. "Is this…ummm….another memory?" "Yes it is." She answered as she looked at herself and saw that she was now wearing the familiar royal gown that Serenity always wore and felt that her hair was back in her usual style. "Do you still feel anything from the last memory?" He asked as he noticed her look down at herself. He then did the same thing and saw that he was wearing black pants and a dark gray button up dress shirt with long sleeves.**_

"_**No but I remember all of it. You know it was our first time together…uh…I mean their first time together." She said with a blush. "Wow. I wish I could have seen it from the beginning." He said and then blushed. 'What am I saying? It's like watching a porno, but no…it's not because it's our memories. It's what we lived, so not a porno- a home movie? Yeah that's better. A private home movie.' He reasoned with himself.**_

"_**How did you get here anyway? What did you do?" She asked as she looked around, waiting for their past selves to show up.**_

"_**I don't know. I just went to sleep. I remember talking to Artemis and Luna…" He paused with a grimace at the remembered questions that the cats had threw at him. "then I used my crystal to shield you like before and then I went to sleep." He said. "Obviously it didn't work since you were still experiencing the memory, which I would have known had I stayed awake and made sure like I did last time." He said with a sigh. "But that doesn't explain why I'm here." He finished.**_

_**Serena shook her head in the negative. "No it doesn't, but you can figure it out when you wake up. Right now we have other things to do like watch our past selves." She said as she pointed to the couple running in their direction.**_

"_**This should be interesting." He said as he watched them get closer.**_

* * *

_Serenity and Endymion ran barefoot through the short grass, laughing and enjoying the sunshine and warmth of the day. Serenity ran ahead, as Endymion chased her, with her gown in her hands to make running easier. As soon as Endymion was close enough to wrap his arms around her, she veered off to the side and came up behind him._

_They ran in circles as he tried to catch her, their laughter echoing off the area around them. Finally Endymion caught her and as they came closer together, laughing hard, they tripped over each others feet and fell down. Endymion landed on his back with Serenity on top of him, but the momentum of their fall had them rolling down the hill, tumbling over each other. They reached the bottom of the hill and continued to roll until they were a slight distance from the slope of the hill. They lay there between the slope of the hill and the lake, with Endymion on his back and Serenity resting on top of him, laughing at their fall and trip down the hill._

"_So does this mean I caught you?" Serenity asked with a smile as she looked down into Endymion's face. "Well I have my arms around you." He pointed out as he tightened his grip on her waist slightly. "Yes but I am the one who has you pinned." She said with an arched eyebrow. "Pinned? This is not pinned." He said._

_Serenity frowned as she thought about that. After a few moments she smiled then pulled his arms from around her waist, and stretched them out above his head and held his wrists down. "Now do I have you pinned?" She asked sweetly, not realizing the effect she was having on him._

_Endymion smiled and looked up at her small hands around his wrists then back to her face. "Yes I believe you do." He said as he stifled a groan at how good her body felt as she slid against him to reach his wrists. "So I win right?" She asked happily. "Yes you do." He answered. "Yay! Do I get a reward?" She asked. "If you wish it; what is it you would like?" He asked. "Just this." She said as she leaned down and kissed him._

_Endymion wanted to wrap his arms around her so bad but he knew that she wanted to keep him pinned, so he balled his hands into fists and tightened and loosened them to keep himself from breaking free of her loose grip._

* * *

_**Darien and Serena watched, with smiles on their faces, as their past selves ran around. Serena gave a small yelp while Darien released a surprised gasp as they watched the couple fall and roll down the hill.**_

"_**Come on." Darien said as he grabbed Serena's hand. Together they made their way down the hill and stood there watching the cute exchange of words.**_

_**Darien took in a sharp breath as he felt a slight weight slide along his body and arousal began to course through him. 'What…what was that?' He thought as he gazed as the couple. 'Did I just feel what he felt? I must have. There's no other explanation.' He thought as he found himself mimicking what his past self was doing with his hands in order to keep himself from reaching for Serena.**_

_**Then when Serenity kissed Endymion Darien brought his fingers to his lips as he felt her lips pressed against his past self's. 'Is this what Serena feels during the memory? Is she feeling it now?' He thought as he glanced at her. She was gazing at the couple shyly as if she felt intrusive watching them, but with interest as if she wanted to know what would happen next. He then shifted his gaze back to the couple as he felt Endymion's arousal rise and his thoughts and emotions start to become clear.**_

* * *

_Endymion struggled to keep himself under control as they kissed, but when Serenity shifted in an attempt to get comfortable he couldn't take it anymore. He changed the kiss into one he used to get her aroused. He was sure that she was already a little excited, but he wanted her to be even more so._

_Serenity moaned into Endymion's mouth, loving the way he kissed her, and she felt him groan and buck his hips slowly, which caused her to moan again. She could feel his arousal against her leg and she released his wrists so that she could feel his hands on her._

_Endymion felt Serenity move her hands away to rest in the grass between his arms. His arms flashed to her waist, holding her tight against him. Once that urge was out of his system he let his hands wander up and down her back, playing with the zipper on her gown, then up and down her sides, over her hips, and down her thighs. He was frustrated that he couldn't feel her skin, so he began to slowly pull her gown up until it was bunched around her thighs. He let his hands rub on the back of her thighs making her tremble, but it wasn't enough –he wanted more –he wanted her. So he sat up putting one hand on the ground behind him while the other was on Serenity's back keeping her close._

_Serenity quickly wrapped her arms around Endymion's neck as he sat up. She broke away from the kiss for a moment to make sure he was settled and leaned in to kiss him when she was sure, but stopped when she realized she was straddling his lap with her gown up above her thighs. She pulled back and looked around, very conscious of the fact that they were out in the open in the middle of the day._

"_I…I can not. We should not be doing this." She said a little breathlessly as she swung her left leg from over him to sit in the grass. She scooted a little away from him toward the lake and let her right knee rest against her bent left leg. She was aware that she was sitting in an unladylike position with her knees up and her gown bunched up between her thighs and waist, but she was okay with it because she was only with Endymion._

"_Why not?" Endymion asked as he ran a hand through his hair. "What if someone sees us? We are completely out in the open." She said as she glanced around nervously. "We are a good distance away from the Palace, and no one ever comes here anyway." He said as he leaned toward her._

"_What if someone decides to go for a walk? What if your mother decides to go for a walk, and wants to take in the view of this beautiful lake and finds us doing something out in the open that we should not be doing instead?" She asked in a rush as she looked up to the top of the hill just to make sure her prediction wasn't coming true._

_Endymion sighed as he closed his eyes. "No one is going to come walking this way. Least of all my mother. No one comes here because this place is my heaven. I chose this place as a child when I wished to be alone with my thoughts." He said as he got on his knees and put a hand on her right ankle. "Besides, you know you want me." He added, his ocean blue eyes darkening as he looked at her._

"_No I do not." She said firmly even though she had frozen when he touched her ankle and started melting inside._

_Endymion's eyebrows shot up at her words. He closed his eyes and lowered his head and wondered what he was going to do about the situation. He knew that she was lying through her teeth, and he needed to find a way to make her comfortable and get her mind off the possibility of uninvited guests. He suddenly smirked having come up with a perfect idea._

"_You do not want me huh? Well let us see if I can change your mind." He said huskily and began to slowly slide his hand from her ankle up her calf and back again. He then put his other hand on her left ankle and slowly slid them up her legs to her knees, and gently pushed her right knee away from where it rested against her left leg. "How about now? Still don't want me?" He asked as his hands rest on her parted knees._

"_No I don't." She said, but she couldn't stop herself from trembling._

_Endymion slid his hands down her thighs, continuing his seduction, as he leaned toward her between her legs. He put his right hand on the ground next to her, and slid his left hand further down her thigh and under her gown to play with the thin elastic strap of her panties. "And now?" He asked quietly as his hungry eyes gazed into her._

"_No." She said quietly, unable to look away from his hungry gaze._

_He leaned in and brought his mouth to the right side of her neck and teased her with his tongue as he continued to toy with her underwear. He then pulled his tongue away and breathed on her neck while he rubbed his thumb along her womanhood over her panties. He felt her shutter and his eyes darkened more. "Now?" He whispered in her ear as he went back to toying with her underwear._

_Serenity shook her head slowly, unable to speak because of what she was feeling. She was so aroused and what he was doing was driving her mad, but she wasn't ready to give in yet._

_Endymion sighed, releasing a breath that sounded like a hiss. He was determined to make her say that she wanted what he was doing to her –wanted him. He started to rub his hand up and down her thigh in long slow strokes while his tongue teased her neck, then traveled down her throat to her chest. His tongue traveled over her skin until he reached the swell of her breasts that peeked out of her gown. He traced them with his tongue then leaned his face against her chest and began to press against her, pushing her back so that she would ly down._

_Serenity lay back slowly and let her arms rest a small distance away from her sides and stretched her legs out slightly. As she lay there she fought to hold back the moan that threatened to slip past her lips from his touch, and she struggled to breath normally so as not to let him know that he was getting to her, although she knew it was a losing battle._

_Endymion shifted so that her left leg was between his so that she could feel what she was doing to him by simply lying there letting him do these things to her, and his hand was free to explore her more sensual area. His hand stayed on her thigh as he brushed his lips against her neck._

_His tongue drew a path down to the tops of her breasts while his hand opened and closed around her thigh. He licked the tops of her breasts and felt her arch into him. He brushed his lips across them and back up to her neck where he let his teeth scrap and nip. Then he soothed it with his tongue and blew his warm breath over it._

_Serenity couldn't hold back anymore. She moaned and squirmed under his touch hoping he would do something more, because the things he was doing were setting her on fire._

"_And now?" He asked, his breath wafting across her neck, and he felt her nod her head and bring her arms up to circle his neck. "Say it!" He said in a fierce husky voice._

"_I want you Endy. I want you so much." She said in a low husky voice. "And you can have me." He said in a deep husky voice, and then kissed her hard, trying to get some kind of relief from his overly aroused body._

* * *

_**Darien and Serena watched as their past selves made out in the grass. By this time Darien was getting Endymion's thoughts and emotions very clearly and could feel how aroused he was, and when he sat up he knew exactly what was going through his mind.**_

"_**She's very cautious and I can understand why, but I wish she wasn't right now." Serena said with a slightly frustrated sigh. She could feel Serenity's arousal, even though it wasn't strong yet, and she had been enjoying Endymion's hands moving on her. She glanced at Darien and wished he would continue where his past self left off.**_

"_**Yeah well she's got no reason to be so cautious, because no one is coming this way." Darien said as he listened to Endymion begin his reassurance to Serenity. He had picked up the reason why no one would be coming from Endymion's thoughts and he knew it to be true because it was familiar to him –the place and the fact that no one ever disturbed him when he came there.**_

_**When Endymion began to seduce Serenity Darien didn't know what to do with himself. He could feel his arousal and knew that he was struggling to go slow and make her feel comfortable. He also knew, from his link with Serena, that she was definitely aroused, and he wondered if she could tell yet that he was experiencing the memory with her.**_

"_**I can't believe how calm she looks." Serena said as her breathing sped up in response to Endymion's seduction. "On the inside she's on fire." She finished as she watched Endymion lean in and tease Serenity's neck with his tongue. She brought her hand up to her neck where she felt Endymion's warm breath, and she shuttered hard as she felt his thumb slide along Serenity's womanhood.**_

_**Darien couldn't take it anymore. He was so turned on that his entire body was trembling, waiting for some kind of relief, and when he looked over at Serena he saw that she wasn't doing much better. He grabbed her around her waist and spun around so that she was sandwiched between him and a tree, and he began to pull her gown up so that he could feel her legs while he mimicked what Endymion was doing to Serenity's neck. Once he had her gown up to her waist he wrapped his fingers around her right thigh and began to copy what Endymion was doing to Serenity once he had her lying down.**_

_**Serena moaned with Serenity as she felt both Darien and Endymion's tongue on her breasts, then move up to her neck where his teeth scraped and nipped while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She loved the feeling and loved the feel of Darien's body pressed against hers. She had been surprised when he suddenly grabbed her and spun them around until she was pressed against the tree, and when she felt him pulling her gown up her heart started beating so fast and her breath was coming so quick that she would have collapsed had he not had her pressed firmly against the tree.**_

"_**And now?" She heard Darien and Endymion say against her neck and she nodded her head, not really comprehending that Serenity was doing the same thing. "Say it!" She heard them say and her knees buckled at the fierce husky tone of their voice. "I want you Endy. I want you so much." She coursed along with Serenity in a low husky voice.**_

_**Darien pulled away and looked into Serena's eyes. "And you can have me." He said along with his past self and kissed her as hard as Endymion was kissing Serenity, possibly harder from the quadruple arousal he was feeling.**_

_**Serena moaned softly into Darien's mouth and felt his grip on her thigh tighten. Then she suddenly realized that Darien had said the same thing that Endymion had said at the exact same time. 'He also did the same thing that Endymion had been doing before he said all that. I had noticed it before, but it just didn't register until now. That means he must know what Endymion is thinking. Does he also feel what Endymion is doing to Serenity?' She thought as she broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Darien?" She breathed as she tried to regain her breath.**_

"_**You've finally noticed haven't you?" He asked as he looked into her eyes. "You…you can feel what he feels?" She asked breathlessly. "Yes. Can't you tell from our link? Try to concentrate and you will feel it." He finished.**_

_**Serena tried to concentrate, tried to briefly tune out the feel of Endymion's hands moving over Serenity, and for a moment she wasn't sure if she could do it but she was able to. She found their link in the swirl of emotions and sensations, and could feel that he was highly aroused. She wasn't even sure if she had ever felt or sensed him being aroused before.**_

"_**I can feel it." She said as she tightened her arms around his neck. "Good. Now we're even. Dealing with four sets of arousal alone is not fun." He said and then kissed her.**_

* * *

_Serenity moaned into Endymion's mouth and grabbed his hair to hold him to her. She then bucked her hips against him, and the pressure of his leg between her legs made her moan louder._

_Endymion groaned as he felt Serenity buck her hips, her leg pressing against his hard erection. He was so hard and he wanted her so bad, but he was going to give her some serious pleasure and relief first. With that in mind he slid his hand from her thigh to her womanhood where he found her hot and throbbing._

_Both he and Serenity moaned as he stroked her with firm yet gentle strokes. He then broke the kiss and moved to her neck as he slipped his hand inside her panties and continued to stroke her, feeling her get wetter by the second. "Serenity….I want you so much." He whispered in her ear as he slipped a finger inside her._

_Serenity gasped and then moaned as Endymion slipped his finger inside her. She squirmed and arched into him, rubbing her aching breasts against his chest._

"_I need you so much." He whispered as he slipped another finger inside her. He then moved his mouth to hers quickly and swallowed her moan._

* * *

_**Darien and Serena broke the kiss at the same time in order to look over at their past selves. Serena bucked her hips at the same time Serenity did and moaned with her. She could feel both Endymion and Darien's arousal against her and she wanted relief from everything she was feeling.**_

_**Darien groaned along with Endymion at the feel of both Serena and Serenity's hips against him. He was so hard that it was almost painful, but still…the top thought in his mind was Serena's relief just as Serenity's was for Endymion. "I know what he's going to do." He said as he turned his head back to Serena, waiting to see her reaction.**_

"_**What is he going…" She began but stopped mid sentence, with a gasp, when she felt Endymion's hand on Serenity's womanhood. She tightened her grip around Darien's neck, and closed her eyes while leaning her head back against the tree as she felt Endymion stroking Serenity.**_

_**Darien watched Serena's reaction then kissed her, coaxing her tongue into a playful dance. He then slipped his hand between her legs and began to stroke her. He felt her break the kiss with a breathy moan and he moved to her neck. "Is this what you've been wanting me to do?" He whispered in her ear as he stroked her, completely forgetting the fact that he might be doing that to her in the waking world.**_

_**He felt her cling to him tighter and moan louder. He then decided to make a move that would give them both some kind of relief. He moved his hand from between her legs back to her thigh, and pulled her leg up to his waist. He then leaned into her and began to rock his hips against her womanhood. They both moaned deeply at the feeling and he moved his right hand from her waist up to her breast and squeezed as he kissed on her neck.**_

_**After a while he stopped his rocking and began to move his hips in a circular motion, grinding his hard erection against her, trying to get relief. He had in no way forgotten what their past selves were doing, especially since he could feel it, but he was concentrating more on what he was doing to Serena. He knew that Serena was getting more relief then he was because of what Endymion was doing to Serenity, but he was still very aroused and was enjoying what he was doing and the reaction he was getting from Serena.**_

_**Suddenly there was a sound in the distance that seemed to get closer by the second. He didn't stop what he was doing but he strained his ears, tuning out the heavy breathing and moans, trying to figure out what the sound was.**_

"_**Do you hear that?" He breathed against Serena's neck. "Hear what?" She answered between breaths as she clung to him tighter. "I don't know. It sounds like…like…" He trailed off hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was. "Like an alarm." Serena finished breathlessly. "No." He said sadly. "I don't want to go." "I know, but you have to. You…you have patients to take care of." She said as she tried to breath through her arousal. "What about you? I can't just leave you like this." He said.**_

_**Serena moved her hands to his face and made him look at her. "I'm sure that the moment you wake up I'll be pulled into Serenity's body. After a while I won't even be able to tell the difference, so don't worry about leaving me like this. Actually, you should be more concerned about yourself." She said before kissing him passionately, knowing that she might not see him again until she was done healing.**_

* * *

Darien sat up, gasping in air as if he couldn't breath. He blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to being open, and then he leaned over Serena and turned off his alarm. He then looked at Serena and saw that she was breathing fast, and he remembered the kiss she had given him right before he woke up. He groaned quietly and lay back down, giving his body some time to cool off. He was beyond aroused and was sure that he had the biggest hard on he had ever had in his life!

_What did she say, that I should be more concerned about myself? Ugh! I guess this is what she meant_. He thought, squeezing his eyes shut trying to block out what he had just experienced in the memory, as he stifled another groan. _My god! This must be what Serena feels every time she wakes up._ He thought, finally understanding the reason behind her late night runs and aggression toward the enemy.

He opened his eyes and looked at Serena and saw that the comforter they were lying under was still in place, and that she hadn't moved an inch. _Okay so what we do in our sleep won't show here. That's certainly a relief._ He thought as he looked at Luna and Artemis. He then sat up and stifled another groan as his hard erection chafed against his pants, and covered his face with his hands as he wondered what he was going to do about his intense arousal.

"Are you okay? Is everything alright?" He heard a quiet voice say, and he moved his hands to the sides of his face and saw Artemis looking at him. "I'm fine." He said, running his fingers through his hair, briefly pulling it out of his eyes. "I just had a really intense dream." He finished as he pushed the comforter back and got to his feet.

He quickly made his way to his bathroom, closed the door behind him, and leaned against it with a sigh hoping that the cat advisor hadn't noticed his arousal. _Time for a cold shower._ He thought as he looked down at himself. _A __very__ cold shower_. He thought as he walked over to his tub and turned the cold water on.

Darien stripped off his pants and underwear and stepped into the tub and closed the shower curtain. He then turned the showerhead knob on and cold water sprayed out at him. He groaned and shivered as he put his hands on the wall tiles in front of him as the cold water reached his erection. He didn't know what he was going to do; he needed some serious relief, but there was no way he was going to resort to masturbation. He had never done it before and he wasn't going to be forced to start now.

_What I need is Serena. I wouldn't mind masturbation if she was the one doing it for me_. He thought as he turned his face up to the flow of water. _Hmmm…maybe when she wakes up we could…ugh! Stop that!_ He thought, shaking his head forcefully, hoping to fling the thought from his mind. _I shouldn't be thinking about us doing that. We can't do it anyway. It would be a clear violation of our promise…but then considering her reliving our memories in her sleep, and what I just experienced, we really do have a problem with the promise. I mean even if we didn't go all the way and sleep with each other, everything else we did would be a promise breaker_. He thought as he began to scrub himself clean.

_It would all eventually lead up to us having sex. I'm not sure I have the control to stop if we went too far, which is why we made the promise in the first place_. He thought with a sigh as he rinsed off. He was still very much aroused, but keeping his mind busy, as well as the continuous cold water, was helping to keep him functional_. What are we going to do? No. Forget that! I can think about that later. The question is…what am I going to do? This arousal is not going away, at least not quickly_. He thought, feeling the arousal course through him like a forest fire. He knew that any thought of what he experienced during his time asleep or what Serena could be experiencing at that very moment would send molten lava flowing through his veins.

After a few more minutes of standing under the cold water Darien sighed heavily and turned the water off. He grabbed a thick white towel, dried off, and wrapped it around his waist. He then grabbed another and began to dry his hair as he left the bathroom and made his way to his closet. He put his underwear on and the bottoms to his blue scrubs, as well as a pair of white socks, and draped the shirt to his scrubs over his left shoulder. He then walked out of his closet and over to his bedside where Serena lay healing and looked down at her while he continued to dry his hair.

"Did you sleep well Artemis?" He asked quietly as he noticed the white cat looking at him. "I did, thank you. And you? I hope that intense dream didn't disrupt your rest." Artemis said quietly, neither one of them wanted to wake Luna. "No." He lied smoothly, not looking the feline in the eye. He was actually very tired and wondered if subconsciously that was another reason why he took a cold shower. "It did not disrupt my rest." He said as he leaned over and grabbed his sword from where it was leaning against the nightstand. "Are you going to wear that to the hospital?" Artemis asked as he watched Darien pick up his sword.

Darien looked at Artemis then bent over slightly with his right arm stretched toward the cat advisor in invitation. He then watched as Artemis got up, hopped over Serena's legs and then up to his shoulder where he settled, hanging there with his back legs dangling along his back. He noticed, as he existed his room, that Artemis was being careful of his claws since he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"No I'm not going to wear it to the hospital." He said as he strapped it to his waist. "I am use to it, and miss its weight. That's all." He said as he draped his scrubs top over the back of the couch. "Oh. Does it feel weird to walk around without your uniform on?" Artemis asked as Darien walked into the kitchen and headed to the refrigerator. "Actually it does. I supposed I would be more comfortable if I were to change back and just be Darien, but I do not wish to. I like being Endymion. Even if I can not dress the way I normally would." He said as he grabbed a bottle of orange juice and closed the fridge.

Darien pulled the towel from his head and took a long drink of his orange juice on his way to his bathroom. Once there he tossed the towel in the hamper and turned the light off. He gazed at Serena for a few moments then began to walk out of the room while drinking some more juice.

"Do you think she's doing better yet?" He heard Artemis ask as they reached the living room. Darien leaned against the couch as he swallowed his juice and sighed. "I believe that she is. I could feel the power of her silver crystal in my sleep, so she must be getting better. I am just glad that she is not feeling any pain." He said with another sigh.

Just then the doorbell rang and both he and Artemis looked at the door. _That must be Mrs. Tsukino._ He thought as he placed his bottle of orange juice on the kitchen counter. He then walked to the door, opened it, and found that his guess was correct.

Mrs. Tsukino gasped as she looked at Darien and what he was wearing. She was stuck on the fact that he was wearing his sword. _Is he going to wear that to work?_ She thought in alarm. People couldn't just go walking around wearing swords.

"Good morning Mrs. Tsukino. Please come in." He said, stepping to the side to allow her in. He watched her step in and removed her shoes as he closed the door. Once she was done she turned and went back to looking at him. He exchanged a small glance with Artemis then looked down at himself and blushed. _Of course! It must be because I don't have a shirt on. I should have known better then to walk around bare chested when I knew that she was coming, but I was so hot._ He thought quickly. "I am sorry. It is improper of me to walk around in such a state when I have a guest. Please forgive my thoughtlessness." He said formally, reverting to the proper speech he was taught in his upbringing as a prince so long ago.

"No, no." She said quickly after she had gotten over the change in his voice and the formality of his apology. She had to put him at ease. Yes she was a bit surprised that he had answered the door without a shirt on, but that went out the window when she saw the sword around his waist. "I was just shocked that you were wearing your sword. Are you bringing it with you to work?" She asked.

"Oh! No I am not, although I wish I could." He said as he placed his left hand on the hilt. "I feel naked without it." He finished. "But you've only been wearing it since last night." She said with a frown. "Yes but I always wear my sword when I am in my prince form, and I am still Endymion right now and will be until Serena awakes." He said. "It is going to be a long few days." He said with a sad sigh, meaning more then just not being able to wear his sword everywhere.

Artemis began to purr deeply, trying to comfort Darien the only way he could. Darien rubbed his face against Artemis' soft fur, closing his eyes briefly. "I'll be okay Artemis. I have to be." He said quietly as he walked past the kitchen, and began to lead Mrs. Tsukino to his bedroom to see her daughter.

Once inside his room he walked over to his side of the bed and straightened the comforter so it lay smooth on the bed. He then sat down at the end and carefully picked Luna up and cradled her small sleeping form in his arms. She immediately began to purr and he smiled. "Luna." He called softly, scratching her head softly between her ears. She stirred but didn't wake. "Luna." He called a little louder at the same time Artemis jumped from his shoulder onto his bed. He watched as Artemis propped his front paws on his leg and began to lick Luna's face. She stirred and squirmed as if she didn't know whether to lean toward Darien or Artemis. "Luna." He called and watched as she stopped purring, opened her eyes slowly, and began to blink.

"I'm sorry to wake you Luna." He began and watched as she looked up at him sleepily. "I just wanted to let you know that Serena's mom is here." He finished. "Oh." Luna said as she began to blink rapidly while looking down at Serena, and when Mrs. Tsukino noticed she looked at Luna and smiled. "I didn't mean to disturb your rest." Mrs. Tsukino said quietly. "No. That's okay." Luna said with a big yawn as she stretched and hopped out of Darien's arms and onto the bed. "You can go back to sleep if you want." Darien said as he stood and stretched. "That's okay. Maybe later." She said as she padded over to Serena.

Darien watched a few moments as Mrs. Tsukino and the felines gazed at Serena. He then left the room and walked into the living room and over to where the top to his scrubs lay. He grabbed it and pulled it on as he walked back to his room. He noticed, as soon as he walked in, that Mrs. Tsukino had moved to sit on his side of the bed while Luna and Artemis sat near by. He moved over to stand beside Serena just as her mom began to speak.

"She looks so peaceful. Do you think she's getting any better?" She asked quietly. "I believe that she is. Her crystal is working fine so there is no problem." He assured her gently. "It's so hard to see her this way. She looks like she's sleeping, but I know that she's not." She said with a sigh. "Do you know exactly how long she's going to be like this?" She asked.

"Not exactly. I know that it is going to be, at the very least, four d…" He stopped as he began to hear a beeping sound coming from his subspace pocket. "No." He breathed as he closed his eyes with a slightly pained expression on his face. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the nightstand as he gestured with his right hand for Serena's communicator. "This can't be happening." He whispered, having seen that it was only ten minutes to eight. He then looked at the communicator resting in his hand and saw that the Mercury symbol was flashing its signature blue color.

"Tell me this is not what I think it is." He demanded after pressing the Mercury symbol. "I am sorry Prince," She began. She knew he was in his prince form from the tone of his voice, and from the fact that he said, the night before, that he would stay that way as long as Serena did. "but it is exactly what you think it is. There are three monsters near the mall attacking together. I'm already on scene, but I'm hanging back –staying out of view until backup arrives. I've called the girls and they were all asleep, but they are on their way now." She finished. "I shall be there as quick as I can. Endymion out." He said then pressed the Mercury symbol, ending the call.

"I can not believe this." He said in a frustrated voice as he half ran half walked to the door and out of his room. He headed to the kitchen and quickly finished off his orange juice, knowing that he wouldn't have time to grab anything before his shift started. _I might be late for my shift. No…no scratch that. I __am__ going to be late._ He thought as he quickly made his way back into his room and turned in a complete circle as he looked around to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything.

"Okay so the girls should be visiting throughout the day." He said, then paused. "At least they will if none of them get hurt this morning." He finished as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep himself calm and in control instead of completely losing it. He was sure that no one would blame him if he did. There was less then ten minutes left before his shift started, and he had to go fight the enemy and make sure he didn't get hurt in the process. "The girls can let them selves in so don't worry about that, and umm…I should be back around six-thirsty or so." He said as he removed his sword and moved over to Serena. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead right on top of her crescent moon.

"Right." He said with a content sigh as he straightened. Even in her unconscious state he could feel the warmth of her crescent moon and it calmed him considerably. "Oh! The kitchen is completely stocked, so if you get hungry feel free." He said as he walked quickly to the door of his bedroom. "Can you call to let us know that you got to the hospital okay?" Luna called to him. Darien paused halfway down the hall then ran back to the doorway. "I'll call. You just make sure to answer. I should be the only one to call since everyone knows that I'm usually at the hospital, so keep an ear out okay? Bye." He said and ran to the front door.

Darien slipped into his shoes as he grabbed his keys and cell phone from the side table. He then bolted out the door and down the hallway to the elevator. _I cannot __believe__ I am going to be late. I'm __never__ late! And what the hell is up with this enemy? Who attacks this early in the morning? I can't remember the enemy, in all these years, ever attacking in the morning._ He thought as he pressed the down button repeatedly, willing the elevator to hurry up. _Okay I remember one time, but that was it_. He thought as the elevator doors opened.

He stepped in and pressed the button for the ground floor then the button to close the door. He was hard pressed for time and really didn't want to wait for the doors to close on their own. He couldn't even drive his car like he had planned. He couldn't very well drive to the fight. He would have to worry about dealing with morning traffic, stop lights, finding somewhere to park, and worrying about curious or nosy people following his movements because he wasn't going into any of the establishments nearby. All of that was too much to have to deal with, and then to have to deal with all of that on his way to the hospital after the fight would be a nightmare.

The elevator doors opened and Darien dashed out and began to run down the lobby toward the doors to the entrance to the building.

"Hey Mr. Shields wasn't there a woman here to see you?" The lobby security guard called to him. "Yeah she's Serena's mom. She'll be here for a while." He called back to the guard right before he rushed out the door.

Once outside he began to run out right down the sidewalk toward the downtown area. He had a long way to go and needed to find a place to transform, so that he could use his full speed and the rooftops to aid him. _I wish I had my sword. I wish I could fight the way I am now. I mean it would only take a thought to summon my sword to me, but I'm sure that my sword magically disappearing would scare Mrs. Tsukino_. He thought as he ran across an intersection just making it across before the yellow light turned red. _Serena would probably like to see me fight dressed that way. I know I like it when she switches from her scout suit to her royal gown. Yes she doesn't fight, but still…even when she's using her crystal she looks amazing._ He thought as he continued to run.

Those thoughts were like a switch being flipped, bringing his arousal to the front of his mind, and he began to sense Serena's arousal. He realized that with Serena's mom's arrival, the stress about the enemy attacking, and being late for work had pushed it to the back of his mind and distracted him from what his body was feeling.

Darien skidded to a stop after passing up an ally. He looked around making sure that no one was paying attention, and quickly moved into the ally and pulled a perfect red rose from his subspace pocket and concentrated on it, transforming into his tuxedo and top hat. He then looked up and jumped onto the roof of the four-story building in front of him, and began to run again –roof hopping until he came upon the fight scene.

_Why is it that Serena and I seem to live the farthest from every fight scene? _He asked himself as he noticed that all the scouts were there and engaged in combat. He looked around quickly –accessing the scene and saw that the three monsters were a shark, cow, and deer. _These animal monsters just keep getting weirder and weirder_. He thought as he jumped down from the telephone pole he was perched on. As he landed he caught Sailor Mercury after she was caught near a blast that hit near Sailor Neptune.

"Thanks." Sailor Mercury breathed as he settled her on her feet. "I thought you would fight in your armor." She finished. "I wanted to but since I'm staying as Endymion I would have had to keep my sword with me, and I couldn't very well walk around with a sword on my hip. No matter how much I want to." He said as they headed to where the girls were fighting.

Sailor Neptune and Jupiter were fighting the cow monster and he watched as Mercury joined them. Sailor Pluto, Mars, and Uranus were fighting the deer monster, and Sailor Saturn and Venus were fighting the shark monster. He joined Saturn and Venus and quickly realized that he could barely concentrate with the state of arousal he was in and wondered how Serena did it. He then remembered her outburst in the last fight and the night he found her in the park.

He understood immediately and jumped back out of the way of an attack aimed at him and took off his hat, gloves, cape, jacket, and put them in his subspace pocket along with his cane and began to walk toward the shark monster.

"Stop! I will handle this one myself." He said, his prince voice coming through the one he used as Tuxedo Mask, stopping Saturn and Venus right before they attacked, as he rolled up his sleeves on his way to the shark.

The shark grinned at him –ready for an easy take down and he grinned back and surprised it with a punch to its big face. He then began to level it with blow after blow of his fists and a viscous kick to its scaly shins. He took out all of the stress about being late to work and having to fight the enemy so early in the day, and his frustration at being so aroused and unable to do anything about it. Once it was down on the ground and giving a watery moan he finished it off with his 'Tuxedo the Smoking Bomber' attack, and was surprised, but not too surprised, at how powerful the attack was. He hadn't used it in a while but he knew that it was much stronger then before not only because of the increase in his strength over the years, but also because of the level of stress and frustration he was feeling that morning.

Tuxedo Mask then moved to help the others finish the cow and deer. He briefly noticed, while they were combining their attacks, that the cow was white with big black spots and that the deer had huge antlers that branched off. Once the monsters were dusted he made sure that all the girls were okay, and assured them all that he was okay and quickly said his goodbyes and left, quickly running toward the hospital as if he was trying to win the gold medal in the Olympics. As he ran he headed down am empty side street and let his transformation fade.

Once he was about a block away from the hospital he pulled his cell phone from his subspace pocket and called home. Luna answered and, in the back of his mind he wondered how she had picked up the receiver, as he assured her that everyone was okay. A bit bruised but okay, and that he had just arrived at the hospital forty minutes late.

His superior was surprised at how late he was but didn't give him as much trouble as he was expecting. He only told him that in addition to overseeing his own patients he had to tend to 'walk in' patients as well. Darien was okay with that and started his shift with no problem. When his break started he went straight to the cafeteria and grabbed something to eat because he wasn't just hungry –he was starving. He then headed to the break room so that he could have some peace and quiet so that he could think.

_Okay time to figure out how I ended up in those memories with Serena_. He thought as he sat down at the round table in the break room. He could sense Serena's arousal and wondered what memory she was experiencing. _I mean I did the same thing I did the last time I shielded her from the memories, and I didn't experience them that time. What was the difference this time?_ He thought as he began to eat his lunch. After a few bites he suddenly realized that the difference was Serena. _That has to be it! She was in her princess form, and more importantly she was using her crystal. I guess when the power of our crystals mixed my mind was pulled into hers somehow. Wow. It's amazing what our crystals can do together_. He thought as he finished his lunch. _Now that I'm actually able to think about it I can honestly say it was an amazing experience. To be able to know what my past self was thinking and feeling during the memory was…was…mind-boggling_. He thought with a light smile.

Darien's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his name being paged over the intercoms linked through out the hospital. He cleaned up his small area at the table and went to handle whatever it was he needed to deal with, cutting his break short in the process. The rest of the day went by smoothly as it always does until about thirty minutes before his shift ended. One of his regular patients, the 25 year old woman with the heart problem, went into cardiac arrest and he didn't leave the hospital until a little after seven o'clock –making sure that she was alive and in stable condition before he departed.

He walked home and as he was stepping off the elevator on his floor his cell phone rang. He pulled it from his subspace pocket and saw that it was Mina. He answered and she informed him of the training schedule saying that most of them would be during the day but that some would be at night for him. They continued to talk about it as he entered his apartment. He placed his keys on the side table, slipped out of his shoes, and headed to his bedroom while he asked Mina questions about what they would be doing during the training sessions. As he walked into the room he saw Mrs. Tsukino, Luna, and Artemis sitting on the bed talking quietly. He waved at them and sat on the floor facing Serena's side of the bed so he could see her face, and listened as Mina talked about the fight that morning and how impressed she was with the power of his attack.

"What was that all about anyway? It was like you completely snapped and went off on that monster." Mina said, trying to understand why he suddenly acted that way. "That was stress and frustration manifesting itself." He said with a light laugh.

After a few more minutes he got off the phone with her and explained to Mrs. Tsukino and the cat advisors why he was so late in getting back. Luna and Artemis insisted on talking about it once they heard what kept him, and he thought that they realized just how close he had been to losing a patient and didn't want it to eat away at his conscious. Then after a while all three of them left. Mrs. Tsukino needed to get home and make sure her husband and Sammy had a proper dinner, and Luna and Artemis wanted to go talk to Mina about the training she planned.

Darien was really tired, so once they were gone he turned off all the lights and changed into a pair of sweat pants. He then set his alarm, got under the comforter with Serena, and began to call on the power of his crystal. He laid his hand on top of her hands and began to channel its power into shielding her from the memory since that's what he did the night before. He then closed his eyes, relaxed, and was soon drifting off to sleep, hoping to end up in the memory with her.

* * *

_**Serena opened her eyes and found herself standing, for once, instead of lying on the ground, in a very elegant room with a huge rectangular table made with a light brown wood. She was a bit shocked at all the people there. It was the first time she came into a memory with people other than Endymion and Serenity in it, and she took a few steps back and pressed herself against the wall hoping that the uneasy feeling that she might be seen would fade away.**_

_**She looked around the room and saw large windows high in the walls letting in the brilliant sunlight. She admired the marble floor and columns with their charcoal and gray mixed color. She then let her eyes drift back to the table and counted nine people, including Endymion and Serenity, sitting at the table. Serenity was wearing her royal white gown, which made her stand out even more then the fact that she was the only woman present. Endymion was wearing his uniform minus the cape, armor, and sword and looked very handsome.**_

_**Everyone was listening to the man at the head of the table. She recognized him but she couldn't seem to tell who he was. It just wouldn't come to her. Then something happened, something changed and she watched as both Serenity and Endymion glanced at each other at the exact same time.**_

* * *

_Serenity looked away quickly back to the King and hoped that no one saw that glance. She wanted to blush badly but forced herself not to. She didn't want to bring that kind of attention to herself and didn't want to give Endymion anything else to work with. She didn't know what made her glance at him at the moment. She felt that she had to, that if she didn't she was going to miss something. What she would have missed was the heat that was building in his eyes during that momentary glance._

'_Oh great Selene. Now I can hardly concentrate on what the King is saying.' She thought as she struggled to keep herself composed. It was a losing battle and she glanced at Endymion only to find him already looking at her from the corner of his eye. She wanted to leap across the table and kiss him like there was no tomorrow! Definitely not princess or even ladylike behavior. She looked down at her hands in her lap then back to the Earth King. She had never been so distracted during an official diplomatic meeting and hoped that the meeting would break for lunch soon._

_She was able to keep herself together and pay attention and remember the ideas and opinions that the King was saying in an attempt to gain peace between the people of the Earth and Moon. Finally he called the meeting to an end and gave them thirty minutes before they were to meet in the dining room for lunch._

_Serenity sighed and took her time getting to her feet. She noticed that Endymion was doing the same. They were giving the others time to spread out so that their exit together wouldn't be witnessed by too many people, the more important ones anyway. They then left the room and walked down the hall with a reasonable amount of space between them so no one would think that their relationship was anything other then friendly royals. She had no idea where they were going as they made small talk, which consisted of whether or not they remembered anything that his father had said after that first glance, in order to keep themselves calm and keep their hands off each other._

_Soon she found herself walking into a small drawing room. She took a few steps and paused trying to determine whether she wanted to sit on the comfortable looking couch or stand next to the window. _

_She didn't get the chance to decide because suddenly Endymion was kissing her. It was a soft kiss but it soon became passionate, and she began to feel the heat she had seen building in his eyes minutes before. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed and she felt his hands slide from around her back to her hips. He began to push her back and after a few moments she felt herself being pressed against a wall._

_Endymion groaned into Serenity's mouth, loving the feelings coursing through him. He had thought he was going to explode in his seat if his father didn't give them a break soon, and when he finally gave it he was frustrated that they had to pretend, yet again, that there was nothing happening between them. When they reached the room he kissed her, unable to contain himself long enough to even close the door. Kissing her just felt so good, and he wanted more. He wanted her. Badly._

_He moved his right hand from her hip up her stomach and cupped her breast. He felt and heard her moan and he squeezed her just to hear it again. She didn't disappoint and he was becoming more aroused then he already was, so he pressed against her, letting her feel him get hard as he squeezed her breast and kissed her._

_Serenity broke the kiss, breathing quickly and felt Endymion move his mouth to her neck without stopping what he was doing. "Naaahhh…no." She breathed in his ear causing him to squeeze her breast in response. "No Endy. Not…not here." She said struggling to hold back the moan she so desperately wanted to release. She had noticed when they first entered the room that he hadn't closed the door behind them and anyone could hear them or walk in._

_Endymion growled in frustration then took a couple of deep calming breaths. "Okay. Come on." He said as he straightened and took a step back. He eyed her hand wanting to grab it and lead her somewhere more private, but if they were seen holding hands it would be bad. His eyes flashed up to hers and she gave him an understanding smile and nodded toward the door._

_They left the room and they both had to force themselves to walk slowly as they headed down the long hallways past attendants, maids, butlers, and a few guards. As they walked Serenity noticed that they were headed to one of the side exits of the Palace that Endymion had shown her on a previous occasion. She watched as he opened the door, looked around to make sure no one would see them coming out, then gestured for her to follow him. Once outside they walked until they reached the end of the Palace wall they were at then Endymion grabbed her hand and they began to run while keeping an eye out for any movement that might be a person._

* * *

_**Serena ran a little behind Serenity and Endymion along side the Palace walls when she felt a heavy hand on her left shoulder. She skidded to a stop, as much as she could in heels, and screamed, her nerves on edge from being paranoid along with Serenity about them getting caught.**_

"_**Serena it's just me." She heard a familiar voice say and she turned and saw that it was Darien. "Darien." She breathed and fell into him, giving him a big hug. "So I take it you found out how you got here the first time." She said as she let him go only to grab his hand and continue after their past selves. "I did. It's because of our crystals." He said as they sprinted down the grassy path after their past selves. "Our crystals?" She asked breathlessly as they turned the corner and continued to follow their past selves.**_

"_**Yeah. Somehow my mind is pulled into yours when I use my crystal to try and shield you from the memory, but only because you're using your crystal too. Does that make sense?" He asked as they slowed to a stop near a large bench space in the Palace wall. "It does. Maybe it's also because of the link we share." She said as they watched Endymion kiss Serenity and back her into the large space. "I hadn't thought of that." He said as he was bombarded with the strength of Endymion's arousal. "He's so aroused. What did I miss?" He asked as he sifted through Endymion's thoughts and emotions. "I honestly don't know. All they did was glance at each other." She said as she fisted her gown in her hands in an attempt to keep herself in control as they watched their past selves.**_

* * *

_As they kissed Endymion felt Serenity wrap an arm around his neck while her other hand fumbled with the buttons on his uniform top, trying desperately to get them lose. Once they were loose he felt her hand slide across his chest and he groaned and kissed her harder. He was beyond glad that he had decided not to wear a shirt underneath his uniform top, and wondered if his subconscious knew that he and Serenity would be together that day._

_He let her have her way with his chest for a while then he began to have his way with hers. He brought his right hand from her waist to her breast and, forcing himself to suppress the urge to squeeze, caressed it instead. The effect was instant and heightened both their arousals, both of them moaning as proof._

_Serenity was in a world of pleasure as Endymion's fingers slid over and around her breast in slow motion. She felt him break the kiss and move to the right side of her neck where he licked and kissed as his fingers brushed the fleshy part of her breast that peaked out of her gown._

_As Endymion teased Serenity's neck he toyed with the idea of pulling her gown down and exposing her breasts to his awaiting hands. 'Maybe I could just expose this one.' He thought as he wrapped his fingers around the breast he was caressing. 'Would doing that ruin her gown? I really like her gown. Okay so forget exposing her breasts. I'll have plenty of time for that tonight. I'll just settle with exposing her legs.' He thought as he moved his mouth back to hers. He squeezed her breast and felt her moan into his mouth as he pulled her gown up with his free hand. Once he had her gown up he let go and quickly grabbed her thigh and pulled her leg up as he leaned into her._

_Serenity broke the kiss with a gasp as she felt Endymion's manhood pressed against her womanhood. That simple movement sent her heart into overdrive and had her entire body trembling. She wrapped the leg he was holding around his hip and bucked her hips causing him to groan and do the same to her._

"_Ehhh….Endy?" She moaned as she arched into him. "Yes?" He said, breathing on her neck causing her to shudder. "Can…can anyone see…us…here?" She asked haltingly as she clung to him. "No. Not unless they're really looking for us." He answered and then kissed her._

_As they kissed their tongues swirled around each other and explored each others mouths. While their tongues were engaged in a passionate battle Endymion's hands were busy getting their fill of her body. His right hand had begun a steady rhythm, squeezing her breast and his left hand rubbed up and down her thigh, and every once in a while he would grind his hips into hers._

_Soon Serenity was bucking her hips against him repeatedly. She wanted him badly and didn't understand why he was waiting since she could clearly feel how much he wanted her. She was also aware that they didn't have time to waste. They had, most likely, less then twenty minutes before they had to make themselves presentable and get to the dinning room._

"_Endy please." She moaned out as she continued to buck her hips, the friction she was creating the only thing giving her any relief. "No." He said in a low husky voice as he ground his hips into her bucking ones. "Why not?" She asked in a whimpering voice, her body aching for is. "Because you are not yet ready for me." He said and kissed her while grinding his hips hard against hers._

* * *

_**Serena watched and felt Serenity unbuttoning the top of Endymion's uniform, and had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning at the feel of his smooth muscular chest. She could feel how aroused Serenity was and knew that it was only just beginning. She could also feel how aroused Darien was, but she couldn't tell if it was all coming mostly from him or Endymion.**_

_**She didn't get to ponder it long because she suddenly found herself pressed against the Palace wall and Darien's lips firmly pressed to hers. Then she began to feel Endymion's fingers on Serenity's breast and a moment later she could feel Darien's fingers on hers. After a while he broke the kiss along with Endymion and moved to her neck while he worked wonders on her breast.**_

_**Darien moved his mouth back to Serena's and copied Endymion's every move as he kissed her, squeezing her breast and found his way under her gown and to her leg, which he grabbed and pulled up as he leaned into her. He watched as she broke the kiss with a gasp along with Serenity and felt her wrap her leg around him and buck her hips. He was already super aroused at this point and that movement only heightened his arousal, which made him groan and buck his hips in response.**_

_**They heard the short conversation between their past selves but ignored it for the most part. They simply continued to kiss, grope, and hump each other. Darien smiled as he felt Serena copy Serenity and buck her hips against him continuously.**_

_**Serena was so lost in what she was feeling from Darien, Endymion, and Serenity that she was almost mindlessly saying what Serenity was. "Endy please." She moaned almost helplessly as she continued to buck her hips against Darien.**_

"_**No." Darien said in the same low husky voice that Endymion used while grinding his hips into hers. "Why not?" Serena whimpered, her body probably aching for Darien more then Serenity's was for Endymion. "Because you are not yet ready for me." He said and kissed her just as Endymion kissed Serenity while grinding his hips against hers.**_

_**Serena broke the kiss with a moan and leaned her face against his. "Darien what does he mean by that?" She asked in a breathless voice. "He means…" He began as he began to pull her panties off. "that she's not wet enough." He finished as he tossed her panties to the side. He wasn't embarrassed at all by his answer. He was way too aroused to care, and he wasn't sure he wanted to wait for Endymion to get on with the deed. After all Endymion hadn't pulled Serenity's underwear off. "How does he know?" She asked even more breathless then before. She had felt him remove her underwear but didn't say anything because that was what she wanted. "Because he knows her body well." He said as he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down.**_

_**They looked each other in the eye knowing what was about to happen. They hadn't forgotten what their past selves were doing, they could feel and hear them, but what they were about to do was more important to them. They both knew that this could be their only chance to be with each other completely, at least for a while or until they did something about that promise.**_

_**Darien smiled and watched Serena smile in response then he kissed her. A deep drawn out kiss that relaxed them both. It was only a dream. It wasn't real, but they were nervous none-the-less. As they relaxed the kiss became more intense and he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed into her slowly. If it wasn't for them being in the memory and him having access to Endymion's thoughts he wasn't sure he would be doing it right.**_

_**Serena gasped into Darien's mouth as she felt him pushing into her. It was a dream –a memory, so she wasn't sure what she should be feeling. She was a virgin but Serenity was not. What to feel? What to feel? 'Being a virgin would make it hurt, and not being a virgin would be pain free. Well I am experiencing this memory and I'm supposed to be Serenity, so I think I'll go with not being a virgin.' She thought quickly as she continued the kiss and felt Darien still pushing inside her.**_

"_**Does it hurt?" Darien whispered after breaking the kiss and stopping all movement. "No. Serenity is not a virgin, so it doesn't hurt." She whispered as she tightened her arms around his neck.**_

_**Darien nodded and kissed her as he began to thrust into her. He soon felt her wrap her other leg around him and break the kiss. He could feel her breathing pick up against his neck. As he thrust into her over and over again, thousand year old memories began to surface. The fact that he loved it when she wrapped her legs around him, and clung to him as if he was the only thing keeping her attached to the world. The feel of her smooth skin under his hands and her long soft hair wrapped around his fingers. The fact that he loved to watch her take her underwear off, and thought it was incredibly sexy when she left her heels on. He also remembered that he loved to hear her moan and loved the feel of her hands sliding on his back and shoulders.**_

_**The things he remembered made him more aroused then he already was and he began to thrust into her a little harder and faster. He took her hair down and ran his fingers through it, and felt her entire body tremble. He kissed her and ran his fingers through her hair as he continued to thrust into her.**_

_**Serena moaned into Darien's mouth. She wanted to buck her hips against him, but she couldn't concentrate enough to do it and his pressing her into the wall so hard prevented her from doing it. She felt him break the kiss and move to her neck where he began to kiss and suck. "Mmmm….Darien." She moaned as she clung to him, and she felt one of his hands move to her breast and squeeze, which caused her to moan louder. Soon she began to hear an annoying sound and instantly realized what it was, but she ignored it. She didn't want to hear it.**_

_**Darien moved faster with every moan he heard Serena make. It just sounded to good to him and made him want to hear even more. He began to thrust harder as he squeezed her breast, loving the feel of the soft flesh, but then he became aware of an annoying sound and be groaned in frustrated irritation.**_

"_**You hear it too?" Serena whispered sadly. "I don't want to hear it. Maybe if I ignore it, it'll go away." He said, pressing his face into her neck. "I tried that. It only seemed to get louder." She said as she tightened her arms and legs around him. "I don't want to go. We're so close. I can feel it." He said in a husky frustrated voice. "I can feel it too." She moaned. "Go faster. Maybe we can make it." She said hopefully.**_

_**So Darien did exactly that. He began to thrust faster…and harder. Something in the back of his mind telling him that that would help. There was no more speech between them, so focused were they on feeling everything they could to help their orgasms along before the sound of the alarm separated them.**_

_**Their little plan worked.**_

_**Their moans became louder; Serena's more then his, and he began to focus on getting her to orgasm because he wanted to hear and feel it. Soon her moans turned to screaming so loud that they almost drowned out the sound of the alarm. He continued to thrust into her fast and hard as he felt his own orgasm coming along with her inner walls clinging around him.**_

* * *

Darien sat up quick, breathing hard as he listened to the annoying sound of his alarm. He groaned as he leaned over Serena and turned the alarm off. "UGH!" He said in acute frustration as he moved away from his alarm; he had been _so_ close. He looked down at Serena then pulled the comforter back almost without thought. He just had to see her, see the effect that he and the memory had on her.

It was still dark in the room so he couldn't tell if she was all red, but he knew that she must be. He put his left hand on her face and moved it down to her neck and felt the fire coming off her skin. He could feel her breathing fast and his eyes were drawn to her chest. He could see her nipples, how hard they were, straining against her gown.

It took every ounce of control he had to keep himself from touching her. He quickly pulled the comforter back over her before he lost his self-control. He then got up, straightened the comforter over his side of the bed and practically ran to his bathroom. He quickly stripped and jumped into the shower, turning on the cold water without a thought to close the door behind him.

**.:xXx:.**

That was how Darien spent his mornings. Morning after morning he would be pulled from the memory he was experiencing with Serena by his alarm clock, and night after night he would eagerly unleash the power of his crystal in order to join Serena in experiencing their memories. He loved the memories. Not only because of the sex, but because he liked to see their past selves interacting with each other and know what they were thinking and how and what they were feeling. It was all amazing. He was sure that Serena felt the same way when she first started experiencing them, but he supposed after a few weeks of it he too would start to act the same way she did with avoiding everyone, hardly eating, and not wanting to sleep.

Meanwhile the girls and Serena's family were visiting Serena everyday. His shifts at the hospital were going well, and after ward he would head to the temple and meet the girls for training or head to the less used part of the park for some solo training. He trained for hours both with the girls and by himself. When he trained with the girls they worked in groups of three. Two groups would sit out and out of them one would pose as the enemy while the third group practiced attacks. They practiced many other scenarios that had every one of them working hard and being exhausted by the end of it all.

**.:xXx:.**

On the sixth night of Serena's healing process Darien got home from his shift at the hospital and headed to his room. No one was there so he knew everyone was done visiting for the day. Once inside his room he turned the light on and pulled his shirt off, intending to change for his trip to the park for some training. As he walked toward his closet he heard Serena gasp, and looked over to find her sitting up, breathing quick and blinking her eyes in the light.

Serena put her hands behind her on the bed to keep herself from falling back. She looked around and saw Darien standing near his closet looking at her. They locked eyes and she could tell that he was in his prince form even though he wasn't wearing his uniform. She wasn't sure as to how she could tell, but there it was, and somehow she could. She then watched as his eyes moved away from hers, drifting down to gaze at her chest. She blushed hard and copied his movement. He was, after all shirtless, and she had been waiting ages to see him that way. She could barely pull her eyes away from all his muscles.

"I…I guess I'm all b…better now." She said haltingly as she looked back to his eyes.

Darien blinked and tilted his head to the side slightly as his eyes locked with hers again. He wasn't as aroused as he was that morning but he still was. It was like a deep ache throughout his body, and seeing her in her aroused state, in her royal gown, and hearing her voice was making that ache worse.

"Let's make sure." He said in his husky prince voice as he tossed his shirt to the floor and snatched the comforter off the bed allowing it to fall to the floor. He then got on top of Serena and kissed her completely senseless as he leaned against her, giving her no choice but to ly back down.


	6. Intense Training and Mars Revealed

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Sailor Moon or her characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

_**Author's Note**_**: For those long time readers who have not looked at my profile recently I have edited chapter 5. Nothing big. I just added in a small paragraph at the end of the first memory. Also, I have added links to pictures that will help with visualizing certain clothes that I have described in this chapter. This will mostly be helpful to those of you who have not read the manga or seen pictures from it.  
**_**Jingy5**_**: If you still read this I just wanted you to know that I was easily able to add in your request. I hope you enjoy it.  
**_**BlackLady**_**: I had planned on using the English names in this story. It's just that when I started this story I couldn't remember Pluto's English name and couldn't find it. I did manage to remember it and have now changed it in all the chapters, and as far as I know Hotaru's name didn't change with the English version of the anime.**

* * *

**Dreams of a Passionate Past**

_Chapter Six: Intense Training and Mars Revealed_

Darien loved the feel of Serena's body under his as they kissed. The feel of her hands sliding smoothly under his arms and across his back brought instant images of the memories he had experienced with her in her week of healing. He let his right hand slide up her leg and side- feeling the soft texture of her gown and the warmth coming through as his ache transformed into a need. All week long he eagerly went to sleep to join Serena in memories of their past lives. To spend the night hours remembering how they interacted in the past, understanding the similarities and differences time had wrought on their behavior toward each other, and reliving the passion they shared but had yet to allow themselves in their present time.

He broke the kiss, sliding his lips along her cheek and down to the right side of her neck, breathing his quick breaths against her skin, using what he had remembered and learned of what would heighten her arousal. He wanted his Princess so badly but he wanted to..._**needed **_to make sure that she was fully healed. That she was no longer in any pain.

Darien slowly slid his hand up to her stomach, using the pleasure she was getting from his touch as a distraction, until he reached the area just below her breasts.

"Does that hurt?" he asked on a husky whisper, wanting to know if the mere weight of his hand was too much for her. "No." he heard her answer ring through his ears along with the smooth warmth of her left hand caressing the back of his neck. "And this?" he asked after applying pressure, and again her whispered reply was in the negative.

Darien, having achieved his answer, moved back to Serena's lips and proceeded to caress them with his as his hand slid from below her breasts and down her left thigh, pulling her silky gown up her body in an effort to reach the smooth skin beneath. He felt a light tremble travel beneath and along her skin as his hand reached the warmth of her leg and drifted along the smooth expanse.

Serena loved the feel of everything her Prince was doing and making her feel…and he was only touching her leg! But it was more then that. The feel of his hot breath against her skin, the feel of his lips against hers, the feel of his weight resting gently on top of her, the sense that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him, all worked to heighten the jolting sparks of desire and passion flowing through her body.

She wanted more. More of his touch, more of his kiss, more of _**him**_, but she knew she couldn't…that _**they **_couldn't have more. They still had their promise and if they continued in their present state they would end up breaking it.

_I have to stop…stop this._ she thought, having decided that she should stop him now before her mind shut down and wouldn't let her. She slid her hand down his arm until she reached his hand, squeezing until he stopped moving, she felt as he parted his lips from hers, and looked down at her. She wanted so badly to forget what she was going to say when he looked at her with such intense hungry eyes, but she was thinking of him too. They had made the promise for a reason after all.

"If we are not going to go all the way we should stop now." she whispered as his intense hungry eyes held her captive.

Dark hungry ocean blue eyes gazed into bright yet slightly desire dazed cerulean eyes for a long moment before Darien nodded his head and rolled off her to his side of the bed. They lay there breathing heavily as they tried to regain their breath. After a few moments Serena glanced over at Darien only to find him gazing at her body.

They made eye contact and Serena almost melted from the heat she could see held within his eyes. It was a gaze she had only seen in their memories. She brought her left hand up just above her breasts in an attempt to try and help slow her suddenly racing heart, and watched as Darien's eyes zeroed in on the movement just before he placed his right hand over hers.

Serena moved her hand up her chest, to her neck, and back down to her breasts. His hand following and matching her movements the whole time as she watched his face. She moved her hand over to her left breast and slipped her hand from under his and quickly covered it as she watched his eyes flash to hers. Their eyes held each other for a long moment, one questioning- the other asking, before she spoke.

"Endy." he heard her say, the sound a mixture of a plea and an invitation that he didn't hesitate on accepting. He leaned over kissing her inviting lips as he let his hand caress her. He felt her hand slide from his hand to move up his arm, over his shoulder, and along his neck. The sensation brought a tingling heat coursing through his body. In reaction to that sensation, his fingers tightened around her breast, squeezing the soft flesh. Darien's mind reeled at the sound of her reaction. Hearing his Princess moan was an elixir all its own. The slight vibration of the lingering reaction caused him to kiss her harder and squeeze her soft breast once again just to hear that sweet sound return.

As their tongues swirled and rubbed against each other, Darien let his hand slide from her breast down her silk covered stomach and thigh to where he had pulled up her gown before. He heard and felt her whimper at the loss of his hand, but he was going to try and make up for it. Once he reached her skin he moved his hand up her thigh, under her gown, and felt her arch against him as he continued his path up her smooth thigh until he reached her panties. He let his fingers curl around the elastic and tugged in a clear show of what was going through his mind.

They both froze, their mouths locked together in a fierce kiss, as they realized what was happening. They opened their eyes and looked at each other, not wanting to part but knowing they must. Darien pulled away and forced himself to roll onto his back since he was very reluctant to stop.

The slightly lit room was silent…everything was still. The only sound to be heard was their ragged breaths. They were unsure if they could count the sound of their own blood rushing through their veins, or the frantic beating of their hearts pulsing in their ears since, although it seemed loud enough for all else to hear, they couldn't be sure if it was just them hearing what was going on in their bodies.

The royals looked over at each other at the same time, making eye contact as they sensed and felt each others arousal- the tingling heat, the desire, and the uncontrollable butterflies in the pit of their stomachs. And then, without even thinking through and considering the action, they moved together in one quick motion to begin their furious kissing once again.

Serena wrapped her left arm around his neck as Darien ran his right hand up and down her thigh, occasionally stopping to grip the slight mass of muscle and pull her closer. Serena moved her left leg on top of his right as she felt his hand move higher up her thigh until he reached her panties. Darien spread his fingers and let his thumb rub against the slightly damp cloth and listened to her sweet moan as he felt a hard shudder travel the length of her body. He enjoyed it all before they both realize yet again what was happening and quickly rolled away from each other.

They both rolled off their side of the bed, onto the floor, and knelt there with their hands on the bed looking at each other across the wide mattress. Both wanted the other so much that they could barely think straight, but they were trying to fight through the intense feelings because of their ever present promise.

Serena gazed into Darien's hungry eyes as he gazed right back at her. She knew that he didn't always act like this and that was why she was trying to hold herself back- for it could be all too easy for her to give in to her desires. Ever since he had found out about the memories Darien had been the one who was strong enough to stop her…to keep their promise in tact, but now he wasn't acting like himself. He was acting more like he was in her memories…like both he _**and **_his past self were acting in those memories.

She clinched the covers beneath her fingers in an attempt to hold herself in place so that she wouldn't try to crawl over the bed to him- as she wished to do.

Serena took a deep breath.

"Maybe…maybe we should change back." she suggested in a low lusty voice, referring to their royal persona's. "Why?" he asked as he moved his eyes to rake over her gown and then back to her eyes. "Because you are acting more like your past self instead of yourself." she said, and then frowned thoughtfully as she wondered if that had made any sense.

"Really?" he asked with a frown of his own. "Tell me," she began softly. "what is it that you want right now?" she asked. "You." he answered without hesitation and felt her arousal spike in response. He answered by flashing her a sexy smirk. "See?" she began a little breathlessly as she smiled shyly. "That is what I'm talking about. You would not even say that if you were thinking like yourself." she said and then paused. "Well maybe you would say it if you were feeling like you are now. I know that has not stopped me. But the point is you would never have let it get this far, and I think that if we change back it might help." she finished.

Darien thought about it for a few moments and realized that she was right, and that maybe the memories and him spending a week in his royal form were not helping.

"Yes, I guess you are right." he said with a sigh. "Let's do it then."

Serena nodded and they closed their eyes. Within moments the room was filled with white and gold light. She was back in her light blue jeans and white shirt and Darien was back in his black jeans and navy blue t-shirt.

They sat there looking at each other once again. Transforming out of their royal forms had helped but not enough, so Darien began to talk to help dissipate their arousal.

As they sat there leaning against the bed Darien gave Serena a detailed explanation of what was said at the meeting after she began to heal, and of the training they had been doing so far. He assured her that none of the girls or himself had been seriously injured and then proceeded to let her know exactly how long she had been lying there healing.

"Everyone came to visit you everyday. All the girls, your parents, Sammy." he said as they left his room and headed toward the kitchen. "Luna and Artemis actually lived here the first two days, which was a pain for the most part since the questions never stopped." he finished as he leaned against the counter next to the sink.

"What kind of questions?" Serena asked as she opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of orange juice. "Questions about you and why you've been acting the way you have." he said with a sigh as he watched her sit at the table. "Honestly I think I made it worse by how I reacted the first night." he said and explained how Luna had said that she would sneak back to the house during the night and find Serena gone, and how the way she looked at him made it clear that she thought Serena was spending her nights with him.

Serena nearly choked on her juice after hearing that. Luna shouldn't be thinking those kinds of thoughts about her and Darien, and she shouldn't assume such things either. Just because she wasn't at home didn't mean that she was with Darien during the night.

_What if Darien hadn't known what was going on with me? Luna and Artemis could have screwed things over for me!_ she thought as she swallowed a mouthful of juice as she listened to Darien explain how he had been distracted and was trying to think of a way around their questions that he probably looked guilty which didn't help the questions or help their situation.

Serena shook her head slowly as she finished off her orange juice. "I have no idea what to say to them. I've been trying to keep Luna over at Mina's place since the memories started because I had no idea what I looked like or sounded like when I'm asleep." she said with a sigh as she ran her fingers through her bangs.

"Well I can tell you that it was a great idea. I mean you can't really tell anything if your under the covers, but I wouldn't chance it with Luna or the girls or your parents because your face wouldn't be under the covers and they would definitely wonder what you were dreaming about." Darien said as he crossed his right ankle over his left and rubbed his neck with his left hand.

"What about when I was healing then?" she asked as she looked to Darien with slightly panicky eyes. "Could everyone tell?" she asked as she squeezed her empty bottle.

"As far as I know no one could tell anything. Luna and Artemis slept on the bed with us and they never said anything. When I got home from the hospital whichever one of the girls that were still here never said anything, so I'm thinking that they couldn't tell and that it's because you were healing. You were just lying there perfectly still all day everyday." he explained. "But enough of that. We can try and deal with Luna and Artemis tomorrow. Are you feeling up to go train with me? It'll help relieve some of this stress and frustration." he said with a smile.

"Of course I am!" she said excitedly. She couldn't wait to get out there and train with him since they had never trained together.

With that said Serena grabbed another bottle of orange juice since she was going to be training and hadn't eaten in a week. She quickly drank the juice and put the empty bottle in the trash. They then grabbed their keys, put them in their subspace pockets, slipped into their shoes, and left his apartment.

Once outside his apartment building they began to jog to the park. Darien explained to Serena that when he couldn't train with the girls he would train on his own. He told her that he worked with his roses a lot. Focusing on his aim, how many he could throw at once, and what power he could add to them. He also told her that he worked on his speed with running, his balancing, his Earth power, and what he could do with his Golden crystal.

When they got beneath the trees of the park they began to run at their full speed. They had to wait since although the sun was down and it was darkening, the sky was still light enough to be seen. Serena followed Darien to where he had been training, which was deep in the less used part of the park. With it being in such disuse the grass and the bushes were overgrown and the trees were thicker and more wild. Once Darien picked a place to stop Serena began to stretch.

"Why are you doing that?" Darien asked as he watched her bend over to touch her toes, her hair falling into two little piles in front of her feet. He knew that stretching was good and should be used during exercises, but during the week he had seen little of such activities from the girls so he guessed that they didn't have to do such things.

"I want to make sure I can move around okay in my jeans since I've never trained in them before." she answered as she stood up straight. She then began to run around, streaking through grass and bushes. Dodging trees and jumping to the higher of their branches before leaping across the air from branch to branch, tree to tree for a little bit before jumping to the ground and landing near Darien in a slight crouch.

"I'm good to go." she said with a smile as she stood up straight. "Excellent. How about we start with some agility chasing as a warm up?" he suggested as he rolled his shoulders. "You'll chase me, I'll chase you. That sort of thing." he finished. "Okay. You go first. I'll give you a twenty second head start." she said with a small smirk.

Darien groaned and rolled his eyes but took off, streaking through the trees without a second thought. He could hear Serena following him soon after and he did all he could to avoid her so she wouldn't catch him, but when he glanced back he realized that he had lost sight of her and slowed to a stop. He looked around but couldn't see her anywhere. Their link was open and working as it always had, so he could sense what she was feeling as she hid herself from his eyes. Excitement, calmness, and a little anxiety coursed through her small body, making him wonder what she had in mind. He could easily use his Earth powers to find her location, but that would be cheating and he didn't need to know where she was anyway. She needed to find him, so he turned around and began to run back the way he had come- keeping his eyes and senses open and alert.

Serena followed Darien and leaped into the trees when he slowed to a stop. She stood perfectly still and kept quiet as she watched him looking around for her, and when he turned and ran back the way they had come she followed him again, moving to the lowest branches as she moved as quietly as she could. When she was close enough she jumped on top of him causing them both to fall to the ground, tumbling and rolling over each other with their momentum until they came to a stop with her on top of him while he rested on his back.

"So does this mean I caught you?" Serena asked with a large smile as she looked down into Darien's eyes.

Darien blinked at her, his mind immediately going to the second memory he experienced with her. _Does she know she's repeating her past self?_ he asked himself, and the look in her eyes told him that she did. "Well I have my arms around you." he said, and noticed that they were in the exact position that their past selves were in in the memory.

"Yes but I am the one who has you pinned." Serena said, completely aware of where their words were headed and hoping that he would go along with it even though she knew that they shouldn't be doing it.

"Pinned? This is not pinned." he said and waited for the action he knew was about to happen.

Serena frowned as her past self had done and then pulled his arms up above his head and held his wrists down to the grassy ground. "Now do I have you pinned?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes I believe you do." he said without looking, his eyes darkening at how her soft body felt sliding against his. "And do you want your reward now?" he asked, unable to continue with repeating their past selves. He just wanted to kiss her, and he wanted to do it now!

"Yes." Serena whispered as she brought her lips to his, kissing him slowly at first, almost teasingly, before deepening it. She could feel him straining to keep from breaking lose of her grasp, but unlike in the memory she wasn't going to release him so he could wrap his arms around her…even though she wanted him to. She abruptly broke the kiss before she could let herself give into the want and quickly got to her feet.

"Your turn. If you want your reward you'll have to catch me." she said with a smile as she looked down at him all stretched out in the grass, then turned on her heels and took off at a flat out run, her long hair streaming out behind her.

Darien lay there stunned as he continued to look up to where Serena's face had been, then he got to his feet with a frustrated growl and went after her.

_I can't believe she did that. Teased me with that kiss and then ran away._ he thought as he jumped over a fallen tree that was in his path. She was going to pay for what she had done and he was going to get his reward in the process. He chased after his Princess but always when she was within his reach she would veer off to the side and run in another direction.

Serena ran along the ground and leapt from tree to tree until she found herself standing in a tall tree on a thick branch near the top with Darien nowhere in sight. She looked to the ground as she backed herself up against the trunk of the tree, and then looked around on both sides trying to spot him but she couldn't see him anywhere.

_Where is he? Is he doing the same thing I did earlier…hiding somewhere quietly watching?_ she wondered, but she couldn't tell where he was, especially since she was standing high in a tree.

Darien watched Serena looking around, trying to see where he was, but he knew that she wouldn't find him. He was excellent at concealing himself. Which was why she and the girls never knew he was at a battle until he said something and showed himself or unless he was already with them. He could sense her excitement, her nervousness, even her curiosity, and he knew that now was the time to get his reward.

_I should keep going._ Serena thought as she took a few steps on the thick branch, looking around as she prepared to jump to another tree. Just as she was taking a breath and bending her knees slightly to jump, Darien dropped in front of her. _Why didn't I think to look up?_ she asked herself as she looked up at where he had come from and then to him.

Darien gazed at Serena for a few moments, his dark eyes taking in her lightly rising and falling chest, before he placed his hands on her hips, pushing slightly as he guided her back until she was pressed against the tree again. He watched, leaning in ever so slowly, as she glanced to her right as if she were shocked to be against the tree and then looked back up to him, his eyes locking hers into their depths as they made contact.

"Next time look up." he said quietly, squeezing her waist lightly as he leaned in the rest of the way to kiss her lips.

Within moments he felt her arms making their way to his neck but he stopped them halfway in their progress. He pulled them up above her head and held them to the tree by her wrists. He didn't stop kissing her until he felt her body squirming against his and quickly pulled away as she attempted to wrap one of her legs around him.

Serena leaned against the tree with her eyes still closed, her arms falling to her sides as she tried to get her breathing under control. She knew that all of it from start to finish, the kiss, not letting her wrap her arms or legs around him, the pulling away, was his reward and her punishment for how she had left him after her reward. Of course she knew that they had to stop this. She was more aroused with all this teasing then she had been before they had left his apartment. She opened her eyes intending to look at Darien only to find him already looking at her. Something he did a lot since she woke up from her healing.

"Even?" she breathed out, her eyes once again locked within his, and watched as he nodded his head before glancing to the surrounding trees and back to her.

"Follow me. There's something I want you to learn how to do." he said, his voice husky from their kiss and jolting desires coursing through him, then jumped to another tree and began to lead Serena to their destination. He stopped on a slightly thicker branch then the one that they had previously been on and watched as Serena landed next to him. "Do you see that branch over there?" he asked as he pointed to a thick yet skinny long branch up in a tree across from where they stood. Serena nodded. "I want you to stand at the very end of it. Keep yourself as balanced as you can." he instructed her.

Serena's eyes widened as a smile took over her lips. She had always wondered how Darien was able to stand and balance on the skinniest and tallest perches, and now he was going to teach her. _I wonder how he learned in the first place. Maybe it's just instinctive like some of the things me and the girls can do._ she thought as she jumped to the branch, and slowly walked to the end only to lose her balance and fall.

Of course Darien caught her and she tried again only to fall yet again, but this time she grabbed hold of the branch and hung there for a while as her heart beat slowed. She knew she would have been okay if she had fallen to the ground, but the sensation of falling was still scary and she couldn't help how she reacted.

After a few more tries, with encouragement from Darien, she managed to keep her balance and stand at the end of the branch. He instructed her to do it again with another tree and when she had successfully executed the action they jumped to the ground.

"I want you to try some higher places," he began as their feet touched the ground. "but you know we're going to have to transform to do it." he finished.

"Watchful eyes." she said as she nodded her head knowingly while summoning her Holy Moon Calice. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Makeup." she said softly as she gazed at her grail, watching as light poured from it and encircled her. She closed her eyes just as feathers entered the mix, and enjoyed the familiar warmth as her transformation completed itself.

Serena took a deep relaxing breath as she turned to Darien only to find him leaning against a tree gazing her way.

"Were you watching the whole time?" she asked as she watched him push away from the tree. "Yes." he answered simply. "I like to watch you transform. Ever since I saw you transform for the first time that night in the starlight tower I've tried to watch every chance I get, but these days I don't get that opportunity much because you're either already at the fight or hurrying to get there." he finished as he pulled a perfect red rose from his subspace pocket. "I'll keep that in mind my Prince." she said and watched as he transformed with a secretive smirk.

Once Darien's transformation was complete they jumped to the highest reaches of the tallest trees where he then instructed her to balance herself at the highest point of each of them. After successfully completing her task she followed Darien a short way into the city where he instructed her to balance on top of telephone and light poles until he felt she had mastered enough for the time being. They then changed the pace and began to train in dodging each others attacks, switching occasionally from their transformations to their civilian clothes so they wouldn't get caught off guard if they were ever attacked when they weren't transformed.

Serena moved left and right, her wings brushing against tree trunks and branches, as she ran along the ground and jumped through trees in her attempt to dodge Darien's lethal roses. Serena landed on a thick branch with a huff and turned to see where Darien was, only to find a flurry of perfect roses headed her way. She sucked in a quick breath and leapt backwards, turning in mid air and landed on the ground before continuing her run through the trees again, heading deeper and deeper into the unkempt unused part of the park.

She could sense more of his roses headed her way, getting closer and closer as she ran. The problem was that she couldn't run as fast as she wanted because of the wildness of the greenery on her right and the slightly steep hill on her left that led straight to a fall off a small cliff and into the ocean. But they were getting closer and she did _**not **_want to feel the pain of their sharp points piercing her wings. That particular pain was one she would rather do without, especially since it would go straight to her back when she de-transformed. She knew that Darien would heal her but she didn't even want to deal with it the short amount of time it would take him to do it.

With that thought in mind Serena ducked to the ground and looked up just in time to see the roses hit a tree. She quickly got to her feet and ran, jumping into the trees on her right as she tried to go around Darien to head back toward the spacious area of the park. Unfortunately her movements were for nothing because Darien was already in her path and preparing an attack that didn't involve his roses.

Serena narrowed her eyes at the smirk she watched form on his face then turned and jumped to the ground as she plotted out her plan of attack when it was her turn. As she ran back the way she had come she could sense his power building and made the mistake of glancing back to see if he was following her. She hadn't realized that her running was starting to veer off to her left, so she was surprised and startled when her foot slipped on the grassy hill- sending her tumbling and rolling down the hill with a shocked cry.

"Serena!" she heard Darien call out her name in a shocked anxious tone and she knew that her fall must have looked bad to his eyes or he would have never called out her name since they were transformed.

Over and over again in quick succession Serena rolled and tumbled down the hill getting a face full of grass and dirt as her wings took a beating. Suddenly the hard hill she had been tumbling on disappeared, and she was falling through the air barely able to let out a frightened scream before she hit the cold water.

Darien ran and jumped through the trees and overgrown grass, anything to quickly get himself to where his Princess had fallen from. Once he got to where she had fallen from he began to slide down the hill, watching helplessly as she fell off the cliff and hearing the splash as she hit the water. After he reached the edge of the cliff he stood up straight and began to take his cloak off as he watched the ripples in the water, waiting for Serena to resurface.

Serena was in a near panic. She was kicking her legs and lashing her arms about, but she wasn't reaching the surface as quick as she wanted to. She knew the cause. It had clicked in her mind the moment she realized she was sinking faster then she should have been. It was her wings. They had never been this wet before and with good reason too. The water had made them heavy and they were now weighing her down. However, even with the weight she managed to make it to the surface with a gasp to see Darien fling his hat off and begin to unbutton his tuxedo jacket.

"Darien." she called out to him as she spit out water and tried to keep herself above water. "I'm coming." Darien called to her as he finished unbuttoning his jacket and began to pull it off. "Darien. My wings…their too heavy." she managed to get out before sinking under the surface.

Darien tossed his jacket aside as he removed his mask and dived into the water next to the space where Serena had vanished from. He hit the cold water and opened his eyes to see Serena struggling to get back to the surface. He swam to her, wrapped his left arm around her waist, and helped her back up to the surface.

"Are you okay?" he asked her the moment they were back above water. "Yeah." she breathed out as she held on to him and took a took gulps of air. "Thanks." she added with a small smile. "Anytime." he said with a smile before moving to swim them back to dry land.

Once they reached land they de-transformed so they could rest in dry clothes, and after about twenty minutes they resumed their training with Darien dodging Serena's attacks. When they finished they were all sweaty and tired but they had accomplished what they wanted. They had trained hard and were no longer aroused. As Darien walked Serena home they spoke of how fun and beneficial training together would be until they reached her house.

"I'm going to miss going to sleep and waking up next to you." Darien said softly as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Me too, even though I was asleep for most of it." Serena said with a light laugh as she returned his hug. "But I'm sure I'll be back before you know it." she added. "Well then I can't wait." he said, squeezing her tighter as he kissed her on the cheek. "Go on. The sooner you go in the sooner the night will end, the day will come, and I can see you again." Darien said as he let his arms slide away from her. "Oh! Here, you're going to need this." he added as he pulled her communicator from his subspace pocket and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Serena said with a soft smile as she gave him a quick kiss and hurried to her font door. She pulled her keys out, opened the door, waved to Darien and slipped into her house. She closed the door quietly and put her keys back in her subspace pocket as she slipped out of her shoes. She took a few steps and looked into the living room and saw her father sitting on the couch watching T.V. with a newspaper in his lap.

"Serena?" she heard a quiet-surprised voice say and she swung her head around to see Sammy coming down the stairs. "Hey." she said just as quietly with a smile. "You didn't take any guilt trips did you?" she asked as she turned toward him. "No I didn't." Sammy said as he finished coming down the stairs. "So…you're…you're all better now?" he asked hesitantly. "Yup. I'm as good as new. It's like nothing ever happened." she said with a smile and watched as Sammy sighed in relief. "So where's mom?" she asked as she glanced back to their dad.

"In the kitchen. She's making dinner." he said and before she could even think of a reply he called loudly for their mother. "Why did you do that?" she asked in an angry surprised voice, glaring slightly. "Cause I'm the little brother and by law I'm supposed to do these things." he said with a smirk. "What kind of a…" she began but was cut off by the sound of their father's surprised voice.

"Serena?" her dad said and she turned to see him looking at her as he got to his feet. "Hi dad." she said with a soft smile. "Serena!" she heard her mom say and she turned to see her standing just outside the kitchen door. "Mom." she said, her smile getting bigger at her mother's appearance.

Both of Serena's parents came to her and took turns hugging her and asking her if she was really okay enough to be up and walking around. She assured them as best she could that she really was okay and doing great.

"How long have you been awake?" her mom asked. "Ummm…about three hours. Maybe a little more. I lost track of time." she answered.

"What do you mean you lost track of time?" her father asked in that threatening fatherly tone, like he thought that she might have been fooling around with Darien. And why shouldn't she? She had every right to do what ever she wanted with Darien! He was her fiancé after all. Not to mention her Prince and soon-to-be King. "And why are you all sweaty?" he added as he looked at her shirt, his face getting slightly red as if the mental picture in his mind was becoming more detailed with the information.

"Yes why are you all sweaty? Look at your bangs, they're all matted to your forehead." her mother said as she reached out and combed her fingers through them.

"I went training with Darien after I woke up." she answered simply with a small shrug. "Training?" her father thundered, making them all flinch. "You just woke up from…from healing and you go training?" he asked angrily.

"Are you done?" she asked quietly and he glared at her. "I have to train dad. You _**obviously **_haven't forgotten what happened to me and neither have I. That is _**why **_I have to train. This enemy is more powerful then any enemy we've faced, and they haven't even shown us all of their power. I'm already a week behind on my training as it is. Darien and the girls have spent the entire week training as well. Would you have me go into battle unprepared?" she said just as quietly as she had began.

"No I wouldn't." he said with a reluctant sigh. "Then don't worry so much. I've been training for years now. In the beginning, when I first became Sailor Moon, it was mostly all luck and chance instead of instinct like the girls." she said. "How come it wasn't instinct for you?" Sammy asked. "Because I'm a princess." she said, flashing him a smile. "I was never supposed to be a scout but since Luna found me first and because she didn't have all her memories back she thought I was the scout of the Moon." she finished.

"See! You weren't supposed to be a scout. You shouldn't even be out there fighting. Luna made a mistake." her dad said triumphantly as if that would make her stop being who she was. "Yes Luna made a mistake, but it was a mistake she was supposed to make. She sensed what was inside of me. She couldn't very well leave me on my own after that. Imagine if the enemy had found me." she said and then shuddered at the thought. "Never mind. The mere thought is distressing enough."

"You still shouldn't be fighting." her father grumbled and she sighed and was quiet for a few moments as an idea came to her. _Maybe I should show him how I died on the Moon. That way he might understand the importance of me being a scout._ she thought with a small frown. "I'll come talk to you before you go to sleep okay dad? Right now I need to let the girls know that I'm awake and okay and I need to take a shower." she said and went to climb the stairs.

"Dinner will be ready soon." she heard her mom call after her. "Okay." she called back down the stairs before heading to her room. Once inside she turned on her light, pulled her communicator out, and pressed the button to call all the scouts.

"Hey Darien. Where's the attack?" she heard Amara's voice. "Is something wrong with Serena?" she heard Mina's voice come through the small communicator. "No. She's fine, awake, and perfectly healthy." she said with a smile that she was sure could be heard in her voice. Immediately following her words were cheers and her name being called out by the girls. "I just wanted to let you all know that I'm awake and nothing hurts anymore and also that I'm at home." she said in a light voice.

"How long have you been awake?" she heard Hotaru's voice float through the small device. "Almost four hours." she said. "I would have let you all know sooner, but I went training with Darien and just got home a few minutes ago." she added.

After a few more questions about how she was feeling and if Darien had informed her of the weeks occurrences, Serena let them go and began to get her things together for her shower then headed to the bathroom. She started her shower and once she was all clean she began to wash her hair- lathering it with her favorite shampoo. A few minutes after she finished scrubbing her scalp her mother knocked on the door and told her that dinner was ready. She finished washing her hair as quickly as she could, wrapped it in a towel, and dried herself off. She then slipped into her underwear and wrapped herself in a towel, went to her room and closed the door, then dressed in a pink two piece button up pajama set with red lining before starting on her hair. She dried her hair half way before rushing down to the kitchen so she could eat.

Serena spent dinner time talking with her family about things that had happened during the week while enjoying her mothers cooking. The talking and laughing was distracting, but it wasn't distracting enough to keep her from noticing the glances Sammy kept sending her way. It was mostly when he thought she wasn't looking but she didn't say anything. She just pretended like she hadn't noticed.

After dinner she went back to her room and finished drying her hair, and when she was done she put away her comb, brush, and blow dryer. She then tossed her clothes in her hamper and went to the bathroom to put the wet towels in the hamper. Afterwards she went in search of her father and didn't have to look far since he and her mother were in their room.

_Wow. I must have spent a lot of time drying my hair and putting my things away if they're already in bed._ she thought as she knocked on their half open door. "Can I come in?" she asked and received a positive reply so she pushed the door open and went and sat on the end of their bed.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Serena?" her father asked. "Your worrying about me." she said. "I'm your father. I can't help _**but **_worry about you, and there's no changing that." he said adamantly. "I know there's no changing it, but you need to tone it down for your own health." she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a small frown. "I mean you can't worry about me the way you are all the time, because it's going to start interfering with your health. What happened to me…you know with the injury I had, it could happen again at anytime. And not just that, other things could happen…strange maybe even unexplainable things and I wouldn't want you to stress yourself out over it." she explained. "But I can't help it." he said. "I know you can't but I just don't want you to get to the point where your losing sleep, can't concentrate, or you'll jump in front of me to save me from something." she said in a quiet yet worried tone, and listened in horror as both her parents said that they would do just that.

"No you will not!" she said fervently. "I already have nine people who would do it without a second thought or even a first thought! I don't need my parents dying for me." she said as she shook her head from side to side. "I'm a strong person. I can handle many things." she began. "Okay maybe not handle them, but I can get through them well. But, there are two things that I can not get through, one more so then the other, and that is if anything ever happened to the two of you and Darien." she finished sadly.

"Serena people die all the time. You would get through our deaths." her mom said. "Maybe. With Darien's help _**maybe**_, but I can not say the same in Darien's case. You already know this mom." she said quietly. "Honey that…that was a long time ago. That was before." her mom said in a hesitant tone.

"What do you mean that was a long time ago? What are you talking about? What do you know that I don't know?" her dad asked her mom, looking from her mom to her and back again. "Don't worry dad. I'm about to show you." Serena said as she closed her eyes and began to summon her Silver crystal. "Serena are you sure you want to show us this? I mean last time…" she trailed off, not sure if she wanted to say what she thought might upset Serena. "Don't worry mom. I'm sure about this. It's not my best memory, but it's apart of me no matter how painful." Serena said as her crystal appeared.

Serena debated over whether or not she should change into her royal form since she really didn't need to in order to use her crystal, and decided that she would change in order to help her father further understand. Once in her white gown and her signature royal hair style she recalled the memory and used her crystal to project the memory, so that the room was transformed to that fateful night on the Moon with her and Darien's past self seemingly waiting for them.

As the scene unfolded Serena sat on one side of the couple while her parents sat on the other. She watched the memory but she watched for her parents reaction more. Her father looked horrified and her mother looked sad. She knew that their reactions were most likely from his first time seeing it and her second. Of course Serena felt the pain as acutely as if it was real and not just a memory, and moments after her past self stabbed herself with Endymion's sword she sensed Darien's shock and pain flow through their link. After her past self collapsed she released her power so they were once again sitting on her parents bed. Within moments she heard her cell phone ringing in her subspace pocket and she knew that it was Darien, so she shifted her crystal so that it rested in her left hand and motioned with her right and watched as her phone fell into her hand.

"Are you okay?" she heard Darien's anxious voice say as soon as she pressed the talk button. "I am fine." she answered in a reassuring tone. "_Why_?" she heard him ask the one word question and knew that he wanted to know why she was viewing that memory. "I was proving a point to my father." she said. "And that would be?" he asked, expecting details and Serena sighed. "That if anything ever happened to you I would not survive." she said quietly. "I know you do not like it, but it is the truth." she added quickly after sensing his sorrow.

There was a long pause that felt like minutes before Darien began to speak.

"I know." he said with a quiet sigh. "You do know the same goes for me if anything ever happened to you." he added in that same quiet tone. "I do." she said quietly, she too feeling saddened by that fact. "Serenity?" he asked. "Mmm…" she answered. "Do you think that it's weird…how we think? Like we're too attached?" he asked. "I do not know. Maybe everyone is like that, but we are the only ones to actually follow through with it." she said thoughtfully.

"Plus, I think we could be _**more**_ attached." she added, letting her rising desire flow through their link. "More attached huh? Like when you woke up?" he asked with a smile in his voice. "That, and before." she answered, her desire still flowing through the link as she remembered the last memory she experienced. "Aren't you with your parents right now?" he asked in a shocked and alarmed tone. What were they thinking of the things she was saying to him? And if _**he **_could feel and sense her arousal…

"Yes I am and do not worry. What I am feeling is not showing on my face." she said as she glanced to her parents. Her mom looked like she was confused but trying not to listen while her father looked confused but wasn't trying to hide the fact that he was listening since he was looking right at her.

"Really?" he said in an 'I don't believe you' kind of tone. "Now now. What kind of a future Queen would I be if I could not keep a straight face?" she said. "But you can't!" he said with a laugh. "Shut up!" she said with a light blush. "Hopefully I will in the future, and I can with what we were speaking of just now." she said in a quiet defensive tone. "Um-hm…" he mumbled, not believing her. "Well I can with everyone except you." she added.

"Okay." he said with a laugh. "I'll let you get back to proving your point." he said. "Okay. I will show them more memories. Some might be painful. I will block our…" she said but was interrupted before she could finish. "No!" he practically shouted and she pulled the phone away for a moment. "Please. Don't." he added in a more hushed tone. "Are you sure? I do not want you losing sleep because of this. You have already lost enough sleep because of me." she said quietly. "Yes I'm sure." he said as he sent her a wave of reassurance. "I can handle it. Just don't block me. I want to know everything you're feeling." he said softly. "Okay." she said with a smile. "I will not block you, so try and get some sleep." she finished. "Okay I will. I love you." he said quietly. "I love you too. Bye." she said softly. "Bye." he said and she ended the call and put her phone back in her subspace pocket.

"What was that all about?" her father asked in a 'I don't want any of your excuses' kind of tone. "And what was all that 'I love you too' about? You're too young to be in love." he added quickly.

"Too young? I have been in love with that man for over a 1000 years! Not even death itself could keep us apart!" she raged with a silent frustrated huff. "Look dad, I love him…very much, and nothing you say will ever change that. We have been through a lot to get where we are today." she said with a light sigh. "You should be happy a man like Darien loves your daughter as much as he does." she finished quietly.

"She's right honey. Darien is a special young man." her mother said to her father in an attempt to help smooth the situation over. "He stuck with her through her klutzy stage when they first got together, and haven't you noticed recently how he seems to be able to make her feel better and know what she's feeling, like with the call just now." she finished as she laid her hand on top of his.

"How does he do that anyway? Know what you're feeling when he's not even around?" her father asked.

"Darien and I share a link. It has been there since I became Sailor Moon only it is much stronger now then it was then." she began. "Back then I did not know about it. It was mainly for Darien. To let him know when I transformed so that he could find me and keep me safe. It was only later, when I became aware of the link, that I learned it caused him pain in those first months." she said sadly.

"What kind of pain, and why was he in any pain at all?" her mother asked in a concerned voice.

"When I asked him he described it as extremely intense headaches, and as for why he felt that pain, it is because in those first months he did not know that he was Tuxedo Mask. But a part of him knew what he was and that was its way of getting his attention I guess." she explained. "Well, now that I have finished explaining that, I have another memory to show you. This one is more recent." she said as she moved her crystal to hover between her hands again. As she began to think about the memory she planned to show her parents she reconsidered whether or not she should show her father.

"Actually I am only going to show this one to mom and she can tell you about it." she said to her dad. "Why don't I get to see it?" her father asked with a frown. "Because it is not a very pleasant memory that involves Darien and you do not need anymore reasons to not like him." she answered as she focused on projecting the memory to her mother.

Within moments she and her mother stood side by side watching as the red energy ball she was trapped in floated to the floor and dropped her. They then watched, her mother in shock, as Darien was revealed to be kneeling beside Queen Beryl, holding and kissing her hand.

"Is that really Darien? And why is he kneeling and kissing that woman's hand? She's so…evil looking." her mother said, her shock very apparent. "After Darien and I learned about each others identities he was taken and brainwashed. He had been seriously hurt at the time and was unable to defend himself. I had been unconscious at the time, and from what the girls told me it had happened so suddenly that they could not get to him before he was taken." she explained as they heard Beryl order Darien to kill her and retrieve her Silver crystal.

They watched as Darien attacked her with his sword and when he missed, her attempt to use her crystal to heal his mind. When her efforts failed they watched as Darien used one of his black roses on her, and listened to her screams as the vines from the rose emitted electricity. Serena's mother could hardly watch as the attack continued with a vicious kick to her side followed by a choking grip while electricity flowed from the large hand around her neck. Seeing it all made her understand why her daughter didn't want her father to see it. When Serena used her tiara on him she thought that would be the end of it, but Darien got back to his feet and prepared for another attack. She nearly cheered when Serena pulled out her locket, causing Darien to pause.

"_She may have your mind, but your heart belongs to me. You remember don't you?" Sailor Moon asked. "You __**are**__ the enemy." Prince Endymion said. "No I'm not. Look Darien, it's our locket. Don't destroy it. Remember, it's __**our**__ locket. The symbol of everything we've shared. All those happy times on the Moon, don't let her take all of that away from us please Darien." she pleaded with him. "It's me Darien, Princess Serenity. I've come to set you free again. Just like I promised." she said softly. "I remember." he said. "All you have to do is touch it."_

As the words left Sailor Moon's lips they watched as Darien brought his hand up and touched the locket with the tips of his fingers. The glow of the healing light filling the cavern was bright and intense before it faded, allowing the two of them to see Darien collapse to his knees and the heart warming scene that followed before Beryl ruined it with an attack fueled by her jealousy and rage. Serena closed her eyes and turned her head away to block out the sharp pointy crystal looking rocks as they sped toward and hit Darien as he shielded her from the danger, and sighed sadly when she heard her younger self screaming over Darien's death.

"But Serena…you didn't die here with him, so why…" her mother trailed off as she moved them forward in the memory out into the snow. "I would have followed him but Beryl was still out there. I could not be selfish and leave her to destroy the world." she explained as they watched her younger self walk out into the snow. "What happened to the other scouts? Why aren't they here?" her mother asked as they watched something pop out of the icy ground in the distance. "They died." she answered sadly. "One by one. First Lita, then Amy, then Mina, and Raye was last. By the time it was just the two of us, it was clear that Beryl wanted to face me alone." she explained as Beryl revealed her new form.

Serena's mom was beyond shocked at how huge Beryl had become and wondered how exactly her daughter had defeated someone so large.

After seeing Beryl attack Sailor Moon and watching as a large pillar of ice formed where she had been standing, Serena suddenly had them seemingly floating in air to watch the pillar split into a platform and reveal Sailor Moon in her royal form as well as to provide them with a good view of her struggling with her crescent moon wand against Beryl. They then watched as she defeated Beryl with the spirits of the Scouts and suddenly collapse to the ice back in her scout form.

"_**This**_ is where I died." she said to her mom. "But you didn't…you didn't get hurt." her mother said in confusion as they watched the pink light from her attack spread. "Mother, my life is tied to my crystal. When I use the crystal it uses my energy to work. You remember the first night in the kitchen right?" she asked and watched her mom nod her head. "Well this is the same thing only this time it used all my energy to defeat her." she explained.

"I understand." her mother said in a quiet sad voice, not liking that at all. "If you and all the others died then how are you here now?" she asked as the light began to fade. "I made a wish as I was losing consciousness. I wished to go back to having a normal life, and my crystal granted that wish for me. For a while we were no longer scouts. We were just regular people. The only problem was that we had no memory of each other or anything we had been through." she explained as she released the power of her crystal, returning them to her parents bedroom.

"What happened? What did I miss? What did you show her? What did he _**do**_ to her?" her dad fired off question after question in rapid succession as Serena let her crystal disappear from between her hands and back into her body. As she got to her feet her royal form faded until she stood back in her pajamas with her hair trailing down her back and pooling on the floor.

"Alright. I'm off to bed now. Dad, I'll let mom explain what I showed her. Night." she said as she began to step over to their door. "Wait! Serena, if you all didn't remember each other or anything before, then how is it that…" her mom began, but as soon as Serena understood what she was asking she cut her off. "The same thing that always brings us out to fight." she answered with a small smile. "A new enemy showed up and Luna had to return our memories." she explained before stepping from the room and quietly closing the door.

Serena walked back to her room and pushed her door closed before plopping down on her bed. She was so tired. Tired from the workout she got from training with Darien, and tired from using her crystal.

She was so ready to sleep.

As she was pulling back her covers she heard a light knock on her door and looked over her shoulder to see Sammy peeking in.

"What's up?" she asked as she sat back down on her bed. "Ummm…can we talk?" he asked in a slightly hesitant voice.

"Sure." she said and watched as he closed the door and began to pace back and forth in front of her bed. _I wonder what's up with him. He looks nervous. I haven't seen him this way since…since before I started to heal._ she thought as she leaned her back against her pillow and stretched her legs out under her covers. "Does this have anything to do with why you kept looking at me during dinner?" she asked and watched him pause in his pacing and look over to her.

"You noticed that?" he asked with a weary nervousness. "Of course I noticed it Sammy. Now why are you acting so nervous?" she asked as she bent her knees and wrapped her arms around her covered legs. "I'll get to that in a sec., but first I wanted to know when and how you found out that you were a princess." he said, trying to buy himself some time. Of course it was also to serve another purpose. He was still trying to understand the way Serena's friend…the Scouts, talked about her. How they almost always referred to her as Princess instead of Serena, especially one scout in particular.

Serena explained about the time a few years ago when she was really uncharacteristically quiet and sad and wasn't eating. That she had learned a short while before she began to act that way.

"Would you like to see?" I'm sure you'll understand better with that instead of with what I just told you." she said as she leaned back and stretched her legs. "You can do that? Actually show me what happened?" Sammy asked in a surprised yet awed voice as he sat on the end of her bed. "Oh yeah. I'll do like I just did with mom and dad. I'll use my crystal to project my memory to you so it'll be like we're actually there watching it happen." she explained as she called her crystal forth with her mind.

As Serena held her crystal between her hands she recalled that night in the starlight tower and wondered where she would start the memory at. _Should I take him to the elevator or after it? Or maybe right before Zoycite attacked?_ she wondered as she felt the power of her crystal sending pulsing waves into her hands. She closed her eyes, not bothering to change into her royal form since she didn't think it was necessary, and focused on projecting the memory, changing her room into the cave like scene inside the top of the starlight tower that fateful night.

Brother and sister stood side by side watching as Sailor Moon ran up to Tuxedo Mask to tell him that they should work together to beat Zoycite and his unwillingness to do so saying he had to do it himself.

"What did you mean when you said '_so you can find your Princess'_? Was he looking for you?" Sammy asked as they watched Tuxedo Mask step forward. "Yes he was. Although obviously at the time neither one of us knew that it was me." she answered as they watched the dramatic standoff between Tuxedo Mask and Zoycite. "How did he know that he was supposed to be looking for a princess?" he asked as he watched Zoycite. "He had been having dreams. You'll have to ask him if you really want to know because they are not my dreams to speak about." she finished just as Tuxedo Mask moved swiftly to cover Sailor Moon's back, reaching her just in time to protect her from a thick sharp pointed crystal.

"Ah! She tricked him! That cheating hag!" Sammy shouted in outrage and horror as the crystal pierced Tuxedo Mask's body. They watched as Sailor Moon ran to him as he began to collapse to the ground and cradled his head as he spoke of how glad he was that she was okay. "What are those?" Sammy asked in a hushed tone as he pointed to the ceiling.

"Rainbow crystals. They were triggered by my grief over his being so badly hurt." she explained as they watched the seven crystals slowly descend toward Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask before combining to become one crystal. "Is that your…" he began as he watched wide eyed as her old crescent moon wand appeared out of nowhere, allowing the bright crystal to rest on the curve of the crescent. "Yup! That's my Silver crystal." she replied as they watched Sailor Moon slowly get to her feet as if she was in a trance, and gazed at her form as her scout uniform transformed into a white gown leaving her standing there with a gold crescent moon in the middle of her forehead combining with her white gown to symbolize that she was the Moon Princess and heir to the Imperium Silver Crystal.

"And that's that." she said as she released the power of her crystal, bringing them back to her bedroom. "After that we basically remembered the last time we saw each other on the Moon." she said as she let her crystal disappear back into her body.

"First, thanks for that. That was really interesting to see and very informative. Second, I have something I need to tell you. I promised that I would do it as soon as you woke up." he said as he looked her way.

Serena was curious and confused all at the same time and wanted to know what he had to tell her. She wanted to know even more as he fell silent and stood from her bed and began to pace back and forth again. She was silent as she watched his progress. Back and forth he went with his head slightly bowed and his eyes trained away from hers.

_If this goes on much longer he's going to put me to sleep._ she thought as she rubbed her eyes.

"HotaruandIaredating." she heard him blurt out rapidly and she choked on the yawn she had been indulging in. "What?" she gasped out. "What did you say?" she asked between coughs. "I said Hotaru and I are dating." he repeated with a nervous sigh.

Serena was shocked to say the least. Hadn't she been joking with her mom last week that he was probably out with his girlfriend? Apparently he was! With Hotaru! Sammy and Hotaru. Her little brother and one of her scouts. She could hardly believe it!

"Oh my gosh! You and Hotaru?" she gushed out in an excited shocked tone. "I want all the details." she said, her fatigue having been temporarily scattered with this surprising news. "When did this happen? How long have you guys been together? Where exactly did this happen?" the questions flowed from her lips as she looked at him with an expectant smile.

"Well, it all started the day before you got hurt." Sammy began as he continued to pace, this time at a slow more thoughtful pace. "We had run into each other while out with friends. We were saying hi to each other and she could tell that I had questions I wanted to ask her, but of course I couldn't ask them in front of either of our friends so we decided to meet up the next day. That's why I was there that day. During the attack. We had talked all morning and into the afternoon. Mostly about her." he said as he moved to sit on her bed again.

"I had asked as many questions as I could think of which wasn't much since I noticed almost immediately that I couldn't stop thinking of how pretty she was." he continued with a blush as he looked down to his hands. "I also couldn't stop remembering how she looked…you know…as Sailor Saturn. I guess you could say I was trying to remember since I couldn't really picture her too clearly because I was focused on you at the time." he said as he looked to Serena. "I had even considered asking her if I could see her transform but I wasn't sure if that was appropriate or not." he added with a sigh.

"Didn't you see her transform when the monsters first attacked?" Serena asked as she wondered if or when he might have told Hotaru that he thought she was pretty. "I was a little busy trying not to be crushed by falling concrete and asphalt." he said with a sarcastic look on his face. "I went to hide when they started firing at the people who were running." he added with a sigh as he wondered if he could have picked a spot that would have given him a view of when Hotaru had transformed.

"Well that was good." she said, nodding her head up and down before piercing him with serious eyes. "Although I'm not sure you should see her transform at all." she said in a calm serious tone. The fact that they became very naked when transforming uppermost in her mind. Her little brother didn't need to see Hotaru like that, but then again she was his girlfriend and it wasn't any of her business. "Why's that?" he asked with a curious tone. He hadn't seen his sister look serious since the fight where she was hurt, and even then she hadn't looked _**this**_ serious. "Were you paying attention at all that night we all transformed in front of you?" she asked in an almost incredulous tone. "Yeah but it was so bright and my eyes were all over the place trying to take it all in." he answered with a shrug, not really understanding what her problem was.

"Oh. So you didn't see all those naked bodies behind that bright light huh?" she asked and watched as his eyes grew wide. She wasn't sure if it was from shock, surprise, glee or all three, but she instantly felt like she shouldn't have clued him in on that little piece of info. _Why did I tell him that?_ she thought, completely surprised that she would say such a thing to her little brother. "Ummm…forget I said that." she said with a small nervous laugh. "Anyway, back to your story." she added quickly.

Sammy was shocked. He couldn't believe that she had just told him that. _So…so if I had watched her transform I could have seen her naked?_ he thought to himself. _Well now that I know that, when I get around to asking Hotaru, cause I'm definitely going to ask, I can make sure to enjoy __**everything**__ I see._ he thought as he nodded his head to Serena and her words. There was no way in the world he was going to forget such a detail.

"So the day after you started healing I came by to see you and I found ummm…Luna and …Artemis, Amy and Hotaru. I guess Hotaru could somehow tell that I was still feeling guilty, so after I sat there for a while watching you seemingly sleeping and listening to the girls and cats talk she asked me to come with her to get something to eat before she went home." he explained and continued on with how they decided to go eat at the Crown and how she explained to him why it wasn't his fault and why he shouldn't feel guilty. "She told me to imagine how you would have felt if you hadn't gotten me out of there and I had ended up being hurt or killed." he said and paused before continuing.

"She used such a soft voice that I couldn't help but feel better." he said with a shy embarrassed smile as he looked down to his hands. "We met everyday after that, talking about how we felt about you getting hurt, about you in general, and about each other…just getting to know one another." he said quietly, remembering the events. "It was during one of those days, the days we were getting to know each other, that I realized that Hotaru might return my developing feelings. I did my best to work up my courage and asked her out before I could chicken out." he explained, shaking his head slightly. "And she said yes…but with a condition. I had to tell you as soon as you woke up." he finished.

"Well…you've told me." she said with a smile and a sigh. "Wow. You and Hotaru huh? I never would have thought you two would get together." she said, shaking her head with a secret smile. "Why's that?" Sammy asked with a raised brow. "Cause she's _**way**_ too mature for you." she said with a laugh. "Ahhh! Freakin Serena! Ugh! I've done what she wanted. I'm outta here!" he yelled as he stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind him.

Serena's laughter increased as she watched Sammy storm out of her room. She had meant what she said. Hotaru really was much more mature then her little brother was, but really she had just never considered them as a couple since they had never officially met. He might have seen her with all the times she had spent hanging out with Rini, but that had been a few years ago when they weren't really interested in dating. And now…now they were dating. Her Scout of Death and Destruction was dating her little brother…_**had **_been dating him for a few days now.

Did everyone else know? Now that they were dating had he been able to ask her deeper questions about being a Scout? About being the Scout of Death and Destruction in particular? Did he even remember what her specialty was? If not, had Hotaru seen fit to remind him? Were there things she was reluctant to tell him so soon in the relationship?

These questions and more suddenly invaded her mind and she wondered why they hadn't come to her before she had made Sammy storm away.

_Oh well. I'll just ask him some of those tomorrow. Right now I'm going to contact Hotaru and then get some sleep because I'm exhausted._ she thought as she gestured for her communicator and pressed the purple Saturn symbol.

"Ho…Hotaru here." came a sleepy voice. "Oh. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Serena asked. "Princess! Ummm…yeah but it's okay. Whatever you need I'm here." Hotaru said, sounding as if she was forcing herself to wake up. "Well I don't need anything and there's no attack. I just finished talking to Sammy and I want to congratulate you before I went to sleep." she explained softly. "Oh. Umm...thank you." Hotaru said shyly. "Well that's all. I have questions but I'm too tired to ask, and your half asleep so I'll let you get back to sleep." Serena said. "Okay. Goodnight Princess." Hotaru said, sounding as if she was stifling a yawn. "Goodnight Hotaru." she said and pressed the Saturn button again to end the connection before putting her communicator back in her subspace pocket.

Serena yawned and stretched before turning her light off and stretching out under her covers. She lay there relaxing for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_**Serena opened her eyes and felt herself slumped against a wall. The room was very bright, the walls a creamy white with a dash of cinnamon. The ceiling was almost covered in beautiful crystal chandeliers. The floor was a grayish white tile with swirls, lines, twists, turns, and cracks making it look like marble. The contrast between its color and her golden hair, which was pooled around her where she sat on the floor, was very nice.**_

_**That moment, looking at the color of her hair against the floor, was when she noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing a very soft white towel that slightly covered her breasts and ended at the middle of her thighs.**_

_**Serena was shocked. Her hair was down and she was only wearing a towel that barely covered her body. She decided at that moment to get a better look at the room she had woken in. There was a tub in the middle of the room that looked like a slightly large hot tub made of porcelain. It was beautiful and definitely belonged in the room that she now realized was a bathroom. It was a bathroom but it didn't seem to have a sink or a toilet. She wondered about that as she got to her feet. She noticed that there were no windows in the room and wondered how the room got its ventilation since she couldn't see any other source.**_

_**Her wonderings were cut short as she watched her past self walk into the room wearing none other then the white towel with her long hair trailing on the floor behind her.**_

'_**She doesn't seem too concerned with closing the door.' she thought as she glanced to the open door and back to Serenity. 'Maybe it's because the door to her room is closed. And obviously no one is going to come into her room without knocking and announcing themselves.' she thought as she finally looked into the tub as Serenity loosened the towel and let it fall to the floor. It was steaming with a layer of rose scented bubbles covering the heated water.**_

* * *

_Serenity slowly slipped her right foot into the hot water then repeated the action with her left foot, and slowly eased herself into the water- making sure her hair stayed draped over the edge of the tub since she didn't feel like dealing with drying it._

_It had been such a long day. Wearing a smile and mingling with all the Lords and Ladies that were visiting the Earth Palace. Not to mention chatting with the King and Queen. She was more then use to it. Being the heir to the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium meant she had to be comfortable with speaking to the royalty from every planet in their part of the solar system._

_The problem with these royalty figures and courtiers was that they were of the Earth. They were Endymion's people. And Endymion was always around._

_Her situation was stressful in a way. She was nervous about making a good impression. She wanted the people of the Earth to like her as a person, but she also had to be mindful that the impression she made would be what they thought of all people of the Moon._

_Serenity was after all their Princess. She therefore had to be mindful of her behavior in public. She had to make sure she paid attention to the conversations she was involved in at the time, smile and laugh when it was called for, and ask and answer appropriate questions. It wouldn't have been so hard but when Endymion was around…it was another story._

_She could barely concentrate when she knew he was in the vicinity. His presence seemed to demand that she look at him, but she knew that she couldn't do it. If she did, her royal demeanor would slip. She would smile that special smile that was reserved for him alone. She would gaze at him with that loving twinkle in her eyes. She would glow and light up like a woman in love, and __**that **__could not happen. No one was to know that they were together…because it was forbidden._

'_A forbidden love.' the quiet thought sailed through her mind and she sighed sadly. She wished that their love didn't have to be a forbidden one, but there was nothing they could do about it._

_To get back to her previous thoughts, if she looked at him she risked the possibility of someone seeing it. But of course they could not avoid one another. That wouldn't look right and could easily be taken the wrong way in so many ways. So when they met in public she used every ounce of discipline she possessed to keep the special smile away, the twinkle in her eyes from twinkling, and the glow from lighting her up._

_It was very hard and Endymion knew it, which is why he spoke as little as possible to keep their meetings short, and when that wasn't possible he made sure there were enough people involved in their conversation so that she wouldn't slip up. And she was always grateful. She of course did the same for him, but sometimes he slipped. She would laugh at something someone had said and she would catch a soft look in his eyes. She would raise her eyebrow slightly to let him know what he was doing, and he would blink and look away._

_Such worries and occurrences had been the reason it had been such a long day. They had both slipped up today…a few times, and they were both frustrated by their own weakness and the fact that they couldn't just feel free to do it._

_Luckily for Endymion he could show his frustration and irritation. They were his people. He didn't need to worry about the image they got of him. He had solidified his years ago. She, on the other hand, had to continue to smile and laugh. It was a tiring enterprise when you were not happy._

_Serenity released another sigh as she stretched her legs, the heat stinging her legs as they moved to a fresh part of the hot water. She then stretched her arms and wiggled her fingers under the water as she began to relax._

"_If I had known you were going to take a bath I would worn something else…or nothing at all." Endymion said a smirk._

_Serenity gasped as she whipped her head to the side to see Endymion leaning against the door frame, wearing all black, completely standing out in the white bathroom._

"_Why are you here? How did you get in here?" she asked in shocked surprise as she scooted lower in the tub, under the water, even though she was completely covered by the bubbles. She could have sworn she locked her door, and she didn't think she needed to close the bathroom door._

"_I wanted to see you…alone. Instead of with my parents or my generals or all the Lords and Ladies." he said with a weary sigh. "As for how I got in here…well I do live here after all, so I know all the secret and not so secret routes." he finished with a smile as he stepped away from the door frame and began to make his way over to her._

"_And those would be…?" she trailed off expectantly as she watched his approach. "Why should I tell you?" he asked as he sat on the side edge of the tub and faced her. "For future reference." she said sweetly as she looked from him to her bath water to assure herself that she was still covered with bubbles. Endymion laughed and shook his head slightly._

"_Honestly, we are only two rooms apart. I just used the balcony's" he said with a small smile._

"_Balcony's?" she repeated with a frown as she looked back up to him. "Is that not dangerous?" she asked._

"_Maybe." he said with a shrug. "I have always had great balance and heights do not bother me." he finished but could still see the frown on her face. "Please do not be concerned. I do not do it very often. In fact, I have not done it regularly since I was a child, but I would risk doing it as many times as necessary just to spend some time alone with you." he added softly as he placed his left hand over her right cheek._

_Serenity sighed as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his hand. She knew that he meant every word he said, and she also knew she would take risks to get some alone time with him as well._

_As she enjoyed the feel of his hand she began to relax further, and even more so when she felt his thumb gliding back and forth across her cheek. Soon she felt his hand slide from her cheek down to her neck, she unconsciously leaned her head back further- stretching her neck to prolong the feeling in her relaxed state. Ever so slowly she felt his hand slide from her neck, over her collar bone, and down her chest. When his fingers grazed the top of her right breast she gasped lightly and her eyes snapped open to look at Endymion. A smirk graced his lips, but it was calm…almost serene._

"_What…what are you doing?" she asked as she felt his fingers slide under her breast and cup it in his hand. She bit her lip lightly at the tingling sensation she could already feel spreading throughout her body as she glanced quickly to the open bathroom door._

"_I am helping you relax since I know that is what you want, and I am spending some alone time with my fiancé. Do not worry about unexpected company. We have both retired for the night therefore, no one will seek us out unless it is an emergency." he said in that confidant commanding voice that never failed to make her weak in the knees. Luckily she was already sitting. "Besides, I have wanted to do this all day." he added with a content sigh, as if touching her so intimately was all it took to keep his mind at peace._

"_Is that why you kept slipping up today? You were lost in your imagination." she said as she relaxed, unable to do anything else under his touch, and looked to his arm- watching his black sleeve get wet from her bath water and bubbles._

"_Yes if you must know. Of course my imagination pales in comparison to reality." he said, his voice lowering as he squeezed her breast, causing her to gasp as her eyes drifted closed._

* * *

_**Serena stood near the tub as she watched Serenity slip in slowly and relax in the heated water. As she became aware of Serenity's thoughts and the reason behind her frustration and fatigue, she held the top edge of the towel covering her out of habit and in case it slipped from her body.**_

_**She gasped along with Serenity and her eyes flashed to the door as Endymion spoke- announcing his presence. She pulled the top edge of the towel up higher as if he would see her standing there. She just couldn't help it. It was a natural reaction. It was the same reason Serenity had slid lower under the water. As she stood there, feeling a little self conscious wearing nothing but a towel, she listened to their short exchange and watched as Endymion moved away from the door frame and toward the bath tub.**_

_**Serena unconsciously backed up until she was pressed against the wall, trying to give the pair some type of privacy. However, she couldn't help but close her eyes as she felt Endymion lay his hand on Serenity's face. She could feel the slight coolness and roughness of his skin as if he was touching her.**_

_**She was so lost in the feel of his hand moving along here heated- or rather Serenity's heated skin- that she was caught off guard when she felt the tugging sensation just after feeling Endymion squeeze Serenity's breast.**_

_**The sensation brought her back to reality, so to speak, and she realized that she was being pulled into Serenity's body and was about to experience whatever was about to happen. She didn't want that. She had just spent every minute of the last week experiencing her and Darien's intimate past back to back to back, and now she just wanted some rest.**_

_**But of course she wasn't going to get that rest since she was not with Darien and the memory wasn't going to end itself. However, that wasn't going to stop her from struggling with the pulling sensation. She struggled and resisted as best she could, even resorting to sliding down the wall to use the strength of her legs to keep her where she was, but quickly found that the process was more difficulty since she hadn't done it in such a long time.**_

_**As always Endymion's actions were here undoing. When she felt his hand caressing Serenity's breast and his fingers exploring the soft flesh- she was distracted long enough for the tugging sensation to sweep her into Serenity's body.**_

* * *

_Serenity sat there enjoying the feel of Endymion's hand on her, the heat of her bath water making the feeling all the more better. Too soon however, she felt his hand leaving her breast to move down and along her abdomen. She was a little embarrassed at the trembling in her stomach when all he had done was touch her breast, but she didn't concentrate on the emotion._

_Endymion watched Serenity as she watched his arm since his hand wasn't visible under the water because of the bubbles. He moved his hand from her stomach up to her left breast and lingered for a few moments, memorizing its shape as he watched her close her eyes and lean her head back against the edge of the tub. From there he let his hand drift back down to her stomach and continue lower. He bypassed her womanhood since he could already feel, from her stomach muscles, her becoming nervous and tensing slightly, so he let his hand glide along her legs- feeling them tremble even under the water._

"_What do you want me to do?" Serenity heard Endymion ask in that commanding yet seductive voice she loved._

"_I want you to kiss me. Other then that you can do as you please." she answered in a breathy tone as she opened her eyes and looked at him. She watched as he moved his right hand to rest against the edge of the tub a few inches away from her head, and leaned in and brought his lips to hers while his left hand continued to roam her body._

_The kiss was passionate and arousing in nature. Endymion pulled her bottom lip between his and sucked on it while his tongue bathed the soft smooth flesh, then released her lip and slipped his tongue in her mouth where a playful battle of twisting and twirling around each other took place._

_Serenity felt Endymion's hand slowly move toward her womanhood but his kiss kept her distracted from being nervous. She broke the kiss with a gasp as she felt his hand move over her womanhood and stroke her lightly yet firmly. She hadn't meant to but she couldn't help it. It was almost always a shock when he touched her there, even when she knew what was coming._

_Endymion watched Serenity's reaction, loving it __**and **__the way it made him feel. He felt excited, powerful, and happy; happy that she was allowing him to be the one to make her feel this way. He gave her just enough time to recover her breath before he continued their kiss. As his lips and tongue moved with hers he let his fingers move along her womanhood, memorizing her shape._

_Serenity released a soft moan into Endymion's mouth at the feel of his fingers moving along her most intimate area. He had never done that before. Every time he had moved to that area he had been intent on making her voice her pleasure and scream his name, but this time he seemed to be exploring. Even so, it was still having the effect he always had on her when he moved to that area, and she wanted so badly to wrap her arms around him and pull him into the tub with her but she didn't want to get his clothes wet._

_Soon his exploration ceased and changed to his usual course of action. His fingertips teased the little bud at the entrance to her womanhood, circling and rubbing against the tiny ball of nerves, mimicking what his tongue was doing to hers as they kissed. His teasing however ended when he felt her begin to squirm, signaling for him that it was time to stop playing. One finger entered her easily, being surrounded by water as she was, and was soon joined by another as it slipped in and out of her over and over and over again._

_Serenity broke the kiss, no longer able to focus on it as her moans filled the room. She felt his lips moving along her cheek, his heated breath sailing across her skin as he made his way down to the right side of her neck._

"_Louder." he whispered silkily in her ear as his fingers moved faster within her, trying to enforce his silky command and create the sound he wanted to hear._

_It worked. She moaned louder and louder as her body was rocked with trembles and shivers, and before long an explosion happened somewhere around the pit of her stomach._

* * *

_**Serena honestly couldn't help **__**but**__** enjoy what she felt Endymion doing to Serenity's breasts. She wondered idly what number the memory ranked in the sequence after their first time, because he seemed to know exactly how to touch her to please her.**_

_**She relaxed along with Serenity and felt her nervousness and tension when his hand neared her womanhood.**_

'_**I wonder if I'll be this way. Always tense and nervous whenever Darien's hands move to touch me there. Assuming he'll even do that when we don't have to worry about the promise anymore.' she thought before wishing she could melt when she heard Endymion speak in his commanding yet seductive voice, completely agreeing with Serenity's answer that he could do whatever he wanted with her. She enjoyed the kiss immensely and realized immediately that he was using it to distract Serenity from her nervousness.**_

_**Serena could hardly think as she felt Endymion's fingers moving around Serenity's womanhood. She almost felt as if she was enjoying it more since she knew she would be feeling nothing of the sort after she woke from the memory. She wanted so badly to wrap her arms around him and pull him close just as Serenity did, and she wanted to roll her eyes at the reason Serenity hadn't done it. Who cared if his clothes got wet? He'd be able to explain it away. If he even had to explain. Whose going to question the heir to the throne about his clothes?**_

_**Like Serenity, she too felt the tension and pressure increase, making her moan into his mouth until she could no longer handle kissing him, and of course his word in her opinion helped send her over the edge with Serenity. She'd do anything the man asked and if he wanted her to be louder, then she could easily do it as long as he was giving her good reason to.**_

_**She shivered and trembled along with Serenity, the sensations taking over her thoughts as a wonderful explosion happened somewhere inside Serenity.**_

* * *

_Serenity sat there with her head leaning back against the edge of the tub, her hands pressed against the bottom of the tub, her right leg slightly bent at the knee with Endymion's fingers still within her,-sure that he was enjoying feeling her pulse and throb from the small orgasm he had given her. Her breathing was quick and her heart beat was even quicker but she still had her Prince's feelings on her mind and was aware that he was sure to be in need of some relief._

_She opened her eyes slowly as she felt Endymion moving away from her neck and began to sit up. She pushed herself forward to follow him, not missing the fact that he still hadn't removed his fingers from her womanhood and was now taking in what he could see of her dripping wet body. She moved onto her knees, her hair sliding around to the side of the tub where Endymion sat, and kissed him-very much aware of his fingers. It was as if he didn't want to move his hand away._

_Serenity felt him wrap his right arm around her, keeping her where she was as they kissed. But she hadn't moved closer to him just to kiss him. She moved her left hand from where it sat on the side of the tub to rest on his bulging manhood, not caring anymore that his clothes would get wet as she tried not to think too closely about her actions._

_Endymion broke the kiss, his face staying against hers- his lips touching hers slightly as he breathed hard at her light touch. He wanted to be shocked and surprised at her action, especially since she hadn't come even a little close to doing it before, but he couldn't summon the emotions with the lightening jolts of desire crashing through him._

_Those same jolts soon became intense as he felt her little hand rubbing him, moving forward and backward. He pressed his lips back to hers as he automatically began to push his fingers in and out of her again._

_Serenity moved her hand away from his now pulsing manhood and up to his stomach, deciding in that moment that his shirt needed to go. Her right hand joined her left on his chest as she searched for the buttons on his shirt. When she found them she slipped her fingers between them, grabbed the edges and ripped his shirt open. The action shocked her into breaking their kiss and she turned her head at the sound of a button skittering across the floor._

"_Oh! I…I am sorry. I…" she began in a quick anxious tone but trailed off as she felt him slide his hands away from her and pull his shirt off._

_Endymion looked away from Serenity and down to his pants, wondering if he should take them off while he was at it._

'_I think I will since I am about to join her in the water anyway.' he thought as he stood up. He watched as she looked up at him and smirked as she quickly looked away when he began to push his pants down. He thought it was funny how only moments ago she was rubbing him like it was the thing to do and now she was suddenly too shy to see what she had been touching. He then watched as she moved to the other end of the tub with her eyes closed, pulling her hair toward herself since it had slipped into the water with her move._

_He smiled as he tossed his pants and underwear to the floor and then stepped into the tub, wincing at the heat as he lowered himself into the water. Once he was settled he didn't even think about trying to get use to the water, he just moved toward his Princess._

_Serenity almost held her breath as she waited for Endymion to approach her. She didn't know what she was thinking when she had started touching him the way she had. In fact, she hadn't really been thinking at all. She had just wanted to return the pleasure he had given her, and had ended up ruining his shirt and making what he was already feeling that much worse. She was shocked at herself. Shocked and embarrassed. Nervous too if she judged by the butterflies in her stomach._

_The water shifted and a small wave rolled into her causing the nervous butterflies in her stomach to fly around more frantically. Endymion was coming. The thought made her heart beat faster. She knew what was coming next and she wanted it even if she was becoming increasingly nervous. That was one of Endymion's powers. He could make her extremely excited yet extremely nervous at the same time._

_Meanwhile, Endymion was only feeling half of what Serenity was feeling. He was excited in every sense of the word. He couldn't wait to put his hands on her, couldn't wait for their bodies to be joined, and couldn't wait for the bliss and relief that would follow._

_As he approached her he looked her over. Her eyes were still closed as she sat leaning against the side of the tub as she had at the opposite end. Her body was once again hidden beneath the layer of rose scented bubbles, but if he shifted a certain way he could catch glimpses in the spaces between the bubbles. He was only teasing himself but he couldn't help it. His hands itched to touch her warm wet skin and it helped to increase the desires flashing through him which only made him want her more._

_His hand finally reached her skin. The heated water made his skin soft but she could still feel the rough calluses from years of sword use as it slid up her right leg. Her breathing quickened ever so slightly as she felt his hand come to rest on top of her knee and push it to the side, parting her legs. The water was moving more now, little waves crashed between them as he leaned in toward her, his hand sliding down her thigh. The simple action bringing back the throbbing sensation between her legs._

_Warm lips pressed slightly against hers before she felt the slickness of his tongue asking permission to enter. She parted her lips, granting that permission, as she lifted her waterlogged arms to wrap around his neck._

_Endymion moved his hand from where it had been roaming along her thigh to wrap his arm around her lower back. As they kissed he pulled her to him, lifting her from the bottom of the tub so he could pressed himself against her. He wasn't quite ready to enter her yet but he needed to feel her body against his._

_It had been too long. Far too long since the last time they had been together. They hadn't even shared so much as a hug since then and it was torturous for him. He had missed her. Had missed her soft smooth skin, had missed her curves, her soft silky hair, the feel of her arms and legs wrapped around him. He had missed it all and was overjoyed that he was about to experience it all._

_Serenity forced herself to relax so she would be floating as Endymion rubbed his body along hers. The action felt so good and was helped along by the feel of the water squishing between and around them. She was excited but still nervous, and came to understand that the majority of that nervousness stemmed from how exactly they would be doing it in the bath tub. It was a large tub but even so, she couldn't imagine how it would work and if it did work she couldn't see it being comfortable._

_However, even if she couldn't see how it would work she wished he would get on with it. She wanted to say that he was teasing her with what he was doing but she didn't get that feeling, although if he didn't do something else soon she would definitely start to complain. She wrapped her right leg around his lower back and rubbed her extended left leg against his side, hoping that would help him along._

_Endymion wasted no more time. He had teased them both long enough and now it was time to get to business. He lowered his hand from her back to the bottom of the tub to steady himself and broke the kiss as he slipped his right hand between them to position himself at her entrance. Just as he was beginning to push into her he felt her tense up._

"_Do you not get tired of tensing up every time?" he asked with a breathy chuckle as he moved his mouth to the right side of her neck. "Yes. But you know that I can not help it." she said quietly with a huff as she cracked her eyes open to look at the bare skin of his shoulder. "Yes I know but I also know that you can relax." he whispered in her ear and heard her huff. "Hmmm…looks like you are going to need some help with that task." he said as he moved his right hand to her stomach and continued up until he reached her breast. "Do you think this will help?" he asked as his thumb moved back and forth over her nipple, and smiled against her neck as it quickly hardened._

_A soft pleasure filled moan was Serenity's reply. It was definitely helping. It always helped when he was trying to help her relax. She arched slightly, hoping he would do more, and it worked. She felt his hand cover her breast and squeeze as his lips and tongue did something to her neck that felt amazing._

_The combination of his hand on her, his body against her, and his lips on her neck was definitely a distraction that relaxed her enough for Endymion to push forward and slip himself into her womanhood._

* * *

_**Serena gave a mental sigh as Serenity caught her breath. That had felt so good and if memory served she knew that there was more to come. There was always more after such acts.**_

'_**And there it is.' she thought as Serenity began to sit up, following after Endymion to kiss him. 'Oh! I can't believe she just put her hand on him like that!' she thought in shock. 'Why am I so shocked? Didn't I do the same thing to Darien? How is what she's doing any different from what I did?' she asked herself and was answered by the feel of her hand moving against his bulging manhood. 'Oh that's right. Darien wasn't about to pop out of his pants and I wasn't rubbing on him.' she thought sarcastically.**_

_**She was then shocked again when Serenity ripped Endymion's shirt open. Now with that she wasn't sure if she was glad or not that she hadn't done that to Darien. She thought the action was hot but immediately felt embarrassed by it. Then Endymion started to strip and she wanted to roll her eyes for the second time at Serenity looking away and not wanting to see what she had been touching. But after a second thought she couldn't really blame her since she thought she might react the same way. There was after all a difference between seeing and touching something.**_

_**Then came the shifting around in the water and the feel of the little waves announcing Endymion's approach. Serena released a mental sigh as she felt his warm lips against Serenity's and she arched at the feel of him rubbing himself against her. She'd give almost anything for Darien to do that to her. She was sure that he would enjoy it just as much as she would.**_

'_**Yeah he would and he would have enough control to keep it from going too far. I'm going to have to see if I could mention that to him. Gah! What am I thinking? I'd be way too embarrassed to try and say that to him.' she thought embarrassedly. 'Although maybe I can show him…' her thought cut off abruptly as she felt Endymion push into Serenity.**_

* * *

_Endymion shifted to his knees and wrapped his right arm around her lower back to hold her steady as he thrust into her again and again. The water swished around them and at first it helped him keep his rhythm slow and steady because he didn't want to get the floor too wet, but as the tension built he found himself not caring anymore and began to go faster._

_After a few moments Endymion shifted his position. He moved and leaned against the side of the tub on his right side, taking Serenity with him so that she was straddling his waist._

_Serenity was a bit startled at the sudden movement, but recovered quickly as she hugged herself to her Prince. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and rocked against him as she felt his hands grip her hair, his fingers tangling in the wet lengthy locks. She rested her forehead against his shoulder, the warm tingling sensations flowing through her body made it impossible for her to hold its weight._

_Warm breath came out in puffs against his chest sending heat coursing through his veins. 'I missed that too.' the husky thought passed through his mind as he took control once again and switched them back to their original positions. His left hand grasped hold of her slim waist while his right hand roamed over her soft chest as he increased his pace._

_Serenity slowly slid her arms from around Endymion's neck as she leaned back against the tub. Her slender fingers gripped the sides of the bath tub as he moved in and out of her. Her heart was beating so fast and her breathing was coming so quick, but she wasn't worried about it. It wasn't important at the moment. What was was the man with her. The man she loved as much as her planet if not more. He made her feel so many things at once that she always found it hard to keep track of each emotion._

_At that moment he made her feel immensely happy and excited. The rush of heat and the tingling sensation shooting through her body was exquisite. It was almost like a mixture of both pleasure and pain. So intense that it shut down all conscious thought, leaving only her body to feel and react._

_The warm weighty hand moving across her chest prompted her body to arch to prolong the experience. Happily he continued in his quest to seemingly memorize the shape of her breasts. The feeling helped the heat and tingling feelings move faster throughout her body, turning her quick breaths into sighs and uncontrollable moans that filled the room._

_Suddenly Serenity screamed, her body stiffening before trembling and shuddering as her hands squeezed the porcelain beneath them as her body arched at the rolling sensations erupting in her body._

* * *

_**There were barely any words to describe how Serena was feeling. If she was in her own body she would be trembling and in shock. Her past self and Endymion had just done it in the bath tub. She didn't think royals did that. But obviously she was being reminded that she in fact had done just that with Darien so long ago.**_

_**She couldn't believe it had worked out right. She had been just as nervous and uncertain as Serenity was as Endymion approached. Would it be uncomfortable? Would it hurt? Would it even be able to work out right? Then she had been pleasantly surprised that it **__**had**__** worked out fine. The floating in the water and letting him hold her as he pleased was interesting and made things easier then she thought.**_

'_**Could I make that happen with Darien?' she wondered as she caught her breath along with Serenity. 'His tub isn't as big as this, but we could fit. We might be more comfortable if I straddled…' her thought cut off as embarrassment flashed through her. She couldn't do that! 'But then again I did just that the day after I told him about the dreams…memories.' she considered thoughtfully. 'But then again we weren't naked surrounded by water and bubbles.' she grumbled. 'Plus, its too much temptation. He'd never allow it.' she thought with a huff as she noticed Endymion moving away.**_

* * *

_Endymion slowly moved away from Serenity as he worked to catch his breath. He smirked in satisfaction as he gazed at her. Fingers clutching the sides of the tub, legs floating in the water, head resting on the back of the tub as she recovered from her high. The image was breathtaking to him, sending a warm flush through his body that threatened to reignite his desire. She was just so beautiful, so soft, so pure that he found himself always wanting to touch her…to be with her._

_He sighed quietly as he forced his eyes away from her and forced his tired body from the tub._

_Serenity opened her eyes as she felt the small waves caused by Endymion's movements, and quickly averted her gaze as she got an eye full of her lover. It didn't matter how many times they had been together, she just couldn't look at his body when he had nothing on. Especially apparently when he was dripping wet._

_Her eyes eventually drifted back to him and luckily for her sensibilities he was wearing a towel. She shifted her heavy body and got to her feet as her Prince stood there holding a towel. She smiled up at him as he wrapped the towel around her and helped her out of the tub._

_The next few minutes were spent with Endymion helping her get most of he water out of her hair. When her hair was no longer dripping and Endymion had had his fill of playing with it they began to move toward the bathroom door, but paused when Endymion suddenly stopped her. Warm strong arms wrapped around her stomach from behind, pulling her back into a hug as he rested his face on her shoulder._

"_I missed this you know. Being together with you like this." she heard Endymion say quietly against her shoulder._

"_I had not allowed myself to think about it, but after tonight I realize how much I missed it as well." she said softly as she laid a hand on top of his._

_Endymion made a low sound of approval, glad that she had missed being with him as he let his free hand roam over the area covered by her towel. He lifted his head and noticed that her towel covered her just enough to tease him. The sight was enough to have his free hand pass over her covered cleavage and move higher to let his fingers drift over the uncovered flesh that the towel could not reach while his other hand moved lower, pressing against her womanhood over the towel before moving on to touch her silky thighs._

"_Mmmm….Endy…." Serenity moaned at the feelings his wandering hands were bringing her. The trembling in her stomach was back and her legs felt like they would lose their support at any moment. Warm lips began to move on her and she smiled faintly. 'I should have known we would not make it to the bed.' she thought on a light sigh as she felt the firmness of his chest disappear._

_As Endymion kissed along Serenity's slender neck he pulled her towel open and stepped back just enough to let it slide down her body and to the floor. His quickly joined hers before he pressed himself against her and let his hands continue their journey along her body unhindered. He moved his hands to rub and knead her soft backside before gripping her hip with one hand and grasping a breast with another as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth against her._

_The simple act of having his manhood pressed against her soft skin was enough to have his blood running hot and his body aroused and ready to go again. So much so that he didn't think he could wait or even __want__ to wait for her to be ready to receive him again. He didn't have the patience for foreplay right now. He wanted to be inside her! And he would…one way or another._

_Serenity's heart was pounding so fast. Much faster then it had only minutes before in the tub. Endymion was acting so strange, so different then he had any other time they had been intimate. Still…she could not deny how his actions made her feel. She could feel her body heat rising and her mind was on its way to becoming incoherent once again._

_She soon felt Endymion guiding her quickly over to the wall next to the right side of the open bathroom door. Then she felt a pressure as he pressed her against the cold wall before she suddenly cried out in pain. It hurt. She couldn't deny that. He had never done this before. She didn't even know that it could be done that way, and she wasn't sure she if she liked it. Who would with how much pain it caused? The pain wasn't going away like it had when he first introduced her to the act of love making, but then again he wasn't exactly being gentle._

"_Endymion…" she whispered out through the pain as she pressed the right side of her face against the wall._

_He didn't answer. Didn't pause in his movements. He simply let his hand drift down from her breast to play with her womanhood._

_Serenity breathed in quick breaths at his touch. It didn't take away the pain, but it gave her something pleasurable to focus on as he thrust into her repeatedly. She closed her eyes as she shifted her legs apart to give his warm fingers better access. He wasn't stopping and the pain continued, but his fingers seemed to be on a mission to distract her from it._

_And to her great relief…it was working. The pressure built and she soon found her hips moving in rhythm with his as his fingers continued their assault on her senses. Within moments she released a gasp as she felt the muscles in her stomach tighten as her pleasure increased, and the next moment she was moaning as her fingers searched for some kind of purchase against the wall._

_Her fingers searched in vein, Endymion's fingers didn't let up, and her moans began to lengthen and increase in volume at the sensations jolting through her body._

* * *

Serena's eyes flew open as she sat up quickly. Her heart was pounding so hard and so fast that she was having trouble breathing. In fact, she was surprised that she could breath at all. She let herself fall back against her pillow with a groan, her eyes adjusting to the dark as she waited for her breathing to slow. She was sore. She knew subconsciously the moment Serenity voiced her pain that she would have to deal with it when she woke. She rolled onto her side to ease her ache as much as possible as she mentally examined herself. Her body was trembling uncontrollably as if it were trying to warm itself up, which was anything but the case since she was already hot. Her breasts ached for the warm weighty touch of her Prince, and her womanhood throbbed from the remembered pleasure.

She sighed a frustrated yet tired sigh when she was able to breath a little normally again. She was frustrated not only because of what she was feeling but because of the fact that she had let herself forget about the memories. She had been distracted by the training with Darien, well the later half of it, and by her family and the girls. She was sure that even with how tired she was she wouldn't have gone to sleep had she not let the memories slip her mind.

_I can't __believe__ that I forgot._ she whined tiredly. Even with all the distractions she knew she shouldn't have forgotten about the memories, especially since she had just woken from them hours before.

Serena got up slowly so as not to aggravate her sore butt, and shakily walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of dark gray sweat pants and a gray tank top. She decided in a split second to take her shower later.

_Should I grab a sweater too?_ she wondered briefly but quickly decided against it. She was hot and didn't think she would be cooling down anytime soon. As she dressed she wondered if running would help this time around, and concluded that it might since she hadn't done it in such a long time.

She then moved toward her balcony, opened the doors and began the simple task of slipping her feet into her shoes. Almost immediately she remembered the heat of the water as Serenity slipped into her bath and the feel of Endymion's hand as it slid over her submerged body.

Serena quickly closed her balcony doors and threw caution to the wind as she leaped up to her roof and ran from roof top to roof top until there were no more within reach. It was still dark out which meant that it was still early in the morning so she was pretty sure she wouldn't be seen since people were most likely sleeping.

As she made her way toward the park she remembered snippets of the memory, which did nothing but increase the feelings of desire flowing through her. She couldn't believe what had happened at the end of the memory.

_I hadn't thought royals did that either, but I guess I was proven wrong. Couldn't he have waited until they were on her bed…or did he just not __want__ to wait?_ she wondered as she remembered the feel of Endymion's strong warm body pressed against Serenity's and the sensation his hot breath brought as it bathed her neck and shoulder.

Serena sighed longingly, blinked, and squeaked in surprise as she turned backward and to her left side, spinning in a circle to avoid colliding with a tree. Apparently she had made it to the park.

_It could have been worse. I could have been so into that memory that I could have crashed into that tree._ she thought wearily. _At least it wasn't a light pole._ she thought on the bright side as she ran the familiar paths of the park, letting the cool night air cool her down while the remembrance of Endymion's wet body flashed through her mind.

As the images played through her mind she began to sense curious concern through her link with Darien. It pained her to know that she had woken him up so early, and that he was losing sleep because of her emotions. Her heart ached even though he had made it more then clear that he didn't want her clocking the link, that he wanted to know what she was feeling at all times.

So she sent him a wave of reassurance so he would know that, although she was frustrated out of her mind, she was still okay. And just to reassure him some more she pulled her cell phone from her subspace pocket and stopped her running long enough to send him a text message.

**Out running 2 help deal  
****Go back 2 sleep love**

When Serena finished she put her phone back in her subspace pocket and continued to run deeper into the park. Once under the cover of thicker trees she began to run at her full speed, but no matter how fast she ran the images of her recent memory dogged her every step.

_Ever so slowly she felt his hand slide from her neck, over her collar bone, and down her chest._

Serena sighed in frustration as the vividness of her memory had her practically feeling the remembered weight if Endymion's hand as it traveled down Serenity's skin.

"_What do you want me to do?"_

The commanding yet seductive voice drifted through her mind. It seemed to linger and echo, bouncing off the walls of her mind as if demanding an answer. She closed her eyes briefly with a pained grimace as desire pooled in her stomach and womanhood. Unfortunately, that brief moment was enough for her to trip. She released a startled sound, her eyes snapping open as she sailed a small distance before snapping closed as she crashed to the ground.

_At least it wasn't my butt._ she thought with a groan, her eyes opening as she lay sprawled on the grass. Unfortunately again, the memory wasn't done with her. Her sprawled position with the right side of her face resting in the grass reminded her of Serenity's position pressed against the wall. She could almost feel Endymion's firm naked body pressed against her…his strong hands moving up and down her body.

Serena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The memory played through her mind. She could see Endymion's black hair out of the corner of her eye, feel his moist hot breath wafting against her neck, feel him rocking back and forth against her…within her. Her hips began to move. Up and down. Up and down at the feel of his fingers moving rapidly between her thighs.

She bit her lip, her heart beat increasing, as her hips began to move faster. She shivered at the sensation she was feeling as a breeze hit her sweating skin, and her hips froze in their movement as she remembered where she was. She wasn't in a steamy bathroom, she wasn't naked, Endymion in all his naked glory was _not _there doing arousing things to her body.

_No. I'm in the middle of a park so turned on that I'm humping the ground._ she thought in miserable frustration as she got to her hands and knees. _This is __**so**__ wrong._ she whined as she put her face in her hands, tears streaming from her eyes. She couldn't even relax without the memories taking over. _When are they going to stop? How long can I go like this without…without…_ she couldn't even think the words. If she thought of sleeping with Darien she was sure that she would head to his place and satisfy her curiosity of whether or not his sense of yes and no still worked when he was half asleep.

She just couldn't allow herself to think about it. Couldn't allow herself to think of Darien. So she got to her feet, wiped her face of all tears, and began to run again. She could sense a slight trickle of curious concern, as if Darien was responding to her emotions in his sleep.

_He probably is._ she thought sadly, her misery and frustration still very much there. As she passed trees and bushes she wondered what to send him since she knew that if she didn't respond he would wake up and really be concerned. So with a tired sigh she settled on uncertainty, frustration, desire, and slight reassurance, so that even with the others he would know that she was trying to deal with it all.

As time passed and the sky brightened she moved from the park to run through the city. She had to slow down so no one would notice how unnaturally fast she was, but she was okay with that. She needed the exercise since she had been inactive for a week.

_That's a good excuse to tell mom when I get home. Dad too if he's still there_. She thought as she slowed to a jog when she heard her cell phone ringing in her subspace pocket. She slipped her hand into her sweat pants pocket as a cover to pull her phone out since she was in the middle of the city with so many people around. She pulled her hand from her pocket, phone in hand, and saw that it was Darien.

"Good morning." she answered cheerfully as she jogged in place at a stop light.

"It's not really good though is it?" he replied quietly.

"It is for you and that's what's important." she said as the light changed and she began to cross the street. "You _did _sleep well didn't you?" she asked. She knew that he had gotten back to sleep after her text message but she wanted to make sure he had gotten enough sleep and rest to function properly at the hospital, especially with what she had been feeling during the night.

"I did." he answered in that same quiet tone, and then there was almost a minute of silence before he broke it. "How are you feeling Princess?"

Serena knew that he already knew how she was feeling but that he needed to hear it put into words. Her own words.

"I'm tired." she said with a sigh as she stopped jogging and began to walk. "I'm frustrated and…and…well you _know _what else." she said with a sad frustrated sigh, not willing to risk anyone hearing her say that she was aroused, let alone how much! "Running all night didn't help." she said as she remembered her episode in the park and blushed at the remembrance, then held back a groan as she realized immediately that Darien felt that embarrassment and was curious about it. "Okay well it did help, but it didn't make it all go away. It mostly just made me more tired then I already was." she finished in a whiny tone.

"I just really…need a kiss right now. It doesn't…doesn't have to be anything big. Just a tiny one. That's all. Just a little tiny kiss." she said, not realizing that she was pleading.

"Where are you right now?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Ummm…" she mumbled out as she looked around. She had really just been running blindly through the city. "I'm actually close to your hospital." she said in surprise, not having realized how far she had run.

"Okay. Go there and wait for me in the employee's parking lot. I'll be there in a little while." he said.

Serena responded positively and made her way to the hospital after they had said their goodbyes. Once there she walked around to the employees parking lot and sat down on a slightly high wall, that came up to the top of her stomach, off to the side of the automatic door entrance.

After a few minutes of sitting there swinging her legs against the wall and twirling her hair around her hands, two people came out through the automatic doors chatting away. By their clothes she could tell that one was a doctor and the other a nurse. They stood a good distance from the entrance since one of them was smoking and didn't want the smoke to go inside the hospital.

They didn't seem to notice her sitting there so she didn't say anything. Instead, she turned her face up to the sun and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm morning sunlight as it shined down on her as she waited for Darien knowing that she was going to get that kiss.

Finally the doctor and nurse noticed her sitting there. She looked so beautiful and serene. If they squinted their eyes in just the right way she looked almost as if she were glowing, especially with her golden hair. If they didn't know any better they would say an angel sat before them.

They quickly shook their heads to rid themselves of the mental image. This girl might need some help or possibly some directions.

"Umm…excuse me? Do you need some help miss?" a male voice asked. _The nurse._ Serena thought as she looked over to them.

"No thank you. I'm just waiting for someone." she answered softly.

"Oh. When will they be released?" the doctor asked, assuming she was waiting for one of the many patients in the building.

"No no." she corrected. "He works here. He's…" she began but stopped when she heard a car coming. She turned her head and saw a bright red car pulling into the lot. She smiled brightly as she watched Darien park his car.

When Darien finished parking he got out, closed the door, and turned the alarm on before pocketing his keys. He turned to look for Serena, sensing her sudden happiness, and when he made eye contact with her he began to weave his way through the cars to get to her.

Once there he picked her up by the waist, pulled her down toward him, and gave her that kiss she needed as he wrapped his arms securely around her lower back- holding her close to him as he felt her wrap her left arm around his neck and place her right hand on the back of his head.

Serena wanted so badly to wrap her legs around him that it almost hurt, but kept control of herself since she knew they had an audience.

"Is it good now?" he asked after pulling back from the kiss, referring to her morning.

"It is." she breathed out with a smile and felt as he lowered her to the ground.

"Kelly, Tony. This is Serena. My fiancé." Darien said to his colleagues.

Tony and Kelly looked at each other in shock. They had begun to think that this girl didn't exist since no one had ever seen her. He had always talked about her but the longer they went without seeing her the more they thought she might not be real.

Serena could see the obvious shock on their faces. She didn't doubt that they knew about her. Darien was a perfect catch and she was sure that he had made it clear that he was taken, but this was the first time they had seen her so she explained her absence.

"I don't come here because I know I would be a distraction and I knew how important his work is. Being a doctor has been his dream for so long and having him realize his dream successfully is very important to me." she explained.

"What about you? Don't you have a dream?" Dr. Kelly asked.

"My dream is to see Darien and our friends realize their dreams. To see them happy." she said with a smile.

Darien moved behind Serena and wrapped his arms around her, just under her collarbone, and leaned his head against hers as he thought about how sad he was but also how proud he was of her. He was sad because he knew she didn't really have a dream of her own. She hadn't had a chance to come up with one before she became a scout, and then to find out that she was destined to be Queen of the Earth, and the new Silver Millennium, left no room for a dream. However, he was proud because his Princess had such a big heart with wanting to make sure that everyone was happy and got to go for their dreams and accomplish them while they could.

"Okay." he said after a few silent moments where he tried to figure out why he was sensing a sort of struggling emotion from Serena. "It's time for me to get ready for my shift." he said as he moved from behind Serena, pausing for a second as he felt relief wash through her, and took hold of her hand as he wondered what was going on with her.

They then said their goodbyes and how nice it was to meet each other before Darien led Serena into the hospital and straight to the cafeteria to get something for her to eat since he knew that she hadn't eaten and if it was left up to her she wouldn't eat at all.

After she reluctantly picked out a sandwich and something to drink he brought her to the doctors locker room/ break room and began to get ready for his shift while she ate.

As Serena took a bite of her sandwich she watched as Darien pulled on his white coat. As she chewed she looked away from him, not wanting to give her mind the chance to start daydreaming or fantasizing-especially since she had been good and forced herself not to react to his suddenly hugging her from behind and the memories from earlier that that had brought up, and noticed a picture in his locker of the two of them. It was a candid picture of them from a few years ago. He wore that dark green jacket she hadn't seen in a while, a black turtleneck shirt and gray slacks. While she wore her long sleeve uniform from Crossroads Junior High. They were slightly in profile with the inside of the arcade in the background with people looking their way. He was smirking and she was frowning with a furious look in her eyes.

"Nice picture." she said after swallowing what she was chewing on.

"It is isn't it." he said as he put his stethoscope around his neck. "Andrew took that. I didn't find out until he gave me a copy after he found out we were dating." he said as he pinned his name tag to his coat and closed his locker. "So…" he began slowly as he sat down at the table with her. He always started his shifts at the hospital early, but since Serena was with him he could wait until the regular time it started. "what was the memory about this time?" he asked as he focused his eyes and senses on her to make sure he didn't miss anything.

Serena promptly began to cough at his words, choking on the bite of sandwich she had been in the process of swallowing. Moments later she felt Darien patting her back as she sensed his anxious concern flowing swiftly through their link. She sent him reassurance as she wondered what to say. She hadn't expected him to ask like that. It was possible that she was even hoping he would somehow forget about it or ask later, but Darien wasn't like that. He wanted to know so he could share the experience…so-to-speak.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he sat back down. She nodded her head and looked at him with a weary fearfulness as if it would hurt her to speak of the memory. "Serena…" he sighed as he leaned toward her. "Don't look at me like that. I just want to help. You're not alone with this anymore. Talking about it could help, and the more I know the better I'll be able to come up with a solution." he explained. "Plus, I'm curious." he added with a small smirk.

"Alright." Serena sighed after a moment of trying to clear that smirk from her mind. "This one was on the Earth. Serenity was staying at the Palace. She had retired for the night and was getting ready to take a hot bath." she began in a quiet voice.

Once she started she found that she couldn't stop. She left out no detail. She spoke of the room it took place in, what she had been wearing, how big the tub was, that the water was covered in a layer of rose scented bubbles, and exactly how Endymion entered her room without knocking. She continued on to explain the feelings, thoughts, and actions that she was aware of as the royals bath time continued.

Serena couldn't even look at Darien as she described their actions once they removed themselves from the water. Then she reluctantly told him of the soreness she woke up with and quickly assured him that it wasn't that bad after sensing his apprehension. She had to force back a blush at the thought of him trying to heal or ease her pain, and to help herself out she changed the subject. Asking him if he knew that Hotaru was dating her little brother.

She must not have asked quick enough since she found herself picturing Darien getting up from his seat, helping her to her feet, only to bend her over the table and spread his hands across her butt. The little daydream only served to bring back the memory of Endymion's hands on Serenity.

_He moved his hands to rub and knead her soft backside before gripping her hip with one hand and grasping a breast with the other as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth against her._

Darien decided to force the thought of Serena being in pain from his mind and focus on the surprising news of Hotaru and Sammy dating since he couldn't very well try and heal her at the moment.

_I can just see someone walking in the moment I put my hands on her._ he thought with a mental grimace. _The embarrassment and horror of what would happen because of that is just too horrible to imagine._ he thought with a sigh as he moved his thoughts to Hotaru and Sammy's new relationship. _To think that they're together now. It must have happened sometime last week after Serena was hurt._ he thought with a smile. _I wonder how that happened. Do the other girls know?_ he considered as he looked to Serena to ask her, only to find her with a smile and a dazed look in her eyes.

He focused on their link and sensed that she was aroused and that it was getting intense by the second.

_What is she thinking about? I mean I knew that she was feeling a little excited and that explaining the memory didn't help, but she's just sitting here and she asked about Hotaru and Sammy so that certainly couldn't be the reason for the rise in desire._ he thought as he watched her smile get a little bigger.

"Serena." he called softly and watched her close her eyes as he sensed her desire rising even more, seemingly at the sound of his voice. _It probably was the sound of my voice._ considered. _Hmmm….I'll have to keep that in mind._ he thought as the beginnings of a plan or rather a solution began to form before he shook it off until later and went back to getting Serena's attention.

"Serena!" he called louder and watched as her eyes snapped open.

Serena looked at Darien, her face reddening as she realized she had lost herself in her daydream. _This is the second time he's caught me at this._ she thought as she looked down. _At least I wasn't fantasizing._ she thought as she covered her face with a mumbled apology.

"Serena." Darien said with a sigh as he reached over and pulled her hands away from her face as he sent her waves of reassurance to try and override her embarrassment. "You don't have to be embarrassed with me." he assured her and sensed her surprise flow through their link.

_Oh my gosh. How many times have I listened to Endymion say that to Serenity._ she thought in surprise as she looked to him. _And now he's saying it to me, and my reaction is the same as hers apparently._ she thought with a small smile.

"He says that a lot you know." she said softly as she looked down to watch his hands move to hold hers. "And what does she say in response?" he asked just as softly. "That she can't help it." she answered without looking up.

Darien released one of her hands and moved his to her chin before gently lifting her head so he could see her eyes.

"Is that still true?" he asked and watched as she nodded her head. "Well, I still say you don't have to." he said with a smile as he let his fingers brush across her face. "Now. About Sammy and Hotaru. I had no idea they were dating. Do you think they were keeping it from the girls as well?" he asked, hoping to change the subject before his roaming fingers could put her back into an excited daze.

"I don't know. Maybe." she said with a sigh as she squeezed his hand. "Sammy came to talk to me after I finished talking to my parents. He was really nervous before he blurted out that they were dating." she said, shaking her head slightly. "I was shocked and surprised, but I wanted details. Apparently he was still feeling guilty about me getting hurt." she said and continued on to relate everything that her little brother had told her.

"Hmm…maybe she didn't feel comfortable revealing their relationship until they had your approval…blessing? One of those." Darien said with a small shrug. "Yeah. Maybe." she said thoughtfully.

A few minutes later Darien had to start his shift, so he walked her outside and gave her a big hug instead of the kiss he wanted to give her. She was still aroused and he was well aware that all it would take was a kiss to get her hormones raging. He made a mental note to keep a close watch on the emotions flowing through their link until he saw her again.

As Serena walked along she wondered what to do with her time until she could be with Darien again. She was still aroused. Explaining that last memory to Darien and having that rousing daydream hadn't helped her excitement go away.

_Maybe I should just go home and find Sammy so I could get some answers to those questions I had last night._ she considered before hearing her cell phone ringing in her subspace pocket. She pulled it out and saw that it was Mina. She wanted to know if Serena was up for some training with them, and after she gave a positive answer Mina told her that she, Amy, and Lita were headed to Raye's temple at that very moment.

_Maybe this'll help me like the training with Darien last night. Plus it'll be good to see what I've missed so far._ she thought as she headed for Raye's temple.

Once there she sat with Raye and Amy, assuring them that she was perfectly okay, as they waited for Mina and Lita to arrive. When they arrived it was all about business as Mina, with the help of the other girls, filled Serena in on what they had done while she healed and what they were going to do that day.

Serena was disappointed that they would only be training with their powers since she could really use the vigorous activity that using the muscles would have produced. But she pushed it aside as she transformed and put all her attention into dodging Lita and Raye's low level lightening and fire attacks.

They continued that way for half an hour. Sometimes they asked her to let Amy or Mina protect her and other times she was doing the protecting. At least as much as she could since her power was healing and destroying. Nothing in between. Afterwards they began to go through different strategies involving combining their powers one at a time or two at a time, and practicing their teleportation to make sure they weren't out of practice with it and also if they could do it with less then all five of them.

Hours had gone by before they had exhausted their energy low enough to be forced to stop. Serena was aware that both Mina and Raye still wanted to speak with her, but they were clearly too tired and they decided that it was better if they rested and talked later.

On the way home as Serena walked, she decided that even though she was tired from the training she could still feel an undercurrent of arousal and needed to do something about it. She knew that at any moment something could remind her of the memories and she'd be right back where she started before she parted company from Darien. So she decided she needed to do something more physical, something that would keep her mind away from the memories.

By the time she got home she had decided to go ice skating. It was something that took a lot of concentration since it was so dangerous if it wasn't done right. She hoped that the speed and concentration on not falling would keep her mind clear and get rid of the rest of her lingering arousal.

_I better be able to concentrate. The last thing I need is to fall and break my neck._ she thought wearily as she got her things together and went to take a hot shower.

When she was done she changed into a pair of skin tight black shorts that stopped just above her knees, a light purple short sleeve shirt, and a white zip up sweater. Once her hair was up in its usual style she grabbed a light blue duffle bag and packed it with her skates and a new skating outfit she had gotten a couple of years ago. She hadn't had a chance to wear it yet, and was glad that she now had the opportunity and time. Once she was sure she had everything she needed, she told her mom where she was headed, and told her she'd be back in a few hours.

It didn't take her long to get to the rink since she kept her mind distracted by wondering how many people would be there and if it still looked as she remembered. She wound her way through the building having no difficulties remembering where the changing rooms were.

Serena changed into her outfit and brought her skates out to the stands to put them on not wanting to walk with them on since she didn't have protectors for her blades. When she finished lacing up her skates she looked around at all the people, watching them skate and remembering the last time she was on the ice. Falling and barely being able to stand as she struggled to keep up with the other girls, and the hopes that when she transformed she would be able to skate.

_Crazy. I had really hoped that that would work._ she thought with a small smile. _I guess I have Darien to thank for helping me bring out that forgotten talent._ she thought wistfully as she remembered how even though he had been brainwashed to be evil, he still had faith that she would be able to out skate the enemy.

"Is this your first time skating?" an elderly lady asked, unknowingly interrupting her thoughts of how Darien had looked when he tossed her in the air to help her jump. His cape billowing out behind him with his momentum.

"It's okay." the lady continued before Serena could answer. "It's easier then it looks. You shouldn't be afraid." Serena tried to interrupt her, to tell her it wasn't her first time, but the woman continued on. "My granddaughter is quite good. She dreams of being a professional skater and going to the Olympics someday." she said as a little girl who looked to be 12 sat next to her and smiled.

"I've been taking lessons for a couple of years now. I've even competed a little." the young girl exclaimed happily.

The little girl reminded her of Rini and she found herself wondering if her future daughter knew how to skate.

"Thank you for the encouragement," Serena said as she stood up. "and I hope you make it to the Olympics soon." she said as she began to head to the little opening in the wall of the rink barrier to step out onto the ice.

Serena took a deep breath, as if she was bracing herself for a new experience, and stepped onto the ice and joined the flow of skaters moving counter clockwise around the rink.

_The rink looks even bigger without groups all over the ice._ she thought as she completed her first lap and continued on to the next. She took the next few laps as slow as she had taken the first, then she began to build up speed, weaving around people to keep her pace steady. Then her bearing changed as she glided across the ice doing graceful little twirls and axel jumps.

People began to stop and watch her as her movements became more graceful and complicated, then moved off the ice all together to give her room to see what else she would do.

**.:xXx:.**

After watching Serena walk away Darien returned to his floor of the hospital and began to make his rounds. As he checked on his female patient with the heart problem he began to think about Serena and what she had told him about Hotaru dating her little brother.

_Why is it that I've never thought of Hotaru dating before?_ he asked himself as he moved on to another patient. _Maybe it's because she's the youngest of us all. I wonder if she's dated before. I guess that's something Amara, Trista, and Michelle would know._ he considered as he listened to his current patients heartbeat. _Well at least they don't have to worry about Hotaru's secret identity coming between them._ he thought idly. _Serena and I never had that problem. From what Serena tells me Amy had that problem once, and I know that Raye is having that problem now. And I don't think that Mina has had that problem…at least not since she's been with the girls._ he thought as he wrote down some information on a chart.

The rest of his shift was spent in that manner. Tending to his patients, thinking about Serena and the beginnings of the solution to her dreaming problem that had come to him that morning, wondering how Sammy and Hotaru were getting on in their relationship, and wondering what in the world was making his Princess so tired. He didn't have time to use his power to see for himself so he decided he would ask her when he was finished at the hospital.

When Darien's shift was over he drove home as quick as he dared in order to change his clothes and find out where Serena was. Along with waves of exhaustion he had been sensing sadness and hints of arousal and frustration from her. He wasn't sure how to take it so the sooner he knew where she was the sooner he could make her feel better.

He changed into a light blue button up long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark gray jeans, then went out on his bedroom balcony to begin his search for Serena. He found her steps away from entering the building that the skating rink was housed in, and decided in that moment to join her there and surprise her. He went back inside, grabbed the things he would need, and headed to the rink on foot.

Once there he changed into a pair of black pleated pants with a belt, a black open neck long sleeve shirt, and black skates. He walked out slowly on the blades of his skates, headed to the ice, only to find everyone in the stands watching someone.

Moving forward to get a better look he saw Serena skating alone on the ice. She wore white from head to toe. The top of her skating dress looked like white cotton with gold sparkles, the back crisscrossing just below her shoulder blades to stretch down and connect with the front, and a simple knot at the back of her neck giving the illusion that it was the only thing holding her dress up. The bottom of her dress was a double layered skirt, the same length as those on her scout uniform, trimmed in gold thread. On her feet were pure white skates with silver blades.

As he watched his Princess glide gracefully over the ice he slowly began to remember a time long ago when they skated together on the Moon.

* * *

_Endymion walked slowly along the edge of the ice, on the blades of his skates, watching Serenity move smoothly over the white surface while his general Jedite walked a few paces behind him._

_He glanced around, taking in the area around her and noticed instantly that only one of her Scouts guarded her as she enjoyed the smooth ice. Sailor Mercury sat off to the side reading what he could tell was a rather thick tome. She seemed to take turns watching serenity and reading a few pages at a time._

"_Princess Serenity." he addressed her as she glided close to where he stood._

"_Prince Endymion." she greeted him and turned to glide back to him._

"_May I join you Princess?" he asked. "You may." she answered and floated back slightly as he stepped onto the ice._

_They spoke of how nice a day it was as they circled the ice side by side with the watchful eyes of both their guards on them before Endymion dared to change the subject._

"_Do you think I would get into trouble if I were skate with you the way I want to?" he asked quietly._

"_Yes I believe you would, but if Mercury sees how well we move together she might not get angry." she answered just as quietly. "She might freeze you, and then you would be my Ice Prince." she added with a soft laugh._

"_I am willing to take the risk." he said quietly as he held his hand out to her._

"_Well then my Ice Prince. Let us begin." she said with a smile as she placed her hand in his._

_Endymion held her hand gently and placed his other hand lightly on her waist as she placed her free hand on his shoulder. They then began to glide around the ice, moving in circles and twirling as if they were dancing in a ballroom. They gazed almost lovingly into each others eyes, forgetting everything around them. And although they were absorbed in each other they moved around the ice with perfect precision._

* * *

Darien blinked and sighed a longing sigh, suddenly desperate to recreate the memory swirling in his mind. He moved around the few people in front of them, ignoring their whispers and murmurs at him going out there, and stepped onto the ice and moved toward Serena as she finished a spin.

**.:xXx:.**

Once Serena stopped spinning she gasped in surprise at seeing Darien standing in front of her. She looked him over, her eyes traveling slowly from his head down to his feet and back again, thoroughly enjoying his dark sexy appearance. He gave a half smirk as he sensed her approval and desire, and she watched as he held a hand out to her. She looked from his hand to his face and back again before slowly placing her hand in his.

He slowly started to skate backward, pulling her along without taking his eyes from her face before spinning her in a circle as he turned to face forward so that they were both facing the same direction. They circled the rink hand in hand just enjoying being on the ice together before Darien mentioned the memory he had remembered while watching her skate. He watched her as he related the details and focused the rest of his attention on their link. He could still sense her desire and now she seemed to be radiating happiness.

"Ice Prince huh?" she said in amusement, fully know that that was something she would call him. "Yeah." he responded with a chuckle. "It was fun." he added, letting his longing for such an experience flow through their link. Serena let his hand go and moved to skate backward in front of him. "It can be fun again my Ice Prince." she whispered in a soft yet alluring tone as she held out her hand.

Darien smiled and took hold of the hand she now offered him and placed his free hand on her waist as she placed hers on his shoulder. He began to move faster guiding her in intricate circles and twirls across the smooth ice, mimicking what he remembered his past self doing. He could sense her continued happiness and was glad that she was having as much fun as him.

Serena smiled as Darien spun her in a circle by her arm and laughed lightly when he picked her up by the waist and skated the length of the ice with her held above his head. The cold slight breeze that rushed pass her face sent a happy thrill through her. The bigger thrill, however, came when she felt herself sliding down the front of Darien's body. She squeezed her eyes closed and held back a groan. As her skates touched the ice she opened her eyes and looked up to his face as she buried her fingers in his soft hair. She wanted to frown at him since she knew that he was well aware of what he was doing and the affect it would have on her, but she couldn't frown at such a handsome face and she had a better idea anyway.

_If he wants to play that way then he'll have to deal with the consequences._ she thought as she removed her fingers from his hair and gave him an innocent smile. _Hmmm…maybe this will be the perfect opportunity to try and seduce him._ she considered as she slid her hands slowly over his shoulders and down his chest. _He won't give me what I want, but perhaps we can go back to his place and have a make out session intense enough to fog up his windows._ she thought as she pushed away from his chest and began to skate in a circle around him with one of her hands staying on his body the whole time.

He wanted romance. She wanted pleasure. They'd have both before they left the rink.

Once she was back in front of him she began to skate backwards, holding his gaze before she spun around to skate forward. She would use everything she knew he liked in her icy seduction. She knew that he liked her legs so she worked them into her plan as she glided along the cool surface. As she worked up her speed she lifted one of her legs back and took hold of her skate, stretching her leg up so that the blade was behind her neck. She held her position for a few moments, letting Darien get a good look at her legs and her flexibility, before she released her leg and turned at the end of the rink to head back toward Darien.

_Graceful, elegant, soft, beautiful._ he thought as he watched Serena move along the ice. He could still sense her happiness but with his earlier move of easing her down his body she was giving off waves of lust. _Look at those legs._ he thought as he watched her stretch her leg up behind her. _I wonder if this is punishment for that move. I knew what it would do to her I just couldn't help it. It was like an instinctive move._ he thought on a whisper as he watched her head back toward him.

Serena took a breath and pushed off the toe of her skate blade into a double axel jump and immediately followed it up with a triple axel jump. After landing and gliding a bit she turned around to see Darien's expression since she was sensing some faint traces of desire, and found herself gliding into his arms.

Darien moved forward to meet Serena as he watched her start her jumps. Her hair twirling perfectly around her as she completed each rotation sent a sensation through his body that he hadn't felt since the last memory he had experienced with her. When she finished the last revolution of her last jump he was there waiting as she turned around and into his arms. One look at her slightly surprised face was enough to have him kissing her right there on the ice in front of their forgotten audience.

They parted slowly, almost reluctantly, before they moved as one to begin moving across the ice once again. From then on they moved through intricate movements capable of only the most professional in the field. Movements they had no idea they knew how to do. Their actions as romantic and sensual as any Argentinean tango.

Suddenly Serena began to hear her communicator beeping in her subspace pocket and she tensed. She could feel her heart pounding away at the sensualness of their movements and the sudden wave of sad frustration that flowed through her body at the knowledge that they had to stop. She opened her eyes and looked up to Darien as he moved down the ice. Her legs were currently wrapped around his waist, the blades of her skates touching behind his back as she hung just below his hips down toward the ice with her arms stretched out at her sides. Had this happened before the memories started coming back to her she would have been highly embarrassed by the position. As it was, it felt extremely good and she knew that it was probably the only time she would have an excuse to wrap her legs around him in such a way.

As Darien began to slow, Serena lifted her arms and caught hold of his hands so he could pull her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her legs fall as he stopped.

"Come on Princess." he said as he lowered her to her feet, her arms sliding from his neck. "Let's go see what the girls need." he said as he took her hand and began to calmly lead her from the ice. He could sense her frustration growing by the second and he honestly couldn't blame her. Any longer and he was sure they would have taken their movements off the ice and to his bed. He sighed lightly. Part of him was just as frustrated as Serena but the other part was grateful they were interrupted. They didn't _need _to be headed to his bed. What they needed was to cool off.

Once they had slipped into the women's changing room Darien made sure no one else was inside and that no one was coming before he gave Serena the go ahead to check her communicator.

"Serena here." she said after pressing the flashing turquoise symbol for Neptune. "There's an attack on the far side of the park from your house. There are three monsters here and only myself and Uranus. I've contacted the others but we're going to need you and Darien as well." Sailor Neptune said in a rush. "Right. That's only a few blocks from where we are." she said thoughtfully. "We're on our way okay." she finished. "Right. Neptune out." she heard her say before there was nothing but static.

"I'll go get changed. Meet you out front?" Darien asked as he moved toward the door. "Yes." Serena answered as she sat and began to untie the laces on her skates. They would normally just leave and transform, but when they de-transformed they couldn't be out there in their skates and skating outfits.

Once they were done changing they put their things in their subspace pockets and they met out in front of the building as planned. When they were far enough away and had found a secluded spot they both transformed and hurried to the scene of the fight, both trying to keep their thoughts away from what the call had interrupted.

When they got to the scene they moved in quietly to assess what was happening. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn had arrived and were helping to fight off the monsters but were having trouble because of one monster in particular. There was an oversized pinkish brown pig that stood upright, a dark greenish black alligator with a long tail which also stood upright, and a black crow with long back legs and extra large wings. This crow was the reason the Scouts were having issues. It was flying around attacking them from above leaving them with barely any time to set up a counterattack.

"I'll take care of the bird." Sailor Moon said quietly to Tuxedo Mask who nodded. "You be careful." he said and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead right on top of her crescent moon before running to help the others with the pig and alligator.

Sailor Moon watched him for a few moments before she jumped into the tree she had been standing behind and climbed into the top reaches. After reaching the top she focused half her energy on her wings and began to flap them, slowly bringing herself above the tree level.

_Ugh! This takes up __way__ too much of my focus._ she thought as she began to look for the crow. _There it is._ she thought as she spotted it bursting from a group of trees a few feet from her. _Alight. Lets…ahhh!_ her thoughts trailed off into a startled scream as she suddenly began to plummet. _Focus. FOCUS!_ she screamed at herself as she frantically began to flap her wings again since she had somehow stopped the movement. She had no idea how she was able to manage the action when she was dealing with Galaxia. _Maybe it was because I knew I had nothing left to lose._ she thought wearily before screaming as the crow began to fly toward her.

Sailor Moon turned and began to fly away from the oversized bird as quickly as she could. Apparently fear was a good motivator to keep her in the air. She weaved to her right as she sensed an attack coming from the bird and watched as an energy ball the size of her head went flying by. Her eyes widened as she tried not to think about what would have happened if it had hit her, and failed completely.

She and the monster flew in circles. She, trying to avoid getting hit, and it trying to hit her. It finally gave up and decided that a direct body to body attack would work better. As she flew she lost sight of the bird and looked around frantically trying to find it when she suddenly felt a blow to her lower back.

Sailor Moon screamed as she plummeted toward the tree tops. She crashed through the green leaves, her face and legs getting assaulted by numerous twigs as she passed by. She bounced painfully from one thick branch to another, slowing her descent before she passed through a stretch of open air and hit the grassy ground face first cutting her scream off instantly.

"Ugh." she half moaned half groaned as she lay there. She had landed halfway on a bush but she might as well have landed on concrete and thorns for all the pain it was causing her. She suddenly felt a wave of thick anxiousness tinged with fear and she had to remind herself that she was in the middle of a fight. She sent a wave of reassurance to Tuxedo Mask as she got to her feet with a few groans.

"I'm okay!" she called to everyone as she began to look up through the trees. She may not have actually been fighting the monster bird but at least she had been distracting it from the girls and Tuxedo Mask. "It was so easy last time." she whispered wearily before jumping up into the trees to reach the sky once again.

Standing on the uppermost branches she flapped her wings furiously and bit her lip to try and distract herself from the pain as she looked for the crow. She heard a screech and she turned to see it flying higher and she somehow knew that it was getting ready to dive toward the action on the ground. Moving forward she willed her wings to flap faster to bring her closer to where the bird was going. She crossed her arms in front of her and squinted her eyes as she rammed it off its course.

As the crow went tumbling and screeching through the air Sailor Moon used all her focus to keep herself in the air. The force of the crash seemed to have caused her to stop flapping her wings so she hurriedly started them up again as she summed her scepter. The crow was nowhere near weakened, but she hoped it was distracted enough not to see her attack coming.

_Now I just have to make sure I can stay in the air while doing this and I'll be good to go._ she thought grimly as she wrapped her hands around the scepter and aimed for the disoriented crow. She took slow deep breaths as she mentally divided her energy, half toward her wings and half toward her scepter, and blocked out the sounds of blasting and shouts from below.

_Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss._ she whispered in her mind and watched as a beam of white light shot out of her scepter and straight toward the black bird. Unfortunately it came to its senses in time to dodge the powerful light. _All that focus for nothing!_ she groaned and sighed before releasing a startled screech as she dodged an attack from the angry bird.

_Run…uh fly away or act?_ she thought with a gasp as the bird came rushing toward her. _I want to fly away but I doubt my skills would get me far right now._ she thought with a frown as she turned to the side and swung her leg in a kick as the monster reached her, sending it careening away.

"Sailor Moon look out!" she heard Sailor Mars yell and she turned to move away from her current spot but she wasn't quick enough and the top end of her left wing was hit by an energy blast.

"Owwww!" she screamed as she looked over at her singed smoking wing before looking angrily down at the ground where the attack came from. _The pig._ she thought as she pointed her scepter at it. _Aren't I in enough pain as it is?_ she thought in angry frustration as she wordlessly sent her attack at it. She was extremely satisfied to hear it squeal before it faded into dust, but was soon distracted from her satisfaction by the renewed attacks of the crow.

Soon Sailor Moon was too busy dodging attacks and fending off quick jabs from clawed feet to worry about her flying abilities. She moved left, right, and left again as she used her feet and even her scepter to ward off the deadly claws. Eventually she won the fight and quickly dusted the bird before it rallied. She watched the dust fall and looked toward the ground to see that the alligator had been dusted as well.

_I'll be very happy if they decide not to attack ever again._ she thought wearily as she slowly lowered herself to the ground. Once her feet touched the ground she sank to her knees and let her scepter disappear back into her subspace pocket.

There were many anxious inquiries wondering if she was okay or if she was hurt and a constant wave of anxious concern flowing through her link with Tuxedo Mask. She assured them all that she was okay and that she was just tired and sore. After that they de-transformed and split into groups and went their separate ways to continue the rest of their day.

As Serena walked with Darien on their way to her house she thought about the fight. It had been extremely tiring as had been the earlier and morning hours of her day. The last time she had used her wings she hadn't been trying to fight and it turned out to be a lot harder then she thought it would be.

_I'll have to remember to add flying to my training schedule._ she thought with a slow sigh before hearing Darien's voice.

"Come here Princess." Darien said as he literally swept her off her feet and cradled her in his arms. "I know you're tired and hurting so just lay here and relax." he said as he began to walk. "When you get home I want you to take a hot shower and then get some rest. Don't sleep. Just rest and relax. Watch a movie, read a book, write a poem. Something to keep your mind distracted okay." he added as he sensed her aches. "I'd suggest a bath instead but I'm guessing that would bring up the memory from this morning." he said as he looked down to her resting in his arms.

"You guessed right." she said, her head leaning against his chest. "The littlest most insignificant thing could remind me of the memories." she added quietly.

"Right." he said as he filed that information away. "I'm serious though. I want you to rest and give your body time to heal. I'll even stay if that'll help." he said, not making it a certainty like he normally would since he wasn't sure how she would feel about them spending time together with her parents around and the knowledge that the memories could make her act in ways she wouldn't want her parents to see. "Or I could just take you back to my place. That way I could keep the memory away tonight." he suggested.

"No its okay. I wouldn't be able to rest properly with you there unless we were at your place, and as much as I love the thought of a memory free night- I think I should stay home so my parents can see me awake and doing okay." she said with a sigh.

"Okay." she heard him say as she closed her eyes and began to relax more against his warm chest, but that same relaxing warmth- helped along by his mentioning of her taking a bath- brought the memory from that morning to the forefront of her mind.

She remembered the soothing heat of Serenity's bath water, the extra heat of Endymion's hand as it moved along her body, and the unbelievable warmth of his body joined with hers under the water. The remembrance was enough to have her heart racing and her mind thinking of ways to recreate the scene with the man carrying her.

Darien glanced down at Serena wearily as he felt her racing heart and sensed her rising desire. She was supposed to be relaxing not…not doing whatever it was that had her getting steadily aroused.

_What is she thinking about? Is she fantasizing again? Maybe it's something else altogether._ he considered as he remembered her earlier words. _"The littlest most insignificant thing could remind me of the memories." Maybe something reminded her of one of the memories and…_

Darien's thought trailed off as he felt Serena's right hand sliding up his chest and around his neck. Her eyes were closed but she had a half smile on her face that he wasn't sure what to make of.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he focused on walking instead of her soft fingers.

"You." he heard her answer simply without opening her eyes. "You know, I was thinking maybe we _should _go back to your place." he heard her continue after a few quiet moments. "We could pick up where we left off at the rink." she added in a low tone and he swore he heard a sultry note that nearly made him stumble over his own feet.

The idea sounded nice to him but he had no intentions of picking up where they left off. They shouldn't have even been doing what they were engaging in at the rink.

"No we couldn't." he said with a sigh as he made his way to a familiar winding path. "We shouldn't have done that in the first place." he added.

"But Darien…you enjoyed it right?" he heard her ask softly as her fingers snacked through his hair. The feel of her warm breath against his neck brought instant flashbacks of all the memories he had experienced with her throughout the week. They were completely different then what had happened between them on the ice, but it was the closest-not counting the previous evening- they had gotten to being in such a situation. So yes. He enjoyed it. There was no way he could deny enjoying it, especially with what was radiating through their link from him.

"I thought so." she said happily, her soft lips brushing against his neck with her words. _How _she managed to reach his neck from her position was still a mystery to him since his previous thoughts had rendered him incapable of paying attention.

"So why not continue?" he heard her whisper and he decided he needed to take some quick precautions against what he was just now realizing was her seduction process. He would have noticed earlier but he was still getting use to his innocent Princess trying to seduce him. Quickly he adjusted his side of their link so that he could sense but not feel her emotions.

"Because you know as well as I do that continuing would lead to actions we should not be doing." he explained as calmly as his nerves would allow as he walked them along the deserted path. Just because he couldn't feel her emotions anymore didn't mean most of the damage hadn't already been done. He still had his own emotions and the lingering memory of hers to deal with.

"But those actions would feel _so _good." her soft voice caressed his ear as her lips began to kiss along his neck and collarbone. He quickly but gently put her down on her feet to try and escape her searching lips.

Serena nearly hissed in frustration but quickly squashed that emotion before Darien could register it. Thinking quickly she grabbed his hand to stop his hurried pace and tried a different approach.

"Endy…" she breathed, widening her eyes slightly to enhance her innocent looks. "Don't you want me to feel good?" she asked quietly, then shifted her eyes to the ground and let his hand go. "Don't you want me?" she asked, her tone even quieter with traces of sadness.

She was hitting below the belt, but she was getting desperate for some relief. She knew that he wanted her, that the only thing stopping him was their promise, but with the memories constantly assaulting her she couldn't help the small feelings of rejection that surfaced.

Darien grimaced at the tone of her voice, along with the sadness and rejection he sensed from her. She knew that he wanted her. She had to know that he wanted her. Just looking at her was enough for him to desire her. He loved her long hair, his fingers were forever itching to take down those buns and run his fingers through the soft silky length. Her legs were another matter altogether, and the memories had only enhanced his love for them. The fact that she was wearing skin tight shorts didn't help the matter either. He was amazed that he hadn't taken advantage of that when he had her in his arms. But that wasn't important right now. The only thing that mattered to him was making that feeling of rejection disappear…forever!

He lifted his hands to her face, urging her to look up. He could see the sadness in her eyes. The sadness, rejection, longing. It was all there for him to see. All there for him to fix.

"You know I want you." he said in a quiet sincere tone. "I'll _always _want you." he added huskily, letting her sense what he felt for her, as he leaned down to kiss her soft lips.

Serena sighed as she felt Darien's lips against hers. The tingling of his desire mingling with her own was quickly washing away all the sadness and rejection leaving only her longing for him and their rising desire.

After a moment their kisses began to intensify and come quick in their urgency. Serena's fingers fisted Darien's shirt at his chest as she felt one of his hands slide around to the back of her neck while the other gripped her hip. She pushed herself against him as she pulled on his shirt, desperate to get closer to him to encourage him to keep going. She wasn't sure when it happened but the next thing she was aware of was being pressed firmly against a tree. Her mind immediately flashed back to the first memory they had shared together a week ago.

She could clearly remember the feel of his strong body pressed against hers. His firm hand gripping her thigh, his teeth and lips on her neck. It was enough to raise her arousal back to the full force it had been that morning.

Darien slid his lips down to Serena's neck and smiled at the soft moan that escaped her lips. He shouldn't be doing this. Shouldn't be causing her to make such a sound, but it sounded _so _good and he couldn't help trying to make it happen again. He let his hand slide from her hip down to her thigh as he gently pulled the skin just below her ear between his lips creating a soft suction. He let his fingers drift over her skin tight shorts before grabbing hold of her thigh and pulling it up to his waist as his lips intensified their soft suction.

He was slightly distracted by the feel of her warm hands sliding up his chest and around the back of his neck as well as the soft sounds she was making. She seemed to know the exact tone, the perfect pitch, to evoke the golden fire sleeping in his blood. She was calling to a part of him that made an appearance at the ice rink; a part of him that was willing to forget the standing promise between them. He _wanted _that part of him to come out but at the same time he wanted it to stay away. He began to remember all the reasons for their promise, but even as he did that his lips and tongue were moving along her neck trying to answer her call.

His mind was suddenly thrown off course as he felt Serena's grip tighten around his neck before she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. Darien grunted slightly as he moved his hand to grip her hip and pressed the other against the tree for support as she brought herself up to his height. He pulled away from her neck and moved to lean his forehead against hers. His body was on fire as he savored the feel of her breath puffing against his mouth. Their lips came together repeatedly, brushing lightly and pulling away hesitantly almost as if each was unsure if the other wanted to continue.

Darien unconsciously let his power flow through his hand and into the tree. Immediately images of the area surrounding them flooded his mind- trees, bushes, flowers, pathways, animals, bugs, random people. His mind wasn't worrying about stopping anymore but part of him knew that this was not something that should be happening in such an open place and was making sure they were not caught unaware.

"Endy…please…" he heard and felt Serena's breathy plea on a soft whimpering note as she tightened her legs around him.

It was all he needed to press his hips against hers, to relish the frictional relief his aching manhood needed from its confinement beneath his clothing. He absorbed the intense heat of her womanhood as he watched her eyes drift close and listened to her release a soft moan. It was like music to his ears. The soft note couldn't have lasted more then a few moments but seemed to ring on and on through his ears stroking the fire it had originally called.

He pressed against her again as the music began to fade from his ears and was rewarded with another musical moan, this one more breathy then the last. If he hadn't been aware of her feelings through their link and her tight grip on him, her facial expressions would have told him all he needed to know. Her lips were parted enough to give him a peek at her moist tongue hiding within, her face was flushed a tantalizing rose red, her eyes were hidden behind her eyelids but as he watched they opened- affording him a hooded view of the love and lust swirling within the light blue orbs.

Darien's eyes flashed to her mouth, picking up the slight movement of her tongue drifting out to moisten her lips. He closed the slight distance between them, not even giving her a chance to withdraw her tongue as he brought his lips to hers in a hard kiss.

Serena was on cloud nine. She was finally getting what she wanted and it felt great! She could hardly think straight. Had Darien ever kissed her like this before? His mouth was hard against hers, bruising her lips deliciously and his tongue seemed to be on a mission! It was everywhere. Rubbing, twisting, and curling around her tongue one moment and trying to reach her tonsils the next. All she could do was return his kiss and cling to him as he gave her body the relief it so desperately needed.

Her body tingled and trembled as his hips ground into hers over and over and over again. With each thrust she could feel the odd indentions in the bark of the tree digging into her back but she didn't care. It was more then worth it. Definitely better then nothing.

She wanted to go along with his rhythm, to move with him and help along the heightening feelings that she could feel building in the both of them, but he was pressing her so firmly against the tree that she had no choice but to cling to him and enjoy the journey he was leading them on. Yet that didn't stop her hands and mouth from moving. She needed to do something! She was hot on the inside but on the outside her body shivered as if she were cold, her lungs worked furiously to supply her with air but even so she was still short of breath, and she couldn't seem to keep quiet. All the sounds coming from her ranged from whispers to medium light moans.

As Serena's hands moved along Darien's back she could feel his muscles rippling under her fingers as he moved intently against her in an effort to bring about what she was realizing would be their first orgasm together outside their memories. She lifted her chin, stretching her neck as she felt his lips sliding down its length. One of her hands drifted up to run through his hair as she bit her bottom lip to hold back the moan that threatened to escape as his warm breath bathed her neck. She arched her back as best she could- pressing her chest against him as much as she could to substitute for the lack of a moan.

She leaned her head against his as she rubbed her aching chest back and forth against him. The heat within her body seemed to be increasing and it irritated her sensitive breasts, making the ache all the more pronounced. A sound, half moan half whine, escaped her throat as she rubbed her chest furiously against his. She barely registered the intense suction pressure on her neck as she focused nearly all her senses on Darien's hand moving from her hip and up her side. But he wasn't just moving up her side. No, his warm fingers had slipped under her shirt and were moving intently toward her breasts.

"_Yes_..." she breathed, her voice low and lusty as she gripped his hair- eliciting a hiss from the man moving against her as he released her neck.

"You like that huh?" she heard him breath in her ear as his hand continued to move, her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head at the seductive tone leaking into his prince voice. "It's what you need isn't it?" he continued and she moaned in response as she kissed his cheek.

Suddenly Darien was moving quickly, removing his hand from beneath her shirt, pulling her legs from around his waist, and carefully placing her on the ground before hastily stepping away from her. She was still in a lust filled daze and was confused by his sudden behavior and her aching body was not helping in the matter.

"What…" she began to question him as she watched him running his fingers through his dark locks but trailed off as laughter and barking pushed through her daze. Her eyes moved past him to see a family and their dog walking the path in their direction. She watched as the little boy ran after the dog and listened as his parents cautioned him to stay within sight as they walked past her and Darien with barely a glance.

Serena leaned back against the tree as the sound of the happy child and his dog faded. They had clearly entered the park after they had taken care of the monsters. How long had they been against the tree in their own little world?

_Maybe it was more like __**my**__ own little world. I had been too absorbed to realize we were about to have company._ she thought as she stared down at the grass beneath her feet trying to regain her breath. _Or maybe Darien hadn't been as absorbed as I had thought he was._ she thought uncertainly as she looked up only to see him already looking at her with a slight frown.

"Why are you uncertain all of a sudden?" Darien asked immediately, his own breath still coming quick. He could understand the intense arousal, the frustration, and even the confusion, but the uncertainty had come out of no where and he didn't like it.

"I just…I hadn't realized they were coming and you did." she said and lowered her eyes so she couldn't see his face as she continued. "I had thought you were just as absorbed as I was but…" she trailed off as she watched him step closer, and lift her face until she was looking into his eyes.

"I was just as absorbed as you were. Do _not _doubt that. There was just a part of my mind that realized where we were and that someone could come along at any moment and see us." he said quietly. "I'm not surprised that you didn't notice that one of my hands was absent from my…_efforts_." he said and watched as she flushed. "It was on the tree. I guess I was unconsciously keeping a lookout on the area because one moment my mind was focused on what I was doing and the next I was seeing all kinds of images." he explained.

"Well, it was good thinking of you even though you hadn't realized you were doing it." she said softly even though her mind was a little uncertain. She wasn't sure if she would have cared if they had been seen or not. That was just how great the feelings that were coursing through her were.

Serena looked at Darien wearily as he stepped away from her and leaned over to rest his hands on his knees. She could sense that he was just as frustrated as she was but he was starting to calm down. He was forcing himself to calm down, pushing back the passion that had been unleashed. She sank to the ground, sitting in the soft grass as she practically screamed in frustration. She didn't have the luxury of being able to push back her arousal. There were too many memories, indicators, and reminders for her to achieve such a thing. The simple yet delicious rose aroma that wafted off him was enough to drive her mind to distraction!

She could sense his empathy and the fact that he was getting calmer by the moment. She curled her fingers around the grass beneath her palms trying to calm her frustration, but it was no use. She wanted the man before he so badly but she knew that they would not be resuming their previous actions, especially not here in the park.

Serena wanted to scream, to cry, to rage at the unfairness of it all. The memories, the lack of relief, the fact that the man before her was a tease all unto himself even though he didn't mean to be. It was all too much! She was so frustrated that she could hit something!

_Hit something._ she thought slowly as a promising idea began to take form. _That's it. It's perfect! I just have to put everything into motion and I'll have relief._ she thought happily, looking to Darien as she got to her feet.

"Don't worry Darien." she said with a big smile as she sensed his confusion. "I have an idea to take care of my frustration. I'm going to spend the night at your place tomorrow, so keep a look out for me when you get home okay." she said as she moved toward the path and began to walk in the direction they had originally headed in.

As they headed to her house Darien tried to get Serena to tell him what her sudden idea was but she refused to tell him. He tried asking her questions to get clues in the hopes of guessing what she was going to do but her answers were vague and her feelings were just as obscure from what he was getting through their link. They eventually reached her house, her tired but hopeful and him just as clueless as he was before. They shared a brief but heartfelt goodbye kiss and promised to see each other the next night.

Serena called out that she was home as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She slipped out of her shoes as she pulled her cell phone from her subspace pocket. And dialed Lita's number as she headed up to her room, not waiting for a reply from her parents.

"Hey girl." she heard Lita say as soon as she picked up. "How're ya holding up?"

"Tired and sore. I'm about to take a shower and relax but I wanted to ask you something first." Serena said as she pushed open her door and sat on her bed.

"Ask away." Lita said in an upbeat tone.

"I wondered if you would train with me tomorrow. Not a group thing though. Just the two of us." she asked.

"Sure. What do you wanna work on?" Lita asked.

"I want to work on fighting an enemy one on one. Without my powers though. You know, hand to hand combat." she explained softly as her eyes roamed around her room.

"Okay. I'll call Raye and see if it's okay if we train behind the temple. What time do you wanna start?" Lita asked.

"How about noon?" she suggested as she began to make a mental list of what she would need to bring with her tomorrow.

"Okay. That's fine with me. I'll let you know what Raye says in a little bit." Lita promised.

Serena nodded her head in satisfaction as she said her thanks and goodbye. She knew she was right to choose Lita with her being the fighter of the group. She could have asked Amara instead but unlike Lita she would have asked questions. She would have wanted to know why she wanted to work on her hand to hand combat skills in particular, why she didn't want the rest of the girls there, wonder if Darien knew about the training, and much more. She didn't want to deal with those questions. She just wanted to fight until she wasn't frustrated anymore. It was as simple as that.

With a tired sigh Serena stood up and pulled her light blue duffle bag from her subspace pocket, and dumped the contents out before she placed it on her bed and tossed her keys into it before going to her closet and considering her pajamas. She would be spending the night with Darien so she considered wearing something more appealing then her normal sleeping attire.

_Yes. Something more appealing like my underwear and a t-shirt._ she thought with a dreamy smile as she imagined Darien's response to that. _He'd look me over, his eyes would darken in response. Then he would come to me without a word, take me into his arms, and kiss me. Softly and gently at first, but then it would build and build until it became hard and bruising._ she imagined as she unconsciously moved to grab a pair of soft pink cotton panties and matching bra.

_I would be standing in the doorway to his bathroom at the time and he would turn and press me against the doorframe as his hands slid up and down my body, tangling in my loose hair. I would feel the warmth of his chest through my shirt as my fingers explored the heat of his bare back since he wouldn't be wearing a shirt._ her fantasy continued as she dropped the articles in the bag and drifted back to her closet.

_His warm lips would move to my neck, his hot breath would come quick and make my insides melt as his hands continued to explore my body. One would slip under my shirt and the other into my panties, taking a firm hold of my…_

Serena came crashing back to reality, breathing quickly as she spun around to answer her ringing phone. She picked it up guiltily, remembering what Darien had instructed her to do and _not _to do as she wondered if he was calling to remind her of that.

_Lita._ she thought with a relieved sigh as she checked the screen.

"Hey. Good news I hope." she said after answering.

"Yeah. Raye says it's okay and that she'll see us tomorrow." Lita said with a smile in her voice.

"Great! I'll see you then. Make sure you rest well." she said with a small laugh.

"Will do. See you tomorrow." she heard Lita reply and she ended the call and tossed her phone on her bed with a sigh.

_Okay Serena. No more fantasizing. Just grab some pj's and move on. It's not like Darien would let anything happen anyway. He would have had plenty of time to cool off from this afternoon's activities. He'd probably make me wear a pair of his sweats if I walked out of his bathroom in nothing but my shirt and undies._ she thought as she grabbed a white t-shirt and a pair of light gray pajama bottoms.

Serena tossed them onto her bed before walking out to the hall closet to grab a towel. She placed the soft white towel into her duffle bag then folded her pajamas and placed those in the bag before zipping it closed. She had clothes at Darien's place so she wasn't going to worry about that.

She then grabbed a pair of black sweat pants and the matching pullover hooded sweater, a white tank top, and pair of underwear before heading to the bathroom to take that hot shower that Darien insisted she take so she could start resting. Once she was done she dried off, dressed, and went back to her room to toss her clothes on her bed.

_I'll put those and the rest of this stuff away later._ she thought as she pulled her hair around her neck and began to pull on a pair of socks. _Now to go eat and show mom and dad that I'm perfectly fine…at least health wise. But being frustrated like this can't be healthy right?_ she wondered before shaking her head of that thought. She then pocketed her brush so she could brush her hair after dinner to help herself relax and headed downstairs to dinner.

Dinner was a normal quiet affair. Her parents asked how she was doing and she answered somewhat honestly. She told her family about the attack that interrupted her ice time with Darien, fighting down a blush as she remembered what they had been doing, and how she took a bit of a beating since she wasn't use to fighting in the air. She had to pause and address the shocked exclamations about her being able to fly. She explained that she had only done it once before but at the time she hadn't been trying to fight. After that she let them know how the fight ended and assured them that everyone was okay. She even made sure to tell Sammy that Hotaru was perfectly fine, but suggested that he call her to ask anyway since if it was her she would have liked to hear from her boyfriend.

"Didn't Darien always ask you how you were doing afterward?" she heard Sammy ask while she chewed her food.

"My situation with Darien was completely different from yours with Hotaru. In the beginning we didn't know about each other being these super heroes, but as Tuxedo Mask he always made sure. Then later when he didn't remember being Tuxedo Mask the Moonlight Knight did it for him. After that he always made sure." she finished, not mentioning the time where he wasn't around because of Galaxia.

Serena watched Sammy nod with a thoughtful look before going back to his food. She hid a smile as he began eating faster and knew that he would be making a call when he left the table.

After dinner was over Serena camped out in the living room with her parents, slowly brushing her hair as she let the sounds of the news dominate her mind to keep herself from thinking about anything to do with Darien, their memories, or sleep. She brushed from the top of her head down to her waist to start off and when she finished she pulled the rest across her lap and brushed from just above her waist to the ends, and when she was done she took her time putting it up in her signature style.

Her parents headed up to bed after the news. They had asked her if she was going to bed but she told them she wasn't sleepy, which was true in a way. She was tired but not sleepy which she was grateful for since she didn't intend to sleep that night. There was no way she could experience a memory and then go face Lita and Raye a few hours afterward.

_Lita would probably know exactly what was on my mind with her being as boy crazy as she is._ she thought with a sigh as she flipped through the channels to find something to watch. She settled on a late night horror movie, which was perfectly okay with her. Anything was better then a romance flick.

Serena spent the rest of the night keeping herself moving around so she wouldn't fall asleep. The horror movie wasn't scary and she soon found herself nodding off to sleep, so she shifted on the couch every few minutes or whenever her eyes started to close. When that stopped working she got to her feet and began to pace around the room, eventually she drifted to the kitchen to grab a snack. She wasn't really hungry but it helped to keep her awake, and in the long run it would help when she began to train with Lita. The last thing she needed was to end up dizzy and fainting.

Morning finally arrived and Serena's family drifted down one by one to make and have breakfast. When everyone finished eating they began to head out to start their day. Her father went to work and her little brother headed to go see Hotaru. She wondered briefly if he was still hanging out with his friends or if he was spending all his time with her.

Serena headed up to her room after a while, dropped her brush into her duffle bag, before slinging it over her shoulder and heading back downstairs. She told her mom she was going to train and that she was going to spend the night at Darien's place.

"But Serena, you've been at his apartment this past week. Why don't you stay home tonight? We've missed you." her mom said sadly.

"Mom, did you forget that I was unconscious last week? The only time Darien saw me was when he woke up and when he got home from work before he had to go to sleep. From what I understand you all got to see me during the hours when he was at work." she said with a sigh. "Besides, I didn't get to see him at all. Plus, I told you I was going to train. This is going to be an all day thing and I know I'm going to be very tired. I don't want to have to worry about making my way home and Darien's apartment is closer."

Eventually her mother gave up and she slipped into her shoes and headed out the door. She jogged to Raye's temple to help warm up for the fighting to come, and ended up arriving an hour before she was to meet Lita. When she reached the top of the stairs she saw Raye sweeping the porch in front of the temple doors.

"Raye!" she called with a smile as she waved her arm in the air.

"Serena! Hey." Raye called with a smile as she looked up from her task.

"Hey. Need any help?" she asked as she got closer to Raye.

"No it's okay. I was just finishing up. I wanted to watch you and Lita, plus your early so this gives me time to tell you what happened with me and Chad." Raye said.

"Oh yeahhh…" she said with slightly wide eyes. "I had almost forgot about that." she finished thoughtfully.

"Serena! How could you forget? You're the one who told me not to wait to talk to him!" Raye yelled at her.

"Sorry." she said with a nervous laugh as she tried to wave off the anger that seemed to radiate from Raye.

"Come on." Raye said with a sigh after she put her broom away and began to lead Serena to the back of the temple where the grounds trailed off into a forest.

"So where's Chad?" Serena asked as they reached the back.

"He went to run errands for Grandpa." Raye answered as she sat on the back porch.

"Okay Raye. I'm all ears." Serena said as she dropped her duffle bag on the porch next to where she sat.

"Okay. So after I went home after you started healing I stayed in my room for a while, trying to figure out what I was going to say to him. Only I couldn't think of anything, so I just decided to wing it and get it over with before I made some excuse not to do it."

"I went and found him and asked him why he had been avoiding me. He tried to say that he hadn't but he cut himself off before he finished because he knew that he had. Then he said that it was because of what he saw. You know, with me and Brett. He said that he was embarrassed but I could see the hurt. I mean I had been on other dates before but he hadn't seen me with any guys like that." she said with a sigh.

"So what did you say to that?" Serena asked, anxious for Raye to continue speaking before her mind had a chance to think about her own guy. It wasn't time for that yet.

"I kinda got angry with him and then embarrassed. I told him that it wasn't the first date I had been on since he had been here, and that he wouldn't have had to be embarrassed if he had asked me out. That I had only gone out with Brett because I was getting tired of waiting for him to ask." she explained.

"There was such a long silence after that, that I wanted to melt into the floor and disappear. I even wondered if I could make it happen with my fire." she continued with a light laugh.

"Was he shocked by what you said?" Serena probed, keeping her mind distracted.

"He was shocked alright. Shocked, surprised, stunned. You name it that's what he looked like." Raye answered. "During the silence, after I had given up on melting myself, I had just decided to make a break for it and hide in my room when he spoke. He said 'would you have said yes if I had asked you out?' and I said yes."

Serena's eyes widened and she squealed in surprise and delight, and asked what happened after that.

Raye explained that he shyly asked her out right then and there and she accepted. They had even gone on a date the next night. She hadn't wanted to go because of Serena's injury but she figured that Serena would have wanted her to go.

"Of course I would have." Serena cut in with a smile. "I hope you had fun."

Raye assured her that she did have fun and told her everything, leaving no detail untouched. She described what she wore, what Chad wore, where they went, and what they did. She continued on, explaining how she had trouble with the timing of their dates for the rest of the week. The girls would set a time to meet up to visit Serena, then Chad would come along and ask her to go out with him at the same time. What was she supposed to say? 'Sorry Chad I can't tonight because I'm going with the girls to visit Serena since she's hurt.' That definitely wouldn't have worked since he would have wanted to come visit and they wouldn't have been able to explain her comatose state.

She hadn't realized how hard it would be to lie to him and explained to Serena how there would be an attack and how she had to leave in the middle of their date with such flimsy excuses. She noticed that he had begun to give her odd looks since then. As if he either expected her to lie to him again or come out with the truth.

Serena sighed sadly knowing exactly what Raye was going through. She had had that problem with her family before she told them the truth, and back when it was just her- she had to deal with Molly and their friends.

_Hmmm…I've known Chad almost as long as I've known her and Amy. He's a good guy and he __has__ liked Raye for years now._ she considered as she thought over what Raye had told her. _I think it's time she told him…her grandfather as well. I'm sure they'll take it well enough and be able to handle it._ she thought with a small nod to herself.

Just as she was about to suggest that it might be time for Raye to tell Chad and her grandfather the truth about her life, Lita showed up and distracted her. She seemed to be all hyped up and ready to go, so Serena put it off and decided to get on with the reason for why she was there.

"Alright Jupiter." she began in a quiet yet firm tone and immediately got both Lita and Raye's attention with her tone and the use of her planetary name. "I have conditions for this training session. No powers are allowed. This will be strictly physical. Just hands, feet, whatever." she declared.

"I want you to attack me as if I were the enemy. If I don't block there should be no hesitation to hit me, and definitely no pausing afterward to see I'm hurt." she ordered. "If I'm hurt then I'm hurt. Keep going." she said and could see both their frowns but Lita nodded her understanding, so that was enough for her to continue.

"As for how long this will last…well it'll last however long we last. Breaks are of course allowed if you would like one." she finished.

"Are you sure about this Serena?" Lita asked with a concerned frown.

"Very." she said in a firm tone, and then moved a small distance away from the porch before looking to Lita. "Are you ready?"

Lita sighed, shaking her head slightly before moving to join Serena.

"As ready as I'll ever be." she answered as she reached and stood across from her Princess.

Raye stayed seated on the porch and made herself comfortable as she waited for them to start. She was sure it would be a good distraction from her problems with Chad, but she was worried about what was about to happen. Serena had gotten much stronger over the years, but she didn't think Serena could handle what she had just asked for. It was a good thing she decided to watch. She'd be there to help if she was injured.

_I wonder if Darien knows about this._ she wondered briefly as she waited for the action to begin.

Serena stretched her arms above her head, going up on her toes to stretch her legs, then rolled her neck before relaxing her body and taking her fighting stance. As she looked to Lita she let her frustration come to the forefront of her mind and the memories take over.

Kicks and punches of all kinds were thrown back and forth. Many were blocked and some weren't. Dodging, rolling, jumping, and flipping around were seen as the two women tried to avoid each others attacks while at the same time attacking each other.

This went on for an hour before Lita called for a break.

Serena jumped into a tree and stood at the end of a steady branch, balancing like Darien had taught her, practicing that while she caught her breath and waited for Lita to rest.

Lita collapsed to sit on the ground as she rested. She had no idea it was going to basically be an all out continuous fight. Although she should have since that was what Serena had said when she laid out her conditions.

As she sat there leaning back on her hands she looked up at Serena, her hands clasped behind her back, her twin streams of hair blowing in the slight breeze as she looked at what must have been an amazing view of the city. She wondered how she was able to balance up there acting as if she hadn't been fighting just before.

Lita shook her head as she got to her feet and called to Serena. She was the fighter in their group and she was going to give Serena exactly what she asked for.

After Serena jumped down they continued where they left off. Each of them collecting wounds and bruises enough to last days as they took hits, crashed, and skidded across the ground.

Serena became more aggressive as time passed and pieces of different memories flashed through her mind. Most of them involved a very naked Endymion or him speaking in his commanding seductive voice, or using that voice to talk dirty.

When Lita, surprisingly, could take no more Raye decided to take over. Once she was changed and had stretched they began to fight. She had been extremely surprised at Serena's endurance and skills as she watched her two friends fight. Even though she was surprised- questions ran through her mind. When had she gotten that good? Had she been training on her own? Why was she fighting so aggressively? To Raye this seemed a little much…even for an enemy.

They continued on in this manner until the sun set. Lita joined back in when Raye called for her first break. Every few breaks afterward they would trade places so that they could continue to give Serena the training she wanted. Both of them looked and felt as if they had gone a few rounds in the boxing ring, although unlike boxers, they stayed away from each others faces.

Serena wasn't as bad as they were but she was still feeling every bruise, scratch, and wound, and was extremely tired by the time they finished. Luckily she wasn't feeling them too much since her adrenaline was keeping most of it away. She kept herself moving around when they were done so that she would be able to make it to Darien's place. She knew that if she stopped moving she wouldn't be going anywhere, and she wanted to sleep in Darien's bed that night. Besides the adrenaline dimming her pain, she was happy. She had accomplished what she had wanted. She wasn't thinking about the memories anymore and she definitely wasn't aroused anymore. A major plus in her book.

As she gathered her things back into her duffle bag she offered to walk home with Lita but was refused because she was going to spend the night since she was in no condition to be walking anywhere. So she left and began to make her way to Darien's apartment as quickly as she could. She had been sensing and feeling his anxious concern for a while and had been continuously sending him waves of reassurance to let him know that she was okay even though he was sure to be sensing her pain.

As Serena ran she tried to think of something better then reassurance to send Darien but was thoroughly distracted as she was forced to a sudden and painful stop as she felt a sharp pain rip through her head at the feel of someone tugging on one of her streams of hair.

The mystery person tugged harder, pulling her into an ally. She looked around wildly for help but the street was unusually empty so she knew she was on her own. She turned around as she grabbed onto her stream of hair to try and ease the pain and saw that the mystery person assaulting her scalp was a drunk man in a business suit. He was a little taller then she was and was spouting off a bunch of nonsense about how pretty she was and how silky soft her hair was.

Serena felt a wave of anger rush through her. This drunk man was keeping her from getting to Darien! She could feel her adrenaline draining away and the pain increase. And not only that, he was touching her hair as well! There were very few she actually let touch her hair, and only one of them was a man.

She frowned, easily able to tell what his intentions were, so she pulled her hair from his grubby hand and punched him in the jaw when he came toward her, knocking him out cold. She was careful with how much strength she used since she didn't want to break his neck. She was concerned about leaving him there but she knew he would be okay. He would sleep off the alcohol and wake up with a major hangover but as far as she was concerned he fully deserved his coming headache.

She continued on toward Darien's place but the pain she felt as her adrenaline continued to fade slowed her run into a jog. Her cell began to ring and she paused in her jog long enough to answer it knowing that it was Darien. He had called her a few times during the fighting and her running, his emotions letting her know that he was not satisfied with her reassurances, but she never picked up.

"Hello love." she greeted him as she continued her jogging.

"What on earth have you been doing to make yourself so tired and cause yourself so much pain?" Darien asked heatedly as soon as she finished speaking.

"I'll tell you when I see you. I'm almost there. I'm about a block away." she said as she pushed her duffle bag back around to her beck.

She stayed on the line with him until she was in front of his building. He told her he would be there when she got off the elevator and she hung up with that promise fresh in her ears. She went inside, greeted the lobby guard as cheerfully as she could through her pain, then waited for the elevator doors to open. When they finally opened she stepped inside, pressed the button for Darien's floor, and leaned against the side wall with a weary sigh.

"Hey! Hey…hold the elevator!" she heard a male voice call, but before she could even move, an arm stopped the doors from closing and in stepped the _last _person she wanted to see.

The creepy guy who wouldn't stop invading her personal space the last time she took the elevator alone up to Darien's place.

Serena nearly groaned at her luck since leaving the temple. First the drunk guy, and now this creepy guy. She hoped the elevator would be quick.

"Hey hey it's you again. How have you been?" she heard him ask as if they were friends who hadn't seen each other in weeks.

"Fine." she answered with a tired sigh as she watched the elevator doors close with a sense of dread.

"You okay?" she heard him ask from right next to her. _When did he move so close?_ she thought as she stepped back toward the back of the elevator to put some distance between them.

"Yeah." she answered as she hit the back wall.

"You sure? You look a bit tired." he said with a concerned tone that she could see right through. "Tired…but still very pretty." he added with a smile as he moved toward her.

"Very sure." she said as she began to slide away. Her aches and pains making the movement slow. Was the elevator moving at all? Why was it going so slow?

"Why do you keep moving away from me?" he asked in a hurt tone as he followed after her.

"Because you don't know how to keep your distance." she answered quickly. She had a horrible feeling that this guy had the same intentions as the drunk in the alley. In fact, she was _sure _as she suddenly remembered the look he gave her that day when she got off the elevator.

Serena began to panic. She was trapped in a slow moving box and not in the best condition to defend herself. She could sense Darien's concern and had no difficulty sending him waves of panic, nervousness, and worry.

"Now why would I want to keep my distance from such a beautiful woman?" he said with a dark smirk as he grabbed her arm to keep her from moving away from the corner she had slid into.

She couldn't help crying out at the pain his hold caused her. Her whole body was tender and sensitive after the beating it had given and taken.

"Get away! Let go of me!" she screamed her demand as she struggled to ignore the pain as she tried to push him away. Didn't this thing have cameras? Someone had to be watching right?

"Don't be that way." he said as he put his free hand on her face and let it slide down to her neck. "We'll just go up to my place and have a little fun." he said with a laugh as he leaned in to kiss her while his hand continued down from her neck.

Serena paled in horror as her panic turned to out right fear.

"No!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as tears began to leave her eyes. She could feel the power of her Silver crystal rising within her body, reacting to her emotions, and she drew on enough to give her the strength to punch him in the stomach and move away as he doubled over where she had been standing.

The man turned to her with an angry look in his eyes, readying himself to grab her, but she punched him in the face and watched as he collapsed to the elevator floor in obvious pain.

Serena fell back against the elevator doors, the power of her crystal fading back to its dormant state. She didn't know how hard she had hit him and she didn't care. As long as he wasn't touching her anymore.

_Please please. Open open._ she begged the elevator as she listened to the man moaning in pain.

Finally the elevator stopped and the doors suddenly opened. She fell backward and was happily caught in the arms of her beloved Prince.

"Serena! Serena are you okay?" Darien asked as he carefully lifted her into his arms since he could still sense her pain.

"Oh Endy!" she cried in relief as she pressed her wet face against his chest, too frightened to realize what name she had used. "He wouldn't stay away. He grabbed my arm and put his hand on my face, and neck, and…and…" she couldn't even say where his hand headed next as she gripped Darien's shirt. "He said he would take me up to his place and…and…" again she couldn't finish her sentence as she kept her face firmly against his chest.

She couldn't finish but she didn't have to. Her words and what he had sensed and _was _sensing through their link was more then enough for Darien to understand what was going on, and he was livid!

The elevator doors began to close and Darien looked to them, his eyes reflecting a slight golden glow over the ocean blue. The floor began to shake and soon the entire building was shaking before the doors halted and began to open slowly to reveal the man who was now holding on to the railing as he got to his feet.

He looked at the man, cowering from the quaking of the building, with loathing disgust. He had seen him before and took an instant dislike to him and his behavior. Every time he saw him there was a different scantily clad girl in his arms, usually looking inebriated. It just infuriated him to know that this playboy was going to try and make his future Queen one of those many girls.

Darien took a breath, calming himself enough to speak and stop the shaking he realized he was causing the building to do.

"You tried to assault my fiancé." he stated in a deadly calm tone and watched as the man blanched and began to shake his head in denial. "Do _**not **_insult my intelligence by lying to my face." he added, his tone still deadly calm but more stern as the building began to rock back and forth once again at his anger.

Serena shivered, her body tingling deliciously despite her pain. Darien was using his Prince voice and she noticed that it was having a noticeable effect on her aching body, especially since her fear was fading as she rested in the safe arms of her love.

"If I _ever _see you near her again…If I even _hear _that you were near her again…I'll kill you." he promised. "In fact, if you see her walking down the street, cross to the other side. I don't want you close enough to even pass by her." he stated. "If I find out you did otherwise, there is no place on this earth you will be able to hide from me. Do I make myself clear?" he demanded.

The man nodded quickly and Darien turned his back on him, and began to head to his apartment with his precious one, not noticing or caring that the elevator doors closed and the building stopped moving once his back was turned.

"You wouldn't really kill him would you?" Serena asked softly as she finally lifted her face from his chest.

"I would." he answered firmly without hesitation as his steps brought them closer to his door. "No one is allowed to touch you except me, and if I have to make an example out of him I will." he explained as he reached his door.

Serena sighed and leaned her head back against his chest. She didn't approve of his choice to use deadly violence against the man, but she understood it and if it kept the creepy guy away from her she was all for it.

Darien entered his apartment, kicked the door closed, and headed straight for his bedroom. He gently sat her on the bed and removed her duffle bag as he asked her if she was okay and if the man had hurt her. When he was sure that the man hadn't done any damage to her, he began to question why she was in the condition she was in.

"Now will you tell me what you have been doing to feel this way?" he asked.

Serena sighed as she watched him kneel on the floor in front of her before speaking.

"I just did some training with Lita and Raye." she said innocently. "Well…it was only suppose to be Lita but she couldn't last so Raye took over, and then they switched places the rest of the time." she added as she watched him frown.

"What kind of training was this exactly?" he asked slowly as he remembered her increasing pain and frustration throughout the day. _Frustration._ he thought slowly. _There hadn't been a dream last night, and I know she wasn't blocking me._ he considered as he waited for her answer. _Did she even sleep?_ he wondered as he sifted through the emotions he was sensing to see what her fatigue level was.

"We were fighting." she said with a tired sigh as she looked to her hands to avoid looking into his eyes. "Basically we were just pounding on each other." she explained.

"What? Are you serious?" he asked in shock and concern not to mention slight anger. No wonder she was in so much pain!

"I told you I had an idea." she said a little defensively. "Yeah but I didn't think it was this!" he exclaimed as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Well I had to do _something _about all this frustration, and fighting seems to be the only thing that works!" she said with a huff. "And it did! I'm not frustrated anymore and I'm in too much pain to feel anything else." she pressed. "Plus, Lita and Raye have it worse then me."

"Serena…" Darien sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" he said, shaking his head yet again.

"Love me as always." she said cheerily.

"Okay." he sighed as he stood up. "You're about to take a nice hot soak in the tub." he said.

Serena paled. A bath. She couldn't do that. She was in pain but that wouldn't stop the memories from resurfacing. And she would have to take off her clothes to get in the tub anyway. She was sure that she was covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises. There was no way she could let him see her like that!

"No! I can't." she said in a panicked tone, her blue eyes standing out more in her pale face.

"Why not?" he asked. "I can heal you but most of the aches will still be there if you don't relax your muscles." he stressed.

"But…" she hesitated as she looked wearily to his bathroom and the innocent looking tub. "It will bring up the memory, and I'm hurting too much to take my clothes off by myself, and I just know I'm covered in all kinds of bruises and that is _not _how I want you to see me naked for the fist time." she fired off quickly, staring down at the floor the whole time as her face flushed.

Darien knelt on the floor in her line of view and made sure he could see her eyes before he spoke.

"I'm going to be here to distract you from the memory and I'm also going to help you take your clothes off…" he trailed off as he realized how that last part sounded, and saw that she looked half exasperated half hopeful and he didn't even want to find out what had just passed through her mind.

"You know what I mean." he said as he lifted an eyebrow. "And need I remind you that I have seen you naked before. _You _and not…memory you. When you finished dealing with Galaxia. You were very much naked, wearing only a pair of those beautiful wings you know I love." he said quietly and grimaced as he realized that his newly discovered seductive prince voice slipped in there. He could already sense her lust building. "Sorry. It's just…you know how I feel about your wings." he said apologetically.

Serena nodded with a sigh as she brought a hand to her forehead.

"But that was different. We didn't have the memories to deal with, and I had just basically gotten you back from the dead and…and I wasn't covered in bruises!" she reasoned.

"Well…" he began, trying to think of a solution that would make her comfortable enough to get in the tub. "I'll make the bath a bubble bath so I won't see anything, and I'll keep my eyes closed while I'm helping you out of your clothes. How's that?" he said.

"I…I guess that's fine." she agreed as she nodded her head, even though she was aware that he didn't say he would keep them closed after she was out of her clothes. _He wouldn't do that. He'd think it was a promise breaker for sure._ she thought with a sigh.

With that Darien walked into the bathroom, switched on the light and began to fill the tub making sure to get the temperature just right. Once he was satisfied with the temperature he poured a good amount of the liquid that would produce the bubbles into the flow of water and then turned his attention back to Serena who was trying to take her shoes off without causing herself too much pain.

It wasn't working so he quickly moved to stop her and took her shoes off himself. He then helped her out of her pullover sweater, wincing at the appalling sight of such intense bruising up and down her arms.

Serena gave a half pout half frown at the look on his face. "Ugh! Close your eyes and don't open them!" she told him.

Darien did as he was told and carefully helped her out of each article of clothing, apologizing when he heard her gasps and whimpers, until she was in nothing but her underwear. He then went into the bathroom to check on the water and saw that it was high enough and the bubbles thick enough to cover Serena's body.

After he turned the water off he closed his eyes once again and began to make his way back to her, only slowing his steps when he thought he was close to her. He began to move his hands through the air, searching for her, when he suddenly got the feeling that he might be getting _too _close.

"You're not going to let me touch anything I shouldn't right?" he asked as he froze.

There was a long silence as Serena sat before Darien, his hands inches from her chest, as she considered telling him no and just letting his hands feel their way.

"Serena." he said warningly, his tone indicating that he would open his eyes if she didn't answer him.

"Okay, okay." she sighed reluctantly as she took hold of his hands and guided them to her sides so he could find his way to her bra clasp.

He unclasped her bra and took it off, pulling it down her arms, and she wondered if it was just her imagination that he was going slowly. She then guided his hands to her waist as she eased herself back on the bed and watched him- blushing even though she knew he couldn't see her.

Darien took a breath as he slid his hands down until he found the elastic of her panties. He'd never removed them outside a memory and kind of wished he could open his eyes and watch.

_But no. That could lead to things that we shouldn't be doing._ he thought as he pulled on the material and eased the cloth down her legs.

"Okay. Time to get you in the water." he said as he began to step back to give her room to move but her voice halted him.

"Wait! We umm…have a little problem." she said a little uncomfortably.

"And that is?" he asked wearily, sensing her unease.

"I don't think I'm going to make it on my own." she said quietly, not sure he was going to like where thus was going.

"Hmmm…" he mumbled as he considered what they were going to do. "I could carry you." he suggested, not minding having her naked body in his arms. "I'll keep my eyes closed and use my power to see where I'm going. I promise not to peek." he added.

Serena was okay with that idea and was glad that he had his eyes closed because she was blushing at the idea of being naked in his arms.

_Not that it matters since he can sense my embarrassment._ she thought as she watched him roll up his sleeves. She then guided one of his hands around her back and put her arm around his neck as she guided his other hand under her legs.

Darien lifted her up into his arms and concentrated on the earth, using the materials of his apartment building, to see his path and began to walk her into the bathroom. He knelt down next to the tub and slowly eased her into the heated water, making sure her hair didn't get into the water, and whispered apologies at her sounds of pain as the heated water touched her bruises and wounds.

Once she was all the way in he stood and turned his back to her as he grabbed a towel and released his hold on his powers.

"Let me know when I can look." he said as he dried his arms.

"You can look now." he heard her soft voice and he turned around to see that she was completely covered by the bubbles.

He then sat on the floor at her feet and put his hand in the water to hold one of her ankles so he could slowly heal her while the water tended to her aching muscles and bones.

Serena sighed and wiggled her free leg in the water and brought a hand to the back of her neck. The water stung her scrapes and bruises horribly but it still felt good and helped her relax. As she let her hand slide back into the water she closed her eyes and let her mind go where the water wanted to take her. It was an easy trip with the heat of the water relaxing her and the feel of Darien's touch as well as his power surrounding her. She remembered the heated water of another tub, the relaxing feeling it had on her, the strong hands caressing her…

_I wonder if we could both fit in here._ she wondered as she slowly opened her eyes. _Now that I'm getting a good look at it, I think we can._ she thought as she glanced at him. _He's so close…I wonder if I could get him to join me in here._ she thought slowly as she once again closed her eyes.

She could just imagine watching him take his clothes off. He'd stand up and unbutton his shirt, looking down at her with one of those smirks that made her weak in the knees. He'd slowly pull it off, revealing his toned and sculpted chest. Then he'd move his hands to his pants and easily slip the button lose and unzip them to reveal boxers that did nothing to hide his desire. She could easily see herself watching them fall to the floor before her eyes were drawn back up to his waist by the movement of his hands. She could see his thumbs slip between his hips and the elastic of his boxers. Time seemed to slow as he pushed then down further and further…

_Whew!_ she thought as she quickly blinked her eyes open and looked down at the bubbles. _Is this water hot enough to cover for my blush?_ she wondered as she lifted her wet hands to cover her flushed cheeks.

Darien sighed mentally as he watched Serena relax more into the tub with her eyes closed. He could sense her arousal surfacing slowly but surely and wondered what she was thinking about.

_Maybe she's not thinking. Maybe she's imagining something…or fantasizing._ he considered as he watched her open her eyes quickly. _Time for a distraction._ he thought quietly as he shifted in his position to try and get more comfortable.

"Hey." he said, trying to get her attention and watched as she lifted her eyes from the bubbles to look at him and the moved them quickly down to his chest as a wave of embarrassment and lust flowed through their link. "Today was my last day at the hospital for a whole week." he said lightly. He had known for a few days but had wanted to surprise her.

"What?" Serena gasped in surprise, forgetting her embarrassment over her brief fantasy.

"Yeah. It's my vacation time and I intend on using it to help relieve your frustration…among other things." he said with hooded eyes and a smirk. His smirk widened into a smile a moment later. Her face was already flushed but he could sense embarrassment washing through their link once again. "And I have a better way to do it then your…'training experiment'." he added with a lifted eyebrow and watched as she turned sheepish eyes on him. "I've been fine tuning this idea all day and I think it's ready to go."

"This is great." she sighed as she leaned her head back. She wasn't sure what to say but even so she was extremely happy. Her Prince had come up with an idea just like he said he would. He had a possible solution to deal with her almost constant frustration and arousal. "Well, what is it?" she asked eagerly.

"Sorry love," he said while slowly shaking his head. "you'll just have to wait and see."

Serena pouted and whined and pulled every trick she could think of but he wouldn't budge. All he would say was that she would find out in time. Besides trying to get that information out of him she asked how his day at the hospital was, and they spent the next half hour listening to each other and talking in detail about their day and, in Serena's case, her sleepless night.

Eventually Darien began to become aware of the cooling temperature of the water. He felt that it wasn't going to do her anymore good so he suggested that it might be time for her to get out of the tub. He watched as she nodded then he released his power as well as his hold on her ankle, and grabbed a towel to dry his arm off as he closed his eyes and got to his feet.

Serena moved carefully, not wanting to slip, and slowly got to her feet. She looked down at her dripping body and happily noted that the bruises and scrapes were gone and her body didn't hurt as much.

"The bruises are gone so…you can open your eyes now." she said.

"That's great but I think I'm going to keep them closed. You were right about the circumstances the last time I saw you naked, and I'm not positive I'll be able to behave myself if I look." he said with a frown.

Serena sighed as she stared at his back, not liking the turn of his thoughts, but then an idea came to her and she smiled slyly. His back would get a little wet but he was going to be changing anyway.

She leaned against his back, her chest soaking up the heat through his shirt as her arms slipped under his and around to his chest to slip her fingers between the buttons of his shirt while leaning her head between his shoulders.

"You should have more faith in yourself my love." she whispered as she undid a button.

"I don't know _where _you learned seduction, but maybe you should forget how to do it." Darien said as he grabbed her hands to stop her from moving to the next button.

He turned in her arms and looked his Princess over briefly so as not to give himself the chance to get worked up at the sight of her wet naked body, but taking in every detail.

"You're beautiful, as always." he said before kissing her, letting his tongue slip easily into her mouth. He pulled back after he began to feel himself getting a little worked up and covered her chest with the towel he had used to dry his arm as he began to dry her back. "Time to get you dry. I don't want you getting cold and sick."

Serena didn't protest as she sighed in a huff, but she didn't help either. She simply stood there and allowed him to dry every inch of her body, only moving when he instructed her to. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it, even though her face was flushed bright red at standing before him completely naked, and she was sure that he could sense her pleasure at his efforts to get her dry.

Once dry Serena made her way back to the bed and went through the process of getting into her pj's while Darien let the water out of the tub. After Darien changed he joined her in the bed and they talked quietly about nothing at all until he insisted that she get to sleep. When he was sure that she was asleep he shielded her from having to experience another memory. He had even considered trying to continue healing her as well but he didn't want to risk her slipping into a memory during the process.

**.:xXx:.**

They slept in late the next morning. Serena woke up sore but not as sore as she would have been without Darien and that bath he made her take.

_Mmmm…that's the best sleep I've had in a while._ she thought as she looked over to Darien and was surprised that he was already awake and watching her.

"Good morning…well more like afternoon." he said with a lazy smile as he tightened his hold around her waist, pulling her closer now that he wasn't afraid of disturbing her sleep.

"Good afternoon." she said with a sleepy smile as she stretched against him then wrapped her left leg over his legs and lay her left arm over the arm he had around her as she pushed her fingers into his hair.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked quietly as his fingers moved lazily up and down her back under her shirt.

"Mmm hmm. Did you?" she asked as she played with the hair at his neck.

"Yeah." he answered as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her fingers in his hair. He was so comfortable. He just wanted to go back to sleep with his Princess curled around him. He loved it when she slept over, and promised himself he would tell her to do it more often. He seriously couldn't wait until they were married. When they could wake up together and not have to worry if she would be able to stay again the next night.

They continued to lay there, cuddling and just enjoying each others company, until Serena's stomach grumbled loudly.

Serena blushed and Darien laughed as he hugged her and began to disentangle himself from her warm hold.

"What would you like to eat Princess?" he asked as he pushed back the covers and rolled to his feet.

"Ummm…how about an omelet and toast please?" she answered with a smile as she stretched and snatched up his pillow into a hug while she breathed in the strong rose scent.

"Yummy." she heard him say as she watched him walk out the room and out of sight.

A few minutes later Serena's cell phone rang, waking her from her doze. She pulled it out with a yawn and checked the number as she moved Darien's pillow to lay across her stomach. It turned out to be Raye calling to see how she was doing and to vent about how she had no idea how to explain to her Grandpa and Chad why she was in the condition she was in. She rambled and raged slightly about how she could hardly move and that she couldn't even think of a good enough lie to tell her Grandpa when he came to see why she wasn't doing her chores since Lita wasn't there anymore. Even Chad had come to see how she was doing, and when she couldn't explain why she was in so much pain and bruised so much he gave her that odd look he had been giving her all week.

Serena frowned as her eyes drifted toward the balcony window. Raye's monologue reminded her of the thoughts she had before their intense training the day before and decided now was the time to bring them up.

"Do you think it's time to tell them?" she asked and Raye paused. "I think it is." she continued. "Your grandpa for sure, and Chad. Well you've known him almost as long as you've known me and Amy, and you've liked him for almost as long." she finished and looked over to the door to see Darien leaning against the frame listening.

"I…I don't think I can do it on my own. I'd have no idea what to say or the strength to handle their response if I did manage to tell them." Raye said in a slightly hesitant quiet tone.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be there to help. I'll come over right after I eat okay." she assured her.

"Okay." Raye said with a sigh. "Do you _really _think it's time Serena? What if they don't take it well?" she asked in a sad tone.

"Raye." Serena sighed quietly as she closed her eyes. "You'll have to tell them sooner or later. And look at how Chad's been acting. That will only get worse, and I don't want it to ruin your relationship when it's just starting. Or worse…the relationship with your grandpa." she stressed. "What if you get hurt like I did? They would find out if something like that happens. Wouldn't you rather tell them then have them find out that way? Wouldn't you rather be the one to tell them instead of having one of us do it because of necessity?" she asked softly.

There was silence as Raye considered her words. There were more reasons she could have fit in there. One especially. Like the fact that Crystal Tokyo was only a couple of years away, and that they had no idea how that was going to come about. What if they couldn't take their families with them? What if they didn't survive whatever was going to happen? What if they were put into some kind of stasis and their families and friends continued to live on with the rest of humanity…and die with them?

Serena had never mentioned her worries and fears, not even to Darien, though she knew that he was aware that something was bothering her and that she hadn't told him what it was. She just wasn't comfortable talking to him about it yet. It was just that she was more then aware that Rini had never mentioned having grandparents, and she had been considering ever since, the very real possibility, that they and possibly the other girls families hadn't made it.

She worried about that and it was apart of the reason why she hadn't been too concerned about her family finding out about her secret. She wanted them to know the real her and what her life had been like the past few years. And it was something she thought the girls should do as well…while they had the chance.

"How about you think it over Raye? You rest up and think and I'm going to eat, get ready, and come over there. How does that sound?" she asked.

"Good, because I do need to think." Raye said with a tired almost annoyed sigh.

"Then I'll leave you to it and talk to you when I get there." she said.

"Kay. Talk to you then. Bye." Raye said.

"Bye." she said and ended the call with a tired sigh as she looked to Darien and began to explain what that call was all about. By the time she finished they were both almost done with their brunch.

"Hmmm…" he mumbled as he swallowed a mouthful of coffee. "So you want all the girls to tell their families now?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Yes. I want them to come to that decision on their own but you know Raye. She would have waited too long and let problems surface before she gave in." Serena said with a sigh.

"Agreed." he said quietly as he watched her bite into her last piece of toast. "I think we should tell our friends as well." he said and watched as she paused in her chewing and looked at him. "I don't mean now, but sometime soon. I was thinking since we haven't been able to spend time with them we could catch up on what's been going on with each other and then tell them when we feel the time is right." he explained.

Serena immediately thought about Molly and Melvin and groaned. She couldn't even remember the last time she talked to either of them. Were they still dating? Had they broken up? Had they gotten engaged…or married? Did they even consider her a friend still?

"I can't even remember the last time I talked to Molly or Melvin. And things were never the same between us after Mina arrived. I just didn't have time and something always seemed to happen to them when I was around. Not to mention I was afraid I would slip up and say something I shouldn't!" she said, almost whined.

"And that's why I said we should get together and catch up." he said soothingly, sensing her frustration and slight panic. "It's been almost two weeks since I last talked to Andrew and that was only a short phone call. I can't even remember the last time I talked to him before that." he said sympathetically. "They were our friends before we were forced to start keeping secrets from them. They at least deserve to know why our friendships changed." he added.

Serena sighed as she nodded. She knew he was right and agreed with him. She just wasn't looking forward to their reactions when they finally told them their secrets.

"Come on." he said as he got to his feet. "You go get ready and I'll clean this up." he said as he began to pick up their plates.

Once everything was cleaned up and they were both dressed and ready to go Darien drove Serena over to Raye's temple. On their way he decided to go visit Andrew and get started with catching up with him since he finally had the time, and told her to call him when she was ready to go.

"Tell Raye I said good luck." he said as he pulled in front of the stairs leading up to the temple.

"I will." she said as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Have fun with Andrew and tell him I said hi." she added before leaning over to kiss him goodbye.

"Will do." he said after she pulled away and watched as she got out of the car and waved to him before starting up the stairs. He sighed, already missing her, as he pulled out into the street and headed for Andrew's place.

* * *

When Serena finished climbing the almost endless stairs she let herself into Raye's house and went straight to her room.

"Knock knock." she said softly as she opened the door and saw Raye lying on her bed under a fluffy deep red comforter with her left arm lying across her pillow over her head.

"Hey." Raye said in greeting as she watched Serena close the door quietly behind her. "Did you run into Gramps or Chad?" she asked as she watched her move to sit on the floor. She stopped her with a shake of her head and held her breath as she scooted her aching body over so Serena could have room to sit.

"No." she said as she gently sat down facing Raye. "Have you talked to either of them since we got off the phone?"

"No. I've just been in here thinking about what you said, and I think you're right." Raye said with a sigh. "This is already causing problems between me and Chad and I don't want the same thing to happen with me and Gramps. I just…I worry about how they'll react to it, and I'm really not in the best condition to deal if it turns out badly."

"It's okay to worry about how they'll react. I was the same way with my parents and Sammy. And don't worry about your condition. It's not going to be a problem in a few moments." she said with a smile.

"What? No. That's okay. You don't need to do…" Raye began but was cut off.

"Yes I do. It's my fault your feeling so horrible, and I'm not going to leave you like this when I can do something about it. Now be quiet so I can concentrate." she said with a playful frown before taking hold of Raye's hand, and closing her eyes as she focused on her Silver crystal.

_Please Silver crystal. Help me ease my friends aches and pains. Lend me the power to heal her body so that she might perform her up coming task with confidence._ she pleaded with her crystal and immediately felt the warmth of its power flowing through her body. She tightened her hold on Raye's hand and directed the warm power into her body, willing it to distribute evenly to heal every inch of her body.

She wasn't exactly sure how she knew when Raye was completely healed as far as taking away the cuts and bruises and most of the pain. A feeling of completion and relief at accomplishing what she wanted overwhelmed her mind and she slowly released the hold on her power. She relaxed her hold on Raye's hand as she opened her eyes and saw a peaceful smile on her face as she lay there with her eyes closed.

"Better?" she asked softly just to be sure, and watched as Raye opened her eyes and nodded her head.

"Yeah, thanks. I feel way better then I did a few minutes ago." she said happily, but then that happiness quickly faded to anxiety. "I guess I better go find Chad and Gramps." she said with a sigh as she began to sit up. "I'll be right back." she said as she opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

Serena sighed nervously as she leaned back on her hands. She hoped they'd take it well, and if they didn't…

_We'll deal with that if we have to._ she thought wearily as she closed her eyes and focused on Darien. She could sense weary excitement coming from him and wondered if it was because he had met up with Andrew.

"…talking in your room?" she heard a deep voice ask from a distance and she opened her eyes and looked toward the door as Raye's voice followed.

"Because I'm more comfortable there Chad." her reply was followed by a sigh and Serena could only imagine the nervous expression she was most likely trying to hide.

A few moments later Raye's grandpa and Chad walked into the room followed by Raye. She greeted them softly as they took seats in available spots while Raye joined her on the bed. She gently took hold of her left hand and gave her a reassuring smile hoping it would give her confidence and remind her that she wasn't doing this alone.

"There's something I want to tell you." Raye said to Chad and her Gramps.

"You're lookin better then you did yesterday." Chad said a little sarcastically and Serena and Raye shared a weary look. He clearly though she had been faking her pains.

"That's apart of what I want to say." Raye said with a weary sigh. She looked back to Serena and watched as she nodded her head encouragingly.

"I'm here. You can do this Raye." Serena said softly, certainty coating her voice.

Raye took a deep calming breath to steady her nerves before speaking.

"Five years ago…" she began and paused in hesitation then began again in a more confident tone. "Five years ago I met Serena and Amy and my life changed forever."

"Changed? what do you mean?" her Grandpa asked.

"It changed. _I_ changed. I became apart of something special. I was able to help people, save lives, and make friends I'll have forever." she said with a distant smile as she recalled some of the times she shared with the girls. "I was able to discover who I really am." she added softly.

"What do you mean who you really are?" Chad asked in confusion. What she was saying was definitely not what he had been expecting.

"I mean I am not just Raye Hino." she said as she released Serena's hand and got to her feet. She gestured in the air, making a normally relaxed motion very precise, and watched as her Mars Crystal dropped into her hand. The palm sized heart shaped crystal glowed and sparkled beautifully like a red diamond.

"Mars Crystal Power Make up!" she said loudly.

Raye's bedroom was instantly filled with a bright red light as ribbons of reddish orange flames circled her bare body and appendages. The flaming circles constricted closer and closer to her skin as the power of her transformation fanned her hair around. The red light suddenly flashed, blinding those who sat around watching, before fading to reveal Sailor Mars.

She stood proudly in her pristine white body suit, a purple bow in the center of her chest with a red star situated at its center, a red collar with one white strip around its edges, large light red puffs with two patches of red fabric attached to the bottom adorned her shoulders. White gloves stretched to her upper arms with three patches of red fabric attached to the tops. Two silk ribbons, one red the other light red, made up a belt that was clipped together by a five-point gold star with two long thin back ribbons. A light red bow sat on her lower back and a two layered skirt, the top red and light red underneath, sat on her hips covering the highest part of her thighs. Her legs were bare down to the white knee-length high heel boots she wore. Each had a red v-shaped border with a gold star at the v-junction. A gold tiara with a red star shaped gem graced her forehead while a silky red v-shaped choker with a gold star at its base wrapped her neck. And red dangling five point stars hung from her ears.

"I am Sailor Mars, scout of fire, Princess of Mars planet of war, and sworn protector of the Moon Princess, Sailor Moon, and future Neo Queen Serenity." she said in a clear rich tone that held the heat of her power.

Her grandpa and Chad sat in stunned silence, eyes wide with shock, for what seemed like hours before her grandpa finally broke it.

"I can't believe it. A Sailor Scout. My granddaughter is a Sailor Scout." he breathed as he gazed at her.

"I…I…" Chad stuttered, almost speechless. "I…I can't believe you're so calm!" he said as he finally pulled his eyes from Raye and looked to Serena who had shifted into a reclining position, half lying on the bed half leaning against the wall, as she'd watched Raye transform. "Did you already know?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Since my own life changed a few months before hers." she said as she got to her feet and summoned her Holy Moon Calice. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Makeup!" she said in a low but clear tone and the room was once again brightened, this time by warm pink light as feathers swirled around her body. When the light faded Serena stood gracefully in her scout uniform just as Raye stood proudly in hers.

"I am Eternal Sailor Moon, scout of sanctity and hope, Princess of the Moon planet of light, and future Neo Queen Serenity." she said, her tone light and warm.

Raye and Serena shared a comforting companionable smile before they both looked back to her grandpa and Chad.

Raye's grandpa could hardly believe it. Not only was his granddaughter a Sailor Scout but one of her closest friends was as well! Did that mean that all of her friends were Sailor Scouts as well?

_And royalty! These girls are royal! But how do they know, and what did Serena mean by 'future Neo Queen'? What was she supposed to be queen of?_ Raye's grandpa wondered as he looked from one young woman to the other.

_Oh my gosh. Princesses. They're princesses. My Raye is a Sailor Scout __**and **__a princess._ Chad thought as his eyes flickered back and forth between the women before lingering on Raye. _This is crazy._ he thought as he slowly shook his head. _She can't be a princess. If that was true then how do I fit into her life? I'm not dating material for royalty._ he thought as he once again glanced back and forth between the two women before him.

"How do we know you're really princesses? How do _you _even know?" he asked in a fluster. Where did this leave him and Raye?

Serena smiled a small smile as she released her transformation in a blinding white light. Within moments however, the light faded to reveal Serena standing there in her royal white gown, a gold bead bracelet encircling her right wrist, and a gold crescent moon gracing her forehead symbolizing her birth right.

Raye immediately sank to a knee and bowed her head.

"Princess." she murmured respectfully.

"Raye. You are a princess as well. You know this." Serena said softly as she grabbed one of her gloved hands in a gesture to make her get to her feet. This was Raye's time to shine and she was going to make sure she shone as brightly as possible.

"Yes but I can't change like you can." Raye answered quietly as she stood next to her Princess.

"Not yet. I am sure it will only be a matter of time, and until then I shall help you." she said as she gently squeezed her hand. "Close your eyes, focus on your power and think only of Mars." she said softly and watched as Raye closed her eyes.

Serena breathed slowly as she focused on her Silver crystal once again. She took hold of Raye's other hand as she closed her eyes and focused on her crystal and task. She could hear Chad whispering to Raye's grandpa but she tuned him out so she wouldn't lose her focus.

_Silver crystal, please help me bring out the princess in Raye. I know she is in there. I have seen her and she is beautiful. Please help me bring her out so that Raye can shine and show those close to her heart all that she is._ she asked her crystal softly and felt its power flowing through her body as her energy fueled its progress.

The two men watched in awe as Serena began to glow a soft white as her hair and gown waved softly in a light breeze that neither could feel. Soon their eyes were drawn to Raye as she began to glow a soft red and her hair and skirts moved in the nonexistent breeze. Their eyes widened as her tiara faded away to reveal the glowing red symbol of Mars. The symbol pulsed and the soft glow that surrounded her brightened to the point where they had to shield their eyes.

Serena could see the brightness behind her closed eyes and gasped as she began to feel an intense heat flow throughout her body. The heat continued on, traveling to every part of her body, until it felt like she was on fire from the inside. The sensation was unbelievable. It didn't hurt her. Although it was intense it was gentle, welcoming even.

When the sensation and the light behind her eyes began to fade she opened her eyes to see the Princess of Mars standing before her. Her figure was covered in a beautiful red silk gown. Rich red spaghetti straps hung over her shoulders with red gems encircled in gold attached to them leading down to a v-shaped form fitting bust. Red silk with light red overtones covered the fabric beneath her breasts and stretched down to her knees where the fabric converged once again into a rich red and flared out beautifully to cover her feet. The symbol of Mars glowed strongly on her forehead before dimming to a rich red to match her gown. Red pearl earrings graced her ears, while a long red silk ribbon circled her neck into a bow in the back, leaving the remaining length flowing down her back.

Serena smiled as Raye opened her eyes. She thought Raye looked beautiful and hoped she felt the same. She was happy for her as she watched Raye turn to look at her grandfather and boyfriend, but even so she hadn't forgotten the amazing sensation that flowed through her body. There was no way she could, especially after sensing Darien's curiosity at the surprising sensations. All she could do was send him happiness, a little confusion, and fascination to answer his rising curiosity.

From there Raye told them a little about what she remembered of her past life in the Silver Millennium, then they talked for a while about Raye being a scout and what it was like as well as some of the things they had done. The men in the room were shocked and surprised at some of Raye's tales, especially when they remembered the things they had seen on the news and the monsters they had encountered personally. She had been around and fighting these dangerous monsters for years and they had had no clue!

All of this was definitely a lot for them to take in at one time. Raye's grandpa decided to take his time and think about all that he had learned before speaking to his granddaughter at length about his opinion on what she had revealed, but Chad on the other hand had a question that had been eating at him ever since she transformed into that beautiful gown.

"If you're both royal then why is Serena more important then you?" he asked Raye in some confusion.

Raye looked at Serena uneasily, wanting to explain but weary of revealing future knowledge. The last thing she wanted was for Trista to show up all official and tell them that she had screwed up the timeline with just a few words.

"Ummm…I can't really say, but like I said before, I am sworn to protect her always." she answered. She knew it wasn't much of an answer, but it would have to do until she could think up a safe response.

After a few uncomfortable silent moments Serena and Raye changed back into their regular clothes, and Serena got the conversation going again by telling them that she had told her family a few weeks ago about her being a scout. They talked a while about how that went and she told them how her father had tried to forbid her from continuing on as a scout much to Raye's shock.

Serena eventually bid Raye goodbye a little while after her grandfather and Chad left to get back to their chores and running the shrine. She made sure that Raye was doing okay and got a promise out of her to let her know how they're handling it after the revelations had time to sink in before she announced that she was going to go visit Lita and see what she could do about her pains.

When she was halfway to Lita's apartment she called her to let her know that she was coming and that she would be there in a few minutes. Lita groaned and said she would go unlock the door so she wouldn't have to worry about getting up to let her in when she got there.

Minutes later Serena was making her way up stairs and down the hallway to Lita's apartment. She let herself in and locked the door behind her. "I'm here." she called out as she moved further into the apartment so she wouldn't startle the lightening scout with her sudden appearance. Hurt or not, she could still kick butt.

"I'm in here." she heard Lita's voice call from behind a partially opened door down a short hallway.

"Oh Lita." she groaned sadly after pushing open the door to find her lightening scout sprawled on her bed in the same clothes she had on the day before with a pained look on her face.

"Ugh…you don't look like you're in too much pain." Lita groaned and frowned as she looked closer. "You don't look like you're in any pain at all."

"I spent the night at Darien's apartment." she said as she came and knelt down next to her bed, not wanting to sit on the bed and aggravate any of her aches.

"Oh. Well that sure explains it." Lita said with a light chuckle in a tone that clearly said that she should have known that from the first glance.

"How did you even make it home Lita? Raye could barely move around in her bed." Serena said with a frown. "Even _I'm_ still a bit sore and I had a hot bath and Darien's healing to help me."

"I thought about taking a hot bath when I got here, but as good as it sounded I knew that I wouldn't be able to manage it." Lita said with a sigh. "And I got here by thinking about my bed and forcing myself to keep putting one foot in front of the other." she said as she attempted to shift around to make herself more comfortable. "I would have stayed with Raye but it wouldn't have been for the best with how we were feeling and our personalities. Heck, I'm surprised we survived the night in the same room." she finished with a quiet laugh that quickly turned into a pained groan.

Serena shook her head with a small smile as she pictured what would have happened had Lita not left. Raye had been ranting a bit angrily when she called, and she was sure that it had started while Lita was still there. So with Raye's temper and with Lita's no nonsense attitude she could easily see an argument, at the least, happening.

"That's understandable." she said with a small nod. "She was stressed about Chad anyway, so I'm sure that didn't help her attitude either." she offered. "But that's all been taken care of…hopefully." she said happily but trailed off thoughtfully as she remembered how speechless Chad had been. He'd also looked a little concerned which concerned her, because she knew him well enough to know that if he was worried he would say something. She hoped she was imagining it, but if not she guessed she would be hearing from Raye soon enough.

"What do you mean it's been taken care of? How's it been taken care of?" Lita asked curiously, wanting to know and hoping to be distracted from her pain.

"I'll tell you right after I finish healing you." she said and could see a frown forming on Lita's face so she spoke before she could even open her mouth. "And no complaining either! I'm perfectly fine to do this, and it's my fault your like this. So keep quiet and let me do this."

Serena smiled as Lita sighed wearily and gently took hold of her hand and closed her eyes. She quickly focused on her crystal and asked it to help her heal her friend. The process was the same as it was before with Raye. She could feel the warm power flowing through her and she directed it into Lita, targeting the worst aches before moving to ease the rest.

When she had the sense that she was finished she released the power and sighed as she opened her eyes to check on her lightening scout. Lita lay there with her eyes closed holding tightly to Serena's hand but loosened her grip moments later as her eyes opened. She watched as Lita sighed happily and smiled as she sat up.

"Better?" she asked softly as she looked up to her from her position on the floor.

"Loads!" Lita said as she stretched her arms above her head. "You're the best!" she added happily. "I'm going to make us something good to eat. Hope you're hungry girl." she continued as she got to her feet and helped Serena to hers.

"Of course I am. Especially if it's your food." Serena said with a laugh, mentally thanking Darien again for the memory free night of sleep because she knew that she would have had no appetite otherwise.

"So how exactly has Raye's stress over Chad been taken care of?" Lita asked as she began to pull out cooking utensils and ingredients.

Serena sat on the couch and made herself comfortable as she began to explain how Raye had told her about her problems with Chad because of Scout business, and how she had told Raye that she thought it was time she told her grandfather and Chad about her secret. She recounted how she explained to Raye that it would be better if she told them sooner rather then later, and that it would be better coming from her instead of having to come from one of them because she was hurt and unable to. She then went on to explain how she went over to heal her and help out when she told them, and how they reacted when she transformed into Sailor Mars.

Lita was shocked to learn that Chad had been practically speechless, and was sure that it was definitely a first for him. But she was surprised at how Serena was able to bring out Raye's princess form, and even more curious about the sensations she described feeling during the process.

"Did telling them about your family's reaction help?" Lita asked as she whipped up some icing for the cupcakes that were currently baking.

"I'm not sure." Serena answered uncertainly. "They were definitely interested that's for sure. I think her grandpa is just going to take his time digesting what he's learned, but other then that I think he took it well. As for Chad, he was definitely shocked and asked a lot of questions, but it seemed like something was bothering him. I just wish he would have said whatever it was." she said with a sigh and a light frown.

"Don't worry about it." Lita said as she checked on the cupcakes. "I'm sure he'll say something to her, and if he doesn't then Raye will eventually pick up on it and say something to him." she continued as she pulled out the ready cupcakes.

"Yeah I guess she would." she said with a sigh as she got up to move into the little dinning area to smell the cupcakes even better.

"You _know_ that I don't like to feel sorry for myself, but…" Lita began but trailed off with a sigh as she concentrated on the icing. "it kinda sucks that I don't have anyone to tell." she finished as she tested the icing.

"Oh Lita…" Serena said sadly.

"Does Darien ever feel that way?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know. I've never asked." Serena said just as quietly as she frowned down at her hands. "But earlier, before I went to Raye's, he mentioned wanting to tell our friends from before all the secrets started. You know…Andrew, maybe Rita, Molly, and Melvin. You remember Molly and Melvin right?" she said.

"Yeah. I do. I don't remember seeing much of them after junior high though." Lita said thoughtfully. "And I of course remember Andrew." she added with a laugh.

"Of course you do." Serena laughed. "Well he thought we should basically tell them since they were our friends long before our lives…basically changed. He thinks they deserve to know exactly why our friendships changed and I agree. I think that if Darien feels the way you do then this, telling Andrew, might be his way of dealing with it." she explained.

"Maybe it is." Lita said thoughtfully and then sighed. "But I don't have anyone like that. Everyone I know from before has either moved away or weren't close to begin with."

"You know…you may have lost touch with your old friends but you still have us. Every time we tell our secret they're finding out about yours as well." Serena said softly. "Chad and Raye's grandpa already know but Mina's parents and Amy's mom don't. Amy might even want to tell her father as well, and she'll definitely need our support." she continued. "Plus, there's always the chance that Mr. Right will come along and you'd eventually want to tell him just like Raye did with Chad." she added with a smile.

Lita agreed and they laughed and talked about how each of those tellings might turn out while they ate cupcakes. They mostly focused on how it would go if Amy told her mom, imagining each reaction to different revelations. Serena wondered if she would feel anything if she were to help bring out their royal form like she did with Raye, and Lita took delight in telling her that it would probably be all electric with her.

When the sun began to set Serena decided it was time to call Darien and get going so they could spend the evening together. She softly informed him on where she was and that she was ready to go.

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes." Darien said. "Kay. See you soon." she said with a smile in her voice. "Oh! Wait, wait." he said quickly. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Do you want to go out with Andrew and Rita tomorrow, because I can make plans right now while I'm still with him." he said.

"Sure. I'd love that. I can't wait to see them!" she said happily.

"I'll be sure to tell him that." he said with a chuckle. "I'll be there as soon we're done making plans."

"See you then. Bye." she said. "Bye." she heard him say before she ended the call.

Darien was there within minutes just as he said he would and she wondered if they had already been making plans before she had called. He popped in to say hey to Lita, making sure she was doing okay, and grab a cupcake before they left to head back to his apartment. On the way there she told him everything that happened with Raye and about her decision to go heal Lita and their subsequent talk.

"Hmmm…I actually hadn't really thought about not having anyone to tell. I mean you're my family now so I don't really think about my parents that much. I mean I still think about them. I wonder what they would think of my life now. Sometimes I wonder how I would have kept the secret from them had they lived. You remember how I told you that I didn't know I was Tuxedo Mask at first, can you imagine trying to make an excuse without knowing what you were trying to make an excuse for?" he said in exasperation as he pulled to a stop at a red light.

"I can't imagine how that might have turned out, but I can tell you that it was pretty hard to keep the secret from my parents. Sneaking out in the middle of the night, having to come up with explanations for all the blood, rips, and holes in my clothes, having to explain why I spent so much time away from home." she said quietly as she gazed out the window. "It was stressful. More stressful then I had let on." she added with a sigh.

"It's a good thing you don't have to worry about it anymore." he said as he laid his right hand on her thigh.

"Yeah it is." she sighed as she covered his hand with hers. "So how was your visit with Andrew? How's he doing?" she asked.

Darien assured her that Andrew was doing very well and that his visit went better then he expected. He told her how they talked about how he was doing at the hospital and how Andrew surprised him by telling him that he was trying to open his own business; that he wanted to open an arcade parlor in another part of the city, and that if it did well then he would tie it into the family business and make a sort of franchise.

He then went on to say how they began to talk about her and Rita, how they were doing, and how their relationships were going. Discussing that had led them to talk about going out together and what they would possibly do if they could make it happen. He explained how they decided to visit the museum Rita worked at since neither he or Serena had been there before, and then go eat afterward.

"Sounds nice. I wonder what the weather will be like tomorrow." she said as she idly rubbed his fingers with her thumb.

"I'm sure it will be nice out." he said as he made a left turn. "What time are we leaving?" she asked as she looked over to him. "Sometime in the early afternoon. 12, 1, 2. We thought we'd leave that up to you and Rita." he answered. "Hmmm…I'm thinking one would be nice. Gives us some time to sleep in." she said with a content sigh.

"Are you staying with me tonight?" he asked as they came closer and closer to his apartment. "Yup." she answered quickly. "Do your parents know?" he asked with a light laugh. "They're about to." she said as she pulled her phone out and dialed as she watched Darien smile and shake his head slightly.

"Hey mom." she greeted her mother as she answered. "Oh Serena. Honey how are you doing today?" her mother asked. "I'm great mom." she said with a smile.

"I'm so happy to hear that." her mom said happily. "Now, what time are you getting home honey because dinner…" she continued but stopped at the sound of her voice.

"Mom. I'm staying with Darien tonight." she cut in.

"But you stayed with him last night." her mother said a little sadly.

"I know mom and it was a good thing too. I could hardly move by the time I got there." she said, her mind unfortunately going back to the horrible elevator ride.

She felt Darien squeeze her thigh briefly, obviously sensing her unease- knowing where it stemmed from, and thoughts of the elevator ride immediately fled her mind to be replaced with her bath time fantasy from the previous night. Unfortunately, Darien sensed that as well and pulled his hand from beneath hers and placed it back on the steering wheel.

Serena sighed sadly and tried to focus on what her mother was saying.

"But that was last night. You're all better now right?" her mother said, sounding as if she were trying not to imagine what would have caused her daughter to be in a condition where she could hardly move.

"Yes I am." she answered quickly, not wanting her mom to worry needlessly.

"Then why not stay some other night?" her mother asked. "I know that you haven't seen him in a week but we want to spend some time with you as well." she continued.

Serena sighed wearily. She loved her family and wanted to spend time with them, but she needed to be with Darien. Now more then ever.

_What can I tell her that will let me stay with Darien without hurting my parents feelings, because I know Sammy doesn't care. He should be more focused on Hotaru instead whether or not I'm going to be home for dinner. If he's got something specific to ask me then he knows how to pick up the phone._ she thought as she looked over to Darien to see him glance to her and back to the street.

"Mom…" she sighed, reluctant to say what she was about to say. "I know that you think I'm spending my…" she paused, not sure saying _nights _would be right. _But nights are what it is._ she thought with a mental sigh. "my nights with him just because I want to. And believe me, I _do _want to. Nights are all I seem to have with him, and not even the whole night since he needs to sleep. I wouldn't dream of letting him go to the hospital without being fully rested. The point is that I _need _to spend time with him. I…" she hesitated for a moment, still reluctant. "I've been going through something these past few weeks and Darien is the only one who can help me." she said. She wasn't going to say exactly what her problem was but even the little bit that she did say sounded like too much to her.

"Going through something? What is it? Are you okay?" her mother asked worriedly.

"I'm fine mom, and its just something that has to do with our past." she said, hoping that would be enough for her.

"Your past. As in on the Moon?" her mother asked.

"Yes mom." she answered.

"It doesn't have anything to do with your…death does it?" her mother asked hesitantly.

"No. No, no. Nothing like that." she assured her.

"Then what is it? It can't only be Darien that can help you through whatever it is. What about me and your father or your friends." her mother asked.

"No. Only Darien. He's the only one that can help me. The girls don't even know about this. Not even Luna! Darien didn't even know until a week ago, and even then he had to literally hunt me down to find out about it." Serena explained.

"If he's the only one who can help you how come he didn't know?" her mother asked in confusion.

"Because I didn't want him to know. I didn't know how to even begin to explain it to him, and there are other factors involved that made me believe that he wouldn't be able to help." she tried to explain.

"And these 'factors' are no longer involved?" her mother asked.

"Oh they're still there. They won't be going anywhere for a while, but I think we've found a way around it. So you see, I have to be around him otherwise he can't help me." she said.

"Well can't he help you here? You two have spent time together here before." her mother said.

"Oh mom…" she sighed wearily before dropping the phone from her ear. "I can't _believe _she said that. Dad would have a heart attack!" she said quietly as she watched Darien pull into the underground garage.

"What did she say?" Darien asked curiously as he drove toward his parking spot.

"She asked if you could help me at my house." she said with a quiet shocked laugh as she watched all the blood drain from his face. "Yeah she definitely wouldn't be asking that if she knew what kind of help I needed." she whispered as she brought the phone back up to her ear.

"Mom it's not that simple okay. Just…_please _understand that this is between me and Darien, and that I need to spend time with him to fix it. I just learned that he's got the entire week off from the hospital. This may be our only chance to make any real progress on fixing this problem. And I _really _need it to be fixed! Better yet, I need it gone altogether!" she said in a rush. "I just really need to be with Darien okay!" she stressed, hoping her mother hadn't heard the double meaning in her words.

Darien sighed lightly as he reached over and began to lightly massage her neck. He hated that she was having to upset her parents by spending time with him so soon after waking from her healing, but he knew that it was necessary in order for her to be able to function and stay healthy. He didn't want her not eating and losing rest again, especially with the new enemy they had running around. And as much as he loved how informative the memories were, he knew first hand that they were a major distraction.

_I just hope my idea works. I can't block the memories forever, and even if I could I can't stop her from remembering and fantasizing._ he thought as he watched her take deep breaths as she tried to calm down.

"Look mom. It's not like I'm going to be gone every night. Just some. It's like I said before, he's got the week off so we'll have the days together now." Serena said, hoping that would satisfy her mom.

"Okay honey." her mother sighed heavily. "You'll be here tomorrow night?" she asked in her soft motherly tone.

"I will." Serena said, releasing a relieved sigh even though she wouldn't be spending every night with Darien like she had imagined.

"Okay Serena. You take care and I hope this problem of yours gets fixed soon." her mother said.

"I will and thanks. I certainly hope it does." she said tiredly.

"I love you Serena." her mother said.

"Love you too mom. Bye." she said. "Bye." she heard her mom say and she ended the call and looked over to Darien. "I really wanted to spend every night with you." she said in a soft sad tone.

"Me too. But your parents need time with you too." Darien replied softly.

"We'll just have to spend some time at my house." she said, already figuring a way around it. "My mom just needs to know I'm in the house. We could lounge around in the living room for a while and then go up to my room." she said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"And what exactly are we supposed to do once in your room?" Darien laughed out.

"Lock the door and work on that idea of yours." she said in a low voice that bordered on seductive.

"Right." he said, drawing out the word as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Come on. Let's go relax." he said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door.

After locking the car and making their way up to his apartment they changed into their pajamas and spent the rest of the evening snacking, watching movies, and relaxing with the lights off.

Serena stared at the T.V. as the movie they were watching continued on. It was a romance drama with little romance, but enough to make the movie interesting in her opinion. She sat near the end of the couch, leaning back, relaxing into the corner with her legs stretched partly on the couch toward Darien. Darien sat in the middle of the couch leaning toward her as he lay his head in her lap against her stomach.

As they watched the movie they played with each others hair almost absentmindedly. Her hair was down so he ran his fingers through the long ends of her locks, occasionally wrapping them around his fingers, while she ran hers through his bangs, occasionally pulling his bangs away from his eyes.

Serena's mind began to wander when the movie got boring and she soon found herself thinking about the mystery plan Darien had to help her arousal and frustration after she experienced a memory.

"Hey Darien?" she said as her eyes shifted down to his face while her fingers continued their journey through his hair.

"Hmmm…" he hummed without looking away from the T.V.

"I was just wondering if you were ever going to tell me about that idea you had to help me ." she said softly as she gazed down at him.

"Uh uh." he mumbled as he turned his head so he could look up at her. "Not a chance. You'll learn when it's time." he said in a low lazy tone.

"And when exactly is that going to be?" she asked as her fingers slowly moved from his hair down to his neck.

"You'll know it when its happening." he said confidently.

"But I want to know now." she pouted as her fingers slipped under the neckline of his shirt, trying to make their way to his chest.

"Nope. You're not going to find out until you need to." he said as he pulled her hand from his shirt and sat up.

"Awww…don't be that way Darien." she said as she sat up, following after him. "Why is this such a secret anyway?" she asked.

"Because at this point knowing about it would defeat its purpose." he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Serena's eyelids lowered as she watched the action. Did he realize how that looked to her? Did he realize how sexy it was? Did he not understand that she was seeing him through a whole new set of eyes since the memories began? If not, then maybe it was time he did.

"What if I said it has a purpose right now?" she asked in a low voice as she placed her hand on his thigh. She watched as he wearily looked down at her hand and then over to her. "The secrecy is not helping Darien." she said softly as she shook her head, her hand slowly moving up his thigh and onto his stomach. "I know you can sense it. It's only making it worse with the things I can imagine." she said as she bent her left leg and rested it on the couch against his leg, her hand sliding up his chest feeling his heart beating faster. "Can't you see I need your help now?" she asked, her hand coming to rest on the left side of his face while her right leg slid into his lap.

Darien swallowed as he felt her left arm slip around his shoulders. Any closer and she'd be sitting in his lap. That…or straddling it. Neither one a position they needed to find themselves in. He'd definitely give her credit for her effort. She seemed to be getting better and better at seducing him. At this rate their promise would be in very real danger of being broken.

"You wouldn't need my help if you weren't trying to seduce me." he said as he placed his left hand on her leg, trying to stop it from sliding around in his lap.

"But I can't help it." she said as she kissed his shoulder. "I can't stop myself, so you see…I need you to help me." she continued as she leaned closer and kissed his neck, sensing his resolve begin to crumble.

"Serena you need to stop." he said half heartedly in a low voice. "You need…" he continued but was swiftly cut off as Serena covered his mouth with her soft lips.

The kiss was slow and languid as their tongues immediately searched for and found each other. Darien unconsciously slid his right arm around her back and tightened his hand on her thigh. In return Serena tightened her hold on him and pulled herself closer to feel the heat and firmness of his chest against hers.

The movie was long forgotten as they lost themselves in each other. The moving flickering images on the T.V. merely providing them light should they decide to open their eyes. Fingers ran through and tangled in hair as their kiss intensified.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Darien breathed out almost painfully as he broke the kiss, feeling her leaning back and trying to take him with her.

"I know." Serena breathed as she kissed him, trying to get him back into the kiss.

"We can't do this." he said as he broke the kiss once again.

"We _can _Endy." she whispered as she pushed her feelings of lust at him like a wind storm crashing against window panes.

Darien groaned. He couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't resist anymore. She was practically wrapped around him, and he could sense and feel her lust flowing through their link like a heat wave. Her whispering his name only served to help push his own feelings over the edge. He leaned against her, kissing her as he finally allowed her to pull him down on top of her.

It was surprising how easy it was for them to make themselves comfortable on the couch. Serena's left leg was bent slightly at the knee, her foot resting against the couch as her leg leaned against the back cushion. Her right thigh pressed against Darien's hip as he rested between her thighs. Most of her hair was trapped beneath her while the rest trailed over the couch and pooled on the floor.

Serena sighed lightly, tightening her arms around Darien's shoulders as he kissed along her check down to her neck. This was just like their encounter in the park, only much _much _better. They were more comfortable, they had complete privacy, and best of all there were no interruptions. There was nothing to halt her Prince's actions, nothing to get him thinking about their promise, and no reason at all for him not to take things further.

There was just one thing missing. Darien had most of his weight on top of her but he wasn't moving. She could clearly remember the sensation of his hips grinding against hers as he worked to bring them to an ecstasy they had yet to experience in the waking world.

_What was I thinking?_ her thoughts breathed slowly. _There's more then one thing missing_. Her thoughts continued as she began to pull his shirt up his back.

She watched as Darien sat up on his knees, easily breaking her hold on him, and pulled his shirt over his head. Her eyes raked over his firm chest and flat stomach, his smooth plains thrown into slight shadow from the light of the T.V. She reached out with her hands, her hungry fingers moving expertly across his skin as if she already knew exactly how to touch him to get the desired response.

Apparently she did.

Serena watched his dark eyes close as her fingers roamed over his chest. She could feel his breathing pick up again, and she smiled slowly- pleased that she was able to make him feel and react that way. Her eyes drifted down, seeing the obvious bulge that revealed his desire for her. She could easily picture him getting rid of his sweats and pulling her pajama bottoms and underwear off. He'd lean over, take a firm grip on her, and move- pushing against her, into her. She was sure it would be exquisite. She could almost feel it, her womanhood throbbed at the imagined action- helped along by the image of her Prince kneeling before her parted legs.

The throbbing in her womanhood intensified as she imagined the heat of their bodies pressed intimately together. She closed her eyes as she moved her fingers, her nails catching his nipples. He released a breath that sounded almost like a pleased hiss and she parted her legs more, the sound increasing the throbbing at her core causing her to moan lightly.

She moved a hand to the side of her neck; her body heat was rising and she wanted to take her shirt off. It would help cool her down, give him easier access, and allow their skin to touch. But she knew it wouldn't happen. She had too much hair in the way to make the movement quick. Besides, it was one thing for Darien to take his shirt off, and another entirely for her to take hers off. She didn't want to give him any reason to stop his actions.

Serena arched her back, her body aching for her Prince. She needed to feel his hands on her, feel his body against hers, feel him inside her. She needed him to take her, to claim her as he had done so many times in their memories. She needed him to make her his. She couldn't explain her thoughts. She just knew what her body wanted and she was going to do everything she could to make it happen.

"Endy _please_..." she breathed as she opened her eyes and reached for him.

He came to her instantly, bringing his lips to hers as he slowly lowered his body to hers. Before his body covered hers she pushed her hips up, meeting his body as it descended on hers. The effect was instantaneous, causing them both to moan at the frictional pleasure.

Serena pushed her hips up again needing to feel the pleasure course through her core again. Darien, to her great relief, reciprocated the action, pushing his hips slowly against hers and repeating the action just as she did.

As they found a slow steady rhythm Darien snaked his left hand beneath her shirt and quickly covered her right breast. He could feel and sense her pleasure intensify as he swallowed her soft moan. He gave a mental smile, knowing she had been waiting so long for him to touch her there, And he was glad that he stopped thinking long enough to allow himself to do it. She was so warm and so soft. She fit perfectly in his hand but he wanted more. He moved his hand up and slid his hand inside the top of her bra, trapping it between the cloth and her warm skin.

He felt her turn away from the kiss, making little soft sounds of pleasure as his fingers moved to memorize her shape. His lips drifted to the left side of her neck as he felt her stop her movements and wrap her right leg around his left. He continued to move against her, aware that she was now leaving the movements up to him.

Darien kissed along her soft neck before finding the perfect spot and latching on. His hot mouth pulled on her soft skin beginning the short process of marking her as his. He listened to her mewl as he increased his pace and squeezed the soft breast in his hand. He felt her move her right leg, bending it and pulling it back toward her. The move seemed to increase her pleasure, and as the sensation passed through their link something stirred in his blood.

The golden fire was back. It flowed through his veins fierce and strong, working against his mind, changing his thoughts, releasing his inhibitions. He wanted more. He wanted to feel more of her skin, feel more of her heat.

_She has too many clothes on._ his mind whispered as he brought his lips to hers in a fierce kiss. He remembered the image of her naked body dripping wet from her soak in the hot bath. She was beautiful. Exquisite. He wanted nothing more then to see her that way again. He hadn't been lying to her when he reassured her that he could rip her scout uniform open in a way that would allow him to have his way with her. Her scout uniform was much more durable then the cloth shirt she was currently wearing. It stood no chance against the fire raging in his blood.

Darien sat up, breaking their heated kiss as well as her tight hold on him. He slipped his fingers beneath the neckline of her shirt and easily ripped it down the middle, exposing her chest and stomach.

Serena gasped in shock as she looked down at the two halves of her shirt. She couldn't believe he had done that, and she could hardly believe the effect it had on her. Desire shot straight to her core, still throbbing and pulsing from Darien's ministrations. She found his aggressive move incredibly sexy and was positive, as she looked up to him, that he knew it.

She sat up and quickly got rid of her ruined shirt, flinging it to the floor before pulling Darien into a kiss as they resumed their recline on the couch. She arched against him, loving the feel of their skin touching. As their tongues played she ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed her hands along his bare back and shoulders. She was rewarded as his hand found its way back to her chest. Only this time he flicked her bra strap aside and pushed the cup of her bra down as he once again took her into his hand.

She gave a long moan as she pushed her hips against his, needing the frictional relief and hoping he would continue as he had before. She moaned again as he obliged her and returned the pressure.

_Is he going to go all the way?_ she wondered idly before losing herself in the pleasure he was giving her.

_This would feel even better without these._ he thought as his hand left her chest to drag along her pajama covered leg. Maybe he should listen to her and give his idea a try. _Or better yet, we could just skip the idea and go all the way._ he thought in frustration, getting irritated with their pointless grinding.

He could feel how hot she was through their clothes and he pushed against her harder, desperate to feel more of it. He slipped his hand beneath the back of her knee and pulled her leg up, knowing from before that she got more pleasure from that position.

He was proven correct as he felt her pleasure increase and a soft moan float into his mouth. He could feel her body begin to tremble and within moments she was wrapping her legs around him, seemingly trying to stop the trembling. But there was no stopping it and if he had his way the sensation would only increase.

Darien moved his mouth back to her neck, remembering how turned on she got from feeling his breath on her skin. Could he really do it? Could he take her right here on the couch in the middle of his living room? Why not? What was there to stop him?

_The promise._ his mind whispered uncertainly, the thought causing his movements to slow. _What am I doing? What was I thinking doing this? Allowing this to happen? This could only have one ending…and it can't happen._ he thought a little sadly as he started to think more clearly.

"Darien…_please_." Serena whispered, feeling his movements slow and having sensed his uncertainty. She was determined to not let him stop. "Don't you want me? It would feel so good." she breathed. "You remember the memories we shared don't you? How we were able to go all the way?" she asked as she released a small whimper and arched her back, pushing her chest against his so her bare breast rubbed against him. "You remember how good it felt. How you couldn't believe how hot I felt. How you loved the way it felt against your skin." she breathed as she rubbed her cheek against his. "Don't you want to feel that again?"

Darien was in pain. Her voice was so seductive and full of lust that he had a hard time not succumbing. Her reminding him of their intimacy in the memories nearly cracked him, because he _did _remember how good it felt and how hot she had felt. It was the same heat he had been so desperate to feel only moments ago. And if he was being honest with himself he _still _wanted to feel her wonderful heat.

"Darien, we don't have to go all the way right now. This…this right here is enough. But can we lose the rest of our clothes?" she asked, her voice ending on a small whimper as she wished he would pick up his pace. "This would feel even better without them," she continued, almost repeating his thoughts to him. "and you would get to feel my heat. You know you want to." she breathed in a low voice. "As well as more of my skin." she whispered as she tightened her legs around him and ran her fingers up and down his back.

Darien silenced her soft seductive tongue with his lips. He knew she would keep going, knew exactly what she was trying to do, and didn't care one bit that it had worked without a fault. He kissed her hard and increased his pace as well as the pressure he was using, simulating exactly what he would do as soon as he got rid of the rest of their clothes.

He slid his hand back up her leg toward her hip, so intent on removing the cloth separating them that he didn't hear his phone ringing. She always let her pants, sweats, and shorts rest on her hips whenever possible, so when his fingers curled beneath the elastic of her pajama bottoms they also slipped under the elastic of her panties. He moaned in satisfaction, knowing that meant he would be able to get to her heat a lot quicker.

_Just have to get these off now._ he thought as he pulled on the items in his hand, intent on getting them as far down as he could without stopping their heated movements. He felt her push her hips up against his and was able to pull them down as far as they could go without him stopping, and was just about to indulge in the softness of her butt when the insistent ringing of the phone finally penetrated his lustful mind.

He broke off the kiss and looked toward the sound with a frown as if he wasn't sure he had heard right.

"What?" Serena breathed in confusion as her hooded eyes looked up to Darien. Clearly she hadn't heard a thing. _Why did he stop?_ she wondered as she pulled his face back down to hers to continue the kiss she had been enjoying.

Darien did not resist Serena's pull. He was more then willing to continue where they left off. As their tongues rubbed against each other he resumed his movements and preceded on the short path to her smooth butt. However, he froze as the phone rang again, and again he pulled away from her soft lips to look toward the sound. He blinked rapidly and began to pull away to go answer the phone.

"No! No!" Serena nearly whined as she tightened her limbs around him. "Don't…don't answer it. Stay with me." she pleaded.

"I want to, but it could be important." he said consolingly. "It could be the hospital." he added softly as he easily broke free of her strong grip. She may have the strength of Sailor Moon, but he had the strength of Tuxedo Mask.

He got to his feet slowly, sad that he was leaving her sad and frustrated, and stumbled on shaky legs to the phone.

"Hello?" he nearly panted, still trying to recover his breath from what had, surprisingly, turned into foreplay.

"Hey, did I wake you?" _Andrew._ he thought as the voice trailed off.

"Somewhat." he lied. "But it's okay." he added quickly as he leaned against the wall next to the kitchen counter, his eyes trained on the couch as he wondered if Serena would continue to lay there or if she would adjust her clothes. He couldn't tell from their link; all he got was waves of frustration and lust.

"Oh okay. Well this won't take long. I just wanted to see what time we were meeting up tomorrow. Rita says she's good for one." Andrew said.

"I _knew _I was forgetting something! I would have called if I hadn't forgotten. Serena says one o'clock too." he said as he shifted his stance, his family jewels chafing uncomfortably against his boxers in his aroused state.

"One it is then. I'll let you get back to falling asleep, and we'll see you and Serena at the museum at one." Andrew said.

"See you then. Night." he said, wondering if he would be able to sleep anytime soon.

"Goodnight." he heard Andrew say and he hung up the phone with a sigh.

_Time to deal with this situation._ he thought with a mental sigh as he walked back to the couch. He placed his hands on the back of the couch and leaned on it as he looked down at his Princess. She hadn't moved one inch. One side of her bra was still pushed down, her breast sitting there bare, waiting for the return of his attention. The back of her pajama bottoms and panties were still resting just below her backside, and he could see little golden curls peeking out the front from where he had been unable to pull them down further. She looked like he'd ravished her. He knew that all it would take was a small tug and she would be completely exposed to him.

_But no…That would lead us down a path that is off limits._ he thought sadly as he watched her open her eyes slowly and look up to him as she held her arms open for him. He shook his head slowly, not allowing himself to be lured in by her ravished looks.

"We can't." he said sadly as he shook his head again, wondering what he had been thinking. _If the phone hadn't rang…_ his thoughts trailed off into silence. He was almost positive they wouldn't have a promise to worry about if they hadn't been interrupted.

"Come _on _Darien! We can't leave it like this!" she stressed as she rubbed her legs together, nearly working her pajama's down and revealing her aching womanhood. "Don't you feel it? I…I…" she trailed off and nearly growled in frustration. "You can't just leave me like this!" she cried out.

"You're right." he agreed with a weary sigh as he walked around to the front of the couch. "You're way too tempting like this." he continued as he knelt down, sealed his resolve, and began to straighten her bra. "I'm sorry to leave you feeling this way," he began as he sensed her acute frustration. "but we can't continue this. I don't know what I was thinking." he said as he shook his head at himself before lifting her slightly to pull her underwear and pajamas back up.

"You weren't thinking at all! That was the whole point." Serena said miserably as she lay limp in his arm, not willing to help or hinder as he straightened the little clothing she was wearing.

Darien sighed as he lowered her back to the couch and looked over at what was left of her shirt.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt." he said embarrassedly, hardly remembering what he was thinking at the time.

"It's okay. I don't need it." she said quietly as she remembered him ripping it open. _I wonder if I can get him to do that again anytime soon._ she wondered as she sighed and looked to Darien with a pout, a last ditch effort to persuade him to continue.

"Sorry love." he said after placing a quick kiss on her pouting lips to get rid of it. "Not even that will work." he continued and watched her close her eyes sadly. "Come on." he said as he lifted her into his arms. "I'm going to take a cold shower…wanna join me?" he said with a small smirk as he made his way to his bedroom.

"No." Serena said with a glare. "That wouldn't be any fun." she grumbled. "Unless you add some hot water. Now that would be perfect." she sighed as she remembered the hot bath she had taken the night before. _Did I ever wonder what it would be like to take a shower with him?_ she wondered dreamily. _I'm sure it would feel great_. Her thoughts sighed.

Darien groaned as he felt her desire rising. "You definitely need to cool down." he said as he stepped into his room and placed her on the bed. "I'll be right back." he said as he walked back down the hallway and turned the T.V. off. They wouldn't be back in the living room that night.

As he walked back down the hall he noticed that Serena had turned the light on. _So I don't have to worry about that anymore. Now I just have to…_ his thought trailed off as he froze in the doorway.

Serena was stretched out in the middle of the bed in nothing but her underwear with her eyes closed, her arms stretched above her head. Her hair lay on the bed in waves beneath her while some lay stretched over her body like a little tempting blanket. She looked so beautiful; absolutely ethereal. And was she glowing or was he imagining it?

_No. She really is glowing. It's slight, but it's still there. I don't even think she knows she's doing it_. He thought as he pulled his eyes away from the magnificently glowing body before him. His eyes immediately landed on her pajamas lying in a heap on the floor next to the bed. His eyes instantly snapped back to her body like a moth drawn to a flame.

"What…what are you doing?" he asked, his voice strained from the effort of holding himself back.

"I was hot." she said quietly as she opened her eyes. "You _did _say I needed to cool down." she added as she slowly slid the side of her right foot against the bed, arching her leg as it rubbed against her right leg.

Darien forced his eyes closed as he gripped both sides of the door frame. _No she didn't know she was glowing. It stopped the moment she opened her eyes._ he thought as he tried to shake the image of her almost naked body from his mind. Never mind that the real thing would be there as soon as he opened his eyes. _I've got to get to the shower._ he groaned as he opened his eyes to see her still looking at him.

"Would you like to join me?" Serena asked as she sat up and leaned on her left hand.

"Tempting. Very tempting, but I'm going to have to pass." he said as he quickly moved to the bathroom. He took one last glimpse of her beautiful body before he closed the door. He quickly stripped off his remaining clothes, turned on the cold water, and forced himself under the freezing droplets.

Serena sighed and let herself fall back against the bed. She had hoped that that little stunt would work.

_I guess I shouldn't be surprised._ she thought as she looked over to the bathroom door. _I can't believe I actually had the nerve to try something like that._ she thought as she looked down at herself. _I guess you have to be a little desperate to find out what you're really capable of._ she thought as she rolled toward the side of the bed where she had tossed her pajamas. _I of all people should know that by now with all these years of being Sailor Moon._ she chided herself lightly as she wondered if she should really put her pajama bottoms back on.

After all, her stunt did look like it would have worked, if his expressions and body language were anything to judge, if he hadn't been so set on resisting. His resolve might be weaker after waking up in the morning, and she was sure that she didn't want these pajama bottoms in the way.

_But I need something else on besides my underwear. I seriously doubt he'd let me go to sleep next to him like this._ she thought with a sigh as she sat up.

Serena got to her feet and looked through the closet to see if anything caught her eye. She didn't want to put on more of her pj's and Darien didn't wear pajama's. He was more of a boxers or sweats and t-shirt kind of guy.

_Hmmm…I'll just wear his shirt._ she thought with a smile as she made her way back to the living room. _He ruined mine so why not wear his? Plus, it's big enough to cover me up without preventing access._ she thought with a smirk as she found his shirt and headed back to the bedroom.

After Serena pulled on his large shirt she crawled under the covers and sighed as she got comfortable and prepared to wait for Darien. As she lay there she began to wonder what was going on with her. At first she just seemed to want to sleep with him because she needed relief from the memories, but she had been memory free for two nights now. She didn't need any relief. She had only meant to try and get him to reveal his plan to help her, but it had quickly turned into much much more.

_I had completely decided that I didn't care about the promise._ she thought worriedly and then sighed tiredly. _Realistically, I've been thinking that way for a while now. The memories have made it so the longer they last the less I care about the promise. I mean…would it __**really **__be so bad if Rini were to come now instead of when I'm 22?_ she wondered as she closed her eyes and wiggled slightly under the covers.

_Yes it would._ she sighed tiredly. _I can't get pregnant right now. I'm not ready, and we're fighting an enemy. I couldn't be out there endangering Rini before she's even born!_ she thought a little hysterically, her heart beating faster at the thought of never getting to know Rini.

_What's going on Serena?_ Darien thought as he sensed hysteria trickling through their link. _Time to get out of here. I'm freezing anyway._ he thought with a shiver as he turned off the water.

He dried off as quickly as his cold limbs would allow, redressed himself, and turned off the light as he left the bathroom. His eyes immediately landed on Serena nestled under the covers with her back to him.

_Well I know she's not asleep._ he thought as he began to move toward the bed. _And not fully clothed either._ he thought as he glanced at her pajama bottoms still lying on the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he leaned over her, putting a hand on the bed in front of her as he kissed her cheek.

"Nothing." Serena said as she turned on her back and looked up to him.

"Nothing huh? It doesn't feel like nothing." he said before moving to turn off the light.

Once the room was darkened Darien slipped under the covers on his side of the bed, and watched wearily as Serena scooted closer to him.

"I'll try to be good." she said quickly as she sensed his caution. "I promise. I just wanted to…" she continued but trailed off as her hand touched his bare chest. She sucked in a quick breath and tried to find his eyes in the dark.

"You're freezing! I _told _you that shower wouldn't be any fun." she scolded as she rested her right leg against his and rested the other on top of his legs while her left arm slipped under his arm and around his back as she pressed herself against him. "I have to get you warm. I can't cuddle with you properly if you're so cold." she said quietly as she rubbed her cheek against his.

"You seem to be doing fine right now." he said just as quietly as he wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

Serena couldn't help but blush at his words. She didn't know what to say so she stayed quiet and continued to help his body warm up.

"So, you gonna tell me what was bothering you?" he asked quietly as his shivering lessened. "And don't tell me it was nothing." he added softly.

"I…I was just worried about the way I've been acting." she said with a sigh. "I didn't mean for us to go as far as we did. It just got to a point where I didn't care anymore. I didn't want to stop. I felt like I needed us to keep going, to finish, and I can't explain why." she explained softly.

"It's okay." he comforted her softly. "You _did _say the constant memories were changing the way you think. What happened tonight could be a part of that. Or maybe it has to do with the reason why you're experiencing the memories. It is still a mystery after all." he consoled.

"Yeah." she agreed. "Maybe you're right." she said as she slid her leg up his, looking for cold spots. "I don't _want _to break our promise. I don't know about you, but I know I'm not ready to take care of a baby. But when I start to feel that way I don't care about the promise anymore. I just focus on what I'm feeling and what my body tells me it needs." she tried to explain.

"I understand." he said softly as he rubbed her back. "I don't think I'm ready for a baby yet either. But tonight…well…the promise was in my thoughts. I certainly didn't think we'd go as far as we did. But I know…I understand that I want more. All of the seducing you did tonight wouldn't have worked if I didn't. I had completely disregarded the promise at the end, and if the phone hadn't rang when it did…I wouldn't have stopped." he sighed.

"What are we going to do Darien? You won't always be there to shield me, and you can't keep shielding me when we're together. It's wasting energy that you need! What if there's an attack, and you don't have enough energy cause you were using it on me?" she asked sadly, worried about the days and weeks to come.

"I know and that's where my idea comes into play." he said softly. "How about tomorrow night we try it out? I won't shield you from the memory and we'll take it from there." he suggested, not remembering that she was suppose to spend that night at home. They certainly didn't need to put his idea into action tonight. Not after what they had almost did.

"You're sure?" she asked uncertainly, the talk she had with her mother just hours before completely escaping her. "Tomorrow night you _will _find out how I intend to help you. Now lets try and get some sleep. We've got a double date tomorrow." he said with a smile.

"Mmmm…I can't wait. It's been a while since we've been out on a date." she said as she made herself more comfortable wrapped around him since she had no intention of letting him go. "Goodnight my Prince." she said softly.

"Goodnight Princess. Sleep well." he whispered as he kissed her softly on her forehead, promising himself that he'd take her on a date with just the two of them sometime this week.

Darien basked in her closeness and warmth as he waited for her to fall asleep, and when she finally did he slipped his hand underneath the back of the shirt she wore and rested it against her warm skin. He focused on his Golden crystal and his want to shield her mind from their memories and let his power flow into her. When he was sure she wasn't experiencing one of their memories he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

**.:xXx:.**

Darien woke the next morning to the feel of Serena laying half on top of him with her head resting on his chest near his right shoulder. His right arm was wrapped around her back, his hand resting against her right hip- little gold sparks jumping from his hand to her skin. The covers had moved down to their legs some time in the night, and he wondered briefly if she was cold since the shirt she wore was scrunched up almost to her underarms.

_I know I'm not._ he thought softly as he lifted his left hand and ran his fingers through her long hair as he enjoyed her warm comforting weight. _Today is for you Princess._ he whispered in his mind. He would make sure today was a good day. He would make sure that their memories and the issues that came with them were far from her mind.

He looked over at his clock and saw that it was a little after 10:30am. He knew that she would need time to wake up and something to tie her over until they had dinner, so he would have to wake her up now if they didn't want to be late getting to the museum.

"Princess." he called as he began to massage her scalp. "Time to wake up." he continued.

"Five more minutes Endy." she groaned softly as she turned her head to face him without opening her eyes.

"Okay." he laughed quietly. "Five more minutes but that's all you get." he added.

"Yay!" she said sleepily.

Darien shook his head slowly and went back to running his fingers through her hair. Because he said it would be her day he thought it should start off good, so he watched her sleep for not just five minutes but thirty more minutes.

"Wake up. Your five minutes are up." he said as he shook her lightly. He listened to her grumble as she slowly sat up on his chest. She looked at him with sleepy eyes and a frown. She looked so cute he couldn't help but smile. "Good morning!" he said happily before rolling her onto her back and kissing the frown off her face.

"A _very _good morning." she sighed as Darien pulled away. She watched wistfully as he rolled onto his back and stretched. She yawned and rolled back over to wrap herself around him and rest her head on his warm chest once again.

"Serena!" he said in slight exasperation as he relaxed his stretch and wrapped his arms around her.

"But I'm so comfortable." she whined as she snuggled against him.

"I know, but we have to get up. We've got a date to get ready for." he told her softly as he rubbed her back.

"You're right." she sighed tiredly. "Okay I'm getting up." she said and rolled off the bed to her feet and stretched. She sensed Darien's appreciation as she stretched. She looked over to him as she relaxed. "You like my new pajama's?" she asked innocently as she looked down at his large shirt brushing her mid thighs. "I think I'll stick with this from now on." she continued with a smile as she turned to the bathroom. "I'll be in the shower if you need me." she added as she stepped into the bathroom.

Darien quickly rolled out of bed and left the room as Serena began to pull his shirt off her lithe body since it was clear she didn't plan on closing the door. They didn't need to start their day with a repeat of last night, especially when they were going to meet Andrew and Rita in the next two hours.

So instead of focusing on how fetching she looked in nothing but his shirt he focused on making them a light breakfast. He decided to whip up a few pancakes, and by the time he was finished Serena was done and joining him in the kitchen. She wore khaki capri pants and a white sleeveless button up shirt with her golden hair loose, flowing down her back. She was beautiful and he told her so.

"Thanks." she said with a smile as she sat down at the table. "It looked like it was going to be nice out today and I'm feeling happy, so I thought I'd dress brightly." she said as she breathed in the smell of the freshly cooked pancakes.

"Well that's good to know. It lets me know what I should wear." he said as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. He grabbed them some juice and got the syrup before taking his seat at the table to enjoy brunch with his girl.

He ate quickly so that he would have time for a quick shower and to get dressed. Serena could tell that was his goal so she told him not to worry about the dishes and shooed him out of the kitchen. He smiled at her and kissed her, tasting the sweet syrup, before he headed back to his room for his shower.

Serena finished off her pancakes after Darien left to take his shower, and gathered the dishes in the sink to get them washed. As she was turning on the water she heard her cell phone ring in her subspace pocket. When she pulled it out she saw that it was Mina, and she wondered what her friend wanted.

Turns out she wanted to have that talk they had to keep putting off. She had to disappoint Mina and tell her that she and Darien had plans for the day. Luckily Mina was understanding and they arranged to talk that evening before their nighttime training session.

After she got off the phone she washed the dishes and finished cleaning the kitchen just in time to see Darien walk in. He wore blue jeans and a light brown long sleeve v-neck sweater. She could see a black shirt peak out from the v-shape and wondered if it was short sleeve or long. His clothes were nothing special, everyday attire, but he wore them so very well.

"Lookin good handsome." she said as she finished putting the dishes away, and instantly felt his thankfulness flow through their link. "Mina just called. She wants to talk tonight. We've been trying to have this conversation for a while now and I still don't know what's been bothering her." she said with a sigh. "The fact that she's been so persistent about it has me worried." she added.

"Worry about it tonight when you talk to her." Darien said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Today we're going to have fun." he continued as he kissed her cheek. "Come on. Let's go." he said after a few moments of silence and led her to the door where she donned her white shoes and he slipped on his black shoes.

Once they were ready to go they made their way down to the garage and Darien drove them to the Tokyo National Museum. He parked a few blocks away after they arrived since he was sure there was no parking close by with all the people walking around that day. They walked hand in hand toward the museum, and when Serena spotted Andrew she wasn't at all surprised by her reaction.

"Andrew!" she squealed happily as she ran toward him and threw her arms around him.

"Hey Serena." he laughed as he hugged her back. "How've you been?" he asked as he watched Darien walk over and nod to him. He returned the welcoming nod and looked back down to Serena.

"I've been good. I had some trouble sleeping, but it's getting better." she said as she let go and took Darien's hand.

"Oh yeah." he said as he raised his eyebrows. "Darien told me you were having problems with that. I'm glad its getting better though. Its terrible not getting enough rest." he finished.

"Tell me about it." she said with a sigh.

"Well let's get in there. Rita's waiting just inside with our tickets." he said and proceeded to lead them around the many people standing and walking until they reached the entrance.

They greeted Rita and commented on how well they all looked before she handed them their tickets and proceeded to lead them pass ticket takers and security guards before they reached the paths leading to different exhibits.

Rita gave them a long tour of the archeological exhibit that she was in charge of, giving them little tidbits and facts here and there for almost every object on display. Once they finished that section they began to wander around the rest of the museum to view the other exhibits. Afterward they left the museum and after deciding on a restaurant they headed to dinner. As they enjoyed their meal they began to catch each other up on their lives and share interesting and funny stories.

By the time they finished they were all stuffed and tired, so they paid the cheek and headed out to their cars. Serena and Darien promised that it wouldn't be long before they hung out again as they said their goodbyes and how much they enjoyed themselves.

Once back in Darien's car they talked about the museum for a few minutes before talking about Rita and Andrew as they headed back to his place to change for their night time training.

"It was nice to see them again. They look happy." Serena said as she gazed at the passing cars. "Now that I've seen them again I'm feeling a little better about telling them. I mean I'm not exactly looking forward to it, but it's not as bad as it was before."

"Yeah. Same with me." Darien said as he made a left turn onto his street. "I can't stop wondering how they'll react when we tell them. Or _how _we'll even tell them. How do you start a conversation like that?" he asked as he slowly pulled into the underground garage of his building.

"I would say use me as an example, but that was different since my dad saw." she said with a sigh. "We could use Raye as an example or we could just be blunt and come right out and say it." she suggested as she watched him park.

"Either of those could work. We'd just have to make sure they were comfortable before we started talking." he said as he turned the ignition off.

Serena opened her mouth to say more but her communicator started beeping in her subspace pocket. She shared a weary look with Darien before she pulled it out. Neither of them wanted to end their day with a confrontation with the enemy.

"Serena here." she answered after pressing the flashing green symbol of Jupiter.

"There's an attack near our old junior high school." she heard Lita's urgent voice say. "There are four of them this time, but that's not the worst of it. They're attacking people now!" they heard her say and they shared a grim look. Up until that point they had only caused destruction and seemed to be testing the Scouts power. It sounded like they were done testing and were now stepping up their game plan, whatever that might be.

"Are there any casualties?" she asked, her voice all business as she unbuckled her seatbelt to get out of the car.

"No. Not as far as we can tell, but there are a lot of hurt people out here. Mercury is checking on as many as she can but the monsters are making it impossible for her to do more then check if they're alive or not." they heard her say as they stood outside his now locked car.

One look at Darien was all she needed to understand what was going through his mind. Amy needed help. The two of them were the only medical experts in their group, and were more qualified to check on the injured then the paramedics that would eventually show up since they knew exactly what they were dealing with. She nodded sharply and they began to run.

"You guys hang in there Jupiter. Darien and I are on our way. Serena out." she said as they ran through the darkening streets before she ended the connection and put her communicator away.

They ran using all their stealth and speed until they found a subtle spot to transform in. Once they became Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask they continued on, leaving the stealth behind, until they finally reached the fight.

What they saw looked like a mini war zone. Pieces of concrete were blasted out of sidewalks, there were deep looking holes in the street where the asphalt looked as if it had been gouged out. Cars that had once been parked lay on their sides or upside down in flames, buildings had some of their windows blown out and walls crumbled down almost to their ironwork from blasts, but that wasn't the worst of it.

The future King and Queen of Earth looked on in complete horror at all the bodies scattered around. They hadn't seen a scene like this in years and it was made even worse to know that most if not all of them were injured and that some could be dead.

Sailor Moon looked over to Tuxedo Mask, feeling and sensing the dull ache in his body, and looked back to the war zone knowing it was the cause. The Earth was in pain, therefore her Prince was in pain. She didn't like it but she knew there was nothing she could do about it. All she could do was offer him comfort and try to keep the planet safe.

She gently placed a gloved hand on his face and turned his intense gaze toward her. She leaned toward him and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Be careful out there." she whispered in his ear as she sent a continuous stream of comfort through their link to help him deal with the ache he was feeling. She pulled back and looked at him one last time before she stood from her crouched position and turned to head into the melee. However, she was pulled to a halt before she could even move when Tuxedo Mask grabbed her arm.

He pulled her into a strong almost desperate hug. She was confused because she could now sense his desperation and something else that she couldn't quite figure out, and she didn't understand where it was coming from.

"I just have this weird uneasy feeling." he explained in a low voice as he felt her confusion mix with the comfort she was sending him. He sighed, knowing they didn't have time for this little moment but not willing to give it up with the weird feeling he was getting. He leaned back slightly only to tilt her head back and kiss her, pouring in all his love and the desperation he felt. "_Please _be careful. I don't like this feeling at all." he said quietly after he'd released her lips. He watched her nod and he carefully let her go, knowing her balance had been thrown off by his kiss, before running to join the fight and check on the injured.

Sailor Moon stood there for a few moments to steady herself as she looked after Tuxedo Mask. She was worried about his uneasy feeling but she pushed it aside so it wouldn't distract her and so she could continue to send him comforting feelings. She surveyed the scene once more before running out into it. The monsters looked powerful. A brown monkey that looked like it was on steroids and used its tail like a whip, a black horse- a stallion that ran on all fours and shot energy from its mouth, a fluffy dirty white sheep that looked to be wearing some kind of armor to protect its middle, and a dark yellow-orange snake. An anaconda if she wasn't mistaken. She sighed and rushed into the action. She couldn't afford to waste anymore time, especially since she noticed that not all of the girls had arrived yet.

Sailor Moon joined in to help with the sheep. It was small but its armor was strong and the girls were having trouble getting to its flesh to weaken it. She had her scepter in hand before she even thought to summon it and was aiming for the breaks in its armor. It caught on real fast and kept up a constant stream of movement. It was fast but so was she. She was able to fire off a few low level blows that weakened and slowed it some but was quickly distracted before she could even try to finish it.

One of the monsters was firing at her, at her feet. She quickly dodged the blows and looked around for the source as she breathed hard. It was easily spotted. The black stallion was moving toward her, an energy ball forming in its open mouth. It began to fire at the rest of her body, making her dodge this way and that until she landed in a crouch like position in front of a building. Her eyes were focused solely on the horse, her arms bent at the elbows. One hand fisted while the other held her scepter in a tight grip. She was ready for any move it might make.

That's when Sailor Moon noticed a weird circle beneath her that began to brighten. Her eyes flickered to the ground and she quickly got to her feet and began to move away, but the horse fired at every direction she tried and even managed to dodge out of the line of her fire.

There was a building behind her and a fire escape above her so she couldn't fly and didn't want to risk getting her wings damaged, so she put her scepter back in her subspace pocket, jumped up and grabbed onto the ladder of the fire escape that protruded from the landing. When she looked down she saw that the bright circle had turned into a larger black hole.

Sailor Moon paled dramatically. She hadn't been ready for something like this. The last time she saw something like that was when the Negaverse was still around and the soldiers were coming and going through something like it. She didn't know if this was something similar or not, but whatever it was it gave her a bad feeling.

_Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall._ she chanted, staring down at the hole as she began to reach blindly for the next step in the ladder, but stopped when she heard a loud hissing sound above her head.

She looked up and saw to her horror the anaconda that she had lost sight of earlier.

_How did it get up there? It wasn't there when I first jumped._ she thought as her heart started pounding faster.

She looked around for help, knowing that she was trapped. Her eyes landed on Tuxedo Mask who seemed to be looking for her while avoiding attacks from the monkey. Finally his eyes landed on her and she felt a quick wave of fear before it turned into determination as he took in her situation. She watched as he dodged the monkey's next attack and began to run toward her when he was stopped by the horse.

Sailor Moon looked back up as she felt the fingers on one of her hands begin to slip from the bar she was hanging from.

"I'm slipping!" she yelled as she tightened her grip.

"Hold on! I'm coming. Don't let go!" she heard Tuxedo Mask call to her, and she sensed his impatience.

She looked back to him and saw that he was trying to fight off the monkey so that he could get to her, and when she looked around she noticed that the girls were trying to do the same thing. The problem was that every time one of them would get free they would be fired at by a monster. They out numbered the monsters, but the monsters seemed to have more power then they did.

Sailor Moon looked back up. Her arms were getting tired, her fingers were already sore, and she had the dreary feeling that if she tried to use her wings she would be 'shot down' and end up in that hole anyway. She looked back to Tuxedo Mask sadly as she sent him a wave of regret, and immediately sensed and felt his panic.

"No! No! Don't let go!" he shouted as he began to run toward her, trusting the Scouts to keep the monsters from attacking.

Sailor Moon looked back up, now only holding on by the tips of her fingers, and looked back to him with tear-filled defeated eyes. She now understood what his uneasy feeling had been and was sure he did as well.

"No!" he shouted, pain and fear clear in his voice, as he pushed himself to move faster.

"I'm sorry." she said softly but her voice carried over the sounds of fighting to him since she immediately felt and sensed his pain increase.

She looked back up just as her fingers slipped and she released a panicked gasp as she fell. The last thing she heard was Tuxedo Mask calling out to her before all sounds cut off as she entered the black hole.

Her eyes were wide open as she stared into the darkness of the black void around her. She couldn't see anything; she couldn't even see herself as she looked down at her body. She felt like she was floating and falling at the same time and that scared her.

Serena's mind automatically thought of and reached for Darien, but she couldn't sense him or anything from him. Her heart started pounding faster and faster as her fear increased, and that only worsened as she started to feel pressure against her body. She felt as if she were being squeezed. It got tighter and tighter until she could hardly breath. Eventually she _couldn't _breath. The pressure would no longer allow her to take in even the smallest breath, and when her body couldn't handle the lack of oxygen anymore…she lost consciousness.

**.:xXxXx:.**

The path was completely empty and quiet as he walked through the park. It was late afternoon, early evening and the sun was beginning to set and turn the day into night. He was tired, having been up since seven in the morning, and was more then ready to go home.

_I shouldn't have let Andrew talk me into helping him close up. What was I thinking?_ he thought as he walked along the path. _I just hope that there isn't a fight tonight. Today has been quiet and I just hope it stays that way._ he thought as he glanced to the ground only to see that his shadow seemed to be getting larger and darker.

He looked up and saw what looked like a golden body falling…right on top of him. He blinked in shock and took a quick step back, holding out his arms just in time to catch the golden body. He knew that he had his experience of catching Sailor Moon to thank for not dropping this person or falling to the ground with them.

_What the hell? I can't believe someone just fell out of the sky! Where did they even come from? What if I hadn't been walking by here? What if…_ he cut the thought off before he got a mental image that would disturb his mind.

He looked down at the person in his arms with a tired sigh and saw that they were wearing khaki capri's and a white sleeveless shirt. This person was obviously a female with their attire and all that hair.

_Hair…There's only one girl I know with this much golden hair._ he thought slowly as he knelt to the ground and gently pushed the hair from the girls face.

"Meatball head?" he said quietly in confusion.


End file.
